Need You Now
by Speaknow12
Summary: Mitchie Torres is starting up a fresh new life after being released from rehab. She goes on the road with Connect 3 and Mikayla. What happens when she falls for the popstar? Suck at summaries, sorry. Demena. Femslash
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea that I got recently and I wanted to test it out. Let me know what you think about it, yay or nay? Continue or destroy?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. I do not own Hannah Montana or Camp Rock. **

* * *

><p>Mitchie Torres stepped out into the real world for the first time in six months. The brunette held a neutral face as she hopped into the black SUV that was meant to take her to the Chicago airport. As many already know, Mitchie has spent the past half of the year in rehab. Yes, rehab. Contrary to the first reports that suggest the young eighteen year old had checked in due to drug addictions, her real reasons are far more personal. The troubled girl was just that, troubled.<p>

"Good to see you again, Mitchie." Her manager, Cindy, said to her as she adjusted herself in her seat. "Welcome back."

Mitchie flashed her a small smile and focused her eyes outside of her window. She watched as the treatment center she had once loathed disappeared into the day. This car ride was the start to a new life for her. A better, cleaner life.

Mitchie leaned her head against the car window and closed her eyes. She thought long about what would happen next. She'd be on a flight to LA in less than thirty minutes but after that, everything was undecided. She was eager to leave treatment and be with family again but was nervous to see how her fans would take this. Many of them stuck through with her while she as in rehab, others just completely turned their back. They turned their back when Mitchie needed them most.

"Are you okay?" Cindy asked, noticing the girl was awfully quiet.

"I'm just nervous." She admitted. "Hey can I ask for a favor?" she asked as she looked down at her wrists.

"Yeah, what do you need?" Cindy asked.

"Can we go to a tattoo parlor when we get to LA?" Mitchie asked her firmly.

Her manager raised an eyebrow but quickly nodded. "Of course."

"I just need to have a reminder that I can do this." She whispered.

"I'll let your family know the new plan." Cindy said. She quickly took out her cell phone and texted Mitchie's parents who were patiently waiting for their daughter in LA.

"Thanks." Mitchie said.

The girl went back to her thinking position as she rested her head back onto the window. She thought about how blessed she was, how lucky she got to still be alive.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Mitchie, come on! You're going to miss your recording session." Dallas, Mitchie's older sister, yelled as she knocked loudly on her sister's bedroom door. "Mitchie!"

No answer. She knocked a few more times and then tried to open the door. "Michelle, open this damn door!" Dallas yelled getting aggravated.

She counted to five in her head and then went into her room to search for a paper clip. She ran back to Mitchie's door and knelt down, attempting to unlock it. "Finally!" she claimed as she swung open the door.

The tall brunette walked into the room expecting to find her younger sister passed out on her bed, but instead she found empty sheets. She could hear the water running in Mitchie's bathroom so she quickly walked over to it.

"Mitchie, be ready in twenty minutes or else…" Dallas said before shock made her go silent. She tried to speak but she couldn't, absolute silence. Her body went into fight or flight mode as she sprinted towards the shower. She quickly turned the running water off and picked up her younger sister from the shower floor. She had been sitting there with her head tilted to the side and her eyes completely closed. Dallas noticed blood descending into the shower drain and let out a huge shriek. She walked over to Mitchie's bed and sat down with her sister in her lap.

"Mitchie… please… stay with me." Dallas managed to say. "Don't leave me Mitchie." She croaked as her tears fell.

Dallas gently grabbed Mitchie's wrists and noticed immediately what was going on. Her sister had done it again, she had cut but this time it was deeper than ever before.

"Mom!" Dallas cried as loudly as she possibly could. "Dad! Somebody, help!"

She brought her sister's head to her chest and swayed back and forth. She needed her to be okay, she needed her to wake up and smile that big bright smile she seldom smiled. "Don't you fucking die on me, Mitchie. Please don't do this to me." She cried.

"Dallas?" her mom and dad said in unison as they arrived into Mitchie's room. The two were out of breath after running up a flight of stairs after hearing their twenty-two year old daughter's screams.

"I-I just found her in the shower." Dallas said. "I don't know if she's okay."

What happened next was a blur to everyone. Mitchie was rushed to the hospital while her parents and two sisters followed behind. It didn't take long for news of Mitchie's hospitalization to reach the media. Within an hour of her arrival at Cedar Sinai Hospital half the nation knew about it.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Mitchie let the thought of that day sink to the back of her mind. She couldn't bring herself to face her older sister who had, in reality, saved her life. She owed the girl everything and then some, but how what would she say to her?

"We're here." Cindy said as the two arrived at LAX. Mitchie had been so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize she had boarded a plane in the first place.

The two walked through the airport in search of Mitchie's family. The young girl let out as many sighs as possibly before noticing a familiar figure about twenty yards away.

"MITCHIE!" Maddie, her little sister, yelled as she made her way to her. She threw her arms tightly around her sister's waist. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Maddie." Mitchie smiled. She placed a gentle kiss on her younger sister's forehead and took her hand. They walked over to where Maddie had been seconds ago.

"Oh, my baby!" Mitchie's mom said as she hugged her daughter. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks mom" Mitchie said with a smile. Six months ago she'd roll her eyes at the compliment because she thought it was complete bogus, today she felt it.

"Good to have you back, sweetie." Her dad said as he too brought her into an embrace.

"Hey, sis." Dallas said as she waited for her parents to hug Mitchie.

"I love you." Was all that Mitchie could say before her eyes went cloudy and the tears began to fall. "I love you so much."

Dallas threw her arms around her sister's neck and kissed her cheek. "I love you too Mitchie." She said. "It's good to hug you again."

The family of five finished their embraces and headed to the nearest tattoo parlor. Mitchie already had a design in mind.

"I'd like to get 'Stay Strong' please, one in each wrist." She told her the tattoo artist. He nodded and drew up exactly what she had asked.

"Like that?" he asked.

"Yeah, and with a heart at the bottom of strong please." She said as she drew him the design of the heart.

"Okay." He shrugged. He took a seat and began to do his work. After a few minutes he was done. "Good?" he asked.

"Perfect." Mitchie smiled. "Thank you."

After she got her tattoos, Mitchie and her family went over to the house to have some family time. "I thought you said Shane was coming with y'all" Mitchie said as they entered their home. Shane was the lead singer of a band named Connect 3, a band in which he played with his two other brothers. He was also Mitchie's boyfriend since before her incident.

"He had a meeting with his brothers." Her mom told her. "He said he'd be here as fast as possible though."

"Okay." Mitchie nodded. She held strong feelings for Shane, but love wasn't the word. The two of them had been dating for about a year now and he even stayed with her through her problems. Mitchie was thankful for that, but he never really called her, or cared to send her a letter. Mitchie knew that if she and Shane broke up, she wouldn't be too affected by it.

As soon as the family settled down in the living room, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Mitchie said as she got up.

She had a feeling it'd be Shane and she was right. "Hey pretty girl" he said as she opened the door. He brought one arm around her neck and hugged her.

"Hey Shane." She smiled.

Shane placed his lips onto Mitchie's and then pulled back. "Missed you, you know that?" he said.

"I missed you too." She said as she moved back from the door and letting Shane come inside. "We were just settling down in the living room. Come."

Shane followed behind Mitchie as the two entered the living room. Mitchie and Shane sat on an empty couch. He sat down first and opened his arm for her to nestle into him, just like she used to do.

"So Mitchie, how's it feel to be back?" her dad asked her.

"Good. I missed everyone." She said with a pout. "I'm ready to spend time with all of you and hopefully get back into the studio."

"Already?" her mom asked.

"I have a lot of things on my mind I want to get down." Mitchie admitted.

"Well just take your time. You're career isn't going anywhere, your fans still care." Her mom told her.

"Mom, I'm ready to get back into the studio." She admitted. "I want to get back on tour and play my music to the fans who've helped me through this."

"My brothers and I are planning a summer tour with Mikayla." Shane said. "It won't be for another three months so maybe if your albums out by then we can all tour together."

"I'll take you up on that." Mitchie smiled at him. Sure the girl had just gotten out of rehab, but there was nothing that made her feel better than being out on stage with her fans.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" her mom asked her.

"Music is my escape mom, i need it." Mitchie said. "Writing songs and releasing CD's is what i do, being on stage in front of my fans is what makes me happy."

Her parents dropped the subject and began to talk to Shane. Mitchie slowly took out her phone and sent her manager an email asking for her to schedule a recording session. She knew she might be rushing herself but being in that studio always made her feel so much better. Mitchie Torres was a healthier, better person today but she still wasn't perfect and she was going to battle with her problems for a long time, but she knew her music was going to help her. She was sure of that.

* * *

><p><strong>The idea literally has been stuck in my head and i needed to get it out. Yes, it is a MitchieMikayla story... just give it time to get there. I promise :) If it's worth continuing, then i have good ideas... :) please review and let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. I do not own Hannah Montana or Camp Rock.**

* * *

><p>"Mikayla! Get up already." The young girl's manager said as she shook the pop star who was peacefully sleeping in her hotel bed. "I told you last night that you needed to be up by 8 A.M. and it's already 8:30!"<p>

"Go away Margo!" the girl exclaimed as she placed her pillow over her head. Mikayla wanted nothing but to sleep and hopefully get rid of her throbbing headache, a result of the current hangover she was having.

"Look, you have ten minutes to get up and into that bathroom. I swear you're like a child!" Margo said before exiting the room.

Mikayla laid out on her bed and began to stretch. She loved Margo all while hating her. She was a great manager, she got things done and actually worked her ass off. But Mikayla hated how selfish and rude she could get. Either way Margo was the only person who somewhat cared for the young singer.

The girl slowly lifted herself from the bed and made her way to her suitcase. She pulled out a small bottle of aspirin and took out two pills. The headaches were typical to her nowadays. Mikayla had gotten into this new idea of drinking away her pain, a pain that was a result of her difficult childhood.

She grew up without a father; he left her family when she was barely a year old. Her mother was forced to raise Mikayla on her own. Things were never easy for the two, her mother tried giving her little girl a good childhood until she met a new man. When Mikayla turned twelve, her mother remarried and her attention went from her little girl to her new husband. For the next four years, Mikayla put up with emotional abuse from both her parents. On her sixteenth birthday, the young girl was granted emancipation and moved from Dallas to Los Angeles. Even through her issues, Mikayla was set on becoming a star one day and she did so when she arrived in sunny California. Her first year was difficult, trying to adjust to living on her own and trying to make it big. Eventually she was given a record deal and became who she is today, Mikayla the pop star.

Her drinking became a problem almost immediately after she got her fame. She had no one to share her success with, she had no family and she had no friends, the bottle became her only friend. At the tender age of eighteen, Mikayla spends most of her nights drinking in her hotel room, wishing one day she could be loved. This is a secret that only Margo knows.

"Are you up already?" Margo asked before barging back into Mikayla's room.

'Yeah, I'm in the bathroom." Mikayla called out.

"You have to stop drinking Mikayla, this isn't helping you at all." Margo said as the young girl walked back into the room.

"Can it, Margo. We're not starting this again. I do what I want, okay?" Mikayla said as she walked to her suitcase. This was another one of Mikayla's flaws, she's known for being a huge bitch. She's not friendly to anyone and she's extremely demanding. People wonder how Margo can put up with her but they don't realize they have the same character. "So why do I have to be up early again?"

"You have a meeting with the Connect 3 boys and that Mitchie girl." Margo said. "You know, about your tour."

"Wow, Mitchie Torres?" Mikayla asked extremely confused. I guess this could be a good time to mention that Mikayla finds Mitchie to be really hot. "Isn't she in rehab?"

"No, she's been out for a few months." Margo informed her. "Don't you listen when I talk?"

"Not really." Mikayla admitted. "She's going to be on tour with us? How is that possible she hasn't released any music since before her rehab!"

"She just released a new album, Mikayla! Her manager said.

"Damn, that girl works fast." Mikayla laughed.

"Yeah, now let's go. We're already late!" Margo said as the two left the hotel room.

…

"Alright you guys, let's get this meeting started now that Mikayla is here." Brent, the tour coordinator, said as Mikayla sat down in her seat. The girl flashed him a fake smile. "We have a good tour planned out for all of you. First things first, this is not a headline tour for any of you, you will all share the spotlight."

Mikayla raised her hand a bit confused. "What does that even mean?" she asked.

"It means you don't get all the credit, Mikayla." Shane said. Mikayla found him to be a huge asshole, what Mitchie saw in him, who knows.

"Thanks smartass." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"The name of this tour is the Big Mouse All Stars, which means all of you will have an equal amount of set time and an equal amount of advertisement. Mitchie we scheduled you as the first in the line up, Mikayla you'd be second and you boys will finish it off. Now we may switch it up from time to time but that's how it will start." Brent said.

"That sounds good with me." Mitchie said with a smile. Mikayla stared at the brunette girl, she was flawless.

"Are you okay with this?" Margo asked her interrupting her train of thought.

"Yeah, I don't care. As long as I have my own bus." Mikayla said to Margo.

"Now in terms of transportation we got two tour buses for you. Mitchie and Mikayla, you two will be sharing a bus and the three of you boys will have the other." Brent added.

"Whoa, she has to share a bus?" Margo exclaimed.

"We are only getting two buses, and we're not putting Mitchie on a bus with the boys." Brent replied.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Margo said. "She can ride with her boyfriend."

"We broke up." Shane said with a slight cough. Mikayla noticed Mitchie's eyes go from the conversation to the wall.

"Oh…" Margo said quietly. "Still, she needs her own bus!" she said while pointing at Mikayla.

"It's whatever Margo, I'll manage." Mikayla said to her before she began to make a scene.

"NO!" margo said.

"Margo, shut up for a second. I said it's fine!" Mikayla said as she rolled her eyes.

The two grew quiet while everyone's eyes shifted between the two of them. "Okay, so now that that's settled… are you guys ready to start this?" Brent said with a smile.

Everyone nodded and agreed. "Okay well then, enjoy your last night in LA. The buses take off at 9 AM tomorrow so meet here before then!"

The boys got up and smiled before heading out of the door. Mitchie still sat in her spot with her manager, probably waiting for Shane to leave. Mikayla sat and stared at the brunette girl who had her eyes fixed on the door. She wondered what happened between the duo, why would they break up… they were "Hollywood's it couple."

"Come on, let's go Mikayla!" Margo said as she got up. "We have errands to run before tomorrow morning."

"Right…"Mikayla said before breaking her stare from Mitchie. She never held feelings for anyone or ever cared to get to know any one, but something about Mitchie made Mikayla smile.

**Next Day**

"You have everything?" Margo asked as she and Mikayla stood in front of the tour bus.

"Yes! I can take it from here." Mikayla smiled.

"I'll be in the next bus if you need me… or if the other girl gives you trouble." Margo said with a slight smile.

"BYE!" Mikayla said as she entered the tour bus and let the door close behind her. She dragged her suitcase to the back of the bus and placed it beneath an open bunk. She looked around the bus, wondering if Mitchie had already come on but it was completely empty.

Mikayla pulled out her bottle of vodka from her suitcase and placed it on her bunk. She climbed in and closed the little curtain behind her. She opened the new bottle and began to sip on the drink, letting it burn her throat before leaning back against the bunk. She was so caught up in her vodka that she didn't realize that someone had walked into the bus. Suddenly the bunk curtain flew open and Mikayla looked up to see who had caught her.

"Oh! Sorry." Mitchie said before shutting the curtain again. "Didn't know anyone was here."

Mikayla put the top back onto her vodka and shoved it under her pillow. She opened the curtain and found Mitchie standing right in front of her, her arms reaching up to the top bunk. Mitchie's shirt was slightly lifted giving Mikayla a quick view of her toned stomach.

"You could have said something." Mikayla said when Mitchie stepped back. She got out of the bunk and looked at the brunette.

"Sorry, I just said I didn't know anyone was in here." Mitchie said as she rolled her eyes. She knew the kind of character that Mikayla was, she was a bitch. "Were you drinking?"

"What's it to you?" Mikayla said as she walked past her into the back of the bus.

"I'm just asking. Don't have to be rude." Mitchie said following her.

"Why are you following me?" Mikayla asked her.

"I'm not I'm just coming to sit on the couch." She said pointing to the couch.

"Let's just set some ground rules before this tour starts." Mikayla said as she took a seat. "You don't worry about what I do and I won't worry about what you do. You leave me alone, I leave you alone. Sound good?"

"First time you meet me and you're treating me like shit? Seems like what everyone says about you is pretty spot on." Mitchie said as she got up and walked away.

"Fuck you then." Mikayla said as she kicked her feet up onto the spot where Mitchie had been sitting. She didn't want to come off as a bitch but it just came naturally. This was something she needed to fix, she really wanted to make things right with Mitchie.

"And another thing…" Mitchie said as she reappeared into the back of the bus. "I don't appreciate you drinking on the bus, if they catch that in here we're both in trouble."

"Whatever. I've been doing this for a year now, no one's going to say shit." Mikayla said as she rolled her eyes. She stood up from the couch and walked to her bunk where she took out her bottle of vodka. "Want some?" she asked Mitchie as she sat back on the couch.

"I don't drink." Mitchie said as she looked down at her feet. She was still standing by the bunks watching Mikayla down her drink straight from the bottle. "At least not anymore I don't."

"You're missing out." Mikayla said as she took another sip. "We all have ways to cure the pain Mitchie. This is mine."

"Is that a stab at my past?" Mitchie said as she raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Mikayla said a bit confused.

"Are you trying to make fun of me?" Mitchie said.

"No. I was just saying…" Mikayla began but then cleared her throat. "Just let me drink in peace, kay?"

"No not until you tell me what you meant by "we all have ways to cure the pain" are you trying to mock me because I went to rehab. That's low, really low." Mitchie said, her eyes growing bigger.

"I did not mean anything by it! I'm just saying we all have ways to fix the pain… drinking is my way…" Mikayla said slowly.

"What's wrong with you?" Mitchie asked kindly, embarrassed that she had tried to read into Mikayla's statement.

"Remember our rule? Stay out of my crap, I stay out of yours." Mikayla said before placing the vodka on a small table. "Either sit down and have a drink or leave me alone."

Mitchie stared at the girl with confusion. She couldn't figure her out. One second she was being a bitch and the next she was acting like a descent human being but that didn't last long before she was a bitch again. "If you need me I'll be at my bunk." Mitchie said before turning around.

Mikayla stared at the spot where Mitchie once stood. She thought about the conversation they just had and slapped herself on the forehead. "Quit being a bitch Mikayla!" she said to herself. She grabbed her bottle and threw herself back down on her bunk. It was barely 9 AM and the girl was halfway to being drunk.

"Hey girls, you all set?" Brent said as he opened the bus door. "Niall's here, he's your driver."

"Fuck!" Mikayla said as she stuffed the bottle behind her pillow and got out of her bunk. She walked over to the front, Mitchie following behind.

"Hi, Niall. I'm Mitchie." The girl said with a smile before shaking the guys hand.

"I'm Mikayla." The girl said with a genuine smile.

"Nice to meet you girls." He smiled and took a seat, ready to drive.

"You guys need anything you know what to do." Brent said before leaving the bus.

The two girls were walking to the back of the bus as Niall started the engine. They were completely caught off guard the instant he put the bus on drive. Mitchie fell backwards on the wall of the bus, Mikayla falling above her. The two stared into each other's eyes before Mitchie broke the awkward moment. "Geez, you reek." She said.

"Do I?" Mikayla asked as she leaned in closer to Mitchie's face. "Sorry." She whispered before pulling back and walking to her bunk. Mitchie stood there completely out of breath. She didn't know what had just happened but somehow, she liked it.

**So i'm not sure how to feel about these chapters.. i've had to get this story out of my head cause it's literally been bugging me but i feel like these chapters suck :( Sorry if they do, I promise i'll make the story better. Please let me know your thoughts guys. Review please :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. I do not own Hannah Montana or Camp Rock.**

* * *

><p>Mitchie laid in her bunk unable to sleep, her eyes wide open. She thought back to the small encounter she had with her new tour mate, Mikayla. She'd heard many stories about how Mikayla acted and how she treated others, so why was she surprised that the girl acted no different with her?<p>

The bus came to a sudden stop and Mitchie heard the door open. She assumed they had arrived at the venue. Suddenly she felt her bunk being kicked from below. "Get up little rock star, we're here." She heard Mikayla say.

Mitchie fixed her hair before jumping off from the top bunk. She looked at the bottom bunk and noticed Mikayla was sitting back on her Ipad. "Thanks for waking me up." Mitchie said even though she had been awake thinking for almost an hour.

"Yeah, yeah." Mikayla said as she maintained her focus on her Ipad.

"What are you doing?" Mitchie asked as she tried to look.

"What's it to you?" the other girl snarled.

"Sorry for trying to start up a conversation." Mitchie rolled her eyes. "You know if we're going to be sharing this bus the least you can do is be nice to me."

"Or I can ignore you and we can both live happy, right?"

Mitchie shrugged and turned away. "When you feel like being nice, come find me." She said as she walked away.

"Knock Knock!" Brent said as he entered the bus. "You girls decent?" he asked waiting for an answer.

"Yeah!" both girls said as they appeared in the front of the bus.

"I just wanted to let you guys know that we've finally arrived in Orlando and you can start heading into the dressing room." He informed them. "I hope you don't mind but the two of you will be sharing one as well."

"What!" Mikayla said as she caught Brent's last words. "I have to share a dressing room with her too?"

"Sorry Mikayla, it's how it is." Brent said as he rolled his eyes. He knew the news was going to make the young girl angry.

"Fuck that!" she said as she stormed to the back of the bus.

"Sorry about that." Mitchie apologized for the other girl's behavior. She wasn't sure why she was apologizing for her but she did it anyway. "I'll talk to her."

"Okay. If you need anything let me know, I'll be inside the venue." Brent said before leaving the bus.

Mitchie walked to the back of the bus and spotted Mikayla seated on the couch, her arms crossed in front of her. "What do you want?" she asked as she saw Mitchie walk in.

"Why are you being so mean to Mikayla?" the brunette girl asked as she looked down at the ground. "I'm actually trying to be nice to you and you're treating me like a pile of trash!"

"Oh don't take it to heart little rock star." Mikayla laughed. "I'm a bitch to everyone."

"Well you're being exceptionally rude to me. I'm just trying to be friendly here."

" You're such a baby, damn." Mikayla laughed again.

"Rude." Mitchie mumbled and rolled her eyes.

"Come again?"

"Nothing… Are you going to sit here and complain all day or are you going to go into the dressing room?"

"How about you go into the dressing room and pretty yourself up and I'll do whatever the hell I feel like doing. Sound like a plan?"

"Whatever." Mitchie said as she flipped her hand and gathered her things from her bunk. "I'm in the dressing room if you feel like apologizing."

"What the heck do I need to apologize for?" Mikayla said as she stood up and followed Mitchie who was now making her way to the front of the bus.

"I don't know… maybe apologize for the way you're treating me!" Mitchie said as she stopped in her tracks and turned around. Mikayla walked up closer to her and placed her hands on the other girl's shoulders.

"Sorry princess." Mikayla said in a high-pitched voice. "Didn't mean to burst your bubble."

"Let go of me." Mitchie said as she shifted under Mikayla's hands. When she was able to free herself she turned around and exited the bus. The walk to the dressing room felt like an eternity as Mitchie thought about having to share yet another place with the girl who seemed to hate her. She knew Mikayla would take some getting used to but she'd rather skip all the hate and get to the part where the girl no longer tortured her.

Mitchie walked into the dressing room and threw her things onto a small couch. She looked around and spotted two racks of outfits, one for her and one for Mikayla. She grabbed a sparkly red dress from her rack along with a black leather jacket and placed them on a chair. She looked in the mirror and a frown appeared. Mitchie had been struggling with self-image issues since she was a young girl. Looking at herself in the mirror often made her feel weak. "You're beautiful. Remember that, you're beautiful." She said to her reflection in the mirror.

"Mitchie, can I borrow you for sound check?" a small guy asked as he peaked his head into the dressing room.

"Yeah, sure." Mitchie said as she looked over at the door. She followed the man to the stage where she began to sound check a few of her songs.

While Mitchie soundchecked, Mikayla was still sitting in the back of the bus, thinking. She felt horrible about the way she'd been treating Mitchie. The poor girl had recently gotten out of rehab and Mikayla was using her own problems on her. It was a selfish move and the young pop star knew it. She contemplated apologizing to her like she had suggested but she just couldn't get the guts to do something like that. Mikayla was never the type of person to show her emotions.

"I seriously need help." Mikayla thought as she stood up from the couch and walked to her bed. She pulled out her bottle from underneath her pillow and debated taking a drink. After a minute of staring at it, she decided against the drink and placed it back in its spot. She grabbed her Ipad and sunglasses before walking out of the bus.

"Mikayla!" a few fans who were gathered around a barricade near the bus began to scream. "Mikayla, hi!" they continued.

Mikayla rolled her eyes behind the sunglasses and walked over to the small crowd. "Hey guys." She said with a fake smile.

"I can't believe you actually came over!" one of the girls said.

Mikayla gave the girl a smile and then positioned herself for a picture. This was the usual routine for her when she met fans… she'd smile and they take the picture.

"Is Mitchie still in there?" another girl asked as she pointed to the bus.

"She's in sound check right now, I think." Mikayla answered. "I'm sure she'll make her way out here eventually."

"Thank you so much!" the girls said as Mikayla backed up and entered the venue.

She walked into her dressing room and sat her ipad down on the table. She noticed Mitchie had left her outfit on the chair so she picked it up and looked at it. "She'll look hot." Mikayla whispered under her breath.

After admiring Mitchie's outfit, she walked over to her rack and picked out her own, a light blue blouse with ripped jeans. Mikayla began to undress into her bra and underwear when suddenly she heard the door open.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Mitchie said as she noticed the half naked girl standing in front of her. She quickly closed the door behind her and placed her hand on her eyes.

"You don't have to cover your eyes." Mikayla informed her. "I know I'm hot."

"Uh." Mitchie said unsure of what to really say. She removed her hand from her eyes and looked at the other girl. She was right, she was hot. Wait? Did Mitchie just think that another girl was hot? Yes, she did.

"Like what you see?" Mikayla asked as she noticed Mitchie was staring at her as she dressed.

"Huh?" Mitchie asked trying to look somewhere else.

"I caught you staring. Don't try and hide it."

"Brent says you need to get to soundcheck." Mitchie said trying to change the subject.

"Tell him he can wait. I'm getting dressed."

"The guys need to soundcheck too Mikayla! You can get dressed afterwards."

"Okay smartass, let me just walk out to soundcheck in my underwear."

"I meant put on something else and then change." Mitchie said as she put her hands up.

"I know what you meant… I was just being sarcastic." Mikayla said trying to sound nicer.

Mikayla dressed back up in her original clothes and left the dressing room. She walked over to her soundcheck where a few fans who had won a contest were gathered. She sang a few songs for them and then answered a few of their questions before heading back to the dressing room. When she walked in, she found Mitchie warming up her voice in her red dress.

"Well damn, you clean up nice." Mikayla said as froze in front of the door. Did she really say that out loud?

"Um, thanks?" Mitchie said.

"Take the compliment, Mitchie." Mikayla said as she walked to the couch and sat down.

"Thank you." Mitchie said with a smile. "Can I ask you something and you answer honestly?"

"Depends." Mikayla shrugged.

"Are you going to be drinking again tonight?" Mitchie asked slowly.

"What? Does it bother you?" Mikayla asked as she sat up.

"Yes, it kind of does."

"Then yes, I'll be drinking tonight." Mikayla said but then she noticed Mitchie's gaze go down to her feet. "I'm teasing Mitchie. If it bother's you THAT much I won't drink tonight." Mikayla wasn't sure if she would be able to hold off from drinking but the look on the other girl's face made her want to.

"Thank you." Mitchie said.

"Why does it bother you so much? It's not like I'm forcing you to drink."

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation before Mitchie could answer. "Mitchie, you're on in five. Let's go!" the same man from earlier said as he poked his head back in.

"Rain check?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah, sure." Mikayla shrugged.

…

"Great show girls!" Brent said as he followed Mitchie and Mikayla onto their bus. "Did everything go okay in the room?"

"Yeah. Everything went surprisingly well." Mitchie smiled.

"Yeah, what she said." Mikayla added.

"Alright, you two get a good night's rest. Our next stop is Miami and the bus won't be leaving for a while. Niall should be back in a few hours to take y'all." Brent said. "Again, awesome show!"

The girls thanked their tour coordinator as he exited the bus. "Does he have to come in here all the time?" Mikayla complained as she walked to her bunk.

"He's just making sure we're okay." Mitchie answered her.

"This is the part where I usually lay in my bunk and drink." Mikayla informed the other girl.

"You said you wouldn't…"

"I'm not going to." Mikayla promised as she sat down on the couch. Mitchie followed and sat on the other edge. "So… about what I asked earlier…"

"What about your rule?" Mitchie smiled. "The whole you stay out of my business if I stay out of yours."

"Fine then." Mikayla rolled her eyes as she threw her head back.

"If I tell you something about myself you have to tell me something about yourself." Mitchie suggested.

"Okay." Mikayla shrugged.

"I stopped drinking after rehab and watching you drink makes me kind of jelous." Mitchie said as she answered the girl's question from earlier. "I used to drink a lot before I went to treatment. I used to do a lot of things actually."

"Why did you stop though?" Mikayla asked.

"Because I don't need that anymore, I don't need it to feel happy. I have my music and my family and that should be enough."

"I don't have a family…" Mikayla admitted. The second she said it she completely regretted it. She didn't want to pour everything out to the girl but now she'd have to. She'd never spoken up about her problems before.

"Everyone has a family, Mikayla." Mitchie said.

"There's no truth in that statement. I don't have a family. It's just me." Mikayla said as she looked away.

"Wait, you're serious?" Mitchie asked as she sat up and crossed her legs.

"My dad left my mom when I was barely a baby and she found a better man when I was twelve. They fucked me up so bad, Mitchie. They'd blame me for everything the other one did. I was constantly getting yelled at. I loved my mom but I hated that man. When I turned sixteen I busted out of there and moved to LA. I haven't spoken to them ever since." Mikayla admitted. She looked at Mitchie who held an apologetic expression on her face.

"I'm so sorry." Mitchie said truthfully.

"Don't be. I don't care about them anymore." Mikayla rolled her eyes. "I got out and now I'm doing something I love."

"Is that why you drink?" Mitchie asked her.

"I don't know if you noticed but I don't really have friends. No one really cares about me." Mikayla shrugged. "Drinking is the only way I feel whole."

"I'm trying to be your friend, you know." Mitchie said.

"I know." Mikayla admitted.

"Then why do you push me away like you do? Why do you keep treating me so rudely?"

"Because… I don't like getting close to people." Mikayla said. "People always leave and I always get my heart broken. I'm better off alone."

"No you aren't. People always leave because you probably don't even give them the time to stay. You don't open up to let them see that deep down inside you're not the bitchy girl you appear to be or the girl you make yourself to be. I can see past all that, you know."

"Oh really?" Mikayla questioned. "So what I live a double life?"

"No. I'm just saying if you give people the time to open up to you, you'll find that people will want to be there for you. Look, Mik, I have my own issues… I have a lot of issues, but I'm not going to let that stop me from opening up to you. I really want us to be friends." Mitchie admitted.

"Did you just call me Mik?" Mikayla asked.

"Yeah…" Mitchie hadn't realized she'd given the girl a nickname.

"No one's ever called me that before." Mikayla admitted. "People call me mickey and I think that's just stupid!"

"So can we be friends?" Mitchie asked.

"I'd like that." Mikayla said with a genuine smile.

"Can I like hug you?" Mitchie asked with a laugh.

"I don't do the whole touchy touchy." Mikayla admitted. "But hell, we're friends now right?" she said as she opened up her arms. Mitchie leaned and brought her arms around Mikayla. The two held onto each other for a few seconds than pulled back.

Mitchie smiled and got up to go to her bunk. "I'm actually really tired." She said with a yawn. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Mikayla said as Mitchie made her way out. "Oh… hey Mitchie?"

"Yeah?" Mitchie answered as she turned around.

"I-I'm sorry." Mikayla said as she looked down at her hands.

"For what?"

"For how I treated you the past two days." Mikayla had apologized to someone for the first time and actually meant it. She flashed her a smile as she looked to see what Mitchie would say.

Mitchie's mouth formed into a smile. "I forgive you." She said and then headed towards her bunk. She laid out and closed the curtain so Mikayla wouldn't notice her huge smile. Mitchie Torres had quite possibly cracked Mikayla.

**So how is this story so far? You guys liking it or...? If you have any suggestions or ideas feel free to let me know. :D**

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. I do not own Hannah Montana or Camp Rock.**

* * *

><p>Mitchie woke up with the realization that today was her first day off of tour. She had nothing planned but to stay in her bunk and probably read a few books. Ever since she'd been released from rehab, this is what most of her free time consisted off, reading. She kicked her blanket off and hoped out of her bunk. Mikayla's curtain was still closed so she figured she was still asleep. The girl had been really different with Mitchie the past few days from when they first started the tour. At first Mikayla would treat her like crap and act like it was okay. Since then she's actually cleaned up her act and started respecting Mitchie, who would have thought?<p>

Mitchie walked to the back of the bus and grabbed her Hunger Games book that she had left on the table beside the coach the night before. She laid out and cracked opened the book. She got so lost in what she was reading that she didn't notice the other girl standing across from her, watching as she read. Mikayla didn't want to bother Mitchie, she seemed so focused. She looked at the girl and smiled, something inside Mikayla's stomach began to flutter. Butterflies, she thought.

"How's the book?" Mikayla asked Mitchie as she walked over to the edge of the coach that wasn't taken. She sat down beside Mitchie's feet.

"So good!" Mitchie said as she lowered the book and looked at the other girl. "You read any of the series?"

"No honey, I don't read." Mikayla laughed.

"You should! It's so good for you."

"I'll pass, but thanks for the suggestion." Mikayla shrugged. "You going out with the three stooges?"

"Going out with the stooges?" Mitchie asked as she placed a bookmark in her book and sat it aside.

"You know… the three dumbasses from Connect 3." Mikayla said.

"They're not dumbasses, Mikayla. And no, where are they going?"

"Oh, I heard them talking about going out and exploring the city yesterday. I feel like that's something you'd like to do." She shrugged.

"I'm fine in here." Mitchie laughed. "I'm not really a walk around a city kind of girl."

"I figured since your boytoy is going out…" Mikayla started but Mitchie's hand went up in front of her and she paused. "Um, move your hand."

"I'm trying to stop you from continuing… Shane is not my boytoy." Mitchie said as she looked at the other girl. "He and I broke up. He and I are OVER." She said emphasizing the last word.

"Geez, bad break up?" Mikayla asked. The fact that Mitchie was single made Mikayla smile.

"Not really… just a bad decision in the first place." Mitchie shrugged. "We were always better off friends."

"So what are you going to do? Stay here and read all day?" Mikayla laughed.

"Actually… yeah." Mitchie blushed.

"You're kidding right?" Mikayla looked at her. "You have a free day to do whatever you want and you're going to waste it on a book?"

"I don't really have plans so why not just read. What are you doing?"

"I don't know… I sure as hell am not staying in here and reading though."

"You can go out with the guys and "explore the city"" Mitchie said using air quotes.

"Uh I'd rather read than be out there with those dweebs. I'll pass on that one, thanks."

"Be nice, Mikayla." Mitchie rolled her eyes. "If you can suggest something worthwhile I might just do it."

"Oh really?" Mikayla's eyebrow raised.

"I mean I can't stay here and read all day, right?" she mocked the other girl.

"How about we go to the movies? That's what friends do right?" Mikayla suggested.

"That's actually not a bad idea. I haven't gone and seen a movie in a long time!" Mitchie admitted.

"I'll ask Margo for directions to the nearest movie theater." Mikayla said.

"Good plan. Wait, do you want to go now? Cause I definitely cannot go looking like this."

"No, you look like crap" Mikayla laughed then quickly stopped. She was clearly joking but she should never mess with Mitchie like that. "I'm sorry I didn't mean that."

"You're apologizing without being asked to?" Mitchie made a fake gasping sound. "What happened to you Mikayla?" she joked.

You happened to me, Mikayla thought. "I don't know… I guess you're rubbing off on me." She shrugged.

"Okay, so we're going now?" Mitchie asked.

"No way. I'm going to go back to bed and nap. I like my sleep on free days. We can go later on tonight?"

"That's fine with me. I kind of want to finish this book first." Mitchie admitted.

"Sounds like a date." Mikayla said then immediately realized she had said that out loud. Mitchie gave her a confused look. "I'm just kidding, sheesh, take a joke Torres."

"I knew you were joking." Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Okay well I'm going to get some beauty sleep and you can continue to read like the little nerd that you are." Mikayla said as she left and headed towards her bunk.

…

"Are you ready yet?" Mikayla asked as she stood in the front of the bus waiting for Mitchie. The other girl was in the back, changing.

"Almost, sorry!" Mitchie said. A few minutes later she emerged from the back of the bus to where Mikayla was waiting. She was wearing a simple t-shirt and ripped jeans while Mikayla was in a v-neck and white skinny jeans.

"Finally!" Mikayla exclaimed. "If we end up missing the movie, I'll hurt you." She frowned. The two of them had looked up movie times before and decided on a scary movie at 7:00 P.M.

"Oh come on." Mitchie said as she grabbed the other girl by the arm and pulled her towards the bus door. The two of the descended from the bus and began to walk in the direction of the movie theater which was twenty minutes away from where their bus was parked.

"You look nice." Mikayla said after a few minutes of walking. She wasn't used to giving others compliments.

"Thank you. I just threw this on." Mitchie laughed. "But you look nice too."

"I always do." Mikayla smiled. "But thanks for the reminder." She winked.

"You're so cocky." Mitchie said as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm just honest." Mikayla laughed.

"I wish I had your confidence." Mitchie said softly.

"What?" Mikayla said unable to hear the other girl.

"Nothing… Nothing." She smiled.

Just as the girls turned a corner they began to feel raindrops. Mikayla looked up at the sky and hoped the rain wouldn't come pouring down but much to her luck it began to pick up. The two girls looked at each other before taking off running in the direction they came from.

"Fuck!" Mikayla cursed as they ran back to the bus. "I wanted to see that movie." She frowned.

The water poured down on the two of them as they neared the bus. The second they enter the bus, they heard lightning. "Oh my goodness!" Mitchie cried. "I'm so glad we decided to run back here." She said as she shook her wet hair.

Mikayla stared at the other girl, adoring how gorgeous she looked all wet. "Oh yeah, me too." She said. "Go dry up, I have an idea."

Mitchie went to the small bathroom and quickly dried herself. She grabbed a new shirt and some shorts and changed into them. She went to the front of the bus and waited for Mikayla.

"Follow me." Mikayla said as she appeared again. She too had changed into more comfortable clothes. She led Mitchie into the back of the bus and they sat on the couch. She pulled out her Ipad and opened up her Netflix app. "Since we couldn't go to the movies, let's bring the movies to us!"

"But we can't watch Shutter Island, that's only in theaters." Mitchie said.

"I know that, dumby! But we can choose something else right?"

"I want a RomCom" Mitchie smiled.

"Um no. I don't do romantic comedies, sorry." Mikayla said. "Hey look they have Paranormal Activity." She said with excitement.

"Oh no no no." Mitchie said as she waved her hands in front of her. "I don't do scary movies."

"But you agreed on shutter island…?" Mikayla asked.

"Because Leonardo Dicaprio is cute and there was really nothing else to choose from. You have a lot to pick from here!"

"Oh come on Mitch. I promise it's not as scary as you think."

"You've seen it?"

"Some of it. I spent the other half of the time pretty busy." Mikayla winked.

"Oh... ew." Mitchie rolled her eyes. "You're gross."

"Get your mind out of the gutter. I was just making out." Mikayla laughed.

"ANYWAY, I really don't want to watch this movie…"

"Oh, please." Mikayla gave her a small pout. " Please Mitchie."

"Ugh, fine!" Mitchie said as she gave in.

Mikayla started the movie on her ipad and placed it on the table in front of her. She stood up and turned off the light. "Um, what are you doing?" Mitchie asked her as the lights went off.

"Turning off the lights. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"No, I'm not watching this in the dark." Mitchie cried.

"You're such a baby! Just suck it up. I'm here, you're fine." Mikayla said as she sat down beside the other girl.

The two girls watched the movie in the silence of their bus. About thirty minutes into it, Mikayla pulled the yawn and stretch move on Mitchie and wrapped her arm around her.

"What are you doing?" Mitchie asked her as she felt the other girl's hands around her waist.

"Just watch the movie." Mikayla told her.

Mitchie complied. Suddenly a scary scene caused Mitchie to flinch and turn her face into Mikayla's chest. "This is why I wrapped my arm around you." Mikayla laughed.

"This is scary, Mik!" Mitchie said as she lightly hit her in the arm.

"It's fine!" Mikayla insisted. "Just watch."

When the movie finished, Mikayla had her arm still around Mitchie and the other girl had her head on Mikayla's chest. Mitchie quickly realized their position and sat up. "It wasn't that bad, I guess." She admitted.

"See?" Mikayla laughed. "I've seen worse."

"Hey, do you want a soda?" Mitchie asked as she got up and walked over to their mini fridge.

"I'll take one yeah." Mikayla replied.

Mitchie grabbed two drinks and passed one to Mikayla. She sat down beside her and threw her feet up onto the other girl's lap.

"Um, what are you doing?" Mikayla asked.

"Putting me feet up." She smiled at the girl.

"Get them off me." Mikayla demanded.

"Fine." Mitchie said as she moved her feet onto the table. "So let's play a game."

"I don't do games." Mikayla rolled her eyes.

"You don't much, don't you?" Mitchie laughed.

"I don't do stupid things." She shrugged.

"Whatever. Truth or dare? Or have you ever?" Mitchie asked.

"Surprise me." Mikayla said as she moved her hands in front of her.

"Okay, have you ever been in love?" Mitchie asked her.

"Nope. Have you ever liked another girl?" Mikayla asked wanting to know her answer.

"Not really no. I had a girl crush on Selena Gomez, does that count?"

The game continued with simple questions until Mikayla decided to spice it up. "Have you ever had sex?"

"Let's play truth or dare now." Mitchie said trying to avoid the question Mikayla had just asked her.

"Um, no. I just asked you a question!" Mikayla exclaimed.

"Oh you did?" Mitchie said pretending she didn't know.

"Yes, I asked you if you've ever had sex."

"I… have, yes." Mitchie admitted. "Can we play truth of dare now?"

"Fine." Mikayla nodded. She had gotten the answer she wanted to hear.

"Truth or dare?" Mitchie asked her.

"I'm tough, I'll go with dare." Mikayla smiled.

"Okay, then I dare you to confess something you've never told anyone before."

"Uh… I'm into girls." Mikayla admitted. "Like I'm gay."

"Really? That's pretty cool." Mitchie nodded. "I pick truth."

"Did you have sex with the loser from Connect 3?" Mikayla asked bluntly.

"No… Okay, yeah." Mitchie admitted. "I lost my virginity to him before I went to rehab… it was the worst thing I ever did. We never did it again."

"Wow, Shane Gray got some?" Mikayla laughed. "I'm sorry but I never thought he had it in him."

"He doesn't" Mitchie laughed.

"Spill!" Mikayla asked interested in knowing what happened.

"Not your turn to ask." Mitchie smiled. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Mikayla rolled her eyes.

"Ever been in a serious relationship?"

"NO! I'm not good at that stuff." Mikayla laughed. "Okay, okay. Your turn." she smiled.

"I pick dare." Mitchie smiled.

"I dare you to tell me about sex with Shane!" Mikayla asked with excitement.

"It was the worst thing I ever did. He was so boring and he literally just put it in, came and pulled out." Mitchie admitted. Why she was being so honest with the girl across from her, she didn't know. "I've only ever had sex that one time and I never want to do it again. He ruined it for me."

"So you lost your virginity over a quickie?" Mikayla asked.

"Not necessarily. I was over at his house and one thing led to another and we were in his room. Clothes flew off and then we were having sex. He took his time but I didn't feel anything there. It wasn't like I wanted my first time to be. I didn't even feel pleasure." Mitchie told Mikayla. "Since you're so interested in my sex life why don't you tell me about yours."

"Because it's non-existent. I've come close to getting some but I chicken out because I'm waiting for the right girl." Mikayla admitted.

"That's kind of surprising, no offence." Mitchie said hoping she didn't anger the other girl.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mikayla asked, confused.

"Just that you don't seem like the type of girl who wants to wait… I don't know. Nevermind." Mitchie said. She knew she had put her foot in her mouth.

"Just because I'm a bitch doesn't mean I'm a whore. I've never found a girl that I want to give myself to like that. Surprisingly."

"Well I hope you do one day… and I hope it's good. I completely regret ever doing that with Shane. I never really loved him and I thought he was the one for a while but I was totally over him after that night."

"Why did the two of you break up?" Mikayla asked.

"Because I never really loved him and he figured it out when I started spacing from him. Before rehab I did a pretty good job at lying to myself and pretending I was happy but afterwards when I was clean and saw things clearly, I realized that I need to stop pretending. Plus it wasn't fair for me to do that to him. The break up was pretty mutual but I think it hurt him." Mitchie frowned.

"You obviously care about him though." Mikayla said.

"I do, he was my best friend before he was my boyfriend. We aren't the same as before now but we're still pretty okay friends."

"He's such a bore. I'm glad you guys broke up." Mikayla laughed.

"That's not nice. He's not that much of a bore… just in bed." Mitchie said and the two laughed.

"Sucks to be Shane Gray." Mikayla stated.

"Well I truly enjoyed today. Thanks for this." Mitchie smiled. "I'm going to go get some rest."

Mikayla leaned over and kissed Mitchie on the cheek. "Goodnight gorgeous."

Mitchie got up and smiled as she walked over to her bunk and laid down. She placed her hand in the spot where Mikayla had just kissed her. The feeling she had inside when she felt her lips touch her skin was something she'd never felt before. Could it be that she was developing a crush on her tour mate?

"Boo!" Mikayla said as she pulled Mitchie's curtain slightly open.

"What the hell!" Mitchie screamed as she noticed what Mikayla was doing. "Oh my gosh, don't scare me like that Mikayla!" she said quickly removing her hand from her cheek before Mikayla noticed.

"You should have seen your face." Mikayla laughed.

"You're a bitch, Mik." Mitchie frowned.

"Aw, you're cute when you pout like that." Mikayla admitted as she placed her chin on Mitchie's bunk.

"My heart is racing a million miles per hour right now." Mitchie admitted. "Feel." She said as she searched for Mikayla's hand. She grabbed it and placed it on her chest.

"I-I scared you good huh?" Mikayla stuttered as she removed her hand from Mitchie's chest. Her heart began to race at the thought of where her hand had just been.

"I won't be able to sleep now." Mitchie frowned. "Will you sleep with me?"

"Woah Mitchie, I think we're moving way to fast here. You already want to sleep with me?" Mikyala teased.

"Shut up!" Mitchie said hitting the girl. "I'm just not going to be able to get any sleep now."

"I'm right under if you need me" Mikayla said. As much as she wanted to sleep beside the girl, she didn't want to do something she'd regret.

"Please." Mitchie pouted. "I watched that damn movie because of you!"

"Fine." Mikayla rolled her eyes. "At least make room for me twirp"

"No name calling Mik." Mitchie said as she made room for Mikayla.

"Sorry, it's a habit." Mikayla said as she laid out beside Mitchie.

"Goodnight." Mitchie said as she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight" Mikayla replied. She laid there with her eyes wide open, staring at the sleeping girl beside her. Why did she agree to sleep next to her, it was only going to make Mikayla fall harder for her.

Mitchie's breathing began to get heavy and Mikayla knew the girl was knocked out. She leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on the other girl's temple. When she laid her head back on the pillow she felt Mitchie toss and drape her arm around her stomach. Mikayla couldn't breath, she was cuddling with Mitchie Torres. She slowly moved her hand down to hold the one Mitchie had wrapped around her. She intertwined her fingers with Mitchie's and drifted off into sleep.

**What do you think? Please review and if you have suggestions keep them coming. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. I do not own Hannah Montana or Camp Rock.**

* * *

><p>Mitchie was the first to wake up the next morning. She felt a body and slowly lifted her head to see her position. She was facing the wall of the bunk, wrapped underneath Mikayla's arm. She slowly tuned her body so she was facing up and could get a better view of the other girl. Mikayla was still very much asleep and Mitchie stared at her for a long time. Thoughts ran through the girls head such as how in the world she managed to go to sleep in Mikayla's arms, or why was it that every time she was near the girl she'd feel something like butterflies attack her stomach?<p>

Mitchie was lost in Mikayla's beauty and did not notice she other girl's eye slowly open. Mikayla caught Mitchie's stare and smiled. "Good morning." She told her. "You know you can take a picture if you want, it will last longer."

"Huh?" Mitchie said when she realized Mikayla had spoken. "Oh! Good morning."

"How'd you sleep? Still scared?" Mikayla asked.

"I slept fine, thank you. No, I'm not scared anymore." Mitchie blushed.

"WAKE UP!" Margo yelled as she walked into the bus.

Mikayla quickly removed her arm from around Mitchie and jumped out of the bunk. She looked towards the front and noticed her manager walking towards her. "Hey Margo." She told her.

"What were you doing up there?" Margo asked noticing Mikayla had jumped down from Mitchie's bunk.

"Nothing." Mikayla shrugged. "Hey can I ask for a favor?"

"What do you need Mikayla?" Margo rolled her eyes. She knew exactly what her favors consisted of and most of the time they weren't good.

"Can you buy me a new bottle… I'm running out." Mikayla tried to whisper.

"The usual?" Margo asked.

"Yeah, that's fine." Mikayla smiled. "Thanks Margo!"

"What's got you so peppy? I never seen you this energized." Margo laughed.

"Just a good morning, that's all." Mikayla blushed. The girl never blushed, what was becoming of her?

"Well I just wanted to come in and let you know that you have an interview scheduled after the show tonight. Please refrain from getting drunk before that." Margo informed the girl.

"Dammit, an interview? Really?" Mikayla whined. "With who?"

"One of the local news stations, apparently you have a huge fan base here in North Carolina." Margo told her.

"I have a huge fan base everywhere." Mikayla bragged.

"Okay Mikayla, don't get to cocky. Be inside the venue by 2 for soundcheck, okay?" Margo informed her. Mikayla nodded and her manager left the bus.

"I thought you were going to stop." Mitchie said as she looked at Mikayla from her bunk.

"Stop what?" Mikayla asked.

"Drinking." Mitchie said. She didn't mean to overhear their conversation but she did.

"I never said I was going to stop… I said I wouldn't drink that day." Mikayla shrugged. "Don't worry about me Mitch." She smiled.

"I really wish you would stop that." Mitchie frowned.

"Since when did you become my mother?" Mikayla asked, squinting her eyes.

"I'm not trying to be I'm just saying."

"Just leave it alone, okay?"

"Fine…" Mitchie turned in her bunk and faced the wall.

"What are you mad at me?" Mikayla asked. She didn't mean to upset the other girl but there were things she'd become accustomed to that she wasn't going to just stop.

"I'm not mad." Mitchie said, still facing away from the girl.

Mikayla quickly jumped up into Mitchie's bunk and grabbed the girl in her arms. "Come on Mitchie, don't be mad. I promise I'll keep out of your way."

"It's not that Mikayla. You're ruining your life by drinking every night. It's you who you're hurting, not me." Mitchie said even though she was indeed hurt by Mikayla's actions. "Now let go of me."

"You're a grouch today." Mikayla rolled her eyes as she let go of Mitchie.

"I just worry for you." Mitchie admitted.

"Don't . You're not my mother, you're not my father. You don't have to pretend to care. Okay?"

"Really Mikayla? I do care. I'm not pretending to care, you're my friend now and I want to keep it that way. I don't want to see you six feet under."

"A little drinking isn't going to kill me, sweet pea." Mikayla said.

"A little? You think getting drunk every night is considered a little bit of drinking? You're in for a rude awakening Mikayla. You'll end up like me." Mitchie said as she sat up.

"Last time I checked you went to rehab for hurting yourself not drinking, so no, I won't end up like you." Mikayla said defensively.

Mitchie's eyes grew wide at Mikayla's comment. She looked down and felt tears beginning to form. "Get out." She said.

"What?" Mikayla asked her, confused as to why she was kicking the girl out.

"Get out!" Mitchie yelled.

"This is my bus too, princess." Mikayla said.

"Then get out of my bunk and leave me the fuck alone." Mitchie said. Mikayla was surprised to see the girl be so defensive and then it hit her. She hadn't thought her comment was that rude but looking back at it she realized she had really hurt the girl.

"Have it your way." Mikayla said as she hopped out of the top bunk and walked to the couch. Mitchie shut the curtain to her bunk and buried her face in her pillow. She cried out, letting the pillow muffle the sobs.

Mikayla went to sit on the couch feeling nothing but guilt. She was always so defensive when people messed with her and now she had hurt the one person she was starting to care about. "Smooth move, Mikayla." She whispered to herself.

An hour later, Mitchie descended from her bunk and walked over to the small bathroom to change. She came back out in a shirt and shorts and headed out to the venue. Mikayla watched as the other girl left without even saying a word. She too got up to change and then headed into the venue.

"What did you do?" Margo asked Mikayla as the pop star walked into the venue.

"Nothing?" Mikayla said.

"Your little bus mate came crying to Brent saying she needs her own dressing room today… something about you being rude and I don't know what else. What did you do to her? I thought you were becoming friends." Margo asked.

"I didn't do anything." Mikayla shrugged. "She's just being a diva." She said, regretting it but she wasn't going to show weakness to Margo.

"Well you need to tone down your attitude or you're going to get yourself kicked off this tour." Margo said.

"Not going to happen." Mikayla rolled her eyes. "I'll be in the dressing room until soundcheck."

Mikayla walked off and headed towards her dressing room. She hoped Mitchie was there and that Brent hadn't given in to her demand. She slowly opened the door to the dressing room and found Mitchie laying on the couch, facing away from the door.

"Get out." She said without looking.

"You can't kick me out of my dressing room, you know." Mikayla told the girl as she walked over towards her.

Mitchie turned to face Mikayla and sat up. Her eyes were bloodshot red from crying. "Fine. Don't talk to me then."

Mikayla thought the girl was acting a bit immature but she respected her wish and decided not to talk to her. For the next hour, the two sat on opposite sides of the room occasionally stealing glances at one another.

"Mikayla, souncheck." Margo said as she peeked her head into the room. "Now."

…

"Thank you Charlotte, you've been awesome!" Mikayla said into the microphone as she finished her part of the show. Today was the first show of the tour where she had to open. Mitchie would be going next and then the boys of Connect 3. She walked off into the back of the stage and passed by Mitchie who made sure to make absolutely no eye contact with the girl. She was still not talking to her as a result of their little fight in the bus earlier that morning.

"Dressing room." Margo said. "They're waiting to interview you."

Mikayla walked over to her dressing room and introduced herself to the man and woman who were waiting for her. The man stood with a camera while the woman sat down with Mikayla on the couch.

"Hi, I'm Lynne from local 4 here in Charlotte. It's a pleasure to interview you." The reporter said.

"Thanks for having me." Mikayla said with a fake smile.

"We caught a glimpse of your show tonight, you are incredible!"

"Thank you." Cue fake smile again.

"What's been your favorite part of this tour so far?"

"Getting to see all my fans," Mikayla lied. In reality her favorite part had been getting close to Mitchie, but she wasn't going to admit that. "They come out and sing along to every song and I love it!"

"Your fans here in Charlotte are pretty crazy about you, how does that make you feel?"

"It makes me very thankful for what I do. They're awesome. I love them." Mikayla smiled.

"Are you working on any new music?"

"I've been writing a lot lately but I haven't gone into a studio to record. We'll see." She shrugged. Mikayla had been inspired lately in her music by Mitchie's presence but none of the songs she'd written were even close to complete.

"Well it's been a pleasure getting to interview you, I wish you the best on the rest of this tour." The interviewer said before signing off. The camera went off and the two of them left. Mikayla grabbed her things from her dressing room and left to her bus. She knew Mitchie was still on stage and it'd be a while before she came back.

When she got to the bus, the first thing she did was open the bottle that Margo had brought for her earlier in the day. She sat back in her bunk, closed the curtain and let the drink burn her throat. Time passed as she continued to drink until the bottle was half empty. She walked out to the back of the bus with her bottle in hand. Mitchie still hadn't come back yet.

She threw herself down on the couch with her guitar and placed her bottle on the table. She felt the room begin to spin, this was the feeling she wanted to feel. She began to sloppily strum a few chords on the guitar. "How could I beee soo heartless." She sang.

Mitchie walked into the bus and heard Mikayla singing. She stopped in the front of the bus, listening to the other girl. "I'm sorry" she sang. "I'm such a bitchhhh I know I am. Mitchie, I'm sorry forrr being a bitch." The drunk girl sang. Mitchie didn't know Mikayla was drunk, she just thought the girl was going crazy.

She slowly made her way to the back and found Mikayla on the floor with her guitar in hand. She was strumming away on her guitar, singing apologies from left to right. Mikayla looked up to find Mitchie staring at her. "Helloooo beautifulll, howsss it goinggg?" Mikayla sang. Mitchie automatically knew the girl was drunk, she would never sing a Connect 3 song sober.

"You're drunk aren't you?" Mitchie said, rolling her eyes. She looked at the table beside Mikayla and noticed the bottle was now a two thirds of the way empty.

"No!" Mikayla said as she busted out laughing.

"Is that the bottle you just got?" Mitchie said as she went to grab it from the table.

"Don't touchhh" Mikayla said as she grabbed it before Mitchie could. She went to take another sip but Mitchie took it from her hands.

"Stop Mikayla." She told her. "Don't you think you've had enough?"

"No." Mikayla shook her head, she was worse than a child.

"I do." Mitchie said as she walked to the front of the bus to hide the bottle. Mikayla stood up slowly, trying to follow the girl in her tracks. She stumbled her way to the front of the bus where Mitchie had just hidden the bottle.

"Give it back!" Mikayla yelled.

"No, you need to stop." Mitchie said.

Mikayla stumbled up to Mitchie and the girl held her up before she could fall. Mitchie was still mad at Mikayla for what she had told her, but she wasn't going to leave the drunk girl alone.

"You can't even hold yourself up." Mitchie said, shaking her head.

"Kissss meee." Mikayla asked as she leaned in to kiss Mitchie.

"Why would I!" Mitchie said as she pulled her head back. She kept her hands on Mikayla's waist, giving her support so she didn't fall.

"I likeee you." Mikayla smiled.

"Well I like you too but not when you're being a bitch to me." Mitchie said.

"Noooo. Nooo. I liiikeee you." Mikayla said as she wrapped her arms around Mitchie's neck. "You're hotttt."

"Um, that's just the alcohol talking, Mik." Mitchie said. She was unsure of how to feel about what Mikayla just said.

"Kisss me." Mikayla said. She puckered her lips for Mitchie to kiss her but opened one eye when she didn't feel anything. Mitchie laughed at the girl's face.

Mikayla's eyes grew wide and suddenly they were rolling to the back of her eyes. Mitchie felt the other girl's body fall onto hers. "Mikayla!" she yelled.

Mikayla wouldn't respond so Mitchie laid her down onto the bus' floor. She pressed two fingers on the girl's neck and realized her heart was still beating. She leaned her head down to listen for a breath and she was relieved to find one even if it was short. Mikayla remained passed out as Mitchie shook her. "Mikayla, wake up!" she said a few times.

Mitchie picked up Mikayla's non-moving body and walked over to the bus door. She exited the bus with Mikayla in her arms and walked over to the bus that was parked behind theirs. She kicked the door a few times until the bus driver opened it.

"What's wrong?" he asked. This was Connect 3's bus driver, Mitchie felt thankful that he was there instead of the guys who were probably still performing.

"Call 911, she passed out." Mitchie informed the guy. He did exactly as she asked and ten minutes later an ambulance appeared. They took Mikayla in a stretcher while Mitchie sat in a small seat of the ambulance.

"How much has she been drinking?" one of the guys in the ambulance asked.

"A lot." Mitchie responded. "Like almost the whole bottle."

"You called us just in time… A little bit longer and she would have been a goner." He said.

Mitchie shook her head at the thought out Mikayla dying in her presence. This brought back memories of the time she had been rushed to the hospital, when her older sister saved her life.

When they reached the hospital, the doctors took Mikayla into their care and Mitchie had to go to the waiting room. She had asked the bus driver to inform Margo and Brent of the situation so she was left to wait for them in the hospital. She thought back to the conversation she'd had with Mikayla and how she'd warned her that she'd end up like her. Mitchie had been right. And at this moment she didn't care that the girl had been rude to her, she worried she could lose her new friend. The girl she was starting to fall somewhat in love with.

**This idea was inspired by Lovatic4Life... I know it's slowly getting to them getting together but i promise it will happen, just give it time. :)  
><strong>**So what do you think? please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. I do not own Hannah Montana or Camp Rock.**

* * *

><p>Mitchie kicked her feet back and forth as she waited for someone to inform her on how Mikayla was doing. Both Margo and Brent had still not shown up and she was the only one in the waiting room.<p>

"What the hell happened?" Brent said as he stormed into the room with Margo.

Mitchie looked at Margo, not wanting to rat out Mikayla. Margo nodded and Mitchie sighed. "She passed out from drinking. I think she has alcohol poisoning."

"You two were drinking?" he asked.

"Not the two of us… she was." Mitchie admitted.

"Did you know about this Margo?" he asked her.

"Yeah, she does that a lot." Margo admitted. "You aren't kicking her off the tour are you?"

"No, what she does outside of the stage is her business, but she's stupid for letting it get this far."

"That's what I was thinking." Mitchie snapped.

"Hi, are any of you Mitchie?" a doctor asked.

"I am." Mitchie said raising her hand a little bit.

"Mikayla wants to see you." He said.

"She's okay?" Mitchie asked with a sigh of relief.

"She's fine now. We hooked her up to IV's and she's going to be okay." He told the group.

"Why does she want to see me?" Mitchie asked the doctor.

"She just said she wanted to see Mitchie, didn't explain why. Follow me please." The doctor said. "I'll be back to speak with you." He said to Brent and Margo.

I walked into the room where Mikayla was resting in. She had her eyes closed and had an IV connected to her left arm. "You're stupid, you know that." I said to her as I walked over beside her bed.

"I know I am." Mikayla whispered.

"I can't help but say I told you so." Mitchie said as she pulled in a chair closer

"You did." Mikayla nodded. "I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier." She apologized.

"That was really rude of you, but I forgive you. I don't forgive you because I'm over it cause I'm not. What you said hurt me, but I forgive you because now you know what it's like. Now you know how it feels to have pushed yourself too far over nothing."

"I agree with you, Mitchie." Mikayla nodded.

"I was actually worried for you Mikayla. You fell in my arms. I honestly thought you were gone." Mitchie said shaking her head trying to forget the scene.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that." Mikayla apologized.

"Are you going to continue?" Mitchie asked her honestly.

"I need help." Mikayla admitted. "I need you to help me. I don't have anyone who will be there for me but you."

"Of course I'll help you." Mitchie smiled. "Haven't I been trying to get you to stop since we met?"

"You have." Mikayla laughed.

"You might need to go to rehab." Mitchie informed her.

"I can't do that. I know you were strong enough to go and make it but I don't have that kind of will power. I can't."

"How do you expect to get better then?" Mitchie asked her.

"I'm not addicted, Mitchie. If I'm willing to put the effort I know I can stop. I stopped that day that you asked me to, didn't I? My problems always been not having anyone there who cared to stop me. But you do… don't you?"

"I do care, Mikayla. And I'll be there every step of the way if you need me to but how do I know you won't just say this now and then start back up again."

"Because I don't want to let you down." Mikayla blushed. "Please believe in me. I can do this, I promise."

"I believe in you." Mitchie smiled.

"Thank you, Mitchie. I won't let you down. I already almost lost my life, I can't let that happen again." Mikayla whispered.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again Mik." Mitchie said as she hit the other girl lightly in the arm.

"Do Brent and Margo know?" Mikayla asked.

"Of course they know." Mitchie said.

"I'm guessing I'm screwed?" Mikayla pouted.

"No, Brent was worried for you but he said he's not kicking you out of the tour. Once you're okay you can just get back."

"I'm fine now." Mikayla smiled. "When can I leave?"

"I don't know. The doctor just told me that you were asking for me."

"I was?" Mikayla blushed even though she knew she had been asking the doctor to see Mitchie.

"Yeah apparently you were." Mitchie stuck out her tongue. "So there's something I need to ask you."

"I might have an answer for you then." Mikayla said.

"Well… before you passed out you said you liked me… was that just the alcohol talking?" Mitchie asked.

Mikayla's breath quickened and she looked at Mitchie. "I-I said what?" she stuttered.

"That you like me and not in a friendly way… you called me hot afterwards." Mitchie said with a slight laugh. "And then you asked me to kiss you."

Mikayla blushed as Mitchie explained what she'd done. "That's embarrassing." She said looking down.

"Is it true?" Mitchie asked her.

"Well I like you like a friend." Mikayla smiled. She wasn't going to admit that what she had said was true.

"Okay. Good." Mitchie nodded feeling a little disappointed.

"What if I did like you like that?" Mikayla asked with a laugh.

"I don't know. I'd be okay with it, I guess." Mitchie shrugged. In reality she'd be more than okay with it.

"Really?" Mikayla's eyes lit up.

"Well yeah, you can't help who you like right?" Mitchie said.

"Right." Mikayla nodded. "Okay well… Mitchie, I..." Mikayla began to say before she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

The door to the hospital room flew open and Brent and Margo walked in. "How are you?" Margo asked as she walked to the opposite side of Mitchie.

"I've been better." Mikayla admitted. "I'm really sorry guys." Mikayla apologized. She was definitely getting affected by Mitchie, she never apologized to people.

"It's not our lives you almost ended." Brent said. "But I'm glad that you're okay."

"The doctor said you have to stay overnight but you will be released tomorrow morning." Margo informed her. "We have a day off tomorrow so hopefully that can give you time to recover."

"If tomorrow is not enough then we can schedule you out of the next show." Brent said.

"No, don't do that." Mikayla shook her head. "I'll be fine. Tomorrow should be enough."

"Don't strain yourself Mikayla." Mitchie said.

"Hush." Mikayla told the other girl who gave her a glare. "Sorry, I meant I'll be fine."

"I think she needs to get her rest Mitchie." Margo said as she backed up. "We'll see you tomorrow."

The three of them exited the room and went over to the waiting room. "I think I'm going to stay here for the night." Mitchie said.

"And sleep where?" Margo asked.

"On the chair in her room?" Mitchie said.

"No, she needs to get her rest. You can sleep in your bus and you can come in the morning." Margo said.

"Fine. But stop acting like you own me." Mitchie said as she rolled her eyes. The three of them left the hospital and went back to the venue.

**NEXT DAY**

"You okay?" Margo asked Mikayla as she helped her enter the tour bus.

"I can walk on my own, I'm not old." Mikayla said as she moved Margo's hands from around her. "You can go now." She smiled.

"Okay but you better stay resting all day, or else tomorrow you will not be performing." Margo said before leaving the bus. Mikayla slowly walked over to her bunk and laid down. She noticed that Mitchie's bunk curtain was still closed. "Yo, Torres." She almost yelled. She heard Mitchie move above her and open the curtain.

"Mikayla?" she asked, confused as to what the girl was already doing there. She looked at the bunk below her and noticed Mikayla was laying down. "You're back!" she smiled.

"Yeah, Margo and Brent just went to pick me up." She told the other girl who was now sitting on the edge of Mikayla's bunk.

"I wanted to go." Mitchie frowned. "But I'm glad you're back."

"Thanks, me too." Mikayla smiled. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything." Mitchie smiled.

"Can you get me a coke or something? I'm thirsty and I'm supposed to stay in bed all day." She rolled her eyes.

"Sure thing!" Mitchie said as she got up and went to grabbed a water bottle from the mini fridge in the back.

"So are you going out?" Mikayla asked as Mitchie returned. They had another free day and she expected Mitchie to have plans this time. "Hey! I said a soda"

"Nope. I'm staying in and watching over you. And no sodas for you, water is better." Mitchie laughed.

"I don't need a babysitter, love." Mikayla rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her water. Mitchie watched her carefully as she brought up the drink to her lips.

"I'm not babysitting you, just helping you out." Mitchie smiled.

"I don't want you to waste a nice day on me." Mikayla shrugged. "There's nothing we can do… I have to lay here all day."

"We can watch another movie on your ipad." Mitchie suggested.

"That's not a bad idea, actually." Mikayla nodded. "And since I'm the sick one I get to choose the movie?"

"No, how about since I suggested it I get to choose." Mitchie laughed.

"You make me watch a romantic comedy and I'm kicking you out." Mikayla said as she pointed her finger at the girl.

"I'll make no promises." Mitchie grabbed Mikayla's finger and flung it to the side. Mikayla smiled at Mitchie's touch.

"Okay, let me see." She said as she looked through the app searching for a movie to watch. "I've narrowed my choices down to No Strings Attached and Friends With Benefits."

Mikayla looked at the girl and then hit her lightly in the arm. "Neither!" she said.

"Hey come on, I had to watch that damn scary movie the other day." Mitchie gave her a pout, knowing Mikayla couldn't resist it.

"Well if you give me that face then fine! Let's watch both." Mikayla smiled.

Mitchie handed the ipad back to Mikayla who began to set up the movie. She started Friends with benefits first and the two of them laid in Mikayla's bunk as they watched.

When the first sex scene appeared, Mikayla turned her face to Mitchie who was looking away. "Bringing back memories?" Mikayla laughed.

"No" Mitchie said defensively. "It's just awkward since you're here."

Mikayla shrugged and continued to watch the movie. She felt Mitchie lean her head onto her shoulder. "Hey can I ask you something?" Mitchie said.

"You just did." Mikayla said with a straight face.

"May I ask you something other than the question I'm asking right now?" Mitchie asked

"Yes, you can." Mikayla laughed.

"What were you going to tell me yesterday before Brent and Margo walked in?" Mitchie said as she lifted her head from Mikayla's shoulder and looked at her.

"Um…" Mikayla said growing red. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah!" Mitchie said growing anxious.

"I was going to tell you that… I like you more than just a friend." Mikayla said and looked down.

"You-You do?" Mitchie asked her. A smile grew on her face but Mikayla could not see it.

"Yes." Mikayla said. "Something about you… I don't know… I really like you."

"What if I told you I really like you too?" Mitchie asked the girl.

Mikayla's eyes shot up to Mitchie's. The movie continued to play but the two of them had completely forgotten about it. "I'd ask if you were fucking with me." Mikayla laughed.

"Then I'd tell you that I'm being completely serious." Mitchie smiled.

"I'd probably have to kiss you then." Mikayla smirked.

"Well then, Mikayla, I really like you too." Mitchie admitted. She felt a huge weight coming off her shoulders.

"Really?" Mikayla asked. "You're not messing with me?"

"I'm dead serious." Mitchie said.

Mikayla cupped Mitchie's cheek in her hand and smiled. She slowly leaned in and brought her lips against Mitchie's. They were so soft, so perfect. Mikayla pulled back immediately, it was a gentle kiss.

"How was that?" Mikayla asked Mitchie, hoping she too felt the sparks that were currently going off throughout her body.

"Too short." Mitchie smiled. She leaned in and kissed Mikayla back this time leaving their lips together for a few seconds. "You have really soft lips." Mitchie said into the kiss.

"I was about to tell you the same thing." Mikayla said as she pulled back. She grabbed the other girl's hand and intertwined their fingers. "Mitchie Torres, will you go on a date with me?" she asked.

"Under one condition, yes." Mitchie said as she brought bother their hands up and looked at them. She liked the way their hands meshed together.

"And what is that?" Mikayla asked raising an eyebrow.

"Kiss me." Mitchie said smiling. Mikayla leaned in and broke the space between them. "Yes, I'll go on a date with you." She said before kissing Mikayla back.

**And there it is... :) I've been wanting to try a story where one of the girls has a male body part and i'm debating making Mikayla that character. If i do that, what do you guys think? I'd move the rate up to M btw. **

**Let me know your thoughts on that^^ and how you think the story is going. Review review review :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. I do not own Hannah Montana or Camp Rock. **

* * *

><p><strong>Mitchie's POV<strong>

"Hey can I ask you something?" I asked Mikayla as I leaned my head on her shoulder. The two of us were watching Friends With Benefits and all that was running through my mind was what she wanted to tell me yesterday before we were interrupted.

"You just did." She said.

I rolled my eyes at her. "May I ask you something other than the question I'm asking right now?" I asked hoping she'd be more cooperative this time.

"Yes, you can." She said with a laugh. That cute little laugh of hers that melts my heart.

"What were you going to tell me yesterday before Brent and Margo walked in?" I asked while lifting my head from her shoulder and looking at her. Mikayla turned to face me and began to blush.

"Um…" she began, growing redder. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah!" I answered almost immediately.

"I was going to tell you that… I like you more than just a friend." She said. I felt my heart leap for joy at her words. She looked down, probably a bit embarrassed.

"You-You do?" I stuttered. Damn her and the way she was making me feel. I never acted this way with Shane, ever. A smile formed on my face at the thought of Mikayla liking me.

"Yes." She answered. "Something about you… I don't know… I really like you."

"What if I told you I really like you too?" I teased.

Mikayla's eyes shot up and she noticed my smile. "I'd ask if you were fucking with me." She laughed.

"Then I'd tell you that I'm being completely serious." I told her.

"I'd probably have to kiss you then." She smirked and I felt my stomach began to do flips of joy. I looked at her lips and wished nothing than to be kissing them. I wanted to taste her.

"Well then, Mikayla, I really like you too." I admitted. Confidence was never one of my strong points, I lacked it a lot, but at this moment I felt so confident telling this girl exactly how I felt.

"Really?" she asked and her eyes grew wide. "You're not messing with me?"

"I'm dead serious." I said with a straight face.

Mikayla brought her hand up to my face cupping my cheek in her hand and smiling. She leaned in and brought our lips together providing me with a gentle kiss. My body went numb at her touch.

Mikayla pulled back and smiled. "How was that?" she asked.

"Too short." I admitted. It was my turn now to lean in and kiss this beautiful girl in front of me. I let my lips linger above hers before kissing her. "You have really soft lips." I informed her into the kiss.

"I was about to tell you the same thing." she said as she pulled back. I watched as her right hand grabbed my left and intertwined our fingers together. "Mitchie Torres, will you go on a date with me?" she asked. My body went numb again and I couldn't help but smile.

"Under one condition, yes." I told her trying to hide my smile. I brought our hands up in front of me and looked at them, enjoying the way we fit together.

"And what is that?" Mikayla asked raising an eyebrow.

"Kiss me." I said smiling. She leaned in did exactly as I asked. "Yes, I'll go on a date with you." I told her.

Mikayla pulled back and moved a strand of hair that was beginning to fall on my face. "Really?" she asked.

"What? You don't believe I would go on a date with you?" I laughed.

"No I do, it's just… after the way I have been treating you the past two weeks… I just thought you'd never be interested in me like that." Mikayla smiled.

"I could see through your little façade Mik, you're a sweet girl deep inside and even if you started off treating me like crap I still really like you." I admitted.

"I'm sorry about that… a million times sorry." She frowned.

"One quick question though." I said as I sat up. Mikayla was fidgeting with her ipad, trying to turn off the movie we had been watching earlier.

"You ask a lot of questions, you know that?" Mikayla laughed.

"How exactly do you plan to take me on a date? We're on tour, remember?" I informed her.

"We get free days, don't we? And plus it's not like we live on that stage all day. Tomorrow before souncheck we're going to lunch, you and me. Plan?"

"Plan." I said with a smile.

"Another question…" I said and she looked up at me. "If this…" I pointed to her and I. "If this becomes something more… do you want to tell people?" I asked her.

"I don't know…" she looked down. "I mean we can tell Margo at some point and your family but the media? I think they'd eat us alive."

"That's what I was thinking too. Being in a relationship in the limelight is really difficult trust me I know from experience." I told her.

"If you think your relationship with Shane was big in the media imagine if they got hold that you're with me… another girl." Mikayla shook her head. "And I don't really have the best reputation." She laughed.

"Fuck it, we'd be the new it couple." I smiled.

"It's funny, you're making me a better person and I'm making you worse. I haven't heard you really cuss unless you're mad."

"You're rubbing off on me, Mikayla!" I laughed. "But to be honest I don't have the greatest reputation either… not since rehab at least."

"I say we cross that bridge when we get there." Mikayla smiled. "Right now I say you climb onto my lap and bring those soft little lips onto mine." She said with a wink.

I did exactly as she suggested and brought my legs around her lap. I smiled at her as I grabbed her hands in mine and brought them up and onto the bunk wall. I gently placed a kiss on her lips and pulled back. "You feeling better?" I asked her as I remembered she had just been released from the hospital. "I shouldn't be on you." I told her as I began to move off.

Mikayla released her hands from my grip and moved them down to my waist. "No, stay." She said. "You're not hurting me. I promise." She smiled.

I went to kiss Mikayla when suddenly we heard the door to the bus slam open. The only person I noticed that storms into the bus like that was her manager, Margo. Mikayla looked at me and I immediately got off her lap.

"Mikayla!" Margo asked as her footsteps got closer.

"In my bunk." Mikayla informed her.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Margo asked. She looked at Mikayla and then at me. "What are you doing down there?"

I went to respond but Mikayla spoke up for me. "I'm fine, Margo. She's just watching a movie with me." She said.

"You're supposed to be resting." Margo told her.

"I am, see? I'm laying down…" Mikayla motioned to her body.

"I think you should get some sleep." Margo suggested.

"And I think you need to shut up and stop telling me what to do." Mikayla said with a smile. I hit her lightly in the arm wanting her to be nicer but she just looked at me and shrugged.

"I'm just saying Mikayla, you want to perform tomorrow right?" Margo said and Mikayla nodded. "Then get your rest and stop playing around with her." She pointed to me.

"She has a name you know it's Mitchie." Mikayla defended. "And I'm not playing around, I'm watching a movie… now you can leave."

"Do I look stupid Mikayla?" Margo asked her as she crossed her arms. "Where's this movie?"

Mikayla looked down at her ipad that was turned off and laying beside me. "It's on here but you interrupted me." She said as she lifted her ipad.

"Mitchie, do you mind letting Mikayla get her rest?" Margo asked me.

"She's fine." I told Margo. "I'm watching over her."

"I didn't ask you if she was okay, I asked you if you could leave her alone."

"Don't talk to her like that." Mikayla said as she pointed at me. "Just get out already Margo, I'm fine… Mitchie's taking care of me." She smiled.

"Is there something going on between the two of you?" Margo asked suspiciously.

"Yes, it's called watching a fucking movie! Now, get out!" Mikayla said pointing towards the front of the bus.

"Fine." Margo said as she rolled her eyes. "You put up with her, Mitchie." She said as she left.

"You could have been nicer to her." I said to Mikayla as I heard the door close.

"She's irritating." Mikayla laughed. "I don't do good with people who irritate me."

"You make me laugh." I said with a small chuckle.

"And you make me smile." She said with a wide smile.

"Aw, I do?" I asked her.

"Yes, see?" she said as she pointed both her index fingers to her smile. "You know what would make me smile more?"

"What?" I asked.

"If we could get back to where we were before she who must not be named walked in." Mikayla said as she lifted her eyebrows a few times.

"Oh, you mean the "movie"" I said using air quotes. "Yeah, let's get back to the movie." I winked.

Mikayla grabbed me and pulled me closer to her, our lips crashing together. I wanted to deepen the kiss so I let my tongue slip onto her lips, begging for entrance.

"Getting a little confident, I see." Mikayla said as she pulled back.

"Oh shut up and kiss me." I said as pulled her head forward and planted my lips back onto hers. This time my tongue slipped right into her mouth and we began to make out. Hot damn, I was making out with Mikayla Gomez.

"What the hell!" Margo exclaimed. I thought she left?

I flew off of Mikayla's lap and landed on the floor. "Ouch!" I said as I grabbed my ass.

"You okay?" Mikayla asked trying to hold back laughter.

"What was that?" Margo asked. "Good movie, Mikayla?"

"Oh yeah." Mikayla nodded and then winked at me.

"What's going on between you two?" Margo asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Never seen two people kissing, Margo?" Mikayla asked. "Didn't you leave?"

"I thought you two hated each other and no, I pretended to leave so I could figure out why you lied to me."

"I never said I hated her." Mikayla defended. "Look Margo, we're just having fun, okay?"

"Mitchie, will you excuse us, please?" Margo asked me as I got up from the floor.

"Anything you want to say to me you can say in front of her." Mikayla said as she pointed to me.

Margo rolled her eyes, she was clearly annoyed by her little pop star. "Fine. Mikayla, you need to focus on your career, not on getting in other girl's pants." She said bluntly.

"I'm not trying to get in her pants." Mikayla laughed. "Look who's the bitch now." She shook her head.

"I'm just being honest." Margo put her hands up in defense.

"You know what? I'm taking Mitchie out on a date tomorrow and you can't do shit about it. Why? Because you can't control me. I'm eighteen; I can do whatever the fuck I want. And I want to go out with this girl and have a good time." She said pointing to me. "And I'll have a good ass time."

"Do what you please." Margo said as she rolled her eyes. She turned around and I watched her as she left the bus this time.

"Is she going to be mad at us?" I asked Mikayla as I sat on the edge of her bunk.

"Probably." Mikayla shrugged. "But she'll get over it by tomorrow. She's stupid."

"Is this a good idea? Us going out?" I asked her as I began to fidget with my hand.

"You like me, right?" Mikayla asked me.

"Yes, a lot." I told her.

"Then yes, it's a good idea. People who like each other usually go on dates." She smiled.

"Good." I smiled. "I can't wait."

**Next Day**

"Okay, so there's a small restaurant next to the venue which we can go to and get a booth." Mikayla said as I stood in front of the mirror, checking myself out. "I don't think anyone will be there and if anyone is there we can just act accordingly. Oh and Mitchie?" she said.

"Yes?" I asked as I focused my attention from the mirror to her.

"You look beautiful." She grinned.

"No I don't." I shook my head.

"Yes you do. Believe me, you look amazing." She said as she stood up from the couch where she had been waiting. I spent the entire time trying to figure out what to wear and finally decided on a pair of ripped black jeans, a Poison t-shirt and my fedora. Mikayla on the other hand took no time in changing into a pair of skinny jeans and a v-neck.

"Thank you." I said with a smile. Hearing her say those words really made me feel better about myself.

"Let's go?" she asked impatiently. I nodded and followed behind her as we walked out of the bus. I wanted to grab her hand but we were now in the public eye and people could see us.

"This will be such a long walk." I joked. Our bus was parked right behind the venue and all we had to do was walk to the front to reach the restaurant.

When we made it to the front, a group of girls were already lined up for the show and they spotted us. "Crap, I forgot that people come early." Mikayla said lowly.

"It's fine." I shrugged. The girls all began to approach the two of us as we made our way towards the restaurant.

"Can we get a picture?" they asked us.

"We're grabbing a bite to eat and you can get one after, sound good?" Mikayla asked.

"Okay." They nodded and walked back over to their spots in line. "That went a lot better than I thought it would." She laughed.

I followed Mikayla as we were led into a booth inside the restaurant. There were a few people already there so we made sure to keep our hands to ourselves.

"What are you getting?" I asked her, unable to decide on what to get.

"A salad." She said as she put the menu aside.

"You're a dare devil." I laughed. "I guess I'll just go with the same thing."

When the waiter came Mikayla ordered our salads. "So I have to be honest and say that I can't believe we're on a date right now." She smiled to me as the waiter left.

"Why can't you believe it?" I asked her.

"Because I never thought you'd be interested in me." Mikayla shrugged. "You did date Shane Gray after all… and we're complete opposites."

"Let me remind you that I regret that part of my life." I said.

"Well I'm glad you two didn't work out…" she smiled. "Don't really like the guy and now you're mine."

"I'm yours?" I asked with a playful smile.

"Did I say that out loud?" she blushed.

I nodded. "I think you did." I informed her.

"Well you'll be one day." She nodded. "If you aren't already."

"I'm yours, Mikayla." I told her with a grin.

"That was easy." She smirked.

The waiter came and brought us our salads. "Thank you." I said as he placed mine in front of me. Mikayla signaled him to come closer to her and began to whisper in his ear.

"Oh, really?" he asked. "Okay!"

The waiter smiled and quickly left. "What was that all about?" I asked her as I finished chewing a piece of my salad.

"Nothing." She smiled. "Just asking for his number." She joked.

"While on a date? Real classy!" I said joking back.

"Just eat your salad, pretty girl." She said.

"Why do you keep calling me stuff like that?" I asked her. No one ever really took the time to ever call me pretty or beautiful like Mikayla kept doing.

"Because it's what you are?" she said as she looked up from her salad. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"Not really." I pouted. "I've never been told I was beautiful… it's always been "oh Mitchie, you're adorable.""

"Well to me you're both but mostly gorgeous, beautiful, flawless, perfect… I can keep going if you'd like." She smiled.

"Where were you when I was growing up." I said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"My childhood wasn't all rainbows and sunshine either." I informed her. "But I can tell you about that some other time… it's not something I want to discuss on our first date."

"You have a little something." Mikayla pointed towards my face.

"Where?" I asked her as I tried to feel my face.

"Here let me help." She said as she leaned over the table and paused in front of my face. She smiled and then kissed my lips. "Got it!" she said.

"There wasn't anything, was there?" I asked her.

"Nope. Just needed an excuse to kiss you." She shrugged.

"You could have just asked." I told her. "And what if someone saw?" I said as I looked around.

"No one was looking. Stop worrying, you're going to get gray hair… and I don't want gray hair on my girl." She said.

"Happy Birthday to you." I heard our waiter sing as he made his way over to our table. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear…" he sang and then looked at Mikayla.

"Mitchie." She whispered.

"Happy birthday dear Mitchie, happy birthday to you." He sang before putting a small chocolate cake in front of me.

"Blow out the candle sweetheart." Mikayla said. I looked up at her with confusion and she stuck out her tongue.

"Um, thanks?" I said to the waiter. I blew out my candle and he began to clap. The few people in the restaurant began to clap as well. This was embarrassing.

"My birthday is in march…" I told her as I took a bite of the chocolate cake. "What did you tell him?"

"I said 'It's my girl's birthday, she's turning eighteen, can you bring her a cake?' and he said yeah."

I shook my head. "I'm already eighteen!" I informed her.

"He doesn't have to know that!" she said. "I always wanted to do that!"

"So I'm your guinea pig." I said as I crossed my arms, pretending to be mad.

"No." she frowned. "You didn't like it?"

"I did, it was really sweet. Thank you." I smiled at her. "This cake is delicious want some?"

"A small piece would be nice." She smiled. I poked at the cake with my fork and got a small piece for Mikayla. She leaned forward and I fed it to her. She slowly pulled back, looking at me seductively as she did.

"You're such a flirt!" I told her as I finished my cake.

"Only for you baby." She winked.

"I'm stuffed." I said as I finished the cake. "Thanks for the cake."

Mikayla paid the bill and the two of us made our way out of the restaurant. The girls who had been waiting in front of the venue ran over to us as we came out. The two of us took our time taking pictures with them and signing their cds.

"Sorry girls, we've got to get to soundcheck." I told them as we finished taking pictures. "We'll see you tonight."

"Thank you so much!" they all smiled.

Mikayla and I walked away slowly and made our way to our bus. "We've got an hour until your soundcheck, want to make out?" Mikayla asked as she threw herself on the couch.

"Way to be direct." I said as I wrapped my legs around her waist. "But I accept your offer."

Mikayla wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in for a hot make out session. I could get used to this, she was definitely no Shane Gray.

**Thank you all SO much for the reviews and your thoughts. I think I'll steer clear of g!p this time but I will deff write one in the near future (already have an idea in mind) and like some of you suggested I'll make Mitchie the "guy" in the relationship. Sound fair? Would you guys read that? Let me know cause I don't want to write something no one cares to read, haha. :)**

**In terms of this story, I hope you are enjoying the way it is going. If you have any suggestions or ideas let me know because I'm open to listening :) Please review on what you think about this chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. I do not own Hannah Montana or Camp Rock.**

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later (Chicago)<strong>

**Mikayla's POV**

"You have the prettiest deep brown eyes I have literally ever seen." I told Mitchie as I stared into them. She had her head rested on my lap as I combed my fingers through her soft brown hair. "I could sit here and stare into them all day."

"Aw." She blushed. She flashed me a smile and I moved my hand from her hair to her face. I gently stroked my index finger on her cheek.

"And you have the softest skin." I added as I continued to run the back of my finger against her cheek. I loved just getting to caress those cute, chubby cheeks. Not that Mitchie was fat, not at all, she was skinny and beautiful but she had the cutest chubby cheeks that made my heart pound when I touched them. I loved kissing them too.

"Anything else?" she questioned in a silly tone. "I mean since you're listing off all these things you like about me."

"Never said I liked them." I winked.

"Oh, but you know you do." She said with a smile again.

"Caught." I said as I threw my hands up in the air as if I was going to be arrested. "You know what I want to know?" I asked her.

"What?"

"I'd like to know if…. You're ticklish!" I said as I slid my hand down to her waist and began to tickle her sides. She busted out laughing as she tried to swat my hand away.

"Stop that Mik!" she said as she continued to swing her arms each time missing me completely.

"Mmm, I have to get something in return." I said as I began to move my hand away from her waist.

"And what's that?" she asked as she began to sit up.

"Surprise me." I said as I closed my eyes and puckered my lips.

I felt Mitchie's hands move towards my neck as she wrapped her arms around me. She turned her body and placed each leg around my waist, straddling me. I opened one eye to see what the hell she was about to do.

"No peeking baby." She said. Did she just call me baby? We'd been dating for a week and she never called me that before.

I closed my eyes immediately and moved my hands up onto her thighs, holding her down on top of me. I felt Mitchie lean in as her lips lingered over mine, teasing me. She left out a soft breath before colliding her lips upon mine and bringing us into a passionate kiss. My hands had a mind of their own as they began to move slowly up Mitchie's thighs. She was already dressed up in her sparkly red dress that she used every show of the tour. I felt my hands freeze as they reached the hem of the dress, not wanting to continue further. I knew if I let my hands continue they wouldn't reach a whole new territory, one that I wasn't ready to explore.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked into the kiss.

"Just taking in the moment." I lied. I wasn't going to admit to her that I was scared to go anywhere past where my hands now were. I lifted them slowly and placed them on her waist, holding her tight.

Mitchie continued our kiss and took my bottom lip between hers, pulling back. That made me extremely turned on, this girl was a genius. If I was ready to have sex I'd completely tear her clothes off right now.

"Mikayla you're…" a male voice said as the dressing room door flew open. "Mitchie?" it asked.

Mitchie pulled away from me almost immediately. This time, unlike the last time we'd been caught making out, I held my hands on her waist not letting her fall. She turned her head and I looked around her to find a speechless Shane standing by the door.

"You're needed for soundcheck, Mikayla." He nearly whispered, his eyes still glued on the two of us.

Mitchie turned around to face me, her cheeks were burning red. She planted a kiss on my cheek as we got up. She threw herself back on the couch and I walked over to where Shane was. "Stop drooling, Gray." I said as I patted him on the shoulder. He looked like a deer in headlights, his mouth wide open and his eyes staring at the spot where Mitchie and I had just been. I made my way out of the room and watched as Shane went to close the door. He pushed it lightly so the door remained open, leaving me with a small crack to look through.

Shane walked over to Mitchie. "Hey Mitch." He said as he sat down beside her on the couch.

"Hey Shane." She smiled. The two of them sat there in silence looking at anything but one another. I know I'm supposed to be at soundcheck right now but five minutes of eavesdropping won't hurt anyone.

"So how's the tour going for you?" Shane finally broke the silence.

"Really good." She smiled at him. It was a simple smile, not like the ones she gives me. Fuck yeah!

"That's good." He nodded a few times. "I'm sorry we haven't really talked since it started." He apologized.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." She said.

"You know you're still my best friend, right?" he said as he slightly pushed her shoulder.

"I've really missed you Shane." She said. I was taken back by this, she what? "But not in the way you're probably thinking." She elaborated. This made me settle down.

"I know." He said. "I just miss when we used to talk all the time, you know, when you used to tell me everything."

"Things changed since then, Shane." She said. "We started dating and then I went to rehab and then we broke up. We've grown up and we aren't the same fifteen year olds we were three years ago."

"But you know you can always still talk to me right?" he gave her a smile.

"I know." She nodded.

"So what's up with you and Mikayla Homez." He asked. He did not just change my last name to Ho.. how rude.

"Gomez, you mean? Please don't call her that." Mitchie said kindly. Aw, she's defending me

"Oh, like you haven't read the things the media says about her!" Shane laughed. "She's dated half of Hollywood."

I wanted so badly to barge in and slap the guy. He had the nerve to accuse me of dating half of Hollywood when I've only dated Hannah Montana and her best friend. Sue me.

"I know who she's dated." Mitchie said. "Seriously Shane, I love you and all but you can't try to barge into my life like my old best friend. And I'd prefer it if you could please not talk about her like that."

"I'm sorry." He frowned. "It's just that I never thought I'd see you with someone else."

"What I was going to be an old hag?" Mitchie laughed. Shane let a small chuckle of his own.

"No… It's cool to see you happy again. I can tell she's making you happy."

"She does." Mitchie smiled.

"How long?" he asked as he ran his fingers through his hair. What Mitchie ever saw in him was a complete mystery.

"Dating for a week." She said. "But I'm ready to make it official." She giggled. Aw, she wanted us to be official?

"After one week? Don't you think that's a little sudden?" he asked her.

"Not really. I really like her and this whole dating thing is pointless because all I want to do is call her my girlfriend." Mitchie said.

"I've never seen you so… confident." Shane said. "I've never seen you this happy, Mitchie… How can someone so cruel like Mikayla make you this happy? Not trying to diss her just, it's clear she isn't that bad."

"Because she isn't… There's a reason why she acts the way she does and I'm not going to tell you because it's her thing, but beneath that there's this sweet girl. There's a girl who actually cares, a girl who kisses me at every possible chance just to show me she cares, and there's a girl who compliments me everyday because she knows just how much I need it."

"Wow. She sounds amazing, Mitch." Shane said probably realizing how much I rock.

"Last night I was feeling down again, you know like I used to back in the day." Mitchie said as she pointed behind her signaling a long time. "And I laid in my bunk just wanting to be alone because that's just how it used to be.. and then she climbed up to my bunk, kissed me and told me how beautiful I was. That was all I needed. She does these things that she doesn't realize make my day."

I thought back to last night and remembered exactly what Mitchie was talking about. I hadn't realized she was sad, I just wanted to kiss her goodnight.

"I get it Mitchie. She's perfect." Shane said.

"I know this may be awkward, and I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Don't be sorry." He shook his head. "It's hard to believe that such love can come out of that girl, but she clearly makes you feel better. I know I wasn't able to do that and I'm glad you found someone who has."

"I really have. I know it might be too early to say but i think she could be the one." Mitchie said. MY heart stopped and i felt butterflies in my stomach.

"Mikayla, there you are!" Margo said as she grabbed my arm. "Come on some fans are waiting."

I was disappointed in Margo pulling me away from my eavesdropping but all that I wanted to hear had been heard.

**Guys, I just wanted to inform you again that I'm not messing with the girls body parts in this story, haha. I'm glad you guys let me know your thoughts on whether I should or not and I'M NOT. :) I will however make a separate story where I will because I've wanted to try it out. What i'd like to know is if you'd be willing to read that one, let me know. **

**Again, this story is not going to be g!p lol. Thanks for the reviews! Please keep reviewing. **


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. I do not own Hannah Montana or Camp Rock. Nor do i own Humans by The Scene Aesthetic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

**Mitchie's POV**

"Want to join me?" I asked Mikayla as sat down on the bus' couch and opened up my laptop.

"Depends," she winked. "What would I be joining?"

"My live chat." I told her innocently.

"Live chat?" she asked confused.

"I used to do them all the time and my twitter followers kept asking me to do one so why not." I said as I logged onto my Ustream.

Mikayla sat down on the opposite side of the couch, a coke in hand. She sat up with her legs crossed and shook her head. "Maybe a little into it but not now." She said.

I nodded and waited for the fans to start coming in. The viewers numbers began to skyrocket as I smiled. "Hey guys!" I said as If they could verbally respond.

The chat blew up with replies from the viewers saying "Hey Mitchie."

"So do you have any questions? Comments? Concerns?" I said with a chuckle.

_How's the tour? _

"It's great! I'm really enjoying it. I have good company too." I said with a smile. I looked over at Mikayla who was just watching me.

_I love you! Can you come to Brazil?_

"Aw, I love you too!" I said. "And maybe." I threw my arms up signifying I had absolute no idea.

_What's Mikayla like? Heard she's a real bitch_

"Mikayla is awesome!" I said honestly. "Don't call her that, she's anything but!"

Mikayla looked at me and raised an eyebrow so I flashed her a smile.

_Who do you keep looking at?_

"Do you guys really want to know?" I asked, teasing them. I signaled for Mikayla to come closer so she could be in the frame. "Its….. Mikayla!

_Hi Mikayla!_

"Hey guys" Mikayla said with a small wave.

_You guys should make out_

I read that one to myself and began to laugh. "Um, so do you have any questions for us?"

_Mikayla, are you still dating Hannah?_

"No." she said sternly. "Next" she smiled.

"Be nice." I whispered into her ear. She nodded and smiled before mouthing 'sorry'.

"Mitchie, are you still a virgin?" I read one of the questions out loud. Why would I ever! "Haha… Next." I said as I rolled my eyes. Mikayla chuckled and I tapped her lightly.

"You guys are funny." Mikayla said into the camera.

_Mikayla, will you give me a shout out?_

"Shout out to you!" Mikayla said. It was cute watching her try and interact on the live chat, she'd never really done one before.

_Mitchie, you're ugly_

I read that comment in my head and I felt my stomach drop. I could feel the tears beginning to form but I didn't want to cry in front of the camera. "Sorry guys." I lied. "My manager's making me go! I'll do this again sometime." I faked a smile before quickly logging out. I closed my laptop and placed it on the table in front of me.

"Mitch?" Mikayla asked completely unaware of what I was feeling or why I was reacting this way. Tears filled my eyes as I got up from the couch and walked over to my bunk. "Mitchie, what's wrong?"

I hopped onto my bunk and buried my face into my pillow. I felt Mikayla climb on and lay beside me. "Hey... what's the matter?" she said in a soft voice as she moved my hair, trying to get a look at my face.

"Someone… someone called me ugly." I said. To others I was probably over reacting, but after facing years of self-image problems that little comment really hurt me.

"I wish you would realize how beautiful you are, Mitch." She said as she leaned her head closer to me. "Don't you dare let someone tell you otherwise."

"It hurts." I told her. "I shouldn't have reacted this way but I haven't gotten comments like that since before I went to rehab. I thought I could be stronger."

"But you are strong. No one likes to be told stuff like that Mitch, you don't deserve it. You're beautiful, to me you're the most beautiful girl on this planet." She said as she kissed my forehead.

"You're just saying that…" I said.

"No I'm not. Listen to me Mitchie, you're beautiful. And I mean that with all my heart." She insisted.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." She tooked my hands in hers and flipped them over. She looked down at my tattoo covered wrists. "To me…" she said as she brought my right wrist up to her lips. "You're prefect." She then took my left wrist and kissed it too.

"Thank you." I smiled. "God only knows how much I needed that."

Mikayla's eyes didn't leave my wrists. Behind those tattoos were my scars, the worst being the one that my sister saved me from. "This hurts me." She said as she pointed to them. "I wish I could have been there for you."

"But you're here now and that's all I need." I smiled.

She leaned in and gently kissed my lips. "I'm here for you, Mitch." She whispered.

"Thank you." I said before yawning. "I think I'm going to call it a night."

"Do you want me to sleep with you?" she asked.

"I kind of want to be alone if that's okay." I said.

"That's fine." She said. "Goodnight beautiful." She kissed my lips then went down to her bunk.

**Next Day (Concert)**

"Thank you vegas!" I said as I bowed. "You have been great. Enjoy Mikayla and Connect 3." I said as I waved at the crowd and walked off to the backstage.

Mikayla was seated on a chair, waiting for her turn to go on stage. I gave my microphone to one of the workers and walked over to her.

"Nicely done, Torres." She smiled.

"Well thank you, my lady." I said as I kissed her cheek.

She grabbed my chin between her thumb and index finger and pulled my lips onto hers. "Will you watch my set tonight?" she asked. Usually I would go to my dressing room, change and then head back to the bus where I'd wait for Mikayla to finish.

"Yeah, sure." I said with a grin as I pulled back from our kiss.

"I kind of have a little surprise for you." She winked.

"Oh no… your surprises sometimes worry me." I said with honesty.

"Rude!" she said as she stuck out her tongue at me.

"Five minutes Mikayla." One of the workers said as he handed her a sparkly microphone.

She stood up and placed her hands on my waist. "Can I get a good luck kiss?" she asked as I wrapped my arms around her neck.

"Good luck." I said as I kissed her. "But you really don't need it."

"I know." She winked before breaking our embrace and walking away. "This one's for you, Mitch."

I smiled at her as she walked onto the stage, the fans cheering and screaming. I sat down in the chair where Mikayla had been earlier. I had a perfect view of her from here.

…

Mikayla was reaching the end of her set when the lights went out and only a small spotlight was placed on her. She was handed her acoustic guitar by one of the roadies.

"You're an awesome crowd, Vegas." She said as she fixed the strap of her guitar. This wasn't part of her set, she never went acoustic. The crowd cheered and Mikayla flashed them a small. "So do you guys want to hear a new song?" she asked.

New song? She never told me she had a new song. I stared at Mikayla as she slightly strummed her guitar. "I wrote this song last night… in the middle of the night actually… and I wrote it for someone special. She knows who she is." Mikayla said as she looked over at me. Aw, I thought.

_deep, deep inside of your heart_

_there is a weight that still needs to be lifted_

_cover it up, but the pain never stops_

_sometimes I wish that you would just listen_

Mikayla sang lightly as she played her guitar. Her eyes were completely closed as she sang.

_deep, deep inside of yourself_

_there is a soul starving for some affection_

_been waiting for years and the time passes by_

_all you ever wanted was to fit in_

The lyrics were making my eyes water up. I wanted to run up and hug her.

_so I wrote you this song_

_I hope that you like it_

_cause you light up my life_

_and I know you can fight this_

_you're the most beautiful girl in the world_

_and I wanted you to know_

The chorus got to me, I immediately began to sob as I watched Mikayla continue to sing. She was perfect, the song was beautiful. Her eyes remained closed as she continued the chorus, smiling as she sang.

_constantly waiting for life_

_to start and for love to surround it_

_if you only looked right by your side_

_you'll find that it never had left you_

_you've been through so much and seen so many things_

_through your eyes and I wish you could just see_

_if it were up to me I would construct a key to your heart_

_and finally set you free_

_so I wrote you this song_

_I hope that you like it_

_cause you light up my life_

_and I know you can fight this_

_you're the most beautiful girl in the world_

_and I wanted you to know_

Mikayla finally opened her eyes and glanced over at me. She noticed I was crying and winked as she continued.

_you can call me_

_you've got no reason to hide_

_you're so lovely_

_built with a beautiful mind_

_wait for your time, it will come _

_and you will realize just how special you are _

_there's not enough hate in the world _

_to bring you down _

_you can call me _

_you've got no reason to hide_

_you're so lovely _

_built with a beautiful mind _

_built with a beautiful mind…_

_so I wrote you this song_

_I hope that you like it_

_cause you light up my life_

_and I know you can fight this_

_you're the most beautiful girl in the world_

_and I wanted you to know_

Mikayla strummed her last chord and smiled at the crowd who went crazy. No one could ever expect something so deep from her, but she did it. She made my life complete. That song, it made me realize how I'm staring to fall in love with her.

She looked at me and formed a heart with her hands. At that moment it was like we were the only two in the room. She reached up to wipe a few tears from her face… she even moved herself to tears.

Her roadie came and picked up her guitar before she began to sing her last song, If Cupid had a Heart.

"You're incredible." I said as she walked off the stage when she was done. She smiled at me.

"You inspired me." She said as she placed both of her hands on my face and kissed me. "After last night… all I could think about was how much I wanted you to know that you're beautiful. Those lyrics just came from the heart."

"I loved it. You had me in tears." I admitted.

"I even cried." She laughed.

"Thank you so much, Mik. It really means a lot." I told her.

She smiled and snapped her fingers at one of her roadies. "I want to ask you something." She said as she wrapped her hands around my waist and picked me up.

"Yes?" I said as she twirled me around. She kissed me quickly then put me down.

"Close your eyes." she demanded. I did as she pleased and placed my hands over my closed eyes. "Okay, now open."

I opened my eyes to find Mikayla standing right in front of me with a bouquet of flowers in one hand and the other hidden behind her back. "These are for you." She said with a smile.

"Aw! Mik, you shouldn't have." I said as I took the flowers and smelt them. They smelt so good. "So about this question?" I said impatiently.

'Will you be my girlfriend?" she asked as she put her hidden hand in front of her, revealing a small Tiffany's box. She motioned for me to take it so I did.

"Yes!" I said with a smile. I opened the small box and stared down at the necklace that lay within it. It was a diamond necklace with a small key. "Mikayla…" I said in surprise.

"You now have the key to my heart." She said as she showed me her own necklace. I hadn't noticed she was wearing it until now. It was the exact same as mine except instead of a small key there was a heart shaped lock. She helped me put my necklace on and then she showed me how they connected. "See? We fit together perfectly." She smiled.

"Mikayla you really shouldn't have." I said with a huge grin. "I would love nothing more than to be your girlfriend." I said before planting a sweet kiss on her lips.

**The song I chose to use is called Humans by The Scene Aesthetic… if you have never heard of the song or this band I suggest you take a listen (at least to the song) on youtube.. They are incredible. This song literally inspires me… I always think of Demi when I listen to it. I want to show it to her one day… I wish! Thoughts on the chapter/song? Please review!**

**Greatpretender27 - thank you for the review.. For my other story, I think i'll have Mitchie the one with the part because someone suggested that there are little stories where she's the "guy" in the relationship so i think that might be interesting. I'm currently writing that one so I will post it once i get it complete ;) **

**Demean lover - Thank you! That's very sweet of you to say :) I'll let you know once i upload the other story.**

**Lovatic4life - AW! Thank you so much! That made me smile. **

**Likealovesong16 - I will deff try it but not in this story. I'm writing a separate story and i will try it there. Thank you very much for your comment, it was very sweet. **


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. I do not own Hannah Montana or Camp Rock. Nor do i own What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mikayla's POV<strong>

Mitchie Torres was officially my girlfriend. Can you believe that? The beautiful brunette who is currently nestled in my arms is my girlfriend. Two months ago I probably would have laughed at the idea, only because I never imagined a girl like her could ever like a girl like me. Yes, I'm a bitch and everyone knows that, but Mitchie has been the only one who I let my real self out to. She is the only one I'm willing to hold my tongue for instead of making my usually witty comments.

We are currently cuddled on the bus couch, watching some new tv show. Occasionally she'll look up at me and kiss my lips gently. My hand is drawing circles on her back, soothing her.

"Girls! We're here!" our driver Niall yells from the front.

Mitchie looks up at me and then in an instant is out of my arms, standing in front of me. "We're home!" Mitchie cried as the tour bus came to a stop. The next two days were free days here in Los Angeles before we would continue the tour. Today was technically mine and Mitchie's only free day because tomorrow we had an interview with Ellen. Yes, you heard it right; Mitchie and I would be on Ellen!

You may be thinking, why you and Mitchie? And I don't know why they scheduled both of us at the same time, maybe because we're on tour together. But what I know for sure is that no one in the media has a clue about Mitchie and I. Magazines think we're best friends. To an extent they're actually right... But they don't know that apart from best friends she's also my girlfriend. Sounds awesome doesn't it? Mitchie Torres is my girlfriend.

"So you're still up to coming over right?" she asked me as we gathered out things to leave the bus. Mitchie knew that when I wasn't on tour I usually stayed in a hotel and had offered me to stay with her at her parent's home.

"Of course" I said nervously.

"They'll like you, promise" she said noticing how tense I was.

"It's just that they don't know me like you do. Everyone else see's me as a bitch diva" I admitted.

"Mik, they will like you, don't sweat it!" Mitchie reassured me.

"Do they know we're together together?" I asked.

"Not really." she says quickly. "But we will tell them when we get there."

"Mitch… I don't think your parents would be fond of me staying over for two days if they find out we're together."

"You can sleep in the guest room if you have to!" she said. "And come on, it's not like we don't already share a room." She laughed.

"Fine." I said trying to gain confidence. She walked over to me and kissed my cheek. The two of us descended from the bus and walked over to a black car that was waiting to take us to Mitchie's.

"No need to be nervous." She smiled.

"Right." I nodded. "I'm not nervous." I lied.

"I can see through your lies, baby." She winked and we got into the car.

…

"Mitchie!" her mom exclaimed as she opened the door. She instantly had her daughter in an embrace while the rest of the family came behind her.

"Hey mom," Mitchie laughed. "This is Mikayla." She said pointing to me.

"Hi." I said nervously. I stuck out my hand for her mom to shake but instead she pulled me into a hug.

"Nice to meet you Mikayla." She smiled. "Guys, Mitchie is here!"

"We know mom." Her older sister said as she stood by the rest of her family, watching us.

Mitchie's mom closed the door behind us and we walked over to join everyone. "Mik," Mitchie began. "This is my dad, Eddie. My sister, Dallas. And lastly, my baby sister, Maddie."

"I'm not a baby!" her younger sister said, crossing her arms.

"You are to me." Mitchie said sticking her tongue out.

"Bite me!" Maddie replied. I liked her already.

"Madison!" her mom nearly yelled. "No ma'am."

"Sorry mom…" Maddie said looking down.

"Guys, this here is Mikayla." Mitchie said pointing to me. It's not like they didn't know who I was… they just never formally met me.

Everyone smiled at me and shook my hand, everyone but Dallas. "Hi." She said almost coldly. What crawled up her butt?

"We're going to go put up our stuff in my room and then we can chat." Mitchie told them as she walked over towards the stairs. I followed behind her, awkwardly.

Mitchie gave me a quicky tour of upstairs before lastly showing me her room. It was just as I imagined it. Big and bright, full of posters and pictures. "Cute room." I told her.

"Thanks" she laughed placing her bag on her bed.

"Can I use your restroom?" I asked her. She nodded and pointed to a door that led to her adjacent bathroom. "Thanks pretty girl." I told her.

I went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I was still super nervous. As I went to pee, I heard Mitchie talking to someone.

"Hey Dal." I heard he say.

"You're dating her, aren't you?" Dallas asked, almost whispering but I could still make it out.

"W-what?" Mitchie said, probably caught of guard by her sister's straightforwardness

"Come on Mitch… I know you. I know how you are with friends and how you are with the people you date. You can't deny you like her and I can tell you're with her."

"Fine, Dal. Yes, we're together." Mitchie told her.

"I don't trust her." Dallas said.

"Why?" Mitchie asked. "You don't know her."

"I know about her…" Dallas said. "She's not good for you." Ouch, that was a bit of a stinger.

"You don't know her like I do Dallas." Mitchie said almost raising her voice. "Do you think I'd let myself fall in love with someone who would break me more than I already am? She's harmless."

"You love her?" Dallas asked in a surprised tone.

"I do, yeah." Mitchie answered. Aw, she loves me!

"Just be careful…" Dallas insisted.

"You don't have to be so protective of me, Dal. I'm a big girl."

"You know I only do it because I care about you… but if she really makes you happy, I guess I'll give her a shot."

I finished with my business and walked out, pretending I didn't hear anything. "Hey Dallas." I said kindly.

"Hi, Mikayla." She said. This time her welcome was more, friendly.

"You have a nice bathroom, Mitch." I told her with a small chuckle.

"You're so weird!" Mitchie laughed.

"Hey can I speak to you alone?" Dallas asked me. Mitchie eyes darted to her older sister and she just flashed her a smile.

"Yeah, sure." I said. My body went numb, fuck!

"Dallas…" Mitchie complained.

"Just wait outside." Dallas told her. Mitchie got up and walked outside, closing the door behind her.

"So what do we need to discuss?" I asked Dallas as I took the spot on the bed that Mitchie once occupied.

"I know about you and Mitch." She said.

"She told you?" I asked pretending I hadn't heard their conversation.

"She didn't have to." Dallas said. "I know my little sister better than she knows herself."

"Fair enough." I nodded.

"Look, I don't really like you but that's just me judging a book by its cover…" Dallas said. "You know your reputation and you can't really blame me for wanting to protect her."

"I know." I said quietly.

"I want to know you like she does. I want to see what makes her like you… cause I know she can't fall for who you pretend to be." Dallas said. How did this girl do it? It's like she knew me.

"I really like her. I… I actually love her." I tell her. "And I know it's going to take time for you and everyone else to see that. She's the best thing that ever happened to me. She's changed me so much in the last month. There's no denying it."

"I'm willing to start over if you promise to not hurt her. Look at me Mikayla, you fucking hurt my sister…" she says nearly breaking into tears.

"I wouldn't dare." I promised. "I could never."

"You better not." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, truce?" she asked.

"Truce." I said shaking her hand.

"Mitch, you can come back in now." Dallas said as she opened the door. Mitchie had been sitting on the steps of the stairs and got up immediately when her sister called her. She looked at me with confused eyes but I only smiled.

"Let's go downstairs." She smiled.

I followed Mitchie to the living room when their parents were watching TV. "Hey mom, dad… can we talk?" Mitchie asked as she took a seat on one of the couches. She patted for me to sit beside her and I did.

"Yeah, what's up sweetie?" her dad asked as he muted the television.

"There's something I need to tell you guys." Mitchie said nervously as she rubbed her hands on her thighs.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" her mom asked immediately.

"Gosh no!" she said astonished that her mother would even think that.

"Well then?" her mom asked growing curious.

"Mikayla and I, are a couple." Mitchie said confidently. "She asked me to be her girlfriend two nights ago and I said yes."

"You're what?" her mom asked shaking her heard. She was probably trying to process the information in her head.

"We're together, mom." Mitchie said.

"The two of you? But… she's a girl Mitchie." Her mom said. Thank you for noticing…

"Yes, and I am too… but what does it matter?"

"I didn't know you were into girls." Her dad said as he kicked his feet up on the table in front of him.

"What about Shane? He wasn't a girl." Her mom said.

"Mom, look past the fact that she's a girl… We like each other and that's all that matters." Mitchie insisted.

"This is a huge surprise." Said her mom. "Mikayla, are you treating my daughter like she should be treated?"

"Of course, ma'am." I said. Since when did I use the word 'ma'am'.

"What do you think, Ed?" Mitchie's mom asked her dad.

"As long as my little girl is happy and she treats her with respect… then I don't care." Her dad said. Jackpot, I was liking him.

"I guess there's nothing else to say but okay." Her mom said. "If you're happy…"

"So I can keep seeing her?" Mitchie asked. It's not like she needed her parents consent, but I know how much they mean to her and having their blessing would be a plus.

"Sure." Her dad nodded.

"Yes but with one condition… If she's staying here tonight she sleeps in the guest room." Her mom said. Her dad looked at Mitchie and nodded.

"We share a tour bus mom…" Mitchie said implying that it doesn't matter where I sleep.

"In my house, you will not sleep in the same room." Her dad said giving her a look that shut Mitchie up. She just nodded.

"Okay well we're going to the movies then." Mitchie said.

We got up and went upstairs to get ready for the movies. The two of us were excited to see the new Hunger games movie.

…

"I'll take two tickets to the 8 o'clock showing of Hunger Games please." Mitchie asked at the box office.

"That will be 18.50 please." The cashier said. Mitchie handed her a credit card and then was handed two small tickets.

"Here you go, my lady." She said as she handed me one of the tickets.

We walked in and she led me over to the larger concession line. I guess this is the price we get for coming to the opening day of the movie. Mitchie stood in front of me in line and I saw her shiver a little. "It's so cold in here!" she said quietly so I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind, pulling her back tightly against my stomach. I rested my head on her shoulder as we waited, completely forgetting people might see us.

"You're so warm." She said as she swayed from side to side.

"And you're so beautiful." I said to her. She smiled and turned her head a little to face my cheek. I turned my face to meet her and she leaned in to close the space between our lips. This right here, this moment, this was our very first public display of affection.

"Next." I heard someone say as I pulled my lips away from Mitchie.

"Sorry." I blushed as I let go of her.

"We'll take a two waters and some nachos please." Mitchie asked the lady who had interrupted our moment.

"Here you go."

"Thank you." Mitchie said handing the lady her credit card. "Shall we get going?" she asked as she took back her card and placed it in her wallet. I grabbed the food and drinks and led us into the theatre.

We were early so we finished the nachos before the previews even started. When the lights to the theater dimmed, I pulled up the arm rest and put my arm around Mitchie. She cuddled closer into me as the movie finally began.

…

"That was so good!" Mitchie exclaimed as we walked out of the movie theater.

"By far the best I've seen!" I said. We walked slowly away from the building when suddenly a swarm of paparazzi stood in front of us. The flash was bothering me and I looked at Mitchie who had her hand up to block it. My first instinct was to get her out of the swarm, to take her to the parking garage where we could get in the car and out of there. My hand shoots to grab Mitchie's hand. I intertwine our fingers and she looks at me. "I got you." I said to her.

I walk slowly into the light but they just move along with me. "Please move." I tell them trying to lead us over to the garage.

"Mitchie! Mikayla! How are you?" they ask.

"I'm fucking great. Would be better if you moved." I said. "Please." I remember to add.

"I can't see." Mitchie said as she stopped behind me.

"Guys, can you please move?" I ask again.

They continue to bombard me with questions while I try to get Mitchie to keep walking. "No, Mik." She says as I pull her hand. "Baby, I can't see." She said shooting her free hand to her eyes.

"Baby?" one of them asks. "Oh YEAH!"

I ignore them for a second as they continue to flash their cameras at us. "Here." I say as I let go of her hand and go to pick her up. I place one hand on the back of her knees and the other around her neck, picking her up bridal style. She nuzzles her face in my chest, avoiding the light. I walk towards the parking garage with my girlfriend in my arms and the damn paparazzi in front of me. They continue to shout out questions and snide remarks about the two of us.

"You guys have nothing better to do?" I ask as I near the car.

"Come on Mikayla, what's the status between you and Mitchie?" one of them asks.

I reach Mitchie's car and help her stand up in front of the passenger seat. "Give me your keys, I'll drive." I said, knowing her eyes were probably still hurting.

I opened the passenger door for her and held out my hand to help her. She took almost immediately and sat down in her seat. I closed to the door after her and slowly made my way to the other side.

"Can I get over?" I ask them as they continue to take pictures. DIdn't they have enough? They probably wanted a kiss shot.

They slowly moved back and I walked over to the drivers side. I started the car but not before checking that Mitchie was okay.

"My head is killing me." She whispered as she leaned against the dashboard.

"I'll get you home babe." I told her. I slowly pulled out of the parking space making sure none of the paparazzi was standing behind me. As I drove away they all appeared again taking pictures. This really pissed me off because I was driving and I could have easily crashed. I stick out my middle finger at them before leaving the lot.

**Next Day**

**Mitchie's POV**

"You know our next guest from the movie Camp Rock and from her three albums. Please welcome, Mitchie Torres!" Ellen said as the doors opened. I walked through them and made my way to the couch that was placed beside her chair. I waved and smiled at the audience before sitting down. "Welcome!" she smiled.

"Thank you for having me." I said with a smile. This was the second time on this show and I was still so blown away.

"You know you're always welcomed." She smiled. "So tell us, how's the all star tour?"

"It's been great! Probably the best tour I have ever been on. So much fun getting to go out every night and perform. Means a lot." I admit.

"Before we continue, it's important to remind everyone that you recently put out a new album, correct?" she asked.

"Yes! A couple months ago. I'm extremely proud of it. It's my first work since treatment." I say.

"Speaking of treatment… I truly admire you for the way you speak out about everything. It must take a lot of courage." She says.

"It was tough at first but it got easier. I'm a lot better now than I ever was before. I'm happy and I'm in a really good place." I admit.

"Now you're on tour with Connect 3 and Mikayla?" she asks and I nod. "How's that? Weren't you dating Shane Gray?"

"We did date, yes, but it didn't necessarily work out. We still remain good friends and I love being on tour with him and his brothers."

"And what about Mikayla?" she asks. I should just tell her that nothing beats being on tour with your girlfriend but I keep mum.

"I love being on tour with her too. She's an incredible artist and we've grown to become really good friends since the start of it." I say, omitting the fact that she's more than a friend.

"I say we bring her out." Ellen says turning towards the audience. "Please welcome Mikayla Gomez!"

Mikayla walks out from when I came earlier and sits beside me but not before hugging Ellen.

"Welcome back!" she greets her.

"Thank you." Mikayla smiles.

"So now that I have the two of you here…" Ellen says slowly. "I want to show you some pictures and you tell me the first thing that comes to mind."

Oh crap. Knowing Ellen she probably has pics of Miakyla and I. She'll probably ask us about how close we really are. Mikayla and I turn or heads to see the screen. The first picture showing is of Mikayla and I buying tickets at the movies.

"Caption this." Ellen says.

"Buying movie tickets." Mikayla says.

"And this?" Ellen asks as the next picture appears. It's of Mikayla holding me tight while we waited in the concessions line.

"I was cold." I say trying to defend the picture.

The next picture appears and I know I'm in trouble. It's the same one as before but in this one I'm kissing Mikayla.

"No comment." Mikayla says. I look at her and I can see her red cheeks. Aw.

"Okay." Ellen says trying to calm the audience who was awing. "Two more."

The next picture to appear was of Mikayla and I trying to avoid the paparazzi. She had her hand tightly around mine, her other hand up blocking the flash. In the picture I have my eyes covered. Beside the picture was another one of Mikayla carrying me bridal style.

"Paparazzi can be a pain in the ass." I captioned.

"And lastly…" ellen said laughing. A picture of Mikayla showing the camera the middle finger appeared and I couldn't help but laughing.

"Classy!" Mikayla says.

We turn our attention back to Ellen who had a devilish smile. "You two aren't just friends, are you?" she asks.

Mikayla and I look at each other almost like we are accepting our defeat. "Caught." We said in unison.

The picture of us kissing reappears on the monitor and Ellen points towards it. "Because friends don't really do this."

"No, I guess they don't." I say as I blush.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?" Ellen asks.

"You look good in blue. It suits you." Mikayla says with a smirk. She was so cute tying to steer the conversation away from us.

"Don't you change the conversation." She laughs. "This is always a good place to make announcements, you know?" she winked.

"Fine." I say with a chuckle. "I guess there's no more hiding it, I'm dating Mikayla."

I feel Mikayla's arm slide behind my back and grab my side. "And we're happy."

"There you have it America. You just found yourself the cutest couple in Hollywood." Ellen cheered. She was probably excited to have another Hollywood gay couple like her and her partner. "Welcome to the party, girls."

"Do we get cake?" Mikayla asks. "I like cake."

"Oh yeah, there's a lot of cake." Ellen laughed. I knew exactly what she meant and busted out laughing.

"Sorry!" I said catching myself.

_Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. _I could hear the crowd chant and it increasingly got louder.

"Seems like the audience wants to see a kiss." Ellen says.

I look into Mikayla's eyes. "Should we do it?" I ask her.

She doesn't even answer, she just leans in and places a quick kiss on my lips. It was too short but I couldn't complain. The audience goes wild.

"We're taking a quick break and when we come back Mikayla will perform her new single that comes out tomorrow, _what makes you beautiful."_

_…_

I watched as Mikayla stood in front of the small ready to perform. Behind her was a stool that I assumed she was going to use. Before the cameras started rolling she looked at me and winked.

"Three… two… one…" the camera man in front of Ellen and I said.

"We're back and we have a special performance! Mitchie would you like to introduce it?" she asked me.

"Performing her new single for the very first time, please welcome, my girlfriend, Mikayla Gomez!"

The lights dimmed and her band began to start the song. It was an upbeat song. I hadn't heard it yet because she wrote it about me and didn't want me to hear it until the world did. Right as the music started up I felt someone walk over in my direction and ask me to follow them. I did as they ask while trying to listen to Mikayla.

_You're insecure, don't know what for_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or_

_Don't need make-up to cover up_

_Being the way that you are is eno-o-ough_

Mikayla started to sing into the microphone. The guy who was with me took my hand and led me onto the stage. What the hell was going on. He sat me down on the stool and I felt like Justin Bieber's one less lonely girl.

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

She continued to sing to the crowd. Did she realize I was sitting behind her on this stool?

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

She starts to back up, flipping her hair on cue to the song.

_But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know _

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

Now she's standing beside me, still singing to the audience.

_If only you saw what I could see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperatley_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know _

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh oh_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

She turned to me on those last words and smiled.

_So girl come on, you got it wrong_

_To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong_

_I don't know why, you're being shy_

_And turn away when I look in to your eye eye eyes_

Now she was just singing to me. It was like there was no one else in this room but us two. She took my right hand in hers and intertwined our fingers while she sang the verse.

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but yo-ou_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

She helps me get up from the stool and begins to back up, our hands still tangled.

_But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know _

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

Mikayla is singing the chorus to her song while trying to lead me around the stage. She's jumping and swaying her hips and I'm just trying to keep up with her. She's so cute.

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperatley_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know _

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh oh_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

We stopped in front of the mic stand and she looked at the audience. Her back up singers began to sing "na na" and she just swayed her arms.

_Na na na na na na na na na,_

_Na na na na na na._

_Na na na na na na na na na,_

_Na na na na na na._

Finally the backup singers stopped and she turned to face me. She stepped closer and brought our foreheads together, looking at me dead in the eyes.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know _

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

She sang almost quietly, like she wanted just me to hear. I wanted to kiss her but that wouldn't be very professional.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know _

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperatley_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know _

_No Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_No Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_No Oh oh_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

She finished the last lyrics by jumping around on stage and smiling over at me. On the last line of the song she came back over to me and wrapped one arm around my waist from behind and kissed my cheek. It was the cutest thing I had ever experienced.

"WOW! Amazing job!" Ellen said as she walked onto the stage. Mikayla still had her arm wrapped around my waist. "Best performance I have ever had!"

"Thank you." Mikayla smiled.

"How was that Mitchie?" she asked me.

"Awesome." I said as I looked at Mikayla. I leaned in a little and captured her lips. It was just a soft kiss. Fuck being professional.

"Aw, you two are cute" Ellen gushed. "And that's the end of our show! Tune in tomorrow for another one." She said into the camera, waving.

I can't believe we just came out to everyone on national television. I guess we would have to wait to see how the media reacts to us being together.

**Sorry for the wait guys but i hope you liked the chapter! Now the world knows that these two are together! AH! How did I do with the song? Hope it wasn't bad with the writing between lyrics. Like the song in the last chapter, this is another song that reminds me of Demi. Please review and let me know your thoughts. Remember if you have suggestions just pass them along.**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. I do not own Hannah Montana or Camp Rock. Nor do i own E! News.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mikayla's POV<strong>

"I want to cuddle." Mitchie says as we lay out on her couch. I'm seated on one edge of it while she's laying on the other. "Come here." she smiles and rubs the space in front of her. I do as she asks and crawl over to the empty space. I lay down and she wraps her arm around my side.

"You afraid I'm going to go somewhere or.." I say jokingly as I feel get grip get tighter.

"No, I just want to hold my girlfriend, is that a crime?" She asks.

"No," I say. "You know what I want to do?"

"I can probably guess." she says into my ear. I hated when she did that because it just made me want to do bad things to her. Oh how I wish her parents weren't home.

"Can you really?" I say as I shift underneath her arm and face her.

"Mmhmm," she nods. "You wanna kisssssss me." she says puckering her lips.

"No I don't." I say jokingly. "I would never!"

"What I don't have cooties!" she says as she sticks her tongue out at me.

"I know... Cause if you did I wouldn't do this," I say as I capturing her lips on mine and kiss her gently. She kisses back instantly but with more intensity than I had imagined she would. She glides her tongue over my lips and I take this as an invitation to turn my body to completely face her.

"Gross!" Dallas exclaims. Mitchie and I quickly pull apart and I turn my body back around. Way to ruin the moment Dallas!

Mitchie's older sister walks over to the table and picks up the remote. She throws herself out on the opposite couch and turns on the TV. "How'd the interview go?" she asks as she flips through the channels. "I didn't get to watch it, I had to pick up Madison from school."

"It was really awesome." Mitchie says as she brings her hand over mine and gives it a tight squeeze. "I won't spoil it for you, you're just going to have to watch it."

"Luckily I recorded it." Dallas laughs. "Oh hey, E! news is on!"

"Yay," Mitchie says with fake enthusiasm.

"What did she do now?" I ask as I notice that they are running a story on Lindsay Lohan.

"Who cares." Dallas says. "No one likes her."

"I kind of like her." I say. I think beyond the bad girl personality she's pretty nice. Remind you of anyone?

"You would like her." Dallas says lowly but not low enough that Mitchie and I don't hear. I heard her clearly.

"Dallas, what's that supposed to mean!" Mitchie says as she slightly sits up. I can't see her face but I can imagine her glaring at her older sister.

"Nothing, nothing." Dallas said. If she wasn't my girlfriend's sister I probably would have set her in her place already.

"Stop being a bitch, Dal." Mitchie says as she lays back beside me. "Sorry baby." she whispers in my ear.

"Shut up Mitchie, I'm not even being a bitch!" Dallas defends.

"Guys look!" I say pointing to the screen so hopefully they could stop fighting. On the screen was a picture of Mitchie and I seated on Ellen's couch, eh oh.

"Breaking news! E! News can confirm that teen pop sensation Mitchie Torres is dating fellow Disney star, Mikayla Gomez. The two were spotted out early this week attending a showing of the Hunger Games and being a little more than friendly." A picture of the two of us kissing at the movies appears on the screen."Ongoers say the couple was inseparable and even cuddled throughout the entire movie. The two lovebirds confirmed their relationship on live television on the Ellen show, earlier today." They show a clip from the interview, the part where Mitchie confesses we're dating. "And if you didn't think that was cute, wait til you see what the typically rebellious Mikayla did while performing." Next is the video of my performance with Mitchie on stage. "Can you say hollywod's next it couple?"

"You did that?" she asks as she looks at me in utter surprise.

"Yes..." I said.

"Who knew you were romantic." she said crossing her arms.

"There's a lot you don't know about her, sis." Mitchie says. "Maybe if you took the time to get to know her like I do, you'd see that."

"Don't tell me what to do, Mitch." Dallas says rolling her eyes.

"Oh come on, Dallas" Mitchie says. "You're acting worse than Madison!"

"I'm trying okay... With Mikayla, I'm trying." she says as she sits up. "I do nothing but worry for you, Mitchie, why can't you understand that. You know how many times I've seen you hurt? How many times I had to help fix you? You do, I don't want that again." Dallas cries.

I felt like I was put in an awkward situation here. "Mitchie, it's okay." I say to her hoping she wouldn't continue to fight with Dallas.

"Get out of this, Mikayla." Dallas snaps. Doesn't she realize I'm trying to help?

"Go away, Dallas!" Mitchie finally speaks. "Don't talk to her like that. She's done nothing to you but be kind and you push her away because you're unwilling to let her in. Can't you see that I love her, Dallas? Can't you see that she's actually good for me? I haven't cut, I haven't purged, I haven't even skipped a meal since her. Just get out. I don't want you to keep protecting me if you're going to ignore the one thing that's giving me strength." Mitchie says as she begins to cry and I can feel her bury her head in my back.

Dallas storms out in tears and I hear her stomp up the stairs, slamming her room door behind her. I turn around and hug Mitchie, letting her cry on my shoulder. "I'm here, it's okay." I say trying to calm her down.

"It's not okay, Mik." she shakes her head. "I want her to accept you and be nice to you."

"She's only trying to protect you, baby." I say. "And I can't blame her for putting up a guard against me... I told you that no one sees me like you do, to everyone else i'm not good for you."

"But you are good for me, Mikayla. That's what I want her to see!" she says. "After rehab I'll admit I relapsed a few times... I couldn't help it, but now with you I don't have to. I know you're going to protect me."

"And I always am." I say. "But so is she. I mean put yourself in her shoes, Mitch, she almost lost you and then she finds out your dating me, me and my stupid reputation for being a "womanizer" or "the worst person to work with"... I can understand why she might hate me." I admit. "But I won't hold it against her, I'll give her time."

"I just wish she could see you like I see you." she cries.

"Hey now," I say. " Don't cry, crying will give you wrinkles." I say as I wipe a tear that slowly tickles down her cheek and gently place a kiss at the tip of her nose.

"I hate wrinkles," she says with a small laugh.

"Um, I don't know if you realized this... but you said you loved me." I say carefully as I remembered what she said. "Do you mean that?"

Mitchie begins to blush as I call her out. " I did." she smiles. "I know it may seem too quick but I have fallen in love with you. I love you, a lot."

"Aw, I love you too." I finally get the guts to tell her. I had never told someone this before.

"Mikayla Gomez!" Mitchie exclaims. "You're in love? This can't be possible!"

"Oh but it's possible." I smile. "You found a way to crack me Mitch. I'm madly and insanely in love with you. Don't you remember? You have the key to my heart." I say as I show her my necklace.

She pulls out hers from under her shirt and kisses it. "I love you Mikayla."

"And I love you!" I say as I tap her nose. "Now can we get back to what your sister interrupted?" I said teasingly as I brought my lips back against hers.

...

"Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Torres." I say as I watch them climb up the stairs.

"Goodnight girls." Mitchie's dad says. "Enjoy your last night in real beds." he says with a laugh. Of course the beds in this house were far better than the ones on the bus.

"Goodnight!" her mom says. "Remember Mitch, separate rooms."

"Yes mom," Mitchie says, annoyed.

I didn't want to reply because I didn't want to lie to them, but once we went to bed I planned on sneaking into Mitchie's room. "One more round?" I ask Mitchie as we continue to play a few card games.

"You're on babe!" she says. Something about the way she says that turns me on. "Then after let's head to bed cause I'm tired."

Mitchie and I ended up playing two more rounds because I won the first one and she wasn't content. We gathered the cards and cleaned up our mess before walking upstairs. Her parents were in their room probably fast asleep. I noticed a soft light under the door to Dallas' room and I felt an urge to want to talk to her. "I'm going to get changed and I'll come by for a goodnight kiss." I told her.

"Sounds good." she smiled and entered her room. I went over to the guest room and quickly changed out of my outfit and into some pajamas. When I finished I made a quick stop by Dallas' door. I knocked once before opening and peeking my head in. "Hey, can I talk to you?" I asked as she looked up from the book she was reading.

"I guess." she said as she closed her book. I closed the door behind me and walked over to her. "You can sit if you want." she said.

I sat down at the edge of the bed and began to fidget with my fingers... Why did I come here again? Oh yeah, to make things right.

"So for starters I'm not really the apologizing type but I want to go ahead and say I'm sorry for falling in love with your sister, actually... Scratch thet, I'm not sorry about that because I really care about her. What I'm sorry is for you, because you can't give me at least the benefit of the doubt to see how much I care about her." I start. "I don't know what you're going through because I have never walked in on my loved ones passed out and thinking they were goners... But I know that I can be there to protect Mitchie when you can't. I care about her, and I care about her mental health too. I know she has a bad past but I want to give her a good future. Every time she wakes up I like to tell her she's beautiful, because she is and I know she doesn't see it. I know i'm some kind of bad ass hot shot to the media but that's because I've had my flaws and I've had my share of problems too." I can't believe I'm being so open right now. "But your sister has changed me, she's made me into a better person and I love her for that. I just wish you could see that."

"Wow..." Dallas says as she leans back. "I'm sorry" she says. "I'm so sorry I've been so rude... You are perfect for Mitchie."

"Really?" I ask. "You mean that?"

"Yes, I mean that." she says nodding her head. "You're right when you say I'm just trying to protect her because I am. You can't imagine the pain of having to find your sister almost dead, or having to carry her near lifeless body..I-I.." she chocked on her sobs. "I just never want her to go through that ever again. She not only hurt herself but she hurt me and family. She needs someone who is going to keep her going, who's going to help her everyday because what she has is an everyday battle. She will never be perfect, but she needs someone to steer her in the right direction. That's always been me... But I can see how happy you're making her. I can see a change in my sister's personality... One that even rehab couldn't fix" Dallas says wiping away her tears. "I guess part of me is just jealous that I can't be there for her anymore, that she has you know."

"She'll always still count on you even if she has me." I say. "I promise I'm not going anywhere, but in the end you are her blood, she needs you regardless of anything."

"Can I ask you something?" she asks.

"You just did." I say jokingly. I usually tease Mitchie like this, I hope she plays along.

"Seriously, Mikayla..." She says with a sigh.

"Yes, anything."

"Why Mitchie? Of all the girls, why my sister?" she asks. Good question, Dallas.

"Because she is beautiful and she's strong, damn that girl is strong. When I met her I tried so hard not to fall for her... I knew I wasn't good for her, I was never good for anyone. And then suddenly we started getting closer and I pushed her away but she would keep bringing me in, because she wanted me to be her friend. I couldn't help but fall for her, she's perfect." I start to say. "The way she laughs, her little smile, the way she cared enough to save me, and the way she's helped me handle my own problems... Those are the things that just add to why I love her. She's nothing like the other girls, they don't even compare."

"You're perfect for her, you know that?" Dallas says with her huge eyes. She's probably still trying to let this all sink in. I mean can you imagine how she must feel right now. "She was right when she said I should get to know you before judging..." she says.

"I don't care if you call me names or if you think badly of me, but it does hurt when you say things like 'she's not good enough' because I already feel that way sometimes. Mitchie could have anyone, literally anyone and she chose me, she chose the girl who everybody hates yet let's no one see the real her.. Except for Mitchie and I guess now you."

"I'm deeply sorry for the way I have acted the past two days. If I had only listened to her and had this conversation with you in the first place... Then maybe I would have saved that scene from earlier." she says. "She's still mad, isn't she?"

"She's more disappointed than mad. She really wants us to be friends." I admit. "Do you think we can do that?"

"I'm okay with that." she smiles. I reach out my hand for her to shake but instead she sits up and pulls me in for a hug. "Take care of my baby sister and we can be best friends." she laughs.

"Deal!" I say as we pull back.

"If I don't see you good luck on the rest of the tour." she says. "remember, watch over her please."

"You have my word, Dallas." I say to her before I exit. I close the door behind me and walk quietly over to Mitchie's room. The lights are out and she's tucked in bed. "Baby..." I whisper hoping not to scare her. I tip toe slowly over to her bed.

"Mhm." she mumbles. I love when she's half asleep, she does the cutest things.

I slip under her covers and bring her under my arm. She nuzzles her back into me and I rest my head on her shoulder. "Are you warm?" I ask.

"Mhm," she answers. "Where we're you?" she mumbles.

"I had a talk with Dallas." I admit.

She turns her face to to look up at me but I just smile. "Everything okay?" she asks.

"Yes, baby, everything is okay." I say. "We had a heart to heart and she realized that what you said was right."

"Which part?" she asks.

"How she should have let me show her who I am before judging. We're friends now." I say as I slip my hand from her waist down to her hip. The slight motion catches Mitchie off guard and I hear her let out a soft moan. Oh baby...

"What was that?" I say teasingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she says quietly. Even in the darkness of the room I can see her blushing.

I moved my head a little lower to her ass and give a small squeeze, then another. Mitchie tries to hold in a moan but I hear it slip out. I loved teasing her. "That's what I'm talking about." I say in her ear.

"Stop teasing, Mik..."she whispers, her breathing starting to quicken.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I mock her. My hand leaves her ass and moves to the hem of her pajama pants. I let my fingers linger on it and before I can do anything Mitchie turns around, climbs over me and straddles me down. Her hands intertwine with mine and she pushes our hands above my head.

"I said stop teasing." she says as she leans down to whisper in my ear. She lets her mouth linger and then lightly bites my ear. Now it's my turn to let out a moan. Damn her for taking control. "I don't like to be teased." she said seductively in my other ear. She moves her lips down to my neck and stops when she reached my pulse point. She better not... Damn it! She places her lips on it and begins to gently kiss the spot. Her hips begin to slowly thrust into me and suddenly I can feel her sucking on my pulse point. Where was she going with this? We had never done anything like this before, I usually tease and we make out. I'm not ready for the full thing yet, at least not with her parents and sisters in the house.

"Mitchie, don't do this." I whisper as my breathing gets heavier. She continues to suck on my pulse point and her hips don't stop thrusting. I can feel the friction beneath the layers of clothing. Oh gosh I didn't want her to stop, but she had to.

"Hey Mitch, you awake?" I hear Dallas say from the doorway. I can make her shadow out and her hand is fumbling to turn on the light. Mitchie doesn't pull back, she was probably too lost in the moment to even hear her sister. "Oh!" she says quickly as she see's Mitchie straddled on top of me. She stands there in shock as Mitchie quickly removed herself from our position.

"Sorry you had to see that." Mitchie says embarrassedly as she looks at her sister.

"Um... I wanted to talk to you but I can come back or..." Dallas says.

"I should probably go." I say as I stand up from my girlfriend's bed. I lean in to kiss her forehead. "Night, beautiful." I say before walking towards the door.

"Night babe!" she says. I walk past Dallas and give her a friendly smile, she smiles back and then I'm out of there. I watch as the door is closed behind me and I'm strongly tempted to listen in on their conversation. I know you probably think I'm an eavesdropper and truth is, I sometimes am. Don't judge me!

I could hear the whispers coming from Dallas and Mitchie so I inched closer to the door.

"Mitchie, you're already having sex?" Dallas asks her. Her sister is so straightforward about things.

"No, Dallas." Mitchie replies.

"Well what I walked in on looked like it was getting pretty heavy." Dallas says.

"We aren't having sex, okay." Mitchie let's out a sigh. "I don't think she's ready."

"Are you?"

"I don't know... I want my first time with her to be special, I mean, I hated my first time with Shane."

"Don't rush it, then." Dallas suggested. "If you want your first time with Mikayla to be worth it, don't rush it."

"Did you come here to give me a sex talk or what?" Mitchie said. She was still pretty angry about what happened earlier.

"No, I came to apologize for earlier." she says. "I spoke to Mikayla a whole ago and I realized I was wrong. She's perfect for you. I thought Shane was good but her, she's a keeper." The fact that Dallas called me a keeper warmed my heart.

"I know she is and I told you. You know me so much better than that Dallas, you should have just trusted me."

"I know and I'm sorry. I want to make things right with the two of you. I already settle things with Mikayla. Now I just need my sister back... The one who is open with me about everything and the one I love dearly!"

"I never left." Mitchie says and I can imagine her with a huge grin.

"I love you so much baby!" Dallas squeals. "Now, tell me, how did the two of you get together. I want to know everything!"

Mitchie began to tell Dallas the story of us and that was the point where I decided to check out. I was glad that the two of them were on good terms again. I was even more happy that Dallas didn't hate me. I laid out on the guest room bed and let the thoughts run through my mind. I hope Dallas doesn't tell her parents that Mitchie and I were in the same bed... Whoops!

**Thanks for the reviews you guys! I'm glad you are enjoying the story, it means a lot to me. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter. Do you have any suggestions? REVIEWWWW PLEASEE :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. I do not own Hannah Montana or Camp Rock. Nor do i own E! News.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

**Mikayla's POV**

"It feels good to be back on the road!" I say as I lay out on the couch.

"It feels good to be alone again." Mitchie winks at me. She's been getting really touchy lately, it was kind of hot.

"Come lay down with me then." I say as I pat my belly so she can lay on top of me. Right now she's sitting indian style on the bus floor.

"My pleasure." She grins as she gets up and makes her way over to me.

"So you know where we're playing tomorrow?" I ask as she lays down on top of me. Her legs are around my waist and she's using her shoulders to prop herself up.

"Dallas, right?" she asks.

"Yes. You know what Dallas is?" I ask.

"Your hometown." she says.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" I say jokingly.

"And what do I possibly win?" she asks with a smirk.

"Your choice of either a compliment, a kiss, or a sweet little ass grab." I say.

"Oh as tempting as those sound I'll have to go with... All three." she smiles.

"Only because I like you." I say as I bring my lips on to hers and let my hands move down from her hips to her ass. I gently squeeze and she lets out a giggle. "You're the most beautiful girl in this world." I say with honesty.

"Behind you, I assume?" she says.

"I don't compare to you. No one compares to you." I smile.

"You're a smooth talker Ms. Gomez." she winks.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say jokingly. "Ah, babe, I'm so nervous."

"For tomorrow?" she asks.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I haven't played there yet, I always avoid it... But there was no way to stop it this time around."

"Are you afraid the wrong person might show up?"

"Yes..." I admit. "I'm scared I'll see her. I'm scared she will be there."

"She can't do anything to you, Mik, you're over 18 and plus I'll protect you." She says kissing the tip of my nose.

"No, my job is to protect YOU." I say as I point to her.

"Oh shut up!" she says. "I mean it though."

"Thank you." I say. "I just have no interest in seeing her. I know she's my mom and what not but she made my life hell after she married that asshole. Getting out was the best thing I did."

"It's just one night." she says pushing my hair back behind my ear. "You can't hide from the town that made you who you are, Mik."

"It's not the town that I am avoiding, I love it there, it's just her." I say shaking my head. "Now that we're dating I guess I could be a little more honest about my relationship with my mom. She would do exactly as my step-dad would say. He hated the relationship the two of us had and he started manipulating her into treating me like shit."

"They never laid a hand on you, right?" she asks lightly.

"A few times." I admitted. "It was always for the most stupidest reasons."

"I wish I could have been there to hold you." She pouts.

"I prefer you just hold me right now." I say with a smile.

...

"It's nice to see you again, Dallas." I say as I begin my set. The last time I was here, I was living with my mother and my step-father, trying to get the hell out. "How many of you know that I was born and raised here?" I say as the crowd begins to cheer.

I used to love living in Dallas, it was a nice place to grow up in. My childhood was smooth until that idiot came along and ruined everything for me. I guess I can't really complain though, because if I hadn't left at sixteen then I wouldn't be where I am now. I wouldn't be an international pop star, and I sure as hell would not be with my beautiful girlfriend.

"Alright Dallas, let's get this party started!" I say into he mic as my band begins to play the first song.

It felt good to finally be performing in the city that raised me. I wonder how many people that I grew up with we're here? Did anyone bother to come see me? I let the music drown my thoughts as I began to sing. The crowd was loud tonight, singing along to every note. I guess it's true when they say the hometown shows are the best ones. I've been missing out.

"Damn, Dallas you all rock!" I say breathlessly into the mic after a few songs. My choreography isn't very tiring but for some reason I find myself dancing a lot more than usual today. I can see Mitchie watching me from backstage. I love that about her, ever since we started dating she's always stayed to watch my set.

The crowd is cheering extra loudly now, they're chanting my name along with Mitchie's name. Guess they watched the Ellen interview.

"Alright Dallas I've got a little surprise for you." I say trying to tease the crowd. "You all watched Mitchie Torres tonight right?" I ask and the crowd cheers loudly. "Let's make a deal. If you sing extra loudly to my next song, I will get her out here again." I promise. I see Mitchie give me a questionable look from backstage but I just smile. The crowd cheers and screams and I take it as a deal.

"Okay, this song is called If cupid had a heart. Sing along!" I began to sing the song that made my career. The whole crowd was singing along and jumping up and down. This was a beautiful sight. When I neared the end of the song I walked over to the end of the stage and motioned for Mitchie to come with me. She rolled her eyes but wasted no time in reaching out her hand for me to take. I slowly walked her onto the stage and I can see her getting red.

"_I need you to see, I need you with me_." I sang the last words to my song and the crowd just blew up. I hugged Mitchie and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, drawing a few 'aw' from the crowd.

"Dallas, please get as loud as you can for my girlfriend, Mitchie Torres!" I yelled into the mic. She smiled at me and then turned to wave at the crowd.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" the crowd began to cheer. What was it with these fans and watching us kiss!

Mitchie leaned over and brought our lips together before pulling away and walking back to her place backstage. She was literally the cutest thing I had ever seen.

"You guys know my song Bang Bang Bang, right?" I ask the crowd. "Well I'm going to change up the lyrics tonight. This one goes out to all my exes." I laugh.

_My new girl used to be a model_

_She looks way better than you_

_She looks way better than you_

_My new girl gets it how to get me _

_Her love is deeper you know _

_She's a real keeper you know _

_Bang Bang Bang_

_I'm breaking in!_

_Stealing all my love back_

_giving it to her_

_Bang Bang Bang_

_This time I win _

_I thought your love was all that_

_'til I let her in_

_Whoa oh_

_You're gonna be the one _

_That's hoping _

_You're gonna be the one _

_When I'm done having fun _

_You're gonna be the one that's broken_

_My new girl knows the way I want it_

_She's got more swagger than you_

_She's got more swagger than you do _

_My new girl really likes to flaunt this_

_She's not hiding me you know_

_She's showing me off you know_

_Bang Bang Bang_

_I'm breaking in_

_Stealing all my love back_

_giving it to her_

_Bang Bang Bang_

_This time I win _

_I thought your love was all that,_

_'til I let her in_

_Whoa oh_

_You're gonna be the one _

_That's hoping _

_You're gonna be the one _

_When I'm done having fun _

_You're gonna be the one that's broken_

_I hope you slip and fall and trip all over my heart _

_And just lay there alone_

_Yeah, you got what you wanted_

_On your hands and knees _

_Grasping for air_

_Grasping for me_

_Baby don't hold your breath_

_I've moved on to the next_

_Whoa_

_On to the next one _

_Whoa_

_On to the next one _

_Bang Bang Bang_

_I'm breaking in_

_Stealing all my love back_

_giving it to her_

_Bang Bang Bang_

_This time I win _

_I thought your love was all that_

_'til I let her in_

_You're gonna be the one _

_That's hoping _

_You're gonna be the one _

_When I'm done having fun _

_You're gonna be the one that's broken_

_Bang Bang Bang_

_I'm breaking in_

_Stealing all my love back_

_giving it to her_

_Bang Bang Bang_

_This time I win _

_I thought your love was all that_

_'til I let her in_

"Thank you Dallas!" I yell into the mic before walking off and hugging my beautiful girlfriend.

"Nicely done." Mitchie says as she kisses my cheek. "So this new girl of yours, does she really know the way you want it?" She winks.

"Something like that." I say as I take both her hands into mine and lift them up, intertwining our fingers. "She's a real keeper you know."

"I bet she is." She said with a smirk.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, silly." I say as I kiss her nose. "Did you eat?" I ask her.

"Not yet." She said shaking her head.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little."

"Why didn't you eat then?" I asked. Sometimes I worried for her, that she might go back to her old ways. I always try and keep an eye on her, making sure she's staying healthy.

"Because I wanted to go to dinner with you." She says. "After your set that is."

"Aw, I have a cute girlfriend." I say as I scrunch up my nose.

"There's a restaurant about a block from here that we can go to if you want."

"As long as I'm with you I'll go wherever!" I say. Mitchie turns to walk towards the exit and I slip my hands around her waist. We walk like this outside and spot a large crowd of fans. "We should have waited to go out!"

"Just take a few pictures and then tell them we're headed out. They'll understand." Mitchie says. "Hey guys!"

"Oh my gosh It's Mitchie Torres!" the fans scream. "And Mikayla!"

"Hi." I say awkwardly.

"Can I have a picture?" a short brunette asks. I nod and before I know it she has the camera in front of us.

"Hey, Mikayla, can I talk to you privately?" A boy about my age asks when I get to him.

"Um, why?" I ask suspiciously.

"I don't want to say it in front of everyone."

"Uh..." I look at Mitchie and she shrugs. "Okay, come through."

I move the barricade over and let him pass by. We walk a little over to where no one is. "So?"

"Okay, my name is Michael Gomez and I'm your brother." he says. "Half brother."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I say. "Call security babe."

"No, listen to me please." He begs as he puts his hands up. "Your father is Ricardo Gomez and your mother is Ellen Gomez but now known as Ellen James. Your father left you when you were almost two years old and I'm the reason why he did."

"How do you know this information?" I ask in confusion, he was spot on. No one but Margo and Mitchie knew about this. "What are you talking about?"

"I would prefer if we could have this conversation in private." He says as he turns to see the fans still waiting.

"Look you better not be fucking with me." I tell him. I look to the fans and wave. "Sorry guys, we're heading in." I say to them and then turn to Mitchie. "Are you staying and signing?"

"I'm not letting some random guy onto our bus with you alone. I'm coming too." She says.

Mitchie, Michael and I enter the bus and I lead him to the back. Mitchie is as confused as I am but chooses not to interfere. "I'll get you a drink." She tells him.

"I know nothing makes sense to you right now but I want to explain if you're willing to listen." He tells me.

"Well I brought you into my bus didn't I?" I tell him.

"Okay well, like I said my name is Michael Gomez, I'm seventeen years old. My father is your father. He had an affair with my mom while he was with yours..." he started.

"I grew up without a father, don't call him that." I say.

"Okay, fine. My father was with your mother and they had you... Apparently things between your parents weren't going well and he cheated. You were barely a baby and then he found out my mom was pregnant with me. He told your mom because he felt guilty and she banned him from ever seeing either of you."

"My mom kicked him out?" I say. My mom would always tell me that my dad left on his own, that he never cared.

"My dad never stops talking about you, you know? He's proud of you." He says. Now I'm even more suspicious.

"How do I know you're not just some crazed fan who wants my money."

"Cause I don't." He shakes his head. " I will take a DNA test if you need me to but you're the spitting image of my dad."

"I have a picture of him..." I admit. "I kept it when I moved from Dallas. I always thought maybe one day I'd meet him again... Tell him what a fuck up he made me."

"You're not a fuck up, baby." Mitchie interrupts.

"I take it that she's your girlfriend?" Michael says pointing to Mitchie who is serving him some water.

"Yes." I say. "Back to my 'dad'" I say using air quotes. "So he cheated on my mom and then what?"

"She forced him to leave and he did. He left and he helped my mom raise me. They told me from a young age that I had a half sister and then when you first appeared on television my father cried and that's when I knew it was you."

"What's he like?" I ask.

"He's a nice guy, he's very supportive. He knows he messed up his relationship with you when he cheated but he really does love you." Michael insists.

"I was two years old when he left, we didn't have a relationship." I say. "Look, I appreciate you coming out here and all but he had sixteen years to fucking look for me and to make things right."

"Mikayla, don't you get it? Your mother would not let him see you, never. He was going to find you when you turned eighteen but you were a big star and the possibility of that dream died out."

"So he sends his seventeen year old son to make things right?" I ask growing furious.

"He didn't send me here, I came on my own. Look, our dad is dying Mikayla. He's dying and the last thing he would want is to die without ever seeing you again."

"He's what?" I ask. "What's wrong with him?"

"He has cancer." Michael says holding back tears. "The doctors gave him a few months… that was two months ago. He was being treated for it but my family isn't exactly rich and we ran out of money… we couldn't pay for his treatment anymore."

"I'm sorry." I say apologetically.

"When the doctors told me that he was going to die it made we want to look for you, to get you to go see him. I know his last dying wish is to see you and when I found out you were coming to Dallas I figured I'd come and give it a shot. Mikayla, he really wants to see you again."

"I don't know." I say.

"Please at least consider it. I know you're schedule is hectic but he is your father after all, even if you don't want to consider him as that. He loves you." Michael begins to cry. "Here, have my number, call me if you decide to come. If not, it was nice meeting you." He says before getting up and leaving.

"Mikayla, are you okay?" Mitchie asks as she notices me staring at the spot where my half brother once sat.

"I don't think so." I admit. "What… What do I do?"

"I can't answer that, Mik. That's up to you."

"But I need your advice, how do I know he's being honest? How do I know my father actually cares to see me?"

"Did you think he was lying?" she asked.

"No." I admit. "I think he was being real."

"You have a free day tomorrow if you really want to go and see him. I think you should, but that's just me."

"Will you come with me? I don't think I have the strength to face him alone. Specially not if he's… in that position."

"Of course, Mik." She says as she sits besides me.

"Mitchie, do you think if I pay for his treatment, that he could get better?" I ask.

"I'm no doctor, babe, I can't tell you that. But who knows, medicine works in wicked ways."

"I want to help. Hell, he might have never been there for me but that boy looked completely devastated." I say.

"Mikayla, do you realize what you're doing?" Mitchie said, astonished.

"What?"

"You just offered to pay someone's cancer treatment, you offered to save someone's life. Two months ago I don't think you would have even given that boy the time of day. You've really changed baby. I think you need to speak to the family about it and if they accept your money, pay for his treatment. He is your blood after all."

"It's crazy how much you're right." I laugh. "I have you to thank though. You made me a softy."

"I didn't do anything but bring out the real you. It's beautiful to see you so caring. I love you, Mikayla." Mitchie says with a huge grin. "Always remember that."

**Mikayla has a soft sideeee! haha. What do you guys think of this chapter? Any suggestions? Review review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. I do not own Hannah Montana or Camp Rock. Nor do i own E! News.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mikayla POV<strong>

"Are you going to go in?" Mitchie asks as she looks at me. She's worried for me, I can tell. I'm about to meet my father for the first time in sixteen years. We're currently standing in front of the hospital, or at least we have been for the past ten minutes. I just can't get myself to go in, but I promised my brother.

"Can we sit down for a second?" I ask pointing to a bench a few feet from us. Mitchie held onto my hand as she led me over to the bench.

Two days ago I didn't even know I had a younger brother, half brother actually. He's a nice guy and I can tell he cares about our father so essentially I'm here for him. After I talked to Mitchie about what I should do, I called him and told him I would come today. The way his voice cracked when he thanked me made me realize he was crying. How could he not after I grant our dad's wish?

"We can stay out here as long as you need." Mitchie said as she let go of my hand and placed it on my shoulder, giving me a soft rub.

"I just don't know what I'll say." I admit. "Like do I just go in there and pretend I forgive him for leaving me? Or do I be honest?"

"You have to follow your heart, only you can answer that." She says. "I'll be there holding your hand every step of the way if you need it."

"Thank you for that, Mitch. I love you." I tell her as I stand up. "I think I'm ready."

She stands up along with me and places her hands on my shoulders, turning me so I am facing her. "Listen to me Mikayla, if you need me to step out of the room you just tell me. If you want to leave, you tell me. Okay?"

"Okay." I tell her with a gentle smile.

Her hand moves from my shoulder to my cheek and she slightly caresses it. "I love you for doing this baby." She says.

"Let's go." I say as I take her hand and begin to talk towards the hospital doors. The place is chilly and I feel a cold breeze hit me as we walk in.

"It's cold in here." Mitchie said, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Here." I say as I stop to remove my sweater. I help her put it on and wrap my arm around her as we walk towards the waiting room.

"Thanks babe." She said leaning her head against my shoulder.

"Don't mention it." I say. "Michael said he'd wait for us at the waiting area but I don't see him."

We look around the waiting room area but I couldn't find him. I decide to sit down and wait for him to come out.

"Are you going to tell him about the money or your dad?" Mitchie asks as we wait.

"I think I'll tell them together... Save the tears for one time." I say with a chuckle.

"Mikayla?" I heard someone say from behind me. Mitchie and I both stood up and turned to find Michael standing just a few yards away with two other people.

"Hey Michael." I say as I inch closer to him. "You remember my girlfriend, Mitchie." I say as I point to her.

"Nice to see you again." she says as she shakes his hand.

"You too." He says with a smile. "Thank you for coming this means the world."

"It's no problem." I admit.

"I'd like to introduce you to my mom and my little sister, well your half sister." He says.

"Hi I'm Angela." His mom says as she shakes my hand. I should hate her, but I can't. She's technically responsible for ruining my family but given the circumstances I just can't bring myself to dislike her.

"Pleasure to meet you." I say quietly.

"This is my daughter, Emily." She says as she holds up a little girl in her arms. She looks like she's about two or three.

"Hi Emily." I say to the little girl.

"Hi." She whispers before hiding her face in her mother's neck.

"She's a little shy." Michael says.

"So when can I see him?" I ask.

"Now if you'd like." Michael tells me.

I nod and he begins to walk away so Mitchie and I follow. Angela and Emily stay behind, probably wanting to give me some privacy. "Does he know I'm coming?" I ask.

"I wanted to surprise him so no." He says. "That's okay right?"

"Yeah that's fine." I say.

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way Mikayla, but I didn't expect you to be this... Sweet." He says as we walk through some doors.

"No one does." I reply. "I've got a bad reputation for being a huge bitch. Which I am when I need to be, but I've learned to control it since I met Mitch."

"I never thought you'd agree to come. Our father will be very happy." He says.

"Look, I did this for you okay." I admit. "Because you seem like a sweet kid and I can't just say no to something like that. But I'm not exactly forgiving him yet."

"I don't expect you to, but just hear him out." He says before he stops in front of a room. "He's going to apologize until he can't anymore but he will want you to hear him out."

"I can do that." I say. Mitchie gives me a gentle squeeze on the hand as Michael opens the door. He walks in first and the two of us wait.

"Hey dad." I hear Michael say.

"Hey Mike." An older more manlier voice says. "Where's your mom?"

"She's in the waiting room with Em."

"Why? Tell them to come."

"No dad, I've got a surprise for you."

"What is it son?"

"Close your eyes." Michael says. After a few seconds he comes back out to where Mitchie and I are waiting and asks us to come in.

The first thing I can see are tubes, lots and lots of tubes. My father or not, this guy was suffering. He had his eyes shut exactly like his son had ordered him. There's no denying this was my father, he looked almost like the man in my old pictures. But he wasn't as young as then and he was now skinny and bald, probably a result of all the treatment.

"Open your eyes dad." Michael said when I stopped in front of the hospital bed. Mitchie stayed back on the side next to Michael.

"Mickey?" My father said when he noticed me standing in front of him. I can see his eyes beginning to water. I only wish I could listen to what he might be thinking. "Mikayla, is that you?" He asked his voice cracking.

"Yes." I choke out. I hadn't noticed but I too was crying now. Not nearly as much as him, but the years were there.

"You look beautiful." He says. "You're definitely not the little two year old girl I last saw."

"No, I'm not." I say.

"What are you doing here?" He asks as he scoots over to one side and pats an empty space for me. "Come, sit."

"Michael asked me to come." I said as I walked over. "He came to my show last night."

"I thought you said you were going out on a date last night." My dad asks Mike.

"I sort of lied, sorry dad." He replies.

"I can't believe you're here." My dad cries as he reaches out one of his hands. I hesitate at first but I gently place my hand on his. He wraps both his hands on mine and closes his eyes. "I don't think you know how much I've wanted to hold you in my arms again, Mickey. Leaving you was the hardest thing I ever had to do." He chocked out.

"I'm going to go join mom." Michael says sensing the conversation was about to get private.

I turned my attention to Mitchie who was standing awkwardly beside my brother. She gave me a confused look so I just nodded. "Um, this is my girlfriend by the way." I say to my dad before she can leave. Mitchie waved and then walked over to me.

"Nice to meet you." She said holding out her hand for my dad to shake. He let got of my hand and shook Mitchie's. I signaled for her to bend down so I could whisper in her ear.

"Give me fifteen minutes then ask them to come in." I tell her. She nods and before I know it she's gone with my brother.

"She's pretty." My dad tells me. "She's a singer too right?"

"Yeah. We're on our together." I tell him.

"I think I read about that." He say. "How have you been?"

"Good." I say. The conversation went from emotional to awkward.

"I can't believe you're here." He says shaking his head.

"You said that already." I tell him.

"Is there anyway you could ever forgive me? I know I made a mistake but I never meant to hurt you. Things with your mother just weren't going well and I was young and reckless." He says. "I made a mistake, I won't say I regret it because that mistake brought me Michael, but it also made me lose my little girl."

"I don't know." I admit. "I don't know if I can forgive you. I don't think you understand how hard my life was because you were gone. Mom married some asshole and everything went south after that. I needed you and you weren't there."

"I'm so sorry for that, Mikayla. I know I will never be able to take back what I did but if I could I would. I would do anything to take back that day when your mom forced me out of your life. It was the worst experience."

"But the thing is it was all you, you made her make that decision. You cheated, you forced me out of your life. You've had sixteen years to make things better but you didn't."

"I tried, oh I tried so much but your mom did everything in her power to keep me from seeing you. Things got worse when she started dating that guy. He threatened to hurt you if i got close." He says. I wrote to you every birthday, even sent you a present or two."

"It wasn't enough." I cry. "It wasn't enough." I say as I throw my arms around him and lay my head on his chest. There's a picture of me as a baby when I would sleep on his chest, this was just like that.

"I am so sorry." he says as he wraps his arms around me and kisses my forehead. "I know I can never apologize enough. I should have fought harder for you... I guess this is my karma." he says pointing to all the tubes.

"Don't say that." I say as I sit up. "No one deserves something like this, no matter what they have done in the past."

"I'm so grateful that you came. I can die a happy man." He says.

"You're not going to die." I promise him. "Not now that you're back in my life."

"Mikayla, there's no more hope. I couldn't continue my treatment." He tells me. Just as he speaks, the door to the room opens and everyone walks in, including a doctor.

"There's actually something I wanted to talk to you in regards to that." I say as I stand up. His wife, Michael and Emily walk to his other side while Mitchie comes to stand by me. "I'd like to pay for your treatment." I say.

"What?" Angela says as her eyes grow wide.

"Consider it my one act of kindness, but if there's still hope, I'd like to pay for his treatment." I tell her. I turn to the doctor and he nods.

"There's hope but it's an expensive treatment." He says.

"I have the money to pay." I admit.

"Mikayla to don't have to do that." My father says.

"No, I don't have to but I want to. No matter what happened in the past you're still my father and I can't just let you die." I say. "I want to be your little girl again, but I nee you to be alive for that." I admit.

"You were always my little girl." he says as he hugs me tightly.

When I pull away I watch as Michael and Angela hug one another with tearful eyes. I felt a warm sensation inside, happiness for what I had just done. I slowly back up to where Mitchie is and she puts her arm around my waist.

"I'm so proud of you baby, you are incredible." She says as she kisses my cheek.

I felt good, I felt happy. Maybe I was too soft in my dad but who cares? I was giving him a chance to live. I was giving us hope to be together again. I was proud of myself.

**Sorry if this one's a little short, i just wanted to keep it on her and her dad. Did you like it? Revieww :) Again, suggestions are welcomed...**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. I do not own Hannah Montana or Camp Rock. **

* * *

><p><strong>One week later<strong>

**Mikayla POV**

"I'll see you later!" Mitchie yells from the front of the bus as she exits. She has a meeting with her manager and now I'm all alone on the tour bus. We only have a few more dates left before the tour ends so she's planning out what's next.

I stare at the closed door after Mitchie leaves and debate what I can possibly do for the next two hours that she's out. I could sleep but i'm not tired, or I could watch a movie but there's nothing worth watching. I walk to the back of the bus and lay down on the couch.

The instant that my eyes begin to close I feel my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. I stumble up from the couch trying desperately to remove my phone from my back pocket. When I finally take it out, I look at the screen and find I have a new text from my brother.

_Mike: Hey just wanted to let you know that dad started his treatment yesterday!_

I smiled at the text and instead of replying back, I decided to call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mike." I say.

"Oh hi Mikayla." he says cheerfully. "How are you?"

"I'm fine just enjoying some free time on my bus before my performance tonight." I tell him. "How's dad?"

"He's great. He's here if you'd like to talk to him." he suggests.

I ponder the idea for a quick second. "Uh yeah sure." I finally reply.

"Hello, Mikayla?" My dad says.

"Hi dad." I say awkwardly.

"How are you sweetie?" He asks.

"I'm good." I say. "How's treatment?"

"It's going well so far. I hope you understand this is a long process."

"I know." I say. "You're going to be alright."

"Thanks to you, Mikayla. I don't know how I can ever repay you for this. What you did for me is amazing."

"Don't mention it, dad." I say. In the past week I have gotten really accustomed to calling him that and I love it.

"How's your girlfriend?" He asks. "Mitchie?"

"Yeah, Mitchie. She's fine she's actually out to lunch right now on a business meeting with her manager." I tell him.

"You never told me about the two of you. How serious are y'all?"

"We've been together for more than a month now and we're pretty serious. I love her and she knows that." I reply. "We both have hard pasts so we both care for one another. She's the best thing that happened to me."

"Wow that sounds like true love right there." my dad laughs. "Just be careful because young love is tricky. Don't make the same mistake I did."

"That's not going to happen dad, I adore this girl. She's my world. I'd do anything for her. Speaking of... Can I speak to Angela please?"

"Yeah sure." My dad said excitedly.

"Hi Mikayla." My step mom says into the phone.

"Hey Angela, um so i was wondering if i could get your advice on something." I say.

"Yeah, whats that?" She asks.

"I've never really had someone who I could go to for advice except Mitchie and because this concerns her, I was wondering if you don't mind helping me out... but before you answer can you please not be in the same room as my dad?"

"Sure." she says and I can her begin to walk. "Okay i'm in the hall, what's wrong?"

"How do you know you're ready?" I ask quickly.

"Ready for what?" She asks sounding confused.

"Um, you know, sex." This conversation was an awkward one to have in general, but I didn't really have a female figure to get help from besides Mitchie. I could have asked Margo but that would be even more embarrassing.

"You just know. Do you think you are?"

"Yes, we've been together for more than a month and I know that seems short but I really do love her. We haven't discussed it yet or even gotten closed to it but I know we will sooner or later."

"Don't rush it but if you think you're ready wait for that perfect moment. It will come."

"What if I make a fool of myself. It's not her first time."

"She'll guide you through it then."

"Thank you so much Angela."

"You can call me mom, if you'd like."

"I'd like that actually... Thank you, mom." I say with a smile.

"Of course Mikayla, just remember to not rush it because it will be more special that way."

"Gotcha." I say. "Well I'm going to go, thanks for the advice" I tell her. "Bye!"

I hang up the call and put my cell phone beside me. I think I'm ready to give myself up to Mitchie, who else would I do something do special with? But she's had sex before and even though she hated it I'm afraid she'd find me just as boring, or worse.

...

"I'm back!" I heard Mitchie say. I slowly open my eyes and find her making her way over to me. After talking to my dad I decided to take a nap in my bunk until Mitchie got back.

She quickly jumped onto my bunk and straddled me. "So you will not guess the awesome idea I got while I was at the meeting!" She says as she bounces on top of me.

"Is it that exciting that you have to grind on me?" I say with a laugh as I move my hands to her waist, stopping her movements before I get too turned on.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited!" She smiles.

"Tell me how your meeting went first." I tell her.

"Fine." She says as she gets off of me and lays out beside me on her stomach. She crosses her arms in front of her and places her chin on her arm. "It went great. We talked about what I can expect after this tour."

"And?" I ask impatiently.

"Well for starters, I'm getting a filming crew starting tomorrow. They will be filming me on the last few dates of the tour and then a few days after the tour." She says.

"Why?"

"It's a documentary of my life after treatment. They want to showcase my life on the road for my first tour back and also my life outside of touring." She says.

"Am I in it?" I ask cautiously.

"Clearly! Like I'd do a documentary and not have my girlfriend in it." She laughs.

"So what else do you have planned rockstar?"

"After tour I'm taking a small break and just hanging out... hopefully spending time with you. Then after a while I'll start working on my next album."

"Aw, you found time for me in your busy schedule ?" I ask.

"I found A LOT of time... Which brings me to my big idea." She says as her eyes light up.

"What's your big idea?" I ask her knowing she is super excited.

"Well, I was thinking maybe when the tour ends you could move in with me?" She asks.

"To your parents house?"

"Yeah." She says. "I know it may seem a little sudden but I don't want you living in a hotel all alone. You can stay in the guest room because that's probably where my parents will put you anyway." she laughs.

"I like the idea." I say. "But I don't think your parents would be fond of it."

"Why wouldn't they be? They really like you Mik!"

"But I just feel like two days was okay, but living there? They'd get tired of me." I say.

"You're not going back to living in a hotel, Mikayla!" She insists.

"I'll only do it if you parents give you the okay... If not then I'll stay at my hotel and you can come whenever you want." I tell her.

"Lucky for you I called my mom after the meeting and she said she'd be okay with it as long as we respect their rules." She says. "The rules being no sex in the house."

"Oh." I say awkwardly. "We aren't even having sex yet." I laugh.

"Yet?" She says, raising an eyebrow. Damn it!

"Uh.. Um..." I tried to speak but nothing would come out.

"We aren't going to do anything you don't want to do." She says noticing how tense I was getting.

"No it's not that..." I say. "I just... I think I'm ready."

"Really?" She asks.

"Yeah, we'll I don't think... I know." I say.

"I want to make it special for you." She says as she leans up to kiss my forehead. "I don't want the same thing that happened to me to happen to you."

"That's impossible because I love you and I'm going to enjoy making love to you." I said with a smile. This was an awkward conversation.

"_Let's take it slow I don't want to move too fast_." Mitchie sings into my ear. "_I don't want to just make love I want to make love last._"

"You're such a dork!" I say as I hit her arm slightly. Way for her to kill the mood.

"But I'm your dork, right?" She asks as she bats her eyes.

"You're my dork." I say as I take her face in my hands and scrunch it up. "My beautiful little dork."

"How do you do that?" She asks. "How do you always manage to make me feel beautiful?" She asks as I let go of her face. "We can be joking around and then all the sudden you say one thing and you make me feel good about myself. I used to wish I could feel that."

"I'm just honest." I admit. "You're a beautiful girl, Mitch. Inside and outside, there's nothing more to it than that." I tell her.

"You keep saying you're lucky to have me but I think I'm lucky to have you." She admits. "I haven't felt insecure in a while, and when I do you always say something to make me feel stronger."

"I think God put you in my life for a reason." I say. "You have been the best thing that ever happened to me. I don't drink anymore, people seem to like me now, and I feel like a better person."

"We compliment each other." She says as she moves her hand over to my stomach. She lifts my shirt just a tad and begins to draw circles onto my bare skin. "I helped you and you have helped me. You see these scars?" she asks as she lifts up her wrists. Behind her 'stay strong' tattoos I can see her scars. "These are the result of years of pain, years of battling these internal demons. I was a wreck back then but ever since I met you I don't feel the need to hurt myself like that, I don't need to lash out the pain cause there's no more pain."

"You say I'm the best for you but baby, you're the best for me too." She continues. "Sure I have days where I'm a complete wreck but seeing you smile that's all I need to know that there are better things than to be hurting myself. You literally light up my life."

"I love you so much." I say as I move a strand of hair behind her ear and lean in to place a gentle kiss on her lips. "I want to always be there for you. I want to protect you and hold you and tell you you're beautiful." I say.

"You're perfect, Mikayla." She says as she brings her lips against mine. She kisses me with passion but I can feel a hint of lust in the kiss. I'm lost in this moment and I can feel her moving her body on top of me. Her legs are now wrapped around my waist and our lips have yet to stop moving in sync. I feel her place a hand beside my head, holding herself up so she isn't putting all her weight on me. The other hand moves down to my waist, tugging slightly at my shirt.

Mitchie bites my bottom lip and pulls it slowly. I can't help but let out a soft moan which causes her to stop. "Why'd you stop?" I whined as she pulled back and looked down at me.

"I don't want to do something you aren't ready for." She said as she began to push herself off of me.

I grab her wrist and look her in the eye. "Don't stop." I tell her.

She stares at me for a few seconds, her eyes shifting from my eyes to my lips. I wanted her, badly. She bends down and captures my lips in hers, just as I wanted. My hands begin to explore her petite body, caressing her in every way possible. I move my hands on her thighs and slowly let them trail up to her waist. This causes her to thrust into me a few times, sending pleasure waves all over my body.

"Damn Mitch." I moan as she thrusts into me. She smiles lustfully at me, our eyes locking.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asks looking right into my eyes. "Are you sure you want me to be the one?"

**So i hate to be a tease and stop this here but i'm going to leave what happens next up to you. So should they do it or not? Do you think they're ready... are YOU ready? :) I hope you don't hate me too much for stopping here, haha. You guys are all really sweet with your reviews, it makes me happy. I also wanted to let some of you know that i DO NOT plan on killing off Mikayla's father.. that would be good drama i guess but too sad. The girl needs a family, so i'm not doing that. **

**Reviewwww please :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. I do not own Hannah Montana or Camp Rock. **

* * *

><p><strong>Mitchie's POV<strong>

"Are you sure you want me to be the one?" I ask Mikayla before letting things get too heavy. She hesitates and then nods. "I can't do this to you baby, you're not ready."

"Do you not want to have sex with me?" She asks quietly.

"I do, trust me I do! But I want it to be special and this, this isn't special." I say as I point out that we are in her bunk.

"You don't get to decide what's special, Mitch. Just being with you is enough. I don't need anything. Please just touch me." She pleads.

"I love you and you're going to hate me for this but no, I'm not." I tell her as I get off from on top of her and sit beside her.

"Okay." She says.

"I promise you that when the time is right we will do this. I just want our first time together to be special. I know I've already done it but I know with you it's going to be so much better." I tell her as I grab her hand. "You aren't mad are you?"

"No." She says shaking her head. "I think you're right."

"When you look back at your first time you don't want to regret it like I did." I say with a chuckle.

"But I wouldn't regret it because it's with you." She smiles.

"I'm not going anywhere, Mikayla." I tell her as I kiss her forehead.

"You better not go anywhere." She said as she sits up.

"The only place i'm going to is the front of this but to get a drink because I'm thirsty!" I say as I get up and walk away.

"I'll take a water!" Mikayla tells from the bunk as I reach the small fridge.

"Anything else, my queen?" I respond.

"That hot rockstar with the deep brown eyes and the killer sexy body. That would be nice too." She says as I make my way towards her.

"Here's your water... as for the hot rockstar I couldn't find one." I tell her as I hand her the water and sit back down beside her.

"That's because she's right here." She says as she points to me.

"You're too kind." I say as I kiss her forehead.

"You know what I was thinking we could do tonight after our sets?" She asks.

"Enlighten me!" I tell her.

"We should have a movie night again, we haven't had one of those in a while." She suggests.

"That's not a bad idea." I tell her even though mentally I already have something in mind.

"So it's a date?" She asks.

"It's a date." I say with a wink. Little does she know that I have a different idea in mind that she's going to love.

..

"Hey girls, I've got some bad news." Brent says as he enters the dressing room. I'm halfway done with my make up when I turn around to look at him.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Seems we're going to have to cancel the show tonight." He says with a disappointed look.

"Why?" Mikayla whines.

"There's a hurricane coming and they had to reschedule."

"Wow! A hurricane?" I ask in complete amazement.

"Yes, a hurricane." he nods. "We're planning to move all of you to the hotel across the street and that's where we will stay tonight or until this thing passes."

"Can I share a room with Mikayla?" I ask cautiously.

"Yes." He says. "I'll be back in an little to confirm everything."

"Wow, I have never been in a hurricane." Mikayla says as she begins to change out of her tour clothes and into her real one.

"Neither have I! I'm from LA we don't get hurricanes there." I admit.

"On the brightside, if we die at least it will be together." She says with a laugh.

"Don't you dare talk about us dying!" I say. "We are not going to die!"

"Pussy." She says jokingly.

"Wait, so this puts a kink in our date." I say with a pout.

"No it doesn't baby." She says with a grin. "Hotels have televisions with movies on demand."

"Oh yeah, why didn't I think of that?" I say as I smack my head.

It's funny because originally I wanted to take her to that hotel tonight, but I guess now we're being forced over there.

"There's something I have to do before we go over there." I say to Mikayla as I stand up.

"Where are you going?" She asks me.

"Just stay here." I tell her as I walk out of the dressing room.

I begin my search for our tour director, Brent, but I'm having no luck finding him. He's probably busy rescheduling the event and booking us the hotel rooms, but that's exactly why I need to find him. When I can't find him inside of the venue, I decide to check outside. I walked out by the buses and spotted Brent. He was leaning back against the wall, smoking a cigarette.

"You know that kills." I say to him as I reach him.

"I smoke when I'm stressed." He reveals.

"Did you book the hotel?" I ask him.

"Yes I did. You're in the room across from connect 3... and yes you're rooming with Mikayla." He says. "To think the two of you hated to be together when this tour started."

"I know right?" I say jokingly.

"So why are you out here? Need a cig?" He asks.

"I'll pass thanks." I say as I lift my hands up. "I've just been looking everywhere for you because I need your help."

"With what?" He asks as he flicks some ashes.

"I need you to add some things to my hotel room and then you can charge me later." I tell him.

"What?" He asks confused.

"Look i'm trying to be as romantic as Mikayla. She's always doing things for me and I feel like I'm the worst girlfriend ever!" I start to say. "Originally I was going to take her to the hotel after our set but now that this happened I just have to go with it."

"Okay, and where do I come in?"

"Well you booked our rooms right?" I ask and he nods. " Then can you please just call back and ask them to add a few things to the room?"

"Such as?"

"Dinner for two with a candle lit set up, rose petals around the rooms, and for dessert I want to have strawberries and fondue."

"What's the special occasion?" He asks.

"Don't worry about it." I tell him with a wink. "Thanks by the way." I say before heading back inside.

If Mikayla is really ready for us to take the next step in the relationship then we will do it tonight. But I want her to have a good time when we do. I out first time together to be beautiful.

"I'm back beautiful." I say to Mikayla as I enter the room. She's laid out on the couch with her eyes closed. I haven't been gone that long and she's already sleeping. "Baby." I whisper in her ear.

"Mmm." She says groggily.

"You're cute when you're asleep." I say as I sit down next to her.

"Where did you go?" She asks as she sits up.

"To talk to Brent." I tell her.

"About what?" She asks.

"A little secret." I tell her. "But don't worry, you'll know soon enough."

"I don't like surprises Mitch." She says rolling her eyes.

"You'll like this one." I said.

"And if I don't?"

"There's no if I don't because you will!" I say.

Thirty minutes later, Brent returns to our dressing room to let us know that the hotel is waiting for us. Mikayla is eager to leave but I hold her back before she can exit the room.

"Put this on." I say as I hand her a blindfold.

"Why should I?" She asks suspiciously.

"Just put it one babe." I tell her.

"Ugh, so demanding!" She says as she rolls her eyes. She takes the blindfold from my hand and begins to tie it around her face.

"Can you see anything?" I ask her.

"Pitch black." She replies as she holds up her hands. "Wait!" She says.

"What?" I ask as I capture her roaming hands.

"I have always wanted to do this." She says as she pulls her hands from my grip. "In movies, the blind people always feel their love interest's face. It's their way of seeing the beauty in the other person." She says.

I release her hands from mine and watch as moves them up near my face. She has a little trouble locating it but when she does she begins to touch every inch of it. "They can't see anything but when they do this, they see it all." She says. "I want to see you like that."

She brings one hand down to her side but continues to caress me with the other one. I feel her step closer into me and watch tentatively to see what she does next. She lets her thumb rest on my lips and then moves in, crashing out lips together. The kiss is short but it's something I have never experienced before.

"You're beautiful." She says as she pulls back. "I don't even have to see you to tell you that."

"Thank you." I let out.

"I could go blind and still see the beauty in you, Mitch." She smiles.

"You're a hopeless romantic, Mik." I say playfully.

"With a girlfriend like you, why wouldn't I be?" She says as she smiles a huge smile.

"Come on!" I say as I take her hand and begin to walk towards the door.

"I don't know where to go." She says nervously.

"Do you want to get on my back?" I ask her.

"I'd like that." She nods. I laugh a little at her and the go to stand right in front of her.

"Okay, I'm standing right in front of you. Jump on." I tell her.

I bend down a little as she wraps her arms around my neck, holding on tightly. Next I feel her give a slightly push to the ground, pushing herself onto my back and wrapping her legs around my waist.

"I feel like a kid again." She laughs.

"Hold tight, spidermonkey." I say to her as I begin to walk us out of the venue.

The second we reach outside I am completely taken back by the sight of the sky. It was a lot darker then the last time I came outside. I could see the storm making its way to us but thankfully there was still no rain here.

"Are you okay?" Mikayla asks noticing that I'm not moving.

"Yeah, it's just really nasty outside." I tell her.

"The storms'a comin'." She says playfully.

"Hide yo' kids, hide yo' wife." I say jokingly as I begin to walk again. The hotel is right across the street from the venue but it appears to be further than that. I walk slowly in the direction of the hotel, checking every which way to make sure a car doesn't hit us.

"Why are you tense?" Mikayla asks as she leans her head down and nuzzles into my neck. "Don't be tense."

"I'm crossing the road right now." I tell her. "I don't want to get us killed." I admit.

"I don't hear any cars coming." She said. I love how she's using all of her senses so much more than ever before. "Plus no one is going to be out on the road when there's a hurricane coming... just is two idiots."

"I guess you have a point." I say as I finally react the hotel lobby. I set Mikayla down and hold her by the waist as we walk to get the room key.

"Mitchie Torres." I say to the lady in the front desk.

"Here you go." She said with a smile. She looked at Mikayla and the smile turned into confusion. You rarely see blindfolded people at hotels.

I direct Mikayla to the elevator and soon enough we're walking to our hotel room. I can feel her anxiety, she's eager to find out what the hell I'm doing.

"You're always doing something special for me and I thought it was time I returned the favor." I say as I stand in front of the hotel room door.

"Are we here?" She asks as her hand moves up to her face.

"No not yet!" I tell her before she removes the blindfold.

"I want to see!" She says impatiently.

I insert the room key card and open the door. I grab Mikayla's hand and pull her into the room. I wrap my arm around her waist as I lead her further in. "You may look." I tell her.

She removes her blindfold and looks around the room, her eyes wide open. "For us?" She asked as she turned to me.

"For us." I said with a smile.

Her eyes shot over to the petals that were dispersed around the room. When she looked at the candle lit dinner she lit up.

"This is beautiful, Mitch." She said as she wrapped her arms around my waist "Tonight will be special."

"I want it to be special." I say as I kiss her. "I want to make love to you tonight."

"I love you." She says smiling brightly. "I love you so much and I'm ready to give myself to you."

"Not before dinner though." I say as I point to the table with our food. "Or dessert."

"Fondue?" Her eyes light up. "This is amazing!"

"Come on, let's eat." I say as I take her hand.

...

**Mikayla's POV**

Is it normal to be nervous? I think so because right now I'm a ball of nerves. Mitchie is being a complete sweetheart. We just had a delicious dinner topped of by some strawberries in the fondue. I know what's going to happen next and I'm ready, so ready, but I'm still so nervous. What if I'm no good? What if she ends up feeling the same thing she felt with Shane?

We're still eating fondue now but I can see her eyes looking at me up and down. She's probably imaging all the things she's going to do to me tonight, and as hot as that is, it freaks me the fuck out. Not because I don't want her to do things to me but because I'm just really nervous.

"Are you okay?" Mitchie asks me. She probably noticed me squirming.

"Yeah." I say quietly.

"You don't look it." She says as she stands up and stretches out her hand for me to take.

I take her hand and she helps me up. "I am, I promise." I say to her.

"You're nervous." She says with a cute smile as she caress my cheek.

"I'm not." I lie.

"Don't lie to me." She giggles. I look down, feeling my cheeks get red. Only she has the kind of power to make me blush. "Look at me." She says but I'm too embarrassed. Her finger stops caressing and moves underneath my chin. She lifts my face up so she's looking into my eyes. "No matter what happens tonight, I love you." She says.

"I'm ready." I whisper before I bring my lips onto hers. I can feel her smiling into the kiss so I begin to walk backwards. I don't remember where the bed is at this point, I'm so lost in this kiss. Mitchie brings her hands to my waist, directing me where to go. When I feel the bed behind me, I let my knees bend and sit down on the bed.

"We can do this at your pace, okay?" She tells me as her hands move up to my neck. She wraps them around and stares down into my eyes. "You tell me what you want."

"I... can you guide me?" I ask nervously.

"I got you." She smiles as we fall back. Her legs wrap around my waist and she begins to kiss my neck.

"That feels nice." I say to her. She smiles at me and then sits up. I watch her as she removes her shirt, revealing her beautiful body.

"Take your shirt off." She says gently. I sit up and slowly remove my shirt, her eyes fixed on me. This continues until the two of us are completely naked. This is it, this is the moment I've been waiting for. Mitchie Torres was about to be mine for good.

"Remember... your pace." She says. "You tell me if you want to stop."

I heard her but I didn't listen, I was too lost in admiring her flawless body. I took her hands in mine and looked her straight in the eyes. "You're perfect." I told her. "Drop dead gorgeous."

"Come here." She said as she pulled me into her. She brought our lips together and before I knew it she had me laying on my back. Her hands were caressing me slowly. She never once separated our lips.

"Ready?" She asked me when she pulled back for air.

"Ready." I replied. She smiled at me and pecked my lips before descending down slowly. I felt myself lock up as she pushed my legs open. My eyes drifted closed as I felt her face on my center. This was heaven.

Mitchie's tongue began to playfully tease me. She's never had sex with a girl, I know that, but somehow she just seems like a pro. The things she's doing to me make me feel alive. Her tongue slips between my folds and i feel a rush of pleasure within me. She has her hands on my stomach, pushing up everytime she goes deeper inside of me. She begins to push harder and faster.

"Please don't ever stop." I say between moans. "This is good."

She doesn't say a word, she just continues to do what she does. An unknown feeling begins to take over my body. I presume it's me nearing my orgasm because I'm starting to feel good, really good. I look down at Mitchie as she goes harder and in an instant I'm over the edge. I throw my head back and push into her involuntarily. My body is reacting in ways I've never experienced before. I'm loving every second of it. Mitchie locks eyes with me as she helps me ride out my orgasm.

My moans and screams come to a close and she slowly stops touching me. I feel empty when she begins to make her way up to me.

"Was I bad?" She asks nervously.

"I want more." I say with a chuckle. "That was the best thing I have ever done."

"You want more?" Her eyes light up at my words. She smiles and I feel her begin to descend again.

"Where are you going?" I ask her as I grab her wrist.

"You said you wanted more." She replies. "I'm going to give you more."

"No, it's your turn." I say seductively.

She looks up at me with desperate eyes and something inside me makes me go wild. I grab her and switch our positions around. It was my turn to show her I love her.

**The majority of you said they were ready so there it it! I hope it wasn't too bad. Review please and let me know your thoughts. **

**And if you have suggestions remember just tell me :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. I do not own Hannah Montana or Camp Rock. **

* * *

><p><strong>Mitchie's POV<strong>

Did last night really happen? I can't get my mind to grasp the fact that Mikayla and I finally made love. Maybe it was a dream... it was probably a dream. Or was it? I find my answer when I feel Mikayla moving around behind me. I turn to see her naked body sleeping soundly beside me. Last night did indeed happen.

I look over at the clock that rests beside her and check the time. It's barely seven in the morning. My first instinct is to wake up the beautiful sleeping girl but that might make her mad. If we haven't been called up then we're probably not expected anywhere anytime soon, so why not let her sleep. If last night really happened then she's going to be tired. Oh so tired!

I quietly lift myself from the bed and make my way over towards the front of the hotel room. I wonder if the hurricane that hit last night left some damage. After Mikayla and I finished, that's when the storm hit and it sounded pretty bad. I open the blinds to the room and stare out into the city. Nothing seemed too beat up, just a lot of rain down below. Maybe it was a weak hurricane. Regardless I'm glad that we're safe, that we're still alive and healthy.

I close back the blinds and look for my clothes that were dispersed around the room last night. When I'm done with my hunt I throw my clothes on and look into the mirror. Somehow I was starting to feel better about doing this. I used to cringe at the sight of myself but nowadays I just smile. I feel beautiful right now. It may because I'm stronger or it may be because I went an entire night naked without worrying what Mikayla might think. Those thoughts were far from what I worried about last night, instead I was just trying to get her to have a good time. I wanted to give her the best night she'd ever had.

I think back to last night and just smile. Everything went exactly as I wanted it to. We had a good dinner followed by a delicious dessert, well double the dessert if you get what I mean. We ended up making love until we couldn't feel a thing anymore. If you ask me, last night was perfect... but I wonder what she'll have to say.

I walk over to the bed and look down at my sleeping beauty. She has changed position from the last time I looked at her. Her left arm dangles from the bed while her face is buried in her pillow. Her sex hair is spread all over her face, it's kind of cute. I bend down and kiss her cheek lightly before going over to a desk and writing her a note.

_To my beautiful girlfriend,  
><em>_Up early, didn't want to wake you. Went to talk to Brent about today! See you in a bit baby._

_Love,  
><em>_Your Mitchie_

_P.S. I still can't feel my legs_

I placed the note on the pillow on my side of the bed and walked over to the room door. When I walked out into the hallway, I saw the door from across the room open.

"Mitchie!" The three guys say to me as they see me. It's Nate, Jason and Shane.

"Hey guys!" I say as I rub my eyes. "What are you doing up so early?"

"We could ask the same about you." Nate says.

"We're headed down for breakfast." Shane tells me.

"And you?" Jason asks.

"I was headed to talk to Brent about what's going to happen today." I tell them.

"You didn't get the text?" Nate asks. I haven't bothered to check my phone yet. "We leave here at noon."

"Did they reschedule the show?" I ask.

"Yeah, we're closing the tour here now instead of in Seattle." Jason says.

"So we have six shows until the tour ends!" Nate adds.

"Aren't you getting a camera crew?" Jason asks.

"They were supposed to come to last nights show but that didn't work out. I'm sure they're setting up at our next venue."

"Okay we'll I'm starving." Jason says as he hits his brothers. "Let's go!"

"Um, i'll meet up with you guys in a second." Shane says.

His brothers nod at him and begin to walk away. They wave goodbye to me but Jason stops and gives me a smirk.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask him.

"Because I know what you did last night." He says with a laugh. Jason was always the weird one.

"What are you talking about?" I ask trying to not let my voice sound too pitchy.

"I came out here cause I heard a scream and then I heard it again and they were coming from your room." He says as he wiggles his eyebrows. "Caught ya Mitchie poo!" I hate that nickname! He have it to me after we met, who knows why.

"Shut up, Jason!" I say as I show him my middle finger.

"Come on let's go man" Nate tells him as he pulls his brother away.

"So uh, wanna come in?" Shane asks me as the two of us are left to stand there awkwardly.

"For what?" I ask as nicely as possible.

"To chat?" He says with a questionable look.

"Sure." I shrug.

"How has tour been going for you?" I ask. Although we're on the same tour, I hardy ever see him because I'm always with Mikayla.

"It's been okay, I guess. You?"

"I love it." I say with a smile.

"You would say that." he says low enough that I can barely hear.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Well you're on tour with your girlfriend whom you share a bus with... of course you're loving it."

"Are you trying to imply something?"

"No... well, I mean all you do is spend time with her."

"Because we are dating..." I say it in a harsh tone to make him understand. "That's what people who love each other do."

"Love each other?" He says his face growing confused. "You never spent that much time with me."

"Because things were different with you." I say.

"What cause I have a dick and she doesn't?"

"What would that have to do with anything, Shane! Don't make me say it."

"Damn it! Just say it, Mitchie."

"I can't." I say shyly. I didn't want to break him more than I'm already doing.

"Just fucking say it!"

"Because I never loved you." The words finally slip out and immediately my hand shoots up to cover my mouth. I could see the sadness in his eyes. He probably always knew that I never loved him but he didn't want to believe it until I actually said it.

"You finally grew the balls to tell me that, huh? You don't think I never noticed? I did so much for you, Mitchie." He says as he stands. "I gave you so much and I was there for you when you were at your lowest. Where was she? Fucking some Hollywood hot shot probably." He's almost screaming now. I'm angry too, angry at him for accusing her of sleeping around. "You know I tried to give her a chance for your sake because I don't want to lose you as a friend, but she's nothing. She doesn't deserve you! You deserve to be with me." He says calming down and kneeling in front of me.

I can still see anger in his eyes but his composure is more calm. He's still kneeling in front of me just staring and waiting for me to talk. Nothing comes out of my mouth so he continues. "One day you will wake up and realize that she's only in it for the sex. Well she got that already, didn't she? After last night I'm sure she'll be done with you by tomorrow." He says shaking his head. "Why can't you just realize that you were better off with me!"

At this point I'm far from furious, my blood is boiling. How dare he sit here and accuse Mikayla of using me? Where does he get the nerve to not only insult her like that but suggest that he's better of with me. I wish I could just man up and say something but it's like something is clogging my throat and the words won't form. I'm angry, really angry. All I can do is stand up and let my eyes drift to the door, my only escape. He watches me as I begin to silently walk away towards the hotel door and then suddenly he's pulling on my wrist.

"Don't go." He whispers out. His voice is even now, like he never said a single word.

"Get off me, Gray." I say coldly. I don't even bother to address him by his first name. Why should I?

He doesn't like this because he stands up and pulls my wrist again. This time he pulls hard enough that I slam into him and we fall backwards onto his couch. I can't tell what's running through his mind right now, but his eyes show desperation.

"I'm sorry." He says as he looks me in the eyes. I'm trying hard to stand up but he flips me over, pushing me down onto the couch. "I'm so sorry."

"Get off of me!" I say again as I try and push him. He shakes his head and pushes my hands down above me. I quickly realize there's nowhere for me to go now. I'm stuck underneath Shane, literally stuck.

"Not until you accept my apology." He says.

"Why would I that? You're a dick Shane, go fuck yourself." I tell him.

"Now see what I'm talking about." He says his voice growing angry. "The Mitchie I know never cursed, what has she done to you?" He asks rhetorically.

"I suggest you get off of me before I do something you're not going to like." I tell him.

"Bite me, baby." He says as he leans in and the unimaginable happens. Shane kisses me... hard. My lips aren't moving, I'm trying not to kiss back. He continues to kiss me and in an instant my knee bolts up and gets him right in his manhood.

"Agghhhhhh." He screams in agony as he lets go of me and falls off the couch. His hands shoot to massage where my knee had hit him.

"That's for kissing me." I say as I lean down closer to him. He looks up at me and I slap him with every fiber in my being. "That's for insulting Mikayla." I say before storming out into the hallway.

The second his room door closes behind me I begin to feel numb. My body collapses onto the ground and all I can see is pitch black.

**Mikayla's POV**

"_I just need somebody to love_." I hear my phone go off in my sleep. Is it my phone or is this my dream? My eyes shoot open and I realize this is not a dream. I stumble from the bed to my suitcase and pull up my cell phone. Yes, Justin Bieber is my ringtone.. it's a guilty pleasure okay?

I look down at the screen in my sleepy state and try to make out who is calling me. Instead of fighting to figure it out, I just press the answer button.

"Hello?" I say into the phone. I look down and notice I'm butt naked. Oh, I remember why now.

"Hey, Mikayla!" I hear someone say from the other line. By the amount of energy in their voice I can immediately tell it's Mike.

"Hey bro!" I say jokingly... I always wanted to say that.

"Just wanted to make sure you're okay." He says now sounding worried. "I was watching the news with dad this morning and we heard a hurricane hit where you were to perform."

"Oh yeah, but we're okay." I say to him before he can freak out any further. "I actually slept through it."

"Everyone's okay?" He asks.

"Yeah.." I say and then I turn to look at the bed and notice that Mitchie is gone. "Hey let me call you back, I think I lost my girlfriend." I say as I hang up. He was starting to say something but I didn't bother to listen.

I walk closer and notice that there's a note left on her pillow. I read it and smile at her last comment. The fact that I'm the reason why she feels like that makes me smile. I put the note and my cell phone on the table and decide to take a quick shower. My hair is a mess and I'm still sweaty from last night.

As I enter the bathroom I hear a loud painful scream coming from the corridor. I've seen enough scary movies to know now to go out but what if it's Mitchie? I throw on some clothes and sprint toward the door. What I find when I open it makes my stomach drop.

"Baby!" I yell as I kneel down next to my girlfriend. She passed out right between our door and the door from across.

I shake her a little but she doesn't respond. I check to make sure she's breathing and that her heart is beating and thankfully she is. I remove the room key from her pocket and pick her up from the hard ground. Once we're in the room I lay her out on the bed and run to get her a damp small towel.

"Stay with me Mitch." I say as I place the wet towel on her forehead. I kiss her cheek and wrap my arms around her, waiting for her to wake.

"Mik?" She whispers after a few seconds. I sit up and look at her. "What happened?" She asks.

"I ask myself the same thing." I tell her. "I heard a scream and looked out to find you passed out."

"My head hurts." She says as she places her hand over the towel.

"You fainted." I tell her. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

"A little." She says as she closes her eyes. I can see tears beginning to build up in her eyes. "No, I remember it all now."

"What happened?" I ask. I'm worried, what is going on? She doesn't respond, she just cries. "Mitchie, tell me damn it!"

"Can I just breathe for a second?" She asks me.

"Yeah, sure." I say as I move and sit down next to her. My back is now against the headboard and I'm just watching her, waiting.

"Shane forced himself on me." She finally speaks.

"Come again." I said trying to figure out if what she said was what I heard.

"He kissed me." She says.

"What?" I nearly scream as I shift my body to face her. "Start talking." I say angrily.

"I went to speak with Brent and as I walked out I saw the guys. They were going to breakfast and when Shane saw me he stayed back. " She started. "We kinda stood there awkwardly until he asked me if i wanted to come in."

"And you said no, right?" I ask.

"No, I said okay because he's my friend... or was." She says. " We started talking and then he got angry because I confessed I never loved him."

She looked at me with sad eyes but hen continued. "He started yelling at me and insulting you. Saying how you were just in it for the sex. I couldn't take it anymore so I went to leave and that's when he pulled me back. Next thing I know he's got me underneath him and he's kissing me. I did the only thing I could do to get out."

"Don't you dare tell me you kissed him back because if you do Mitchie." I start to say but she interrupts me.

"I kneed him in the balls, Mikayla." She says without hesitation. "I didn't kiss back."

"You did what?" I say with excitement.

"I kneed him, Okay? And then when he was crying out in pain I slapped him... for insulting you." She says. "Then I left and after that I can't remember a thing."

"The situation must have caused you to pass out." I say. "I can't believe he has the nerve to kiss you!" I say.

"He got what he deserved. It felt so good to knee him!" She says with a smile.

"Who does he think he is? Touching MY girlfriend like that." I say as I stand up. Now that I think about it, Shane Gray is an asshole.

"Where are you going?" She asks me as I turn towards the door. I turn to see her sitting up.

"To take care of something." I say as I move towards the door. "Stay here, don't stain yourself." I tell her as I open the door.

I can feel her make her way to me. I knock on the door of the room across from us but no one answers. "Fuck!" I yell loudly.

"Mikayla calm down." Mitchie says from the doorway of our hotel room.

"Go back to bed babe." I tell her as I begin to walk down the hall.

"Mikayla, stop!" She says from behind me. She's following me now.

A room door opens and Brent comes out, he's looking at me like he just saw a ghost. "What's going on?" He asks us. I keep walking, ignoring either of them.

"She's gone mad!" Mitchie says from behind me.

"Mikayla!" Brent tells at me but I don't stop.

I watch as the elevator doors open about twenty feet away from me to reveal three brothers. The first to come out is Shane and I feel a rush of anger course through my body. I walk over to him and let my tight fist strike right beneath his chin. He instantly falls to the ground, cursing my name.

"You touch my girlfriend one more time and i'll make sure you never fucking walk again." I say as I shake my hand. There was a sting but I didn't care enough to let it affect me. "You worthless piece of ass. I swear on my life Shane, touch her and you're dead."

He stands up and looks at me, fury in his eyes. I can tell that my strike hurts him but that doesn't stop him from pushing me backwards. "Don't fucking touch me, whore." He yells. His brothers grab him by his arms and start pulling him back.

"Eat my ass, asshole." I say as I stick up my middle finger at him.

I feel two hands pulling me back as I watch his brothers trying to calm home down. I'm still very tense but when I turn to see Mitchie, I calm down.

"What the hell Mik?" She says as she rests her hands on my shoulders.

"He deserved that and you know it." I say as I breathe in slowly.

"You don't think me kneeing him was enough?" She asks.

"No one touches you and thinks they'll get away with it." I tell her. "He's lucky I didn't get him harder."

Mitchie brings me into her arms, hugging me tightly as we watch the boys trying to calm down Shane. He keeps looking at me and pointing. Brent is with them too.

"Mikayla," Brent says when he's done talking to the boys. He walks a little closer and signals me to come to him. Mitchie let's go of me and I walk over to Brent. "I'm sorry I have to do this..." He starts. " I have no choice but to remove you from the remaining dates of this tour. Pack your bags, you're going home." Brent says and I feel my knees go weak. In a matter of seconds on down on my knees with my face in my hands, sobbing. I feel Mitchie's arms around me, trying to hold me. What did I just do?

**I hate Shane, if you guys did not notice. Haha. So what do you think? Too harsh on him? (NAH!) Do you think Mikayla is off the tour for sure? On the bright side, if she is, it won't be too many dates! Reviewwww and let me know what you think. Thanks for the constant support. you guys are the beesknees :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. I do not own Hannah Montana or Camp Rock. Nor do i own E!.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mikayla's POV<strong>

"Mikayla," Brent says when he's done talking to the boys. He walks a little closer and signals me to come to him. Mitchie let's go of me and I walk over to Brent. "I'm sorry I have to do this..." He starts. " I have no choice but to remove you from the remaining dates of this tour. Pack your bags, you're going home." Brent says and I feel my knees go weak. In a matter of seconds on down on my knees with my face in my hands, sobbing. I feel Mitchie's arms around me, trying to hold me. What did I just do?

After I regain my breath I look up at Brent with tear filled eyes. He has a disappointed look on his face but he doesn't speak. "Please, you can't do this." I beg.

"I'm sorry Mikayla but my decision is final." He says.

"That's not fair!" Mitchie claims still holding on to me.

"I saw what happened, there's nothing she can do about it." Brent replies.

"Do you even know why she did it?" Mitchie says as she lets go of me and stands up.

"I don't want to hear it, Mitchie. I suggest you get going because we leave soon."

"Look Brent, I know how you love your little triple threats over there but you could at least try and pretend to care about Mikayla and I. We're always second and third to you!" Mitchie says growing angry.

"You know that's not true!" Brent defends.

"It so is! You'd believe either of them before us two." She says pointing to the both of us. "Right... I get it... It's because I'm the psycho from rehab and she's the drunk... Right?"

"Mitchie calm down." Brent says in a calm voice. "I witnessed what Mikayla did and now she can't take that back"

"Do you know why? No! Because if you ask them they'll tell you that she's just gone crazy... Please hear me out Brent." Mitchie pleads.

"I said I don't want to hear it." Brent replies as her folds his arms in front of him.

"Fine then." Mitchie stands her ground. "If she goes, I go."

"No you won't." I tell Mitchie as I finally have the strength to stand up. "You can't fight my battles baby."

"You have no room to tell me that, Mik! You punched Shane for what her did to ME." Mitchie says.

"That's different." I tell her.

"Mitchie, you can't voluntarily leave this tour. For one you have a contract and secondly you have a camera crew waiting. Unless you want to piss of your fans and your label, I suggest you suck it up and stick it through." Brent says.

"Fuck all of you!" Mitchie says as she stomps of towards our hotel room. "Except Mikayla." She says as she's walking away.

I let her leave because I know she's going to be angry and I still need to talk to Brent. "Are you really going to do this?" I ask him.

"I have no other choice, I'm sorry." He says.

"Why can't you at least listen to why I did it?" I ask him.

"It won't matter. I already made my decision." He says.

The boys are still in the same spot as before watching our conversation. I had regained my cool but when I saw the smirk on Shane's face I went mad... again. I move away from Brent and walk over to Shane. His brothers grab each of his arms just in case he tries something.

"Listen to me closely, Shane. I hope you got what you wanted. I mean it when I say that if you lay even one finger on Mitchie, you will never see the light of day again." I begin but I'm being pushed away by Brent.

"Get off of me!" I tell him. If I'm going to leave this tour I'll leave it right. Brent struggles to hold me back but I break free. "And another thing, I don't know what you told your little brothers you did... but I think they should know the truth. Why don't you tell them how you forced yourself onto my girlfriend? Go on Mr. Perfect, tell them how you kissed her even when she begged you to get off."

I was furious again, just the thought of him touching her. I grab him by the edge of his collars and look at his brothers with death stares. When they let go of him I use all my strength to push him up against the wall. I'm already in trouble so who cares.

"If I find out you even LOOKED at my girlfriend in the next two weeks there will be hell to pay." I say to him. He rolls his eyes and tries to shake free but I pin him up harder. Yes, I'm pretty strong and he's just weak.

"Got it?" I say to him. He doesn't reply so I spit in his face. "I hope you rot in hell, asshole."

This was the most aggressive I have ever been, but something inside me needed to protect Mitchie. She's still fragile. How can he mess with her like that? I walk away from all of them and go back to my hotel room. I don't know what to expect next... just that soon I'm going to have to go.

"Mitchie, open up." I yell as I knock on our hotel room door. I can't tell if she's mad at me or just not hearing me. After a few seconds the door flies open and she throws her arms around me.

"Mikayla you can't go." She cries.

I hold her tightly as I walk into the room. It kills me to see her like this but it's all my fault. "We'll be fine... It's just two weeks." I remind her.

"But it's not fair! You were protecting me." She sobs.

"Brent doesn't care... He has a tour to run and he can't get bad publicity from me." I tell her.

"What about your fans!" She insists.

"I wish I could stay but I can't. He kicked me out babe." I remind her. I plant a soft kiss on her forehead before walking over to my suitcase.

"Just stay... You don't have to perform." She tells me.

"I wish I could but after what I just did after you left... I think it's best that I go." I tell her. "I'm no confident that I won't control myself if I have to face him for two more weeks."

"What did you do?" She asks as she sits down on the bed.

"I kind of pinned him to the wall and spit in his face." I admit.

"You don't have to be so aggressive. He gets the point." She tells me.

"Not only did he force himself on you, Mitch, but he also made you pass out. He's an animal!" I yell. "It's for the best that I leave."

"Where are you going to go?"

"Back to my hotel." I tell her.

"You can go to my parents house you know."

"I think it's best that I stay alone for a few days." I say. "But I'll move in when you get back."

"What will I do without you these next two weeks?"

"You go out and you perform for me and you do a damn good job at it." I smile. I walk over to her and grab her hands in mine. "Then you film a badass documentary that we will watch in bed when you come home to me."

"But I'd rather just be with you." She pouts.

"Two weeks flies by, I promise." I tell her as I kiss her cheek.

"We never got the chance to talk about last night." She says as she looks up at me.

"It was perfect." I tell her. "Best night of my life."

"Was it really?" She asks.

"It was. Was I better than fuck face?" I ask.

"There's no comparison... You had me in cloud nine." She smiles.

"Glad to know there's something else I'm better than him at." I say.

"You're better with your hands than him, that's for sure." She winks.

I love her so much. Why do I have to leave her? I don't want to cry because it will make this moment so such harder to deal with. I take a deep breath and hug Mitchie when I pull back I gently peck her lips then pull away.

"Call me every night, okay?" I tell her.

"Don't leave me." She pouts.

"I love you babe." I say as I walk out. She's calling my name but I can't turn or I'll breakdown. I have to go, I have to pay for what I did. I don't feel guilty for beating the snot out of that asshole, but I feel guilty for doing this to Mitchie. I hope she'll be okay.

...

"You're stupid, you know that!" Margo yells at me about five times as we reach my hotel. The flight back to LA was long… the entire time I had to listen to her bitch. "How do you get kicked out of a tour in its lasts days."

"Get yourself someone who you want to protect and then ask me again." I tell her coldly as I slide the hotel card into the slot. The door opens up to reveal my messy hotel room.

"Just wait til the media has this story running all day!" She says as she throws her suitcase down.

"Could you just shut up already, Margo? I kinda get it okay? I fucked up. Get over it!" I yell.

I throw myself onto the bed and wonder what Mitchie might be doing right now. It's probably late afternoon wherever she is now, I don't remember what our next date was. I'm tempted to turn on the TV and see if anything's up yet, but I'm too scared. Instead I walk over to my suitcase and begin to unpack.

"I'm going to nap if you need me." Margo says as she walks into her room.

"Don't worry, I won't." I tell her.

I throw out all my clothes onto the bed and begin to sift through what needs to be washed and what doesn't. After thirty minutes of neatly organizing things, I decide to just lay out and watch TV... Maybe it will help.

"_Breaking news! Early we reported that pop sensation Mikayla Gomez has been removed from the All-star tour and now we have confirmation as to why. A source tells E! that the young starlet was caught physically attacking Connect 3's frontman, Shane Gray._" Giuliana, the reporter, says. "_What caused the altercation remains unknown_."

Of course they already know all about it, and of course they won't say exactly why I did it.

"_We have expert in teen psychology, Jim Peters, here tonight to gives us a low down on what could have caused this interesting behavior_." Giuliana says.

"_Well its clear what happened here,_" Jim starts. "_It's just a matter of jealousy... teenage jealousy. Mikayla has been forced to face her girlfriend's ex for the past two months and it's probably eaten her up inside. Often times teens react in rage when they experience jealousy. This is what I think drove Mikayla's actions." _

Who the fuck does this guy think he is? Why is he analyzing my motives or my actions? He's not even correct! Jealousy? More like protecting my girlfriend! Get your damn story straight! Why do they insist of giving their idiotic opinions!

"This is pathetic." I say as I shut off the TV and throw the remote across my room. It hits the wall and breaks, falling down onto my safe... Oh no, my safe. That's the safe where I store my liquor... Why am I so tempted to open it right now?

I slowly rise from my bed and walk over to my safe. I shouldn't do it, I shouldn't open it because the temptation will get to me. But I need something to get my mind off of being away from Mitchie. She'll be mad if I do it, but one time won't hurt me, right? I'm not going to become the same person I used to be, it's just one drink. So many thoughts are flying through my head right now. What if Mitchie forgets about me? What it Shane wins her back? What if Shane takes my girl because I'm not there?

I press the buttons of the safe, entering my four-digit password. A small beep indicates that I have successfully input my key and the door opens up. I stare at the three bottles that sit before me. Two bottles of vodka and one bottle of tequila. This is killing me, I really shouldn't but I do. I grab the vodka bottle and slowly open it up. The smell fills me and I remember the days when this was all I did. I'm better now, I haven't touched one of these since I was hospitalized. I can't do this but I must. I need to drown the pain of missing Mitchie, I need to just for once. She'll understand or better yet, she doesn't have to know.

I sit back onto my bed and begin to drink. The burning sensation in my throat feels good. I look down at my bottle in disappointment but that soon drowns away when I take another sip. It's just one time, I think, just one time.

**I can't help but feel bad for Mikayla, can you? This chapter is a little short and i'm sorry for that but i hope you guys don't hate it too much :/ :et me know what you think so REVIEWWW please! If I get enough reviews I will post the next chapter today, deal?**

**greatpretender27 - i agree that the tour needs to end... it's getting there :P**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. I do not own Hannah Montana or Camp Rock. Nor do i own Need you now by Lady Antebellum or Tomorrow by Chris Young.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Thank you guys for the reviews... as promised...<strong>**

**Two Weeks Later**

**Mitchie's POV **

My life is a hectic mess right now. I have been followed around throughout my performances by the documentary crew. They'd got footage of me on stage, off stage, in the dressing room, and even on my tour bus. They got it all and by all I mean me being completely miserable.

You see, Mikayla has yet to answer my calls. I have tried calling her since the day she was forced to leave the tour and since then I have not heard one word from her. I'm actually really worried. I call, I text, I do it all but she shows no signs of life. It's killing me to not hear from her, it's not like we were on bad terms when she left.

How can she avoid me for two weeks straight? I need to hear her voice again, I need to have reassurance that she is okay... that we're okay. I've been trying to do a good job of pretending to be okay for the cameras. Of course sometimes I fail but for the most part I pretend to be happy. I'm not happy at all. I miss my girlfriend, a lot. I need her more than I have ever needed anyone. She keeps me strong, she helps me fight through my issues... but where is she now?

"Hello?" Dallas answers through the other line. She's the only one who can help me right now.

"Dal, it's me." I say when she speaks.

"I know that, Dem." She says. "What's up?"

"I need your help." I say as I begin to cry. I'm in the comfort of my bunk right now. No cameras.

"I'm kind of busy, sis." She says. "But what's wrong?"

"Mikayla... She won't answer my calls." I tell her.

"Still?" She asks. I had texted her a week ago about it and she said to give it time... Well I did and now I'm back where I started.

"Yes, I'm worried." I say sobbing. It's a surprise she's able to understand me.

"Why would she ignore you?" Dallas asks.

"I don't know, Dallas!" I choke out. "Please just make sure she's alive or something."

"How do I do that?" She asks.

"Go to her hotel." I suggest.

"Mitchie, I want to help you but don't you come back tomorrow? You'll see her then."

"My last show is tomorrow." I tell her. "Please, Dal. I need you."

"I'm on my way." Dallas says. "Text me the hotel's address and I'll see what's up."

"I love you. Thank you." I say as I hang up.

I text Dallas then set my phone aside and take a deep breath. Everything is going to be okay, I say to myself. Suddenly my phone is ringing again and I assume it's Dallas so I just answer it.

"I just texted you the address, Dal." I say into the phone.

"What?" I hear a voice. Her voice.

"Babe, you're alive!" I nearly scream.

"Of course I'm alive." She says sounding a little weird.

"Why are you ignoring my calls, Mikayla?" I ask.

"I don't ignore you." She stutters. This can't be... She's... She's drunk.

"Mikayla, have you been drinking?" I ask.

"What? No!" she says obnoxiously.

"Mik, you promised." I start to cry. She promised me that she would stop, that she would never do this again.

"Mitchie, baby, listen." She says slowly. "I miss you."

"How long have you been drinking, Mikayla?" I ask growing furious.

"Don't worry about that." She tells me. "Just listen."

I want to hang up on her but then I hear a few chords of a guitar being sloppily played. Next thing I know she's singing to me over the phone.

_It's a quarter after one _

_I'm all alone and I need you now_  
><em>Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now<em>  
><em>And I don't know how I can do without<em>  
><em>I just need you now<em>

_Another shot of whiskey _

_Can't stop looking at the door_  
><em>Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before<em>  
><em>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind<em>  
><em>For me it happens all the time <em>

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm a little drunk and I need you now_  
><em>Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now<em>  
><em>And I don't know how I can do without<em>  
><em>I just need you now<em>

"What the hell was that?" I ask her when she stops playing.

"I wrote you a song." She stutters.

"Mikayla, what the fuck? You promised you wouldn't drink anymore." I cry.

"I'll stop." She says loudly.

"It's too late now." I tell her. "How long?" I ask.

"Not long." She answers.

"How long?" I ask again growing angry.

"Since I got here." She says slowly and that's when I'm sobbing. I hang up the call and look down at my hands. She lied to me. She lied to me and she's avoided me. I can't believe her.

**Dallas POV**

"Okay, I'm here." I say to Mitchie on the phone as she finally answers her call.

"Forget it." She says coldly.

"Why? I'm already walking to her room." I tell her.

"She's drunk Dallas. She promised she wouldn't do that again." I hear my sister crying. She's hurt.. I told Mikayla not to hurt her.

"I'll talk to her." I say to Mitchie.

"Dallas I need you." She cries.

"Demi, don't you dare hurt yourself you hear me?" I say knowing my sister's weak voice when I hear it.

"I'll talk to you later." She says as she hangs up on me.

I don't know how to feel so I bang on the door when I reach Mikayla's room. After a few minutes I hear someone fumbling towards the door and it opens to reveal a beat up Mikayla. Not physically beat up but I could tell she was an emotional wreck. She has an over sized t-shirt that goes down mid thigh. One hand holds the door open while the other holds a half full bottle of what I think is vodka.

"Dallas?" She asks her face growing confused.

"That's right." I said as I walked into the room.

She closed the door behind me. "What are you doing here?" She asks. She sounds drunk.

"I came to see why the hell you're ignoring my sister." I tell her. "But it's clear why now."

"I'm not ignoring her." She says shaking her head.

"Mikayla, don't play dumb with me. She's been calling me since last week, worried that something happened to you. But instead you're here, drinking like an idiot."

"My phone died." She lies. I can tell she's lying , she's not very good at it.

"Cut the bullshit with me, Mikayla. I have enough drunk friends to know you've been in this damn hotel the entire time just drinking. What the hell is going on with you?" I say to her.

"I don't fucking know." She says as she shakes her head. "I miss her." She says as she puts the bottle down. She stumbles over to the bed and puts her face between her hands. "I'm such a fuck up."

"You are." I say so she doesn't hear me. "I told you not to hurt my sister, Mikayla."

"I just don't know what to do." She cries. "This is the only way I know to deal with pain."

"You're hurting her by doing this." I tell her. "She's breaking because of you. Everything she's worked hard to fix. I suggest you sober up and you make things right or I swear I will never let you hear from her I again."

"I need her." Mikayla yells.

"Then do something about it Mikayla, don't just fucking sit here and make things worse. Get off your drunk ass, sober up and go see my sister. She needs you right now. I could hear the weakness in her voice and she needs someone, that someone is you."

"She hates me." Mikayla cries.

"I'm about to fucking slap you, seriously. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and get your ass to Louisiana. She has one last show... You have one chance Mikayla, don't blow it. You're lucky I was starting to like you or else you wouldn't be getting a chance at all."

"But she doesn't want me there."

"Then you go and you fight for her! How the hell did you grow the balls to punch a Gray if you can't even man up to fight for your girlfriend?"

"Don't say that." She says as she stands up. "I have to make this right."

For someone who's drunk, she does a good job of understanding. It's probably something she got used to after years of secretly drinking.

"Here, let's get you in the shower so you can sober up." I say as I lead her to the bathroom. She begins to undress so I go to grab a water bottle that she can drink to sober up.

I help her take a shower while she remains only in her underwear. This is awkward but I know she cares about Mitchie and that's the only reason i'm helping her. Thirty minutes later she's finally good enough to go.

I drive her to the airport and by the time we reach it she's perfectly sober. "I really fucked up, didn't I?" She asks me as I near the airport.

"Um, you think?" I ask.

"She's not going to take me back." She says as she looks out the window.

"She cares about you too much to let you go like that. She'll probably be mad or pretend to not care but eventually she will forgive."

"And what if she doesn't?" she asks turning to me. "What if I ruined everything?"

"You can't afford to think like that." I tell her. "You get your ass over there and you fight for her, you hear me? She needs you right now. She really needs you."

"I'm sorry, Dallas." She says after a while. "I know you hate me."

"I don't hate you. Trust me, if I did the last thing I would want to do was help you." I say.

She exits my car and just looks at me. "Go, damn it!" I yell at her and she takes off running.

**Mikayla's POV**

I really fucked up this time. I thought I messed up the day I got hospitalized, but today is much worse. That one time turned into everyday for the past two weeks. I do have a problem, I know and now I'm probably going to lose the best thing because of it.

I somehow managed to get to Louisiana in time for Mitchie's next show. It took a plane, a cab and a hell lot of running to get here but I'm finally standing in front of the venue she's to play tonight. I don't know what to do. I can't just barge in there, I'm kind of not allowed inside. I also can't just pull Mitchie aside and say I'm sorry, I have to make her know that I apologize.

I have a bouquet of flowers in my hand that I bought at the airport, but this is nowhere close to enough. I spot a few fans who are waiting outside the venue and make my way towards them.

"Mikayla?" They ask as I near them.

"Yup, that's me." I say.

"Wow! What are you doing here?" They all ask in surprise.

"I came to win my girlfriend back." I tell them.

"Wait, you and Mitchie broke up?" They ask.

"No." I admit. "But I messed up and I need to prove to her I'm sorry."

"Why don't you just go in then? Why are you out here?"

"Because I'm not allowed to just walk in like I'm still part of the tour. The only thing I can do is go in like a fan."

"You should check the bus where the buses are then. I know some fans are back there hoping to see her come out of her bus." They suggest.

"She's in her dressing room waiting for soundcheck" I tell them. I know this from experience.

"Oh." They look at each other and then back at me. "We have an extra soundcheck pass if you want it."

"Wait, really?" I ask in surprise.

"Yeah, I mean how often do you get he chance to help your favorite singer make up with your other favorite singer." One of them said laughing.

"Not often, I guess." I say.

"Here." The tallest one said handing me their extra pass.

"Wait, I owe you like really badly." I say. "What do y'all want?"

"Can we meet Mitchie if you guys make up?" one of the asks. Two girls hit her in the arm and she shrugs.

"Sure." I say to them.

A few minutes later we are being escorted into the building and into the seats for Mitchie's soundcheck. I have never been in the audience for this before.

"Hey do you guys have a free poster I can use by any chance?" I ask.

"Sure." One of the girls hands me her poster and lets me use the back of it.

'Baby, cause without you there's nothing left of me... I know i messed up but what can I do to show you I'm sorry?' I write onto the poster. I know this wouldn't be enough but it was a start.

After a while the lights went down and Mitchie appeared. She looked sad but she had a fake smile that fooled everyone but me. This sight was killing me. I'm the reason she feels this way. I hate myself for it.

Mitchie sings a few songs before beginning her q&a. I'm glad I'm seated in the back row so she can't recognize me yet.

"Mitchie, what do you do to stay strong?" A girl in the middle row asks her.

"I just tell myself that I'm beautiful when in having a bad day. It's also helpful to have someone who helps you through everything." I see her eyes sparkle with sadness as she says those last words.

"Have you been writing new material lately?" Someone else asks.

"I'm always writing new material." She answers.

"Any songs about Mikayla?" One girl a row or two away from me asks.

"Plenty of those." She answers quickly.

"What do you think about Mikayla getting kicked out of the tour?" Someone asks.

"There's so much more to it than what you hear. I think it's bull." She says.

The girl next to me who gave me the pass raises her hand just like we planned. I look down so Mitchie doesn't recognize me. I wait until she speaks to finally look up.

"If Mikayla was here right now, what would you tell her?" She asks like I had asked her to.

"I don't think I want to disclose that." She says as nicely as possible. This wasn't exactly the answer I hoped for but it was good enough. I stood up from my seat and held up my sign above my head. I watched as Mitchie's eyes read the sign. She looked confused until she looked down and saw me.

"Mikayla?" She asks in complete shock.

"I know you're not happy with me right now, but I love you and I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted." I say to her as loud as possible so she can hear me. Everyone is staring at me.

She just stares at me and instantly takes off running towards back stage, crying. I scoot through the people in my row and run towards the stage. I climb on before security can get to me and take off in the direction that Mitchie went.

"Which way?" I ask as I pass one of her roadies. He pointed left and I followed. Instantly I knew where I was. This was the venue that we had to reschedule because of the storm. This was the town where I lost my virginity to Mitchie.. and where I fucked everything up too.

"Mitchie!" I yell as I can see her running in front of me. She opens some doors and I can see the sky. I follow behind her and instantly I'm outside. I spot her bus and I make my way towards it. I'm going to fight for her.

"Mitch." I say as I enter the bus. I know she's in here because I can hear her sobs.

"Go away Mikayla." She says. I reach her bunk and slid her curtain open. she curled up in a ball.

"Babe, please." I say as I put my hand on her shoulder but she shakes it off.

"No, don't touch me." She screams.

"I know I messed up and I'm sorry."

"Get out!" She says.

"Not until you let me talk." I say. "Mitchie I know I fucked up and I know I hurt you and I feel like shit because of it. I know you hate me right now. I know I disappointed you and quite frankly I disappointed myself."

"How could you lie to me like that? How could you ignore me?" She cries.

"I don't know what got into me. It was only supposed to be one drink."

"You need help Mikayla, I can't be with you like this." She says as she uncurls.

"I want to get help." I say honestly.

"You need treatment." She says. "Wait, what?"

"I said I want to get help. If that's the only way I can keep you then I will do it. I can't lose you, I love you."

"You mean that?" She asks as she sits up.

"With every fiber in my being. I don't care if I lose my career over it... I'll do this for us." I say. "I know I need help, I know I do."

"Mikayla... I..." She starts to say but I cut her off by bringing my lips on hers. She tasted so good but she pulled away. "Mikayla, I messed up too." She says.

"What do you mean baby?" I ask.

She closes her eyes and then shows me her wrists. In each arm is the sign of relapse. This is my fault.

"This is all my fault." I say as I bring my head between my hands.

"I'm never going to be 100%." She says as she gets on her knees and begins to rub my shoulder. "I'm weak too."

"No you're not. You're stronger than this. I'm the reason you relapsed babe." I say shaking my head.

"You're the reason I didn't relapse earlier." She says. "You kept me together and missing you just shattered me. Last night I couldn't stay strong."

"Because of me." I say. "Damn, Mitchie. _We're like fire and gasoline_."

"_I'm no good for you and you're no good for me_." She sings.

"_But tonight I'm going to love you like there's no tomorrow_." I sing back. "Mitchie, will you forgive me?"

She wraps her arms around my neck and straddles me. She kisses me lightly then pulls back. "Don't you ever leave me like that, Mikayla." She says before kissing me.

"Um, I kind of promised some of your fans that you could meet them if they helped me get into the soundcheck." I say as I pull back.

"I can meet them later." She says. "Right now I need you."

"I'm right here baby, and I'm never going anywhere." I tell her.

"No, Mik... I NEED you," She says as she thrusts slowly into me and pushes me down. I knew exactly where this was going and damn did it feel good. We should get in fights more often if this is the aftermath.

**Just wanted to say... can you imagine having Selena or Demi show up while you're waiting in line to see the other? I would probably cry! Anyway.. i hope you guys liked the chapter and are liking the story so far. Good so far? (Eh, yay, nay?) REVIEW please :D**

**P.S. towards the end.. if there are any country fans who know Chris Young, i used a few of the lyrics to his song Tomorrow... thought it was fitting :P**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. I do not own Hannah Montana or Camp Rock. **

* * *

><p><strong>Four months later<strong>

**Mitchie POV**

"Is everything ready?" I ask Dallas as we load her car. Mikayla is finally being released from rehab today. She's been in treatment for four months and surprisingly she has been really good about it. At first she wanted to get out, but she kept saying that this was for me so she would stick through it.

The media went crazy when story first broke that Mikayla was being admitted. No one knew why at first and many believed it was for the same reasons as me but somehow they got word of the truth. When they discovered that Mikayla was an alcoholic they went ballistic. I'm glad she didn't really have to see any of the coverage because the things they said were kind of rude. One of Mikayla's biggest concerns with having gone to treatment was losing her career... I really hope that doesn't happen to her.

"Yes!" Dallas says as she begins to drive. "Mom and dad fixed up the guest room for her and I set up your surprise."

"Thank you so much for helping me out and coming to pick her up with me today." I say.

"Don't mention it." She says with a smile. "I'm glad that she took the initiative to get help."

"Remind of anyone?" I say with a chuckle.

"You two are perfect for each other." Dallas says. I can't help but agree. Mikayla is my rock, she's everything I need to stay strong. I like to believe that I'm the same for her. "So what did she say about you picking her up?"

"That she was more than excited to see me." I say. The treatment that Mikayla was admitted to was about four hours outside of LA. It's kind of like the one I went to, but mine was out of state. I wasn't allowed to see her until the second week of treatment but I would talk to her on the phone everyday. I've only really seen her twice since she was admitted because I used the time that she was gone to get some things done. Once the tour ended, I still had to film my documentary as well as film my next music video. Following my video, I began to write my next album. I could call my next album the "Mikayla collection" because the majority of my songs are inspired by her.

"And I assume that you're more than excited to see her?" Dallas asks.

"Is that even a question, Dal?" I ask.

"I have a feeling that living with the two of you will be awkward." She says.

"What are you talking about!" I reply.

"I mean come on, you're living with your girlfriend, your parents and your sister in the same house. Don't pretend you two aren't having sex because I can just tell."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say to her as I look outside the window.

"You mean to tell me that you and Mikayla haven't... what's the word.. made love yet?"

"That is none of your business." I say as I start to blush.

"I'll take that as a yes." She says with a chuckle.

"What's it to you if we have?" I ask defensively.

"Well you guys are going to be living in the same roof as me and I don't want to come home to the two of you going at it. Just putting that out there."

"Gosh, Dallas. We aren't sex addicts! Plus mom's rule is no sex in the house."

"Do you honestly think I'm going to believe that you're going to abide by that rule?"

"I'm probably not." I admit.

"Exactly. So make sure when you and your girlfriend start to fornicate that you check that no one is home."

"Thanks for the lovely sex advice sis, really needed that."

"That wasn't sex advice but if you want some I'm always here for you." She says as she hits me in the arm.

"Why would I want to talk to YOU about sex!" I say.

"Well you always come to me for everything...I'm just letting you know that there's no limits to my advice."

"Can we just talk about something else other than sex? It's making me uncomfortable." I admit.

"It's a natural thing, Mitch. You shouldn't be uncomfortable talking about it. Everyone does it at some point! It's the way you express love." Dallas begins to preach. I swear if she wasn't trying to be an actress she'd make a great pastor. "Although I will say that nowadays it seems like people do it without seeing the beauty in it.. they jut fuck they don't make love."

"Geez, Dallas! I'm not uncomfortable with the topic, just uncomfortable talking to you about it... you're my older sister after all." I say with a small blush.

"Mitchie, I don't care if you're my little sister... If you have questions I will answer them."

"I don't have questions but thank you for the sermon, Dallas." I say.

"I'm just trying to be helpful." She says.

"And I love you for that but I'm okay." I tell her. "I promise."

"Whatever floats your boat, Mitchie." She says. She leans her elbow against the door and her head against her head as she drives. She looks like such a badass. The rest of the four hour drive, we spend talking and listening to music.

"Okay, so you know the plan right?" I ask Dallas when we pull up to the the treatment facility.

"Ugh, yes!" Dallas says. I think I might have ran through the plan ten times with her on the way here but I just want everything to be perfect. I'll clue you in on what's happening.. Originally Mikayla is expecting me to come pick her up but I'd rather surprise her so Dallas is going to pretend I got pulled away into a meeting and that she had to come in my place. When they're walking to the car I'm going pop out and surprise her.

"I'll be behind this car when you get her so don't go this direction." I tell her as I point to my hiding spot. She nods and heads off into the center.

I don't know how long I have until Mikayla and Dallas come out so I'm trying to act super fast. I grab the car paint stick from the car and begin to write 'welcome home

baby' on the back window. Once I finish that, I grab my things and run behind a black escalade. I wait about ten minutes and then suddenly I see them emerge from the doors.

Mikayla looks a bit disappointed and I can't make out what her and Dallas as saying. She's wearing some new sunglasses so I can't see if her eyes have spotted the car message yet. Slowly I hear them nearing and can listen in on what they're saying.

"Dallas, it's okay." Mikayla says with a strained voice. She sounds like sh/ holding back tears.

"She's just really sorry." Dallas says. My sister is a damn good actress, I'll give her that.

"Thank you for coming." Mikayla says. Now her voice sounds tearful.

"Aw, why are you crying?" Dallas asks her. I can see her wrap her arm around Mikayla, supportively.

"I got all worked up thinking she was coming." Mikayla admits. "What's that?"

"Oh, hm, I don't know." Dallas says. I assume their looking at the car message so I walk out behind them. I slowly creep up behind Mikayla and place my free hand up to her eyes, covering them.

"Mitchie?" Her voice sounds hopeful.

"The one and only." I say as I drop my hand. Mikayla quickly turns around and wraps her arms around my neck.

"I hate you! Don't do that to me." She says holding on to dear life.

"I wanted to surprise you baby." I tel her. I hand her a card and small ring box that she looks at with confusion. Let me fill you in, I'm not proposing but I'm giving her a promise that this is forever. Yesterday was our six month anniversary.

"What's this?" She asks as she takes the card and box.

"Open the box first then read." I tell her.

I watch as she opens the box to reveal her small ring. The ring has a diamond M on the front and the inside of it is engraved. "Mitchie..." She says whispering. "This is beautiful."

"Read the card." I tell her. She breaks open the envelope and begins to open the card. While all of this is going on, Dallas is leaning against her car watching.

"Dear Mikayla," She begins. "I am beyond proud of you for accomplishing something so important. I can't even describe how happy I am for you. I'm also extremely happy because six months ago my life changed. You're the reason for that and I'm above the moon at the thought of you. We have had our highs and lows in the past six months but there's nothing that I want more than to continue our roller coaster. This ring that I give you represents my love for you. It represents not only six months of love but many many more years to come. This is my promise to you that I will always love you."

She stops reading and wipes a tear from her eye. She's so cute when she gets emotional, and I love that I'm one of the only people who can make her like that. "The ring has an M to represent you and me, and our love. When ever you look down to it just know that I'm always there for you. My love for you, Mikayla, is like a star. You can't always see me but just know that I'm always there. If you look at the inside of the ring you'll notice it's engraved. I asked them to engrave the words 'stay strong' so you can always look down and believe that you're going to be okay. I'm so proud of you baby. I love you so much."

"I have the same ring with the same engravement." I tell her. "They're promise rings slash stay strong rings. I promise to love you for ever."

"This is incredible, I promise to love you forever too." She says as she slips on the ring.

"Now have matching necklaces and matching rings." I tell her as I bring my arms around her.

"Actually I was going to ask for your permission to get myself matching stay strong tattoos." She said as she interlocks her hands behind my head.

"You don't need my permission for that but permission granted." I say as I kiss her. I have truly missed these lips. She tastes better than ever before. I love my sober girlfriend, I'm so proud of her.

"Okay, lovebirds." Dallas says from her car. "We've got a four hour trip ahead of us, let's get going." Leave it to my sister to ruin this moment.

**So for starters i'd like to say thank you for the reviews and the support it means alot to me :) Alright, so as for this chapter i'm sorry if it's a little rushed and short but i wanted to get something down and i wanted to keep it short. How did I do? I have some ideas for this story but i'm starting to slowly burn out of them so if you guys would like to suggest things i'd be all open for it. I'm sure it's just the weekday that's got my ideas running low but i would love suggestions... give me something to work with pretty people ")**

**Don't forget to review!**

**p.s. This couple reminds me alot of Jelena so the ring was inspired by Selena's hahah**


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. I do not own Hannah Montana or Camp Rock. **

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

**Mikayla's POV**

"Wake up sleepy head" I hear Mitchie repeat as she jumps up and down on my bed. I feel the sheets below me and notice this isn't my usual treatment facility bed, no its my new house. It's Mitchie's house.

"Stop jumping." I ask her as I keep my eyes shut. I can sense there's a lot of light in this room and I just want to sleep.

"No, get up sleepy head we have things to do." She insists. She stops jumping and lays out on her back beside me, breathing heavily.

"I know we have things to do..." I say as I finally open my eyes and look at her. She's look as beautiful as ever right now. She has absolutely no make up on, her hair is tied back and she's wearing cute neon pink sweatpants. "Such as cuddling and sleeping."

"As good as that sounds, we have other things to do today so get up and meet me downstairs! I helped my mom make breakfast." She says with a grin.

"Should I be scared?" I ask jokingly as I sit up. I look around the room and admire it. This is my room now.

"Oh shut up and meet me downstairs." She says before disappearing out through the door, closing it behind her.

I throw myself back and look up at the ceiling. So much has happened to me in the last six months. I've gone from single to in a wonderful relationship. I kicked my drinking habit and can proudly say I'm four months sober. I never had a family but now I can say I do. Not only do I have my dad's family but last night I was welcomed into Mitchie's.

_***Flashback***_

"I'm nervous." I say as Dallas pulls up into the house driveway.

Mitchie turns around to look at me from the front seat, giving me her cute little smile. "What's there to be nervous about?" She asks.

"Well, I've never lived with anyone but my mom before." I admit. "And Margo."

"Well now you'll live with us." She says. "It will be just like living on the bus but better."

"Your family doesn't like me though." I say.

"That's not true." Dallas says before Mitchie can answer. "They actually really like you. My parents were proud of you for going to rehab and getting clean. They think you are a good girlfriend to Mitchie." She says looking at me through the front mirror.

"I just don't want them to hate me."

"They don't and will not hate you." Mitchie says. "I promise."

We exit the car and she intertwines our hands together. We follow behind Dallas as she opens the door. The instant I walk into the house, I am met by a huge sign that says 'Welcome Mikayla'. A large smile forms on my face and I can feel Mitchie staring at me.

"Hi Mikayla!" Mitchie's mom says as she hugs me. "How are you sweetie?"

"I'm good, thank you." I reply.

"Welcome home." She says to me.

"Thank you." I reply trying not to cry.

"Hi." Mitchie's dad says as he shakes my hand. "Good to have you back."

"Thank you." I reply.

"Mikayla!" Madison squeels as she begins to run down the stairs.

"Hey, Maddie!" I say as I hug her. I think she got taller.

"You have to see your room!" She says as she pulls my arm.

"Maddie!" Mitchie says as she looks at her little sister. "Not now."

"Oh, sorry." Maddie says before putting her hand on her mouth. There's clearly something going on that I'm not supposed to know about.

"Are you hungry sweetie? We made dinner for y'all." Her mom says as she begins to walk towards the kitchen.

"I am yes." I say with a chuckle.

We all follow behind her and sit down at the dinner table. I sit beside Mitchie and Dallas while her mom, dad and younger sister sit on the opposite side.

"So Mikayla, how did it go?" Mitchie's dad asks.

"It was good, sir." I say. I'm probably sweating bullets right now from all these nerves.

"Sir?" He asks with a chuckle. "That's a business term, call me Eddie." He says.

"Oh, my bad." I say. "It was good i'm glad that I'm better now and that I can spend time with Mitchie."

"That's good." He says as she takes a bite of his food. "Know that we are proud of you for doing this."

"That means a lot to me thank you." I say with a smile.

"So do you girls already have plans for tomorrow?" Her mom asks.

"Yeah, Mikayla's getting her tattoos and I think I might get a piercing." Mitchie says not bothering to look up at her mom.

"A piercing?" Her mom asks as she puts the fork down. "What kind?"

"Yeah, what kind?" I ask. I might have to be excused if she says a nose stud cause that's just fucking hot.

"A nose stud." She says. Holy shit, best girlfriend ever.

"Why the sudden idea?" Dallas asks.

"It would look good on you." I add.

"I want a change and I have always thought they were cute so why not get one." She says. "Mikayla is getting matching stay strong tattoos." She adds.

"That's a wonderful idea, Mikayla." Her dad says.

"Yes but instead of getting a small heart like Mitchie, I'm going to in the future add a line for every year of sobriety. My sponsor suggested it to me and I think it's a pretty good idea." I inform them.

"That does sound like a good idea, lovely!" Her mom says. I see where Mitchie gets her cuteness from.

We finish our dinner in conversation and before we can have dessert Mitchie pulls me aside. " I want to show you one more surprise." She says.

"You and your surprises." I say as I roll my eyes. She takes my hand and leads me up the stairs. We walk towards the guest room and she stops in front of it. She looks at me with desperate eyes and I can't help but lean in and kiss her. Our lips crash together and I wrap one arm around her waist, pulling her into me. I press my free hand against the door, holding us up.

"Gosh I missed you." She says as she pulls my bottom lip with her teeth.

"Is this my surprise?" I ask her. I'm loving it!

"Oh yeah." She says as she pulls back and straightens herself. She opens the room door and turns on the light.

"For me?" I ask.

"Your room, baby." She says.

The room has changed since the last time I was there as a guest. It's more decorated now and it has a desk for me and off to the side is my guitar. Many of the things from my hotel are in here now. It's my bedroom, mine!

"You are the best girlfriend anyone could ever ask for!" I say as I throw my arms around her neck. "Don't ever change!"

"My parents decorated it but it was my idea." She says.

"I love you and your family." I say.

"Our family, they are your family now too." She says as she taps the tip of my nose. Can you believe that? I can actually call someone family.

_***End flashback***_

"Good morning, babe." Mitchie says to me as I finally enter the dining room.

"Morning, beautiful." I say. She's already seated in a chair so I lean down and kiss her cheek.

"I saved you a seat." She says as she pats the seat next to her. "Next to me of course."

"I couldn't have it any other way." I say as I sit down. "Where is everyone?"

"My mom's serving the breakfast and my dad's at work. Maddie went to school and Dallas is still asleep."

"Mitch, be a dear please and wake up your sister." Her mom says as she appears with plates.

"No need mom, i'm already up." Dallas says as she appears out of nowhere.

"Good cause I wasn't going to go wake you up." Mitchie says.

"Bitch, I drove you to and from Mikayla's treatment center... you better take that back." She replies as she takes her seat. "Who made these pancakes?"

"I did!" Mitchie says.

"Hell yeah I love your pancakes!" Dallas says as she digs in.

"Thanks, I know they're good." Mitchie says confidently. I take a bite of them and instantly can agree with what she said.

"Are you ready to get your tattoo?" Dallas asks me.

"I don't know, I never got one before." I say.

"It's nothing too bad." She tells me and Mitchie nods in agreement.

"You have one?" I ask her.

"Two." She says. "I have 'Vous etes belle' on my right shoulder blade and a stupid one I got in high school."

"What's your stupid one of?" I ask.

"It's just stupid." She says. I decide not to press the subject anymore.

"It's a tramp stamp." Mitchie admits.

"Mitch!" Dallas exclaims. She rolls her eyes then looks at me. "I got it when I was drunk after prom, it's a marijuana leaf." She says with shame.

"Were you a stoner?" I asked.

"Ha, no!" She says. "I saw the drawing at the tattoo parlor an I guess drunk me thought it was a flower."

"That's kind of hilarious." I say.

"My mom doesn't know about it so try and keep that to yourself."

"I will, I promise." I say.

"So baby, I have a perfect day all planned out!" Mitchie says changing up the conversation.

"Will I get to know beforehand?" I ask batting my eyes.

"I'm taking you to get your tattoos and then we're going on a lunch date."

"Where?"

"You're going to laugh but I went on a run while you were out and I found this awesome hill that has such a beautiful view of the city. I was thinking we can grab lunch on the go and way it there. Wouldn't that be cute?" She says getting all excited.

"Sounds really romantic." I admit.

"Then afterwards I was thinking we could go catch a movie or something. Nothing too over the top." She says.

"I'l do whatever you want us to do." I say to her.

...

"That hurt like hell!" I say to Mitchie as we leave the tattoo parlor. As much as that pained me to do, I can't help but be happy at my new tattoos.

"Oh stop being a baby." She laughs. "They look good."

"Let me see yours." I say and she lifts up her hands. I put mine beside hers and we stare down at our matching tattoos. "I will always be able to stay strong now." I say.

"I'm so incredibly proud of you baby." She says as she lightly presses her hands on my stomach and leans in to kiss me.

"And I'm proud of you, babe." I say.

"Can we get subway?" She asks me.

"I haven't had that in so long!" I say as my eyes widen. "Let's do it!"

We get into her Mercedes-Benz e350 and she takes off to the nearest subway. I can't help but be cautious of paparazzi. I afraid that they will see us and start asking me questions. I really don't know what i'd even say.

Thankfully, when we get to subway there is no one there but a few customers so we don't have to worry about being spotted. We order our sandwiches and quickly return to the car. I'm quite interested in seeing this romantic spot that Mitchie found for us. I think this will be a cute date.

"And here it is." She says as we finally reach the top of the hill.

"I'm glad it isn't so hot out here or we would be burning." I say as I take a seat in the sand. I'm so glad she also brought a blanket for us to sit on too.

"Do you like the view?" She asks.

"It's beautiful." I say as I stare out into the city. I can make up many of the known buildings from here and I bet this looks beautiful at night.

"Maybe we can come back again at night, someday." She says.

"I was just about to suggest that!" I tell her.

We begin to eat our sandwiches in silence. I have my arm around her and she's leaned up against my chest. In the distance I see something that looks like a flash and after a few seconds it stops. Wonder what it was.

"So baby, tell me about rehab." Mitchie asks.

"It was probably the hardest thing I have ever done but having you as inspiration it got easier." I admit.

"Aw, Mik." She says. "What was the hardest part?"

"Besides having to be away from you?" I say. "Probably the part where I had to admit to myself that I have a problem. It was really eye opening the things they said. They would talk about things and I would relate to them so much and that's when I knew how much of an issue I had let it become."

"That was the hardest part for me too." She says. "When I was younger I used to think that cutting and purging were okay because I didn't know any better. No one ever told me that what I was doing was slowly killing me, I mean deep inside I knew but the more I did it the better I felt about myself. After my sister found me I kind started to realize that it wasn't just me that I was affecting. I was being selfish."

"They called me that in one my sessions," I say. "It was one of the first sessions and they said, 'you're just selfish' and I started bawling. I have never cried so much like I did the past four months."

"Rehab is just very eye opening." Mitchie says and I can't agree more. "I remember the day that it all finally sunk in. When I finally stopped resisting my treatment and I went in willing to get help. The moment the realization hit me I called my sister and I just cried for probably two hours with her, we didn't say a single word."

"Do you think people will look at us and say something?" I ask her. "You know since we both went to treatment."

"Probably, but what's it to them? We're healthier now and we have each other as support. I think having both overcome our issues makes us such a closer couple then any other."

"I couldn't agree more." I say as I kiss the top of her head. "I have a quick question." I say.

"Shoot." She replies.

"Would you be willing to go with me this next week to see my dad?" I ask. "Michael called a few times while I was in rehab and he told me how my dads been doing and it appears that everything is going well so I want to go see them."

"I'd love to go with you babe." Mitchie says. She finishes her food and puts her trash aside.

"Thank you." I say. "Plus they deserve to know everything about the last four months."

"I'm sure they already know... You were on the news a lot." She says.

"I know but that's nothing like me telling them myself." I say.

"You've changed so much in the past six months, you know that?" She says as she turns around to face me.

"I know." I say with a smile.

"You've become such a sweet, caring girl baby and I love you for that."

"Thanks to you, you know." I say as I lean in to kiss her. We sit there making out for about ten seconds until she pulls back.

"Let's get going." she says.

As we gather our trash I see the flash coming from far away again. "Babe, do you see that flash?" I ask.

"Damn it!" She says. "Here we go again."

"What?" I ask her.

"That's the paparazzi." She says as she rolls her eyes. Fuck, they found me. I can't wait to hear what the media will have to say...

**Sorry if it's a little rushed, but here's the next chapter :) Review guys! :) Please and thank you.**


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. I do not own Hannah Montana or Camp Rock. **

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day <strong>

**Mitchie's POV**

"_Teen pop star Mikayla Gomez has officially been released from rehab this past week. The young star was spotted yesterday afternoon with girlfriend, Mitchie Torres. The duo enjoyed a romantic lunch on a hill followed by a movie date_." The news flash appears as Mikayla lay out on the couch watching TV. "_Sources at the movie theater say the two were inseparable as they caught a late showing of Titanic 3D._"

"We can't even blink without them getting coverage of it." I say to Mikayla. She laughs but then focuses her attention back on the TV.

"_As many remember, the pop sensation was admitted to rehab earlier this year for an alcohol addiction. Sources close to the teen say she successfully completed her four month stint and is looking forward to a sober life style. We bet her girlfriend, Mitchie, is thrilled to have her back._"

"You bet I am!" I say to the TV.

"Who the hell are these sources?" She asks.

"I don't even know babe." I say. "People who see us?"

"Well yeah but my apparent close friend?" She asks.

"You know they work in weird ways." I say.

"Change it to E! I want to see if they're on our ass too." She says.

I grab the remote and change the channel to E! They were talking about the premiere of a new movie so I went to change it again until they stopped.

"_Stay tuned and we will bring you information on a popular teen singer who was recently released from rehab._" Ryan says to the camera.

"Leave it." She tells me. "Was this what you went through?"

"Pretty much." I say shrugging. I couldn't watch the television for almost a week when I got out of treatment.

"Does it get better?" She asks.

"It always gets better." I say. "Once it blows over you'll be fine."

"_Welcome back to E! News._" Giuliana says with a smile. She looks at Ryan and they begin to discuss Mikayla, without mentioning her name. "_So if any of you guessed, we are talking about Mikayla Gomez who was released from rehab two says ago. We can't help but wonder, will her career last? Or are we headed for another Lindsay Lohan here?_"

"_I think her career will last._" Ryan says. I always liked Ryan... "_She's got a nice support system, her girlfriend's been through the same process._"

"_That's very true._" Giuliana agrees. "_I guess we'll have to see with time._"

"Turn it off." Mikayla begs. She crawls over to me and buries herself in my chest. I can hear the muffled cries and it breaks my heart. I hate seeing her go through this.

"It gets better, I promise." I say as I run my fingers through her hair repeatedly.

"My career is over." She says between sobs.

"Look at me, baby." I tell her as I stop. She pulls back from my chest and looks up at me. Her eyes are bloodshot and the tears have taken over her entire face. "You can rest assured that your career is not over, okay? You're so freaking talented that something like this can't ruin what you have."

"They compared me to Lindsay, Mitch!" She says.

"Because they have to in order to keep their sorry ass jobs, babe." I say her as I begin to wipe away tears. This reminds me of having to watch my own news coverage with Dallas, she had to witness my fit which was worse than how Mikayla's reacting now. "You are nothing like her, you hear me. That girl has issues that she can't even control. You, you were able to get help and successfully finish your stint. You didn't go to jail and you didn't repeatedly fuck up."

"But I fucked up..." She says.

"In the past you did and now you're healthy and sober, which is all that matters. People are going to see that and your true fans will stick with you." I tell her. "You have dedicated fans who will stick with you through thick and thin, I promise you."

"But what if I don't? What if this is the end?" She asks.

"It's not, okay? Stop thinking that way." I say. "Look at your wrists right now, babe."

She looks down at her wrists and smiles. "What does it say?" I ask her.

"Stay strong." She says to me.

"Now look at your ring.. what's the meaning of that ring?" I ask her.

"For me to stay strong and that you'll always be here for me." She says with a smile.

"Well, can we come to the agreement that you'll stay strong no matter what?" I ask her.

"I promise it's just.." She starts to say but I interrupt her by brining our lips together. She kisses back but I pull back.

"There's nothing more to say, you're going to be okay." I tell her.

She leans in to kiss me again and I grab her pulling her onto me. Her legs wrap around my waist as she straddles me. Just as our kiss begins to get heated her cell phone begins to vibrate on my leg.

"That scared the life out of me!" I say as she reaches into her bottom pocket to remove her cell phone. She clicks the screen and holds it up to her ear.

"Hey Margo." She says as she gets off me and sits down.

"Speaker." I whisper to her.

"We need to talk." Margo says to Mikayla as she turns on the speaker of her phone.

"I've seen the news, I know they know." She says.

"That's not what I need to talk to to about." Margo says. "But yes, you're all over the media today."

"Aren't you proud?" Mikayla asks sarcastically.

"It's good for you to have media coverage, Mikayla. I mean if you want to stay relevant." Margo says.

"I guess you're right, so what do we need to talk about?" She asks.

"Well, Ellen's people called me and she'd like to do an interview with you again. More serious this time, no performance." She says. This is a great idea for Mikayla.

"I don't know." Mikayla says a little skeptical about it.

"It's a good idea, baby." I say to her.

"Oh, hi Mitchie." Margo says.

"Hey Margo, sorry, Mik's got you on speaker." I tell her.

"It's fine." She says. "Well then, are you going to do it?"

"You already booked it, didn't you?" Mikayla asks.

"Yeah, I did. I'm not going to say no to Ellen." Margo says.

"I don't want to do an interview yet." Mikayla says.

"Well you're going to have to do it because it's tomorrow." Margo says.

"No, I'm not going to do it." She says stubbornly.

"Look Mikayla, I already schedule you." Margo says growing angry.

"Don't worry, Margo, I'll talk to her. She'll be there, okay?" I say to her as I take Milayla's phone and hang up. I put it aside and look at her. She's crying again. "Mik.."

"No, Mitchie." She says shaking her head repeatedly. "I'm not ready!"

"You're fine." I say.

"No one is going to care about me." She cries.

"What did we just finish talking about a minute ago baby?" I ask her as I bring her back onto my lap.

"I'm going to breakdown in front of the whole nation." She says.

"No you won't because I'll be there with you, backstage supporting you." I tell her.

"But you have that meeting about your next album." She says.

"You're more important to me right now." I say. "Plus my next album won't be out for a long while."

"I'll only do it if you're there with me." She says to me. When Mikayla is stubborn, she's stubborn.

"I said I'll be there right?" I ask. "When do I break my promises?"

"You don't." She says.

"Stay strong for me Mikayla." I tell her as I kiss her cheek.

"Only for you." She says as she wipes off her tears.

**Next Day **

**Mikayla POV**

"Okay, you have ten minutes before we need you." A worker says to me as I finish up my make up in the dressing room.

"You know what I love about coming here?" Mitchie asks. "She always has the best fruit!"

"She does, doesn't she?" Margo says as she grabs a strawberry.

"I'm freaking out about this interview and you two are worried about fruit?" I say as I stand up from the make up chair and turn to them.

"Babe, breathe you'll be okay." Mitchie says as she stands up and walks towards me. She puts her hands on my shoulders and I look into her eyes. "Deep breaths, in and out."

I close my eyes and do as she says, breathing deeply before exhaling. My mind is raving a million miles per minute but I need to stay calm.

"Okay, you ready to go?" She asks me. She puts her hand out, opening her hand so my fingers can fill the space. She holds on to my hand tightly as we walk to where I am to wait.

"You'll do fine, okay?" She says as she kisses my forehead. "I'm here if you need me."

"Our next guest has done it all. She's conquered the music charts, appeared in the big screen, tackled a guest staring role on Hannah Montana and today, she's here to open up about a new experience. Please help me welcome, Mikayla Gomez." I hear Ellen say before the music starts to play. I walk out through the regular door and wave towards the audience. I feel my stomach tighten from the nerves but I continue to smile regardless.

"Welcome, gorgeous!" Ellen says. She waits for the audience applause to die down before speaking again. "Thanks for coming back." she says.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." I say half lying.

"You look very elegant." She says. "What kind of dress is that?"

"It's Max Azria," I tell her. "I took it from my girlfriend's closet."

"Ouch, was she mad?" Ellen says with a slight laugh.

"Nah, she doesn't mind." I say. Sometimes she does though but it doesn't matter.

"Well what have you been up to?" Ellen asks.

"I'm sure you know." I say.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"That's why I'm here right?"

"Oh, well I thought you were here to visit me." She says laughing.

"I mean, aside from that!" I say. "But yeah, um, I've been in rehab for the past four months."

"And how was that?"

"It was emotional and something I have never done before."

"Was it hard at first?"

"Oh yeah! That first week was extremely difficult. Having to learn to accept that I have a problem and just having to admit that to myself."

I say. I'm actually less nervous now. "And it was hard being away from my girlfriend."

"Are you happy to be better now?"

"I'm happy and I'm proud of myself, actually. It was all a wake up call."

"Do you mind letting the viewers know why exactly you were in treatment?"

"I had a problem with alcohol." I say. "A huge problem with it actually. I was rushed to the hospital at one point and it was causing me to be act like a bitch. It got to the point where it almost ruined my relationship with my girlfriend."

"Now, you keep saying 'girlfriend' like if I don't know who she is." Ellen says.

"Oops." I say.

"She's here today isn't she?" She asks.

"She's backstage." I say. Ellen looks at me with a smile and then the TV behind her shows video of Mitchie sitting in the green room, watching the interview. She waves at the camera and then looks back to a TV.

"She came to support you, that's cute." Ellen says.

"She did." I say. I don't know why she's making me nervous but now I'm nervous again.

"And what do you have to say about that?" She asks.

I can feel my cheeks burning red. "That she's an amazing girlfriend." I say as I look down at the ground.

"Well look at that America," Ellen says as she stands up an points at me. "We've got her blushing."

"Ha. Ha!" I say as she sits down.

"You two are the power couple! You are both inspiring." She says.

"Thank you. I always say that Mitchie and I, we're each others rock. We are each others support system. We've gone through hell and back in different ways but we help keep each other whole" I say.

"I was waiting until you said something else other than 'my girlfriend'." She says.

"Don't do that." I say as I blush again.

"Do what?" She asks with a smirk.

"Don't make me blush." I say.

"Fine... I noticed you have a ring on your ring finger, is there something you aren't telling us?"

"It's not what you think."

"What is it?"

"It's a promise ring. We have matching promise rings." I say.

"That's lovely. Do you think she is the one?"

"I-I think so." I say blushing again.

"Well, I wish you both the best. You're both so strong and make a beautiful couple."

"Thank you." I say with a smile.

"Now let's take some fan questions, they sent in some questions via twitter are you ready to answer?"

"Bring it on" I say glad that the conversation wasn't making me blush anymore.

"So our first question comes from Mikaylamylove and she wants to know what your biggest regret is?"

"That's a funny username." I say. "But I guess my biggest regret is letting my drinking lead to an addiction."

"Fair enough. Next we have a question from MitchMikaylaFan who wants to know if you're going to your again soon because you missed her city."

"Aw, I'm sorry. I'm not planning a tour anytime soon. I've got a lot of material that I wrote before and during rehab that I need to start recording. Maybe I'll tour again after my next album."

"musicismyboyfriends asks if you have specific routines before a show?"

"I used to not have any actually but since Mitchie and I have been together I have her kiss me before I go on." I say as I blush. I shouldn't have admitted that to everyone.

"Well isn't Mitchie a lucky girl?" Ellen laughs. "Lastly, we have a comment rather than a question from Mitchietorres.." She starts.

"That's Mitchie's twitter." I say with a laugh.

"I'm not done yet!" She says. "Mitchietorres said 'Mikayla, I love you xoxo'. Aw, where the hell did you get one of those girlfriends? I want one for myself."

"I don't even know, but I'm lucky to have her." I say. "And in response, I love you too." I say looking straight at the camera.

"Well thank you for stopping by and opening up to us." Ellen says as she hugs me. "You're welcome back whenever."

"Thank you, I might just take you up on that." I say with a smile.

Ellen closes the interview and I wait until the cameras are off to stand up. When I do, she gives me a hug again. "Thank you for coming." She says again.

"No, thank you." I say. "I was a little nervous about being here and stuff but you made it easy."

"Oh don't worry!" She says. "Where's your girlfriend?"

"Right here!" Mitchie says as she appears behind me. She wraps her arm around my waist and I drape mine around her shoulder. "Awesome job baby."

"Thanks." I say as I kiss her temple.

"We need to have you back here soon." Ellen says to Mitchie.

"I'm down." Mitchie says.

"You two have a good day." Ellen says as she leaves.

"How do you feel?" Mitchie asks me when it's just the two of us.

"Better now that I've got you in my arms." I say.

"I'm proud of you for coming and doing this." She says to me.

"I only do these things for you." I say with a smile. "So I'm glad that you're proud of me."

She leans up and places a soft kiss on my cheek. I let my free hand come up and touch the place that she kissed. "Let me take you out for lunch." I say as we begin to walk.

"It's like our first date all over again." She says.

"Except this time I won't order you a cake." I say. "Or maybe I just might."

**So do you think Mikayla will have her career back or that things will slowly fall apart for her? Hope you liked the chapter and are liking the story! Revieww awayyy**


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. I do not own Hannah Montana or Camp Rock. **

* * *

><p><strong>One week later<strong>

**Mikayla's POV**

Mitchie and I have officially touched down in Dallas. We're back again to visit my father and his family who I haven't seen for four months. I'm so glad we have been able to coordinate our schedules so we could come here together for two days.

"Why is it always so nice here?" Mitchie asks as we exit the plane.

"It's not always sunny, just when you're here." I say. "It's like the city knows a beautiful ray of sunshine like you is coming to visit."

"You're such a romantic, Mik." She says laughing as she takes my hand in hers.

"Only for you, beautiful girl." I say with a smile.

"I can never feel self-conscious with you by my side." She says as she leans her head on my shoulder.

"I'm always going to be here to tell you that you're beautiful, you know that."

"Why must you always say stuff like that and make me all tingly inside?"

"I just tell it like it is." I say. "You know what people say about me, that I express my opinion a lot."

"You're a keeper Mikayla Gomez, you're a keeper." She says as he brings her head up and smiles at me.

"Are you ready for our mini vacation?" I ask.

"If you call visiting your dad a mini vacation then sure!" I say.

"I mean, we have a hotel to ourselves for two whole days and we aren't spending the whole time with my dad. I think we can call this a mini vacation."

"Then it's back to the hectic hollywood world, huh?" She asks.

"You know it baby." I say. "I'm so glad I've been getting offers lately, I honestly thought my career was done with."

"I told you that you'd be okay. Who called now?" She asks.

"Well I have that interview with jimmy Fallon next week then I'm performing on dancing with the stars." I say as I think about all that I have booked. "I even have interviews with cosmopolitan magazine and your favorite, seventeen!"

"Aw, i'm so excited for you baby." She says. "Don't forget about me while you're out there doing your interviews."

"I'm sure they'll find a way to bring you up." I say.

"Only Ellen can pull that off well though." She says. "Everyone else will go straight to the point and make you uncomfortable."

"It's the business." I say.

"Mikayla? Mitchie?" Two young girls say as they near us, a brunette and a blonde.

"Oh my gosh, that is them!" The blonde girl says to the other.

"Hey guys!" Mitchie says as she lets go of my hand and hugs both of them. When she's done I do the same.

"This is like a dream come true." The brunette says between breaths. I'm surprised she hasn't fainted.

"I love your nose stud Mitchie, it's so hot!" The blonde says.

"Hey now." I say jokingly. "Only I get to tell her that."

"Oh, sorry!" She chuckles. "It's very pretty, can I say that?"

"You can say whatever you want I was just messing with you." I say. "You girls headed anywhere?"

"She's flying to Denver and I'm here to say goodbye." One of them says. "Why are you here? You don't have a show we're missing, do you?"

"No, we're here on vacation time to visit my dad." I say.

"Oh that's awesome, aw y'all travel together? That's so cute!" The blonde gushes

"Can I just say that I admire the both of you?" The brunnette says, her eyes lighting up. "I'm so thankful for both of y'all and I love that you have spoken up about everything."

"Specially how you both have been open about your relationship, it's what caused us to be open about ours." The blonde adds as she puts her arm around her girlfriend.

"Y'all are a cute couple." Mitchie says to them.

"You both as well!" One of the says.

"Oh and Mikayla, know that us fans will always be here for you no matter what. You're an inspiration to me for doing what you did." The brunnette says as she hugs me.

"That's very sweet of you to say." I tell her with a smile. If I wasnt confident about my career before, I was now after hearing this girl.

"Do you mind of we get a picture with you guys?" The blonde asks.

"Sure thing." I say as I take the camera. "You and Mitchie first, then me."

I set up a little further from them and take the picture. When I'm done I hand the camera to Mitchie and she does the same for us.

"Thank you so much for stopping for us." They say. "We hope we weren't too much of a bother."

"It's no problem." Mitchie says with a smile. "We should head out though." She says turning to me. "You girls have a good day."

"I wish you the best of luck with your relationship." I say to them as I wave.

"You two!" They say with smiles.

I wrap my arm around m beautiful girlfriend and pull her in to kiss the top of her head. "I still got it." I say jokingly.

"Still got what?" She asks.

"You know... it!" I say. "My career, my fans. They still care."

"They'd be stupid not to." She says as she grabs the hand that I have draped around her shoulder. "Your true fans wouldn't leave you when you need them the most."

"And neither would my amazing girlfriend." I say. "Thank you for that."

"You know you don't have to thank me, baby." She says as she squeezes my fingers.

We continue to walk until we find my brother, Michael, waiting for us. He stands up as we spot him. "Hey guys!" He says bringing us both in for a hug. "Good to have you back."

"It's good to be back." I tell him. "How is everyone?"

"Great! We've been worried about you Mikayla." He says.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine now." I admit.

"Well let's get going cause dad is excited to see you again." He says.

"How is he doing? Is he okay?" I ask as we leave.

"He's holding up." He admits. "The treatment is hard on him but he's getting stronger everyday."

"I'm so glad." I tell him.

"I can never thank you enough for what you do." He says tears almost filling his eyes.

"You don't have to thank me, Michael. He's my father too." I say.

...

"Mikayla!" My dad lights up in his hospital bed as he spots me walking in through the doors.

"Hey dad." I say as I smile at him. He looks healthier and stronger.

"How are you sweetie?" He asks.

"I'm fine, dad." I say.

"Hi Mr. Gomez." Mitchie says as she walks in behind me.

"Hello Mitchie, good to see you again." He tells her.

"You too." She smiles.

"Mikayla, why didn't you tell me you were going through an addiction?" He asks as I sit down in a chair beside him. Mitchie continues to stand next to me.

"I'm going to go get some lunch and leave you two." She says. " I love you."

"Love you too." I say as she bends down to peck my lips.

"Dad, it wasn't something anyone really knew about." I say when Mitchie leaves. Michael is still here, seated across from me just listening.

"How long have you been drinking?"

"Had." I correct him. "I'd been doing it since I moved to LA when I was sixteen."

"You should have told me." He says. "I couldn't believe it when it came on the news."

"I'm sorry I didn't call." I say. "Mitchie knew about it when we first met and she helped me stop but being away from her caused me to start again and I almost ended our relationship."

"Was she the reason you got help?" Michaels asks.

"She's the main reason yes, but also because I just couldn't live that way anymore. People lost respect for me because I always treated everyone like crap." I say. "Looking back at it now I would have hated me too."

"You're just so young to be going through something like this." My dad says.

"It's just a lesson learned now." I say. I've gotten much deeper since rehab. "Tell me about treatment dad, you holding on okay?"

"Oh I'm fine baby girl." He says. "Doctors say i'm doing very well."

"Maybe you'll be able to come visit me in LA soon." I say to him. "All of you can."

"I would love that." He says smiling. "I been meaning to get out of this hospital." He laughs.

"Soon you will dad." Michael says assuring him.

"Not soon enough, son." He replies.

"Your recovery is more important dad." I tell him. "Just finish treatment and you'll be able to do anything you want after."

"I'll finally get to spend sometime with my little girl." He says proudly.

"Yeah, yeah." I say as I hug him. I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket and I pull it out. Originally I thought Mitchie might be calling but I look and find it's an unknown number.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hi, is this Mikayla Gomez?" A male voice asks.

"Yes, this is she." I reply.

"Hi, Mikayla, this is Ashton Kutcher." He says. Oh my gosh I love him!

"Oh, Asthon! Hi!" I say trying to play it cool.

"How are you?" He asks me.

"I'm fine and you?"

"I'm great! Look, you know I'm the executive producer of punk'd right?"

"Yeah, I used to love that show when I was younger." Admit. "But I thought it or cancelled."

"It did but we're bringing it back." He says. "I'm calling because I have a proposal for you." He asks and I feel my heart leap.

"Yeah, lay it on me." I say.

"Will you be willing to come an host an episode for us?" He asks. "I'm a big fan of your music and I'd like to have you on the show."

"Oh my gosh." I say. I'm at a loss of words. "Of course!" I will.

"Awesome." He says. "Now you can't tell anyone.. I mean anyone.. Not even your girlfriend, okay?" He asks.

"Deal." I say to him. I'm not very good at keeping secrets sometimes, oops.

"Alright we'll have you come out to the offices sometime next week to get you set up." He says. "Thanks."

"No, thank you." I say before hanging up.

"What was that all about?" My dad asks.

"Just work." I say to him.

"Just work?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Business stuff dad, don't worry about it." I say as I change up the conversation.

How cool is that? I'm going to be featured on one of my favorite shows! I wonder who I should punk. Maybe I should punk Mitchie...

**My apologies for the wait guys! Don't hate me too much, lol. So this one's kind of a filler. I've been on a punk'd craze lately so I kind of want to incorporate it into the story, what do you think? Who do you think Mikayla will punk? Any idea what she might do? haha. If you wanna suggest, be my guest! :D**

**Review, por favor!**


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. I do not own Hannah Montana or Camp Rock. **

* * *

><p><strong>One week later <strong>

**Mikayla's POV**

I'm beyond excited to be hosting punk'd. It's always been a dream to be part of it and now, now I have my chance. As a host I get to punk three people. First I punk'd my ex girlfriend, Hannah, who by the way can be a big bitch if you make her. She cussed me out for a good five minutes before she let it sink in that she had been punk'd. After that I punk'd Taylor Lautner who I worked with in a movie once. He wasn't entirely thrilled but he was more easy going than Hannah. My next mission is to prank the love of my life. This is should be fun.

"Welcome, Mikayla." I'm greeted by Ashton and his crew as I enter the meeting room.

"Thank you so much for having me." I say.

"Oh, it's our pleasure!" They all say.

"So let's get down to business." Ashton says. "Who are you pranking last?"

"My girlfriend, Mitchie." I answer automatically.

"You sure that's a good idea?" He asks but I can see the gleam in his eye.

"Oh it's a perfect idea!" I answer.

"Good! Cause we were hoping someone would prank her and who better to do it than her girlfriend." He says as he smiles.

"How do we go about this one?" One of the guys asks Ashton.

"Tell her the movie theater exposed idea." Ashton says as he looks through his notes. He probably has a long list of pranking ideas in those notes.

The guy, who's name I can't remember, begins to explain the concept of what my prank will be. I'm really liking it. Mitchie is going to be so pissed at me, i'm probably not going to get any for a while.

"So be ready!" Ashton says as we finish the meeting. "Take care, Mikayla." He tells me as I leave.

Few days later

"What movie are we seeing?" Mitchie asks as she pulls into the movie theater parking lot. She thinks we're on a date night to catch a film like we usually do but little does she know that there's more to it than that.

"I was thinking we go see Mirror, Mirror, I know you've been talking about seeing that one." I say as we exit the car. As of now we're already being filmed.

"Yes, let's do that one." She says as I reach her side of the car. She looks into the mirror and fixes her hair before looking up at me.

"You look beautiful now let's go." I say as I wrap my arm around her shoulder and we walk off. We buy our tickets and take a seat in the theater. I make sure to sit where the crew and I had planned so we can make this prank run smoothly.

"Want some popcorn?" I ask her before the movie starts. This is the beginning of the prank.

"Yes, please." She says with a smile. "And some water."

I leave the theater to go to the concessions. At this point, there's a man behind us who should be initiating the prank. He's going to slowly irritate Mitchie by putting his feet up on my empty seat then kicking it back and forth. I buy the food and drinks and head back. I find Mitchie with an annoyed face as the man moves his feet.

"Everything okay beautiful?" I ask her.

She leans into me and begins to whisper in my ear. "Guy behind you is so annoying." She says to me.

"Why?"

"He kicked my seat a few times then put them up on your chair." She says. "So unclassy!"

I laugh at Mitchie, she's so adorable. The movie starts up and the guy behind us begins to make more noise. Everyone in the theatre has been instructed not to worry about him. The only person who's supposed to be getting annoyed is Mitchie.

"What the hell is he doing?" Mitchie whispers in my ear.

"Who babe?" I ask as I take a bite of my popcorn and keep my eyes concentrated on the film. I can't look at her or I'll laugh and give everything away.

"The guy behind us that I told you about." She says. "He's being so loud."

She's clearly annoyed at this point, the prank is working well. The guy is eating potato chips as loud as possible and laughing like a hyena at the most random parts.

"He's enjoying himself." I say trying to seem unphased.

Mitchie is now squirming in her seat the more the guy becomes annoying. I find this as the perfect chance to leave.

"Babe, I have to go to the restroom." I say as I hand her the popcorn. She nods at me and I peck her lips before leaving. I run over to where the crew is set up. I put my ear piece on as I begin to watch the cameras.

"She's so annoyed." I say the people who are helping me with this. "I could literally feel her squirming in her seat."

"She's going to kill him." One of the guys laughs.

"Okay, Bobby, cue the call." I say to one of the guys in the room. He dials a number and a phone starts to ring in the theater.

Mitchie jumps a bit when she hears the loud ringtone that interrupts the movie. The annoying guy behind her takes out his cell phone and quickly answers it. Mitchie does not miss the opportunity to turn around and glare at him.

"Hello?" He says loudly into the phone.

I ask bobby to hand me the phone so I can direct Harry, the annoying guy. "I need you to say the following.." I say as I direct him.

"Yes baby I have time." He speaks into the phone. "Oh you want me to help you with that?"

"Excuse me, can you take that outside?" Mitchie asks kindly as she turns around to face Harry.

"I'll nibble on your ear until you whisper my name." Harry continues. "You want me to tickle you where?"

"Sir, please." Mitchie whispers growing annoyed.

"Oh baby you're turning me on." Harry says into the phone. How he can do this with a straight face surprises me.

Mitchie looks frantic as she spots a minor sitting two seats from the guy. She knows what's going on, to her this guy is having phone sex in a movie theater.

"Please, take that outside." She says again.

"Oh! You're gonna touch me where?" He moans out.

I can see the anger in Mitchie now. Not only has this guy interrupted her movie but he's being vulgar in front of a child. She stands up from her seat and turns to look at Harry. People begin to boo her and one even throws popcorn at her.

"Sit down." Someone yells at her.

"Sir, please take your call outside or hang up. This is a movie theater not your bedroom." She says as she puts her hands on her hips. She looks so hot right now.

"Hold on baby, we have a minor complication." Harry says into the phone. He too stands up and looks at Mitchie. "What do you want?" He asks.

"I said to take that call outside or shut up." She says. Mitchie hardly gets angry so watching her right now is kind of exciting, and slightly sexy.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" He asks her. All while this is going on, the movie is still playing.

"You're being disrespectful to me and everyone else in here." She says.

"Me? You're the one who stood up to block everyone's view. You're the disrespectful one." He laughs.

"I'm sorry but I can't help that I'm trying to watch the movie but I can't cause you're back there having phone sex." She says.

"What I do is not your business little lady!" He says. Mitchie rolls her eyes and sits back down in her seat.

"Where were we baby?" Harry says into the phone. "Oh yeah, that sounds good." He says seductively. "Tell me more."

Mitchie is furious now as she stands up and leans over to grab the guys phone. She takes it and throws it to the side causing the phone to break. Damn, my baby is ferocious.

"Why don't you leave the theater and go get some?" She yells to him. "Learn to have some respect."

"Why don't you do it for me?" He asks.

Mitchie's eyes grow wide as her jaw drops, bet she didn't see that one coming. She slaps the guy firmly and sits back down in her seat. "Asshole!" She mutters to herself.

"Excuse ma'am." The security guard says as he walks over to Mitchie's seat. "I need you to come with me."

"Why sir?" She asks shakingly.

"I watched what just happened and ma'am you committed a crime." He says. "Come with me unless you want to face more trouble."

I can see the worry and nerves that are currently filling Mitchie. She looks like she just saw a ghost. She follows the security guard who leads her outside.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I have no other choice than to arrest you for battery." He says as he pulls out the hand cuffs.

Her eyes widen again and she begins to freak out. She can't speak and her eyes are watering up. My poor baby looks like she's scared shitless. "I can't get arrested." She pleads. "Please sir."

"Im sorry but that's the law." He says as he cuffs her.

"Sir, he was being disrespectful at a movie. Isn't it illegal to have phone sex in public?" She asks as he leads her away.

"No ma'am, there's no such law." He says.

"Please sir, I can't go to jail." She begs.

"Heard that one before." He says. "I suggest you be quiet before I charge you with more."

"Please sir, my career will be over." She cries.

"Should of thought about that before you committed a crime." He says. "I don't need your sob story, everyone always has one."

"With all due respect sir, last time I checked slapping someone isn't a crime." She says. "Please don't arrest me."

"It's considered battery and that is indeed a crime." He says.

"Oh no!" She cries. "What did I do!"

I take this a cue to go. The crew follows behind me as we inch closer to her.

"Mitchie, what's going on?" I yell from behind her.

She turns around with the cop and looks at me then at the guys behind me. "You bitch!" She says as she stomps her feet. "No you didn't!" She cries.

"I did." I say as I walk up to her. I put my arm around her waist and kiss her cheek. "Sorry baby but you've been punk'd!"

"No! No! No!" She says as the fake cop removes the cuffs. "How could you do that?"

"I love you baby." I say as I hug her.

"You're the worst!" She says as she pushes me off and hits my arms a few times but then hugs me.

"I can't get arrested... Please, no." I say mocking her.

"Shut up!" She says as she brings both her hands to her face to block out the embarrassment. "I'm so not happy with you right now."

"Aw, come on it's just for fun!" I say as remove her hands from her face and intertwine our fingers together. "You know I love you."

"You're mean." She pouts. Her reaction is probably the cutest one yet.

"Okay, babe... You have to say it." I tell her.

"Ugh!" She pouts. "I'm Mitchie Torres... And I've just been punk'd."

"Yay!" I say as peck her lips.

The camera continues rolling and she leans to whisper in my ear. "I hope you know I'm not putting out for a while. Thanks for the prank." She says. Damn it, I knew she was going to do that.

**So everyone pretty much wanted Mitchie to get punk'd and I have to say I agree 100%.. Hope you enjoyed the chapter :) Anyone have any suggestions? Review, please :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. I do not own Hannah Montana or Camp Rock. I do not own You found me by The Fray.**

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later<strong>

**Mikayla's POV**

Today is the first day in a while where I wake up on my own. Usually, Mitchie comes into my room and wakes me up herself but today there's not even a sound of her. She must still be asleep or something. I look over at my clock and notice that it's a little past eight. Maddie should be at school right now and Mitchie's parents are probably at work. I wonder if Dallas is home though.

I sit up and stretch my arms, letting myself wake up. When i'm ready, I get up from my comfortable bed and make my way over to Mitchie's room. If she's still asleep I'll use this opportunity to cuddle with her. I enter her room slowly and find her sleeping, facing away from the door. I tip toe over to her bed and cuddle her from behind.

"Good morning sweetie." I say as I drape my arm around her waist and kiss her cheek. She doesn't move a muscle. "Babe?"

"Stop screaming." She whispers as she grabs her head. "I have a headache."

"I'm not screaming." I say as I let my hand take hers.

"My head hurts, Mikayla." She says.

"Are you okay?" I ask as I move my hand up to feel her forehead. "Mitchie you're burning." I say as I continue to check her.

"No." She says shaking her head.

"Yes baby." I say. " You have a fever."

"I'm fine, Mikayla." She says. She looks like she didn't have a good nights sleep and she feels hot like hell.

"No you're not." I say. "My baby is sick." I pout.

"No I'm not." She lies.

"Mitchie, you accused me of screaming and you're burning up.. You're sick." I say.

"Fine okay i'm sick." She says as she lays facing up. "My entire body hurts."

"Do you need to throw up?" I ask, slowly running her tummy.

"No but my stomach hurts." He says. "And I feel like a car ran over me."

"Aw, babe what do you want me to do?" I ask as I look her in the eye.

"Nothing, go to your meeting." She says.

"I'm not leaving you sick." I say with a laugh. "I'll call Margo and reschedule."

"No baby, I'll be okay i'm just a little sick."

"Mitchie, I'm not going to leave you home alone when you're sick. Margo won't mind, okay?" I say.

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"Yeah, I have to take care of my baby." I say with a smile before kissing her cheek.

"You shouldn't be kissing me when I'm sick."

"There are worst things I could do than kiss my sick girlfriend." I say before pecking her lips.

"I don't want you getting sick though."

"I have a strong immune system. I'll be okay." I tell her. "Do you want anything?"

"I could use some soup." She says with a smile.

"Well lucky you, I make an amazing chicken noodle soup." I say as I take her hand and intertwine our fingers.

"Would you like me to make you some?"

"Yes, please." She says with a weak smile.

"Okay, stay put. I don't want you walking around okay?" I say.

"Can I at least go downstairs and lay down in the TV room?" She asks batting her eyes.

"Okay, but once you're there don't move. You can't get better unless you're resting."

"Yes mom." She says laughing.

I help her stand up from the bed and wrap a blanket around her shoulders. "I feel like I'm dying." She says as she starts walking.

"What exactly do you feel?" I ask her as I help her walk down the stairs.

"Like my stomach is going to give out." She says. "I haven't felt like this since I used to purge."

"But you haven't in a while, right?" I ask feeling a little worried.

"No, babe." She says shaking her head. "Sometimes things like this happen though, after a while of not throwing up your body kind of retaliates on you."

We reach the TV room and I help her lay down on the couch. "Call me if you need anything I'll be in the kitchen making your soup, okay?" I say before kissing her forehead and leaving.

It takes me an hour to make her soup and by the time I get back to the TV room, she's asleep again. I put the soup on the table and slowly shake her.

"Did I fall asleep?" She asks laughing.

"Yes." I say as I help her sit up. "One chicken noodle soup for my beautiful girlfriend." I hand her the soup.

"Thanks Mikayla." She smiles. I watch as she tastes it and wait for her reaction. "Damn, not bad."

"I forgot to tell you I'm a pretty good cook." I say.

"Is there anything you can't do?" She asks before taking a sip of her soup. "I mean you're a caring girlfriend, an amazing singer, a good cook, good in bed and you make my heart skip beats when you look at me. So, what can't you do?"

"I can't ice skate." I say. "I can't dance and I sure as hell can't play sports."

"You can't ice skate?" She asks, her eyes growing wide.

"Well, I'm from Dallas so we don't really ice skate there." I point out.

"You have ice rinks though." She laughs. "I'm from here and there's no ice, but I've been to an ice staking rink!"

"I can't even skate in general." I say.

"You have never been to a skating rink either?" She asks. Her suprised reaction is making me laugh. "Who are you?"

"Your girlfriend?" I reply.

"I can't believe you've never been skating!"

"Well I never really had any friends so no one ever took me to those kind of things." I tell her. "I never wanted to either."

"Why not? It's so fun!" She tells me.

"Because I'd just make a fool of myself."

"Would you ever go with me?" She asks.

"I'd prefer not to, but nothing against you."

"Aw, come on Mikayla!" She begs. "It would be so much fun and I could teach you, it's not that hard."

"I don't know, Mitch." I say. She's looking at me with her puppy dog eyes and it's making me want to give in so badly.

"It would be such a fun date." She says trying to convince me.

"Mitchie, I'd look like a fool." I say.

"No you wouldn't, not once you got the hang of it." She insists. At this point I'm ready to give in but I'd rather play with her for bit.

"I don't think it's a good idea." I say.

"Baby please." She begs using her whiney-child voice. "Do it for me because you love me!"

"I love you tremendously but I don't want to look like an idiot." I say.

"You owe me big time after your little prank, Mikayla." She says with a smirk.

"No I don't! Might I remind you we haven't had sex in a week because that was my punishment!" I say. "So I don't owe you anymore!"

"Fine, but I'm still sick and you can't say no to a sick girl." She pouts.

"You're not going to give this up, are you?" I ask.

"No because I want to go ice skating with you and I want to teach you how to do it. It's so much fun, I don't see why you're being so reluctant about it." She says growing annoyed.

"Because I'm trying to mess with you." I say with a chuckle. "If you really want to go then we will go, but not until you get better."

"You're mean." She pouts.

"I'm not mean baby, I just like joking with you." I say as I push back a strand of hair that's beginning to fall onto her face. "But I promise you can take me ice skating."

"Really?" She says, her eyes growing the size of the moon. The gleam in her eye is so cute.

"Really." I say. "But under two conditions."

"What conditions?" She asks.

"For one, you have to stop banning sexy time." I say winking. "And two, well it's more of a request..." I say.

"What is it?"

"Will you do a duet with me on my next album?" I ask her.

"You want me to sing with you?" She asks.

"That's kind of what a duet is." I say, laughing. I love how ditsy she can be sometimes, it's so cute.

"No I'm asking like, you really want to do that? You want me?" She says and I nod.

"There's a song that I wrote for you, well for us, while I was in rehab. It's kind of a very emotional song but there's no one I'd like to record the song with than you." I say.

"Can I hear it first?" She asks as she puts her finished plate on the table.

"I-I'm nervous to show it to you."

"Why?"

"Because I don't think I can make it through the entire song without breaking down and crying." I admit.

"That bad?" She asks.

"That emotional." I tell her.

"Just let me hear it." She says calmly.

I run up to my room and grab my acoustic guitar. I've never been so nervous in my life, but then again I've never written a song that means as much as this one. It's my anthem, it's Mitchie's anthem. I pride myself on these lyrics, this is probably the best song I have ever written.

"I brought some tissues just in case." I say trying to lighten the mood for myself.

"You're scaring me, is it that bad?" She asks.

"It's just really personal and it's about what we've gone through. I wrote it when I finally realized that I had done the right thing by seeking treatment. Just listen." I say.

I let her stretch out on the couch while I sit at the edge of it. I settle my guitar on my lap and begin to pick at the strings. I look down at her before beginning to sing.

_I found God_  
><em>On the corner of First and Amistad<em>  
><em>Where the west<em>  
><em>Was all but won<em>  
><em>All alone<em>  
><em>Smoking his last cigarette<em>  
><em>I said, "Where you been?"<em>  
><em>He said, "Ask anything".<em>

_Where were you_  
><em>When everything was falling apart?<em>  
><em>All my days<em>  
><em>Were spent by the telephone<em>  
><em>That never rang<em>  
><em>And all I needed was a call<em>  
><em>That never came<em>  
><em>To the corner of First and Amistad<em>

_Lost and insecure_  
><em>You found me, you found me<em>  
><em>Lying on the floor<em>  
><em>Surrounded, surrounded<em>  
><em>Why'd you have to wait?<em>  
><em>Where were you? Where were you?<em>  
><em>Just a little late<em>  
><em>You found me, you found me<em>

I pause the song and look at Mitchie, the tears streaming down both our faces. She sits up and wraps her arms around me, hugging me tight. "I love it." She says through the tears. "And it would mean the world to me to record it with you."

"Would you like me to finish?" I ask her as I use a tissue to wipe away a tear.

"Yes, please." She smile before gently kissing my cheek and leaning back.

_In the end_  
><em>Everyone ends up alone<em>  
><em>Losing her<em>  
><em>The only one who's ever known<em>  
><em>Who I am<em>  
><em>Who I'm not, who I wanna be<em>  
><em>No way to know<em>  
><em>How long she will be next to me<em>

_Lost and insecure_  
><em>You found me, you found me<em>  
><em>Lying on the floor<em>  
><em>Surrounded, surrounded<em>  
><em>Why'd you have to wait?<em>  
><em>Where were you? Where were you?<em>  
><em>Just a little late<em>  
><em>You found me, you found me<em>

_Early morning_  
><em>The city breaks<em>  
><em>I've been calling<em>  
><em>For years and years and years and years<em>  
><em>And you never left me no messages<em>  
><em>You never send me no letters<em>  
><em>You got some kinda nerve<em>  
><em>Taking all I want<em>

_Lost and insecure_  
><em>You found me, you found me<em>  
><em>Lying on the floor<em>  
><em>Where were you? Where were you?<em>  
><em>Lost and insecure<em>  
><em>You found me, you found me<em>  
><em>Lying on the floor<em>  
><em>Surrounded, surrounded<em>  
><em>Why'd you have to wait?<em>  
><em>Where were you? Where were you?<em>  
><em>Just a little late<em>  
><em>You found me, you found me<em>  
><em>Why'd you have to wait?<em>  
><em>To find me, to find me<em>

Mitchie grabs the box of tissues from her lap and hands it out to me as I finish. "That was beautiful, Mikayla." She says. "I'm beyond proud of how far you've come."

"I can say the same about you." I say as I caress her cheek. "I'm not the only who's suffered through so much, so have you."

"I know, but I've seen you go from your worst to your best." She says. "You never had the opportunity to see my worst and I'm glad you never had to see me like that."

"I would have been there to hold you when you needed me." I say.

"But the past is the past." She says shaking her head. "My mistakes and my issues, they made me who I am today. Yeah, I was a broken little girl before but I needed that to make me the strong young woman that I am now. I mean, sure I slip up sometimes but nothing is as it used to be. I have you to thank partially, I don't think I'd be this strong if I didn't have you by my side to keep me going."

"You're strong with or without me, always remember that. But i'm not going anywhere, i'll still be here everyday to tell you you're beautiful or to make you chicken noodle soup when you're running a fever." I say with a chuckle. "I'll be here to kiss your scars and when you feel low because I just want to see you happy, I just want to see that million dollar smile of yours that I adore so much." I say and she smiles for me. "That one, baby. It's the one thing that guarantees my happiness, that smile."

"I seriously question how I got so lucky in having the best girlfriend. You know the right things to say and you're the only person who can ever my heart to race a million miles an hour." She says. "I know nobody's perfect but to me you're more than that. I can't express how amazed I am by you and your strength. No one is more proud of you than me, please remember that."

"You know, the only thing that kept me going those four months in treatment was the thought of you. The memory of you saving my life that night on the tour bus. Everything i've accomplished, I owe that to you. I wouldn't be sitting here now if it weren't for you. I owe you so much, Mitchie. Sometimes I don't think I deserve you, I don't deserve someone so caring and loving like you."

She grabs my shirt and pulls me down so our noses are touching. "You hush, okay? You're my world and I'll do anything to prove that. You do deserve the best, quit lying to yourself." She says before bringing her lips on mine and kissing me sweetly.

"So you'll do the duet?" I ask as I pull back from the kiss.

"Only if you go on date with me to the ice rink." She says.

"Deal then." I say as I hold my hand out for her to shake. She shakes it then pulls me down to kiss me again. "Deal." She says into the kiss.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, :) It was kind of a filler.. I have a slight writers block with this story at the moment so i'd love some input. Next chapter will be ice rink/duet, but what do you want to see? Suggestions maybe so I can continue :) **

**Glad you liked the punk'd chapter. Wasn't sure if y'all would think it was funny or not but thank you for the positive reviews 3 You guys are too kind!**


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. I do not own Hannah Montana or Camp Rock. **

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later<strong>

**Mitchie's POV**

"Come on Mikayla." I say as I pull her by the hand.

"No!" She says trying to pull me back to the car.

"Babe, let's get out of the way before we get ran over." I say trying to get her to move. We've been standing at the mall's parking lot for five minutes because Mikayla is being difficult.

"Mitchie, I don't want to do this." She says.

"It's just ice skating you act like its the worst thing." I say with a laugh.

"But there's people in there and I'm just going to make a big fool of myself." She says shaking her head and pulling back again.

"Please baby?" I say as I stop pulling and step into her. I caress my finger against her cheek, looking at her with my sad eyes. "I'll do anything in return."

"Anything?" She asks with a smile.

"Yes, anything." I reply.

"Fine then let's go." She says as she retakes my hand and we begin to walk.

"So what do I owe you?" I ask worried that she might say something crazy.

"I don't know yet but I'm sure I'll come up with something." She says with a smirk.

"It's sex isn't it?" I ask.

"No, actually it's not." She says.

"Well what is it then?" I ask again.

"Just have to wait and find out." She says. "I can't believe I let you talk me into doing this."

"Mikayla, you're such a baby." I say as I open the mall door and hold it open for her.

"There's just things in life I never planned to do like ice skate or go skydiving." She says.

"We should totally go skydiving!" I say. Just the thought of it makes me excited.

"Don't you even dare try and get me to do that." She says as she stops and looks at me. "I mean it."

"You're a pussy." I say as I stick my tongue out at her.

"Yeah and you like pussy so..." She says with a wink.

"Totally not what I was going for there you nasty!" I say with a laugh.

"You set yourself up for that one baby." She laughs. "But really I'm never going skydiving... People die from that you know."

"Did you know people die from sex sometimes too?" I ask.

"Yeah, so?" She asks confused.

"I'm saying that you can't worry about dying from skydiving when you can die from having sex too." I tell her. "Something you seem to really enjoy lately."

"Pardon me for having a smoking hot girlfriend who I want to enjoy from time to time. " She says. "At least if I die during sex I would be enjoying my last moments instead of screaming for dear life." She says.

"I beg to differ." I tell her.

"Huh?" She says giving me a confused look.

"If you died during sex you'd die screaming for dear life too." I say. "You're kind of loud when you orgasm, I mean it's hot but it's the truth."

"Mitchie!" She says as she lightly taps my arm. I can see her face growing red from embarrassment. "How dare you call me loud?"

"I'm just being honest, you're a screamer." I admit. Mikayla is definitely a screamer, whether she chooses to admit it or not. I enjoy it though, it's a side of her that only I get to see. "It's kind of the reason why I'm glad we don't mess around when my family is home, they'd so hear you."

"Fine next time in just going to stay quiet." She says rolling her eyes. "You're pretty loud, specially when I have you screaming my name." She winks.

"I bet you can't do that, I bet you can't go one night without screaming." I say with a laugh.

"Okay, we are so done talking about this." She says.

"Are you ready then?" I say as I point to the ice rink that we're nearing to.

"If I have to be." She says shrugging.

"You're so dramatic, Mikayla." I say with a chuckle.

"You want dramatic? I can give you dramatic." She says with a tempted face.

"Don't you fucking dare." I say before bringing my hand to cover my mouth. I'm not much of a cusser but I occasionally drop a few f bombs from time to time. "Sorry." I say softly.

"Oh no! Someone watch out, Mitchie Torres just cussed." She says jokingly.

"Don't take me to jail." I say before leaning into her arms.

"You're like a little kid when you cuss." She says. "You get all red and nervous."

"No I don't." I say defensively. We reach the ice rink and I go up to the counter to purchase our skating passes. I feel a rush of excitement course through my body when the young man behind the counter hands me two pair of skates. I love going out on date nights with Mikayla, but what I love more is getting to try new things with her.

"Here you go." I say handing Mikayla a pair of skates.

"Holy crap that's sharp." She says poking the blade.

"Stop doing that, you'll hurt yourself." I say sounding like a mother.

We walk over to the side and change into our skates. It's kind of cute to watch Mikayla try and figure out how everything works. She looks like a lost puppy trying to put on those skates.

"Okay, you ready?" I ask as I stand up and wobble over to her.

"How do you walk in these?" She asks as she stands.

"Like you normally walk, one foot after the other."

"Quit being a smart ass babe." She says shooting me a glare. Even now, months and months since we've been together, the way she calls me 'babe' sends shivers down my back. Just another reason why I'm so in love with her.

I take her hand and we wobble over to the ice's entrance. I enter the ice first and hold both my hands out for her to take.

"I change my mind." She says trying to turn around. Why didn't I see this coming?

"No, no." I say as I grab one hand and pull her. She uses her free hand to hold onto the side railing while slowly climbing onto the ice.

"I'm going to fall." She says not letting go of the side.

"Do you trust me?" I ask her.

"Of course." She nods.

"Then let go of the side and let me guide you." I say holding out my other hand.

Her hand slowly let's go of the side rail and latches onto my free hand. I start pushing back with my skates, and the two of us begin to move.

"Not bad, see?" I ask her.

"So what do I do?" She asks.

"Just glide your feet like this." I say as I release one hand and demonstrate it to her. She tries a couple times before finally getting it.

"This is easy." She lights up after a while.

"Told you there's nothing to it." I say. "Want to go on your own now?"

"Yeah." She says before untangling our hands and taking off on her own. "Look baby, I'm going solo." She says like a little kid who just won an award. I fall harder for her each time she acts this way.

"You got it!" I say as I skate over to where she is. I place my hands on each side of her waist and let her lead. "You're a natural." I tell her.

"This is fun." She says after a while. "Thank you for getting me out here."

"No need to thank me baby." I say as I lean in and press myself against her back, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Take my hand, let's skate together." She says as she offers me her hand. I instantly take it and intertwine our fingers.

"How are you feeling today?" I ask trying to start up a new conversation.

"Happy." She says smiling. "Enjoying a date with my wonderful girl."

"Aw, that's cute so am I!" I say jokingly. "I'm happy too."

"That's good." She nods. "I like to see you happy."

"Are you excited to start working on your next album?" I ask.

"I don't know." She says. "I'm excited but then again i'm also nervous."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because this is my first album since rehab." She says quietly.

"People are going to love it though, trust me." I say to her trying to reassure her.

"But what if they don't? What if it sucks?" She asks.

"Don't think like that." I say as we continue to skate. "You'll see that everything is going to work out."

"I'm looking forward to recording with you tomorrow." She says with a smile.

"Me too. That song was beautiful and I bet it's going to be the best one on that album." I tell her.

"Can we go get ice cream?" She asks.

"Race around one time?" I say.

"You're on babe." She says before taking off. She's such a quick learner because she's off faster than I imagined she'd be.

"No fair!" I say as I skate behind her trying to catch up. "I wasn't ready."

"Whatever." She says laughing. I don't know how it happened but the next minute she's on her ass and I can't help but bust out laughing.

"Oh my gosh!" I say trying to catch my breath from all the laughter.

"Stop laughing." She pouts at me as she tries to get back up. I offer her my hand and she quickly takes it. "That was so embarrassing, Mitchie."

"That was super adorable." I say as I bring her into my arms.

"Did people see that?" She asks looking around.

"No, just me." I tell her as I kiss her pink cheek. "You're cute when you blush."

"I knew this would happen." She says shaking her head at me. "I hate you babe."

"Aw, dont be so harsh. I love you." I say with a chuckle.

She gives me weird look before skating away. We finish our skating session and make our way over to get ice cream.

Next Day

"Okay, from the top." Oscar, Mikayla's producer says when I'm in the booth.

"I found God on the corner of First and Amistad." I start to sing into the mic. The lyrics flow from me and I close my eyes to sing. This is the first time Mikayla and I have ever done a song together and I want it to sound perfect.

"Why did you have to wait to find me, to find me." I sing the last words of the song and finally open my eyes. I hadn't realized during the song but i was crying as I sang each note. The words from the song really get me. They're perfect for my situation with Mikayla.

"Wow." Oscar says. "That was... amazing."

"Thank you." I say with a sincere smile.

"Alright Mikayla, you're next." He says to Mik who is sitting beside him.

She gets up from her seat and walks over to where I am in the booth. She takes my headphones off for me and wipes the tears that hang by my eyes. "You did great, babe." She tells me before gently pecking my lips.

"That was so hard to sing." I say honestly.

"It gets easier." She says before placing the headphones over her head. "Will you stay in here while I sing?"

"Of course." I say as I back up a little and let her get ready to sing. She fixes herself before beginning to sing her part of the song. She looks so focused in the lyrics, like she means every word she sings. That's how you can distinguish a real artist from a fake one. When someone puts so much emotion into their songs and lyrics, that's when you know their a true artist. Mikayla is as real as it gets.

"Lost and insecure you found me, you found me." She belts as her eyes remained shut. I can hear the passion in her voice and it sends chills down my back.

"Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded." She continues to make my body go numb with every word she sings. My mind begins to race at the thought of that night, the night that Mikayla almost drank herself to death.

By the time Mikayla finishes singing, I'm in tears again. I can't even understand how she managed to put so much emotion into singing it without a single tear. She removes her headphones and walks over to me, wrapping an arm around my neck and pulling me into her chest. I'm no longer just crying at the song, I'm crying at the memories of almost losing her.

"You gonna be okay love?" She asks me as she strokes my hair, my face still buried in her chest.

"Hey, Mikayla she alright?" Oscar asks concerned.

"Yeah, just a difficult song." She tells him.

"I couldn't help but think back to you almost dying in my arms that night on tour." I say as I pull back. "It's just sinking in that I could have lost you."

"But you didn't." She tells me. "I'm still here baby."

"I just don't know what I would do if I lost you." I admit. "I can't bear to imagine my life without you now."

"Well there's no need for that because I'm not going anywhere." She says with a smile. "The only place I'm going is that couch so I can hear how the song is turning out."

She grabs my hand and gently leads me over to where Oscar is. Behind him is a long couch that Mikayla wastes no time in siting in. She brings me onto her lap, wrapping her arms around my waist and pulling me back into her. "You better?" She asks me.

"Yeah, thanks baby." I say as I rest my head on hers.

"You guys want a sneak peek?" Oscar asks.

"Uh, duh!" We say in unison.

"Okay, I'll show you what I got on the chorus." He says before pressing a button and messing with his computer. Moments later the chorus of our song begins to fill the room.

"Damn!" Mikayla says with excitement . "That sounds so good."

The song so far sounds like a mixture of piano and an acoustic guitar. It's simple but it brings out the lyrics more, making it perfect.

"I like it." I tell her.

"Me too, we make a good team." She says before puckering her lips which I quickly kiss.

"So we can start recording another song today or you can wait for tomorrow." Oscar tells Mikayla. "But tomorrow you have another duet right?"

"You do?" I ask.

"Yeah, I scheduled a diet with Hannah Montana... Kind of as an apology for pranking her on national television." Mikayla says laughing.

"Are you signing one of your songs with her or are you writing together?" I ask.

"We might write one together but of not then we'll go with one that I've already written." She tells me.

"Can I come watch?" I ask. I don't know why but I feel a little bit jealous.

"Of course babe." She says with a shrug. "You know you always can but just don't interrupt.. That's my only rule in the studio."

"Yes ma'am." I say with a nod.

Mikayla holds me tight around her as we listen to our song once more. I can't help but let my mind drift off to the thought of her recording a song with her ex-girlfriend tomorrow. It makes me slightly nervous.

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as the others, but hopefully you still enjoyed it. So there may or may not be some drama about to start up.. you decide :P If this chapter gets five reviews i'll post another chapter tonight, deal? :D So, review beautiful people! :)**

**You guys liking the story so far? P.S. sorry if i've become a crappy writter, lol, there's a lot going on with school right now and i'm trying to post for you guys as soon as I can. :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. I do not own Hannah Montana or Camp Rock. **

* * *

><p><em>**As promised in last chapter, I reached 5 reviews therefore here's the next chapter :)<em>

**Next Day**

**Mikayla's POV**

"Knock, Knock!" I hear someone say as I lay out in the recording studio lounge.

"Han!" I say as I spot her standing by the door. I stand up and make my way over to her.

"Hey, Mik." She says bringing me into a hug. "How are you, hun?"

"I'm great." I say as I walk back towards the couch and point for her to sit on the other. "Ready to get to work."

"I was surprised you asked me to do this duet." She says as she takes a seat.

"Why is that?" I ask.

"I don't know... our past." She says looking away.

"Girl, we're friends now!" I say with a smile.

"So where's your lovely girlfriend." She says. I can't tell if she was being genuine or sarcastically so I ignore it. "You said she'd be here."

"Mitchie should be coming in a little." I tell her. "She wanted to formally meet you."

"That's cool." She says nodding her head. "Thanks for pranking me, you bitch."

"Sorry!" I apologize with a chuckle. "Someone had to."

"You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"It won't happen again." I say as I bring my hands up like I surrender.

"So how are you and Torres doing?" She asks.

"We're good." I say. "Happy and all that mushy stuff."

"She any good in bed." Hannah laughs.

"She is actually." I say proudly.

"Wow, wait... Back up!" She says. "You two fucked already?"

"I prefer the term made love." I correct her. "But yes, we have."

"Why am I not surprised." She says with a chuckle.

"Um, what?" I ask.

"Nothing... So you gonna pull the same Mikayla crap on Mitchie?"

"What Mikayla crap?" I ask completely oblivious of what she's even talking about.

"You know, the 'get what you want then leave when things don't go your way' crap." She says.

"Shut up Hannah, I've changed." I reply, annoyed.

"What's she talking about?" Mitchie asks as she appears from behind us.

"How much of that did you hear?" I ask. I didn't know she'd been in the room.

"What is she talking about Mikayla?" She asks ignoring my question.

When I don't speak up, Hannah begins to talk for me. "Mikayla just has a bad habit that's all." She says while looking at me with an unforgiving look. I thought we had patched up the holes in our relationship but I guess she's still bitter.

"Bad habit of what?" Mitchie asks as her hands fly to her hips. She looks so attractive right now but this is the wrong time to be thinking about that.

"I've said too much." Hannah says as she stands up and begins to turn away.

"You're not going anywhere." I say as I grab her wrist and pull her down.

"Mikayla, what the hell is she talking about?" Mitchie asks growing annoyed. I can tell she's not happy with me in the way she says my name.

"Your girlfriend has a tendency of running away when things don't go as she expects." Hannah finally says.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when she gets bored of you she's going to leave you." Hannah says bluntly.

"Shut the fuck up, Han!" I say as I glare at her. "Why would you say that?"

"Because it's true, Mikayla." Hannah says as she stands up again but this time she's not going anywhere. I guess this is what I get for leaving her like I did two years ago. We settled our differences then but all that built up anger is finally being released... and my girlfriend has to hear of it. "You fucked me over and you fucked Lola over too. It's not long before you do the same to rockstar over here."

"I have a name, thanks." Mitchie says giving Hannah a fake smile.

"Mitchie should know the real you." Hannah says. "Stop trying to play for her because you and I both know that's the last thing that you are. Why don't you tell her how you fucked me over?"

"Stop, Han." I say on the verge of tears.

"Tell her, Mikayla." Hannah nearly screams. "Tell her how you almost took everything away from me but ran away when I wouldn't seal the deal."

"That's ridculous." I say as I shake my head. She's overreacting.

"What do you mean seal the deal?" Mitchie asks.

"I wouldn't have sex with her, Mitchie." Hannah says. "We were young and I wasn't ready but that's all Mikayla was after."

"What are you talking about Hannah, I wasn't ready either." I say in defense.

"But you were so willing to try other things on me right?" She asks shaking her head.

"Stop please." I say. She needs to stop talking before Mitchie kills me.

"Other things?" Mitchie asks, confused. "How far did you go with her?"

"I-I..." I started to say something but my mouth went dry and the words seemed to have disappeared.

"She fingered me." Hannah admits.

"I thought you said you'd never done anything before me." Mitchie says growing angry. "You lied, Mikayla."

"I didn't think something like that was important." I say defensively. "You never asked me! I was honest when I said I was a virgin."

"Omission is lying too. What else have you been lying to me about? Now I can't help but wonder if all you want out of me is a nice fuck to then leave me out to dry." She says about to cry.

"Those are not my intentions, Mitchie." I say as I stand up from my chair and walk over to her. With each step I take towards her, she takes one back. "Please let me explain."

"I can't be with someone who lies to get what they want. Am I just another nudge on your belt? I guess that's what I was to you right? Just another girl you can mess around with and then leave."She cries. "Shane was right.. I should have been careful with you."

"Mitchie, don't do that." I plead. "Don't bring that asshole into this. Please, let me explain. My past is the past, I was young."

"I need a break, Mikayla." She says as she throws her hands behind her head trying to get some air. "Find somewhere else to stay tonight, I can't deal with seeing you."

"Mitchie please don't go." I beg her as she turns around. I fall to my knees as she exits the room. I should go chase after her but that would only make things worse. It's better that I give her the time she needs to think things through. Once she's ready to talk i'll tell her everything. No more lies.

"Are you happy?" I say as I stand back up and look at Hannah who's seated again.

"Why would I be happy?" She asks.

"You got what you wanted." I say. "You wanted me to get in a fight with Mitchie, right? Cause you're not over us. Look, Hannah there's no more US."

"I'm just trying to warn Mitchie before you break her heart like you did with me... and Lola."

"I was young and naive then." I say growing angry. "And I didn't leave because I didn't get what I wanted, I left because I grew tired of your constant nagging. You're high maintenance and you don't even realize it. I got tired of it. I hope you're happy because you just fucked up a really good relationship between Mitchie and I."

"I'm not the one that lied to her now did I?" Hannah asks.

"I never told her I fingered you because it meant nothing." I say honestly.

"Wow, way to make a girl feel better about herself." Hannah says as she rolls her eyes. "Mitchie was smart in leaving you."

"She didn't leave me, we're just taking a break." I say.

"Whatever, break is code work for fuck off and never talk to me again." She says. "You should know that by now, you're pretty much a pro at it."

"Fuck you Hannah." I finally burst. "Fuck you for ruining the best thing that ever happened to me. You're still so bitter over a relationship that ended two years ago. Two fucking years ago, Hannah. Build a damn bridge and get over it already."

"I'm out, Mikayla." Hannah says as she stands up and turns to walk towards the door. "I hope Mitchie never takes you back. Oh, and I'm pulling out of this stupid song. Go find yourself someone else to sing with."

The door closes loudly behind Hannah and I sit on the couch, crying. How can such a good day go from good to bad in a matter of seconds? How can I have my girlfriend wrapped in my arms one day and gone the next? It's times like these where I wish I could just drown the pain away like before. But I can't because I know that if I do, all hope to restore my relationship with Mitchie will be shattered.

**A little short, i know, but I promised you a new chapter tonight and that's what i'm giving you :) ****I would like to apologize in advance if I don't post as much as usual in the next two weeks because I am starting exams and that's going to take out a lot of my writing time but i'll try and find some time to update. Don't worry though, I'm not ending this story any time soon ;) Not unless you really want me to, hahaa. **

**Review please :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. I do not own Hannah Montana or Camp Rock. **

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

**Mikayla's POV**

I haven't spoken to Mitchie at all since what happened yesterday. After she and Hannah both walked out on me, I decided to just leave the studio and cancelled my recording session. I wasn't going to stay and bring back the memories of what had happened. I ended up making my way over to Margo's hotel, hoping maybe she'd let me in. Thankfully she took me in with open arms, she kind of has to since she's my manager.

I spent most of the night explaining to her what happened. It was the first time I ever broke down in front of her, she's never seen me that emotional before. I needed someone and since I didn't have Mitchie, Margo had to do. She didn't really know what to say but I guess keeping quiet was what I needed.

"You doing any better?" Margo asks when she comes to the spare room to check on me.

"Yeah." I say. I know this isn't the end for Mitchie and I but it's really hard to be away from her like this. "Could use some fresh air."

"Where do you want to go?" She asks.

"I think I'm going to walk over to Mitchie's." I stand up from the bed and rub my eyes.

"That's a thirty minute walk." She says raising her eyebrow in concern. "You sure you don't want me to get you a driver?"

"No, Margo, i'm okay." I tell her. "I need the fresh air and the time to think."

"Okay, well you call me if anything and don't do something stupid." She says the last part as she shakes her finger at me like i'm a child.

"No. I know what you're trying to say and I'm not going to do that. I mean it when I say I'm sober. Didn't go to rehab for four months to throw it all out the window like that." I admit. Not going to lie, I've got the temptation to drink this all away.

I exit the hotel and make my way over to Mitchie's. It's a long walk so I decided to call my younger brother for help. He may be younger than me but I'm sure he has some advice to help me with.

"Hey Mike." I say into my phone as he answers the call. "Can we be those mushy brother and sister for a second?" I ask him.

"Well hello, I'm doing great thank you for asking." He teases.

"Sorry, how are you?" I ask.

"I'm fine." He laughs. "Seems like you aren't?"

"I'm not." I tell him the truth.

"Let's be mushy siblings then, what's going on?"

"Um, have you ever been in a relationship and your girlfriend gets mad at you about your past?"

"Yeah..." He admits. "Something happen between you and Mitchie?"

"Yeah, she's really mad at me for lying about what I did in the past. I didn't technically lie I just didn't tell the truth."

"Bad move, Mikayla. Girls like to be told the truth, you should know that."

"I know but I didn't think she needed to know what I didn't tell her."

"What didn't you tell her?"

"I think it's best if you didnt know." I say with a small nervous chuckle.

"Well I can't really help you if I don't know the full story."

"I really don't want to creep you out."

"Trust me, I can handle anything."

"Fine. I never told her that I... Umm.. that I fingered a girl I used to date."

"Gross!" He says with a laugh. "So you cheated on her?"

"Absolutely not! I could never!" I say as I stop in the middle of the street and stomp my feet. A car honks at me so i'm forced to continue walking. "I never told her that I'd been intimate with a girl before I met her. I mean I only told her I was a virgin and that part was true. My ex came to do a song with me and she brought it up."

"You know, when you said you wanted to do the whole sibling mushy thing I thought you were going to tell me you love me and that I'm a cool brother." He says. "I was definitely not expecting to hear about your sex life. Gross."

"I really need someone's opinion right now... Can you please look past the fact that i'm sexually active and just help me out?"

"Fine! I'm just jealous that you get more action than me." He laughs. "Okay. So what do you need from me?"

"I need your help. I just need guidance, advice. I don't know how to do the whole apologizing thing. She's the only girl I've ever cared enough for to try and win back."

"How romantic." He teases. "Look all I can say is that you need to just be honest with her. Don't say you were right, she'll just get more pissed if you call her out for being wrong. Even if you think you're right, don't say it!"

"Okay, what else?"

"Honesty is key in a relationship so just let her know that you're sorry for lying and that you want to tell her everything.. then tell her the truth." He says.

"How is it that I can get such good love advice from my younger brother?" I ask with a small chuckle. "You make me look stupid!"

"I'm a guy, I know how you women work."

"I don't work like most women." I tell him. "But thanks for the advice, i'll definitely follow it."

"Good luck, sis." He says. "I've got to get going."

I end my conversation with my brother about halfway from Mitchie's house. I place my phone in the pocket of my skinny jeans and just walk the rest of the way in silence.

When I reach her house I take about ten minutes to stare at it from the front yard, then ten more minutes to stare at the front door. After what seemed like an eternity, I finally get the courage and ring the doorbell.

"Mikayla?" Dallas opens the door with a surprised expression.

"Is she in her room?" I ask at I walk in.

"She's not here." She tells me.

"Where is she?" I try to listen for Mitchie but I can't hear her. I can't tell if Dallas is being honest or just lying for her sister.

"She's at a business meeting." Dallas says. She looks like she's telling the truth.

"When will she be back?" I ask.

"I don't know." Dallas shrugs. "And if I did I wouldn't tell you. You need to settle things with her on your own and I'm not getting involved."

"Dallas, I don't know what she told you but I never meant to hurt her. I know you don't believe me and I know you've already given me a chance once before but I'd really like for you not to hate me."

"I don't hate you and I'm not mad at you either."

"You're not?"

"I know you love my sister and I know how hard headed she tends to be."

"So you believe me?"

"I don't know, I just don't want to get involved okay? You two figure your crap out."

"Do you really not know when she will be back?"

"No, I promise I don't but you're welcome to stay until she gets here."

"No, I'll just come back tomorrow." I say with a pout. "Give her time to cool off."

"She left pretty pissed off so I suggest you do that."

"Thanks, Dallas." I hug her tight then leave the house. I didn't want to risk staying too long and having Mitchie come home while I was there. I really need to give her the space she needs if I'm going to win this thing.

**Later that night**

"_Hey you've reached my beautiful girlfriend Mitchie and she' currently not able to take your call so hang up and try again!_" I listen to Mitchie's voicemail for the millionth time today. I've been trying to call since I got back from her house but she sent me to voicemail each time. I can't even hear her voice because the recording is of me from a while ago.

I throw my cell phone aside and grab an acoustic guitar that I bough on the way back to Margo's hotel. I've had these lyrics stuck in my head all day but my real guitar I left at Mitchie's.

"Hey i'm going to be out today, you going to be alright?" Margo says as he peaks her head into the room.

"Yeah I'm just going to write and then catch a movie on tv or something." I tell her.

"Call me if you need anything but I prefer you really didn't." She says. Typical Margo.

"Don't worry, have fun." I tell her and then she disappears.

Before going back to my guitar, I grab the remote and switch on the TV. I flip the channels for a good movie but can't seem to find anything worth watching. Everything that's on is dull so I settle with E! news.

"_No matter what I say,_" I sing as I strum out some chords. "_I'm not over you_."

I take the time to write out my ideas. This is usually how my songs go.. Something happens to me then I get a nice beat in my head and then lastly the lyrics just flow. Just as I wrote down the chorus to my song, I hear Mitchie's name mentioned on the TV.

"_Welcome back to E! News everybody. So earlier we mentioned that pop star Mitchie Torres was caught out with a certain someone who wasn't girlfriend Mikayla Gomez._" Ryan says trying to sound dramatic. My ears are completely tuned in at this point, and my guitar has been rested beside me. "So who is this mystery person?"

A picture of Mitchie at lunch appears and I can feel my insides about to explode when I realize who she's with. How can she possibly do this to me? We aren't even broken up and she's already off with someone else. With.. With... HIM. My eyes close and I feel pain all over my body. I feel betrayed, I feel unloved. I can't believe she'd do this to me.

**My apologies if this chapter isn't as long as most.. like I stated before the next few weeks will be a little hectic for me so i'm going to try to update as soon as possible. Hope you're enjoying the story, i can't promise the next chapter until maybe this weekend hopefully! Don't hate Mitchie for being stubborn, guys ;P **

_Nickiminajlover_** - the BTS idea could still happen.. just gotta see how to fit that in ;)**


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. I do not own Hannah Montana or Camp Rock. I do not own Before the Storm by Jonas Brothers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

**Mikayla's POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling pretty angry about what i'd seen the night before. Instead of crying last night, I spent most of the night thinking of where everything went wrong. How could Mitchie possibly hurt me the way she did? It's not like I ever meant to lie to her, I didn't tell her those things because they were irrelevant. She had to go and screw everything up like she did, didn't she?

"You should do something productive if you're going to stay here longer." Margo says as she walks into the room she's letting me stay in. She throws me an apple and then sits down on a reclining chair.

"I think I might go record today." I tell her. "I've got so much to let out."

"Good, maybe then you can get an album out quicker." She says as she takes a bite of her apple.

"I'm going to take my time on this album, Margo. Don't rush me." I tell her. "It's the first since rehab so it has to be perfect."

"No one's going to care if it's the first from rehab if you take a year to work on it." She says.

"I rather it be good than shitty." I say.

"Exactly how long do you plan on staying here?" She aks.

"Why does it matter? You're my manager you're supposed to help me out."

"With your career, not your personal love life." She says.

"It was easier to tolerate you being a bitch when I was drunk." I tell her.

"You were a bitch then too." She laughs. "But really, how long?"

"I don't know." I say. "I'm going to go to Mitchie's to get my crap tomorrow."

"Why? I thought you were going to talk to her."

"She went out with Shane Gray yesterday. Didn't take her long enough to go back to that fucking jerk." I say. "In other words my relationship with Mitchie is over. There's no second chances for THAT."

"You're such a teenager, Mikayla. Why would she go out with Shane if you guys never broke up?"

"I don't know, ask her. She's the one who fucked everything up." I say. It's a surprise that I haven't cried yet. The anger is just clouding all my emotions.

"So do you need to stay here longer?" She asks. Her face looks like she doesn't like the idea but she's willing to go along with it. She may be a bitch but she cares about me.

"Yeah, kinda." I say.

"I guess you can stay then." She says as she rolls her eyes.

"Thanks." I smile at her then walk over to grab my spare guitar. "I think I might head over to the recording studio soon, but first I have to call Hannah."

"Your ex?" She laughs.

"Yes."

"Isn't she the reason you're in this mess to begin with?"

"She is, but I still really want to do a song with her." I admit.

"You teens are so confusing you know that." She says with a chuckle before walking out of the room. I take this opportunity to call Hannah and apologize, even though she's the one who's supposed to be apologizing to me.

"Hello?" She says when she answers the call.

"Hey, Hannah, it's Mikayla." I say.

"What do you want?" I can sense she's annoyed.

"I guess I just want to apologize."

"You guess?" She says. "What Mitchie broke up with your for good so you're calling me cause you need a hit?"

"Stop that." I say trying to sound sincere. "I'm actually trying to apologize for blowing up like I did. But you gotta admit, it really wasn't cool of you to put me on the spot like you did in front of my girlfriend though."

"I know..." She says before taking a long pause. "I was kind of just jealous. You must think i'm a huge asshole."

"I did but i'm over it." I say. "Down to record?"

"Yeah, sure. Can we record a song I wrote though?"

"Um yeah, sure. Meet me at the studio in an hour." I tell her before hanging up.

...

"I'm not sure how I feel about this song, Han." I tell her as I read through the lyrics. It's a break up song and it sounds too close to home.

"It's just a song."She laughs.

"But it's about us, isn't it?"

"So?"

"I just don't know."

"You didn't make me come all the way over here to tell me my song sucks, did you?"

"No it's really good.. it's just that, what we had is more than over." I say.

"It's a break up song, Mikayla. I mean if it really bugs you we can just record what you had." She says as she does her typical 'Hannah is annoyed' face.

"No, no.. let's do this one." I say as I stand up and make my way into the booth. Hannah follows behind me and sets herself up in the mic across from mine.

"Okay, i was thinking i'd sing the first verse and you could sing the second." She says as she looks down at the lyrics.

"Whatever is fine with me." I put on my headphones and let the music begin to play.

"_Yeah_." She sings into the mic as the music starts.

"_Woah ohhh_." I add for effect.

"_No this isn't what I wanted, I never thought it'd come this far._" She begins to sing with her eyes closed. Somehow I can see this song means a lot to her, I can't take that from her. "_Was thinking back to where we started and how we lost all that we are_."

"_We were young and times were easy, but I could see it's not the same._" I sing into my own mic, holding my headphones close to my ears to let the music fill me. "_I'm standing here but you don't see me.. I'd give it all for that to change_."

"_And I don't want to lose her, I don't want to let her go_." She sings.

"_Standing out in the rain, i need to know if its over cause i will leave you alone. Flooded with all this pain, knowing that i'll never hold her like i did before the storm._" We both sing in unison. My eyes are closed but I can feel Hannah looking at me.

The two of us continue singing back and forth until we reach the chorus again. By the way in which this is going, I'm afraid that Hannah might start to cry. She looks over at me as we sing the chorus and I just flash her a smile. She's probably thinking of me right now but all that's running through my mind is Mitchie. Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie. Why is she the only one who ever runs through my mind? Because I love her, that's I. Godamn her for making me feel like this.

"_Trying to keep the lights from going out_." Hannah sings at the top of her lungs. "_And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart._" I sing along with her.

"_They always say a heart is not at home without the one who gets you through... the storm_." At this point all I can see is Mitchie. I see her with me, happy and adorable as always but then I see her away from me.. broken and alone. I can't help but cry as I sing this line. This is my storm, being away from Mitchie is harder than anything in the world. All I want is to go back to what we were before all of this.

I make it through the last chorus and Hannah just stares at me. She pulls her headphones off and walks over to my side of the booth. She doesn't say anything, she just brings her arms around me and holds me tight. I could pull away and act like nothing happened, but I need this.

"I'm so sorry." She say as she pats my back lightly. "This is all my fault."

"It is Hannah." I say as I pull back. "I love her. I love her more than anyone else in this damn world and she's slipping away from me. The only person I need to stay strong is slipping away."

"I didn't mean for anything to end up like this." She says kindly. "I.. I'm such a bitch."

"I need her and i'm afraid she doesn't need me back."

"Why would you say that Mikayla?"

"Because she's seeing Shane again."

"Gray?" Hannah laughs.

"They went out to lunch or something yesterday. I'm losing her, Hannah."

"Listen to me, you're not going to lose her unless you sit here and do nothing about it. Go to her house tomorrow and talk to her."

"We have a fucked up relationship, Hannah." I say with a chuckle as I hug her.

"When have we not?" She says as she caresses my hair. "I'm sorry." She whispers and I just continue to hug her.

**Next Morning**

**Mitchie's POV**

"Mitchie, get out of your room and stop moping." Dallas tells me. She's standing against my doorway with her arms folded. "Go talk to Mikayla."

"I don't want to see her." I lie. I do want to see her, I really do I just don't think I can.

"Why are you being so stubborn?"

"I'm not being stubborn, Dallas, she lied to me!" I say as I sit up from my bed and wipe the last of my tears. I spent all of last night just crying about Mikayla.

"Not telling you that she hooked up with someone in the past is not lying." Dallas says. "What she did in the past is the past. You already know she wasn't the best person before she met you. You've changed her."

"But part of me is scared she's going to hurt me. How do I know she's not just with me to get with me and then leave me when things get tough?"

"That girl would probably hurt herself before hurting you. Mitchie, do you notice the way she looks at you? There's no denying she's head over heels in love with you. Mikayla wouldn't hurt you, she knows better than that."

"Why are you defending her? I'm your sister, you defend me."

"I will defend you until the day I die, Mitchie, you know that. But I know for a damn fact that Mikayla only means well with you. You know I wouldn't defend her if I didn't see she cared." Dallas inches closer to me and takes a seat at the edge of my bed. She moves a strand of hair behind my ear and looks me in the eye. "You know I hate seeing you like this, Mitch." She says. I can see the sadness in my sister's eyes.

"But..."

"Quit with the buts!" Dallas says as she shakes her head. She clearly wants me to get her point. "You love her don't you?"

"Yes but..." I say then i'm quickly interrupted.

"What did I say?" She rolls her eyes. "She was willing to give up her career for you. Do you honestly think Mikayla would have gone to rehab and treatment for you if she was just using you?"

"No." I admit.

"Then why can't you just realize that the girl loves you and she has no intentions of hurting you. Don't cause a rift in your relationship because of something she did in her past. When she was young and ignorant. Hell, if she was a player back then who cares. She's not anymore is she?"

"No."

"You have to stop letting the past get you, Mitchie. Live in the present. Let it go, hun. I know you want to show authority or whatever but don't hurt yourself by pushing her away. You might not realize it now but if you push long enough you're going to lose her."

"I don't want to lose her." The tears begin to fall again at the thought of losing Mikayla forever.

"Then get your ass off this bed and go talk to her." She insists.

"Should I call?" I ask.

"No, this needs to be done face to face." Dallas says. "She stopped by the other day and said she's staying with her manager."

"I know where that is." I say as I get up and make my way downstairs. The second I reach the last step, I hear the doorbell ring.

**Mikayla's POV**

"Mikayla?" Mitchie asks as she opens the door. Her eyes light up but I don't return the emotion.

"I'm here to get my crap." I say trying hard not to let my voice break. I can't show weakness.

"What?" She asks.

"I'm here to collect my things." I tell her.

"Why?" She asks. She looks completely lost.

"Because this relationship is over." I say as I storm in. My heart breaks at my own words.

"Wait, Mikayla." She says as her voice breaks. "I'm mad at YOU remember."

"Oh I know." I say as I turn around and face her. "So mad that you're already moving on to someone else."

"No I'm not." She says.

"I hope he's worth all of this. I hope the two of you live a fucking fabulous life." I say as I start getting teary eyed.

"What are you talking about?"

"How can you do that to me?" The tears are too hard to hold back now. "How can you go out with Shane like that? We weren't even officially over. I get that you were mad at me but you didn't have to fuck me over like that. I actually love you."

"Go out with Shane?"

"I saw the pictures, Mitchie. Of all people you could have ran to you choose him? " I cry. "Do I mean nothing? Am I that worthless that you go back to him?"

"Calm down before you go accusing me." She says. "I was out with him on a business lunch with his manager and mine. They want me to do a song with him but I denied it. The media must have excluded the part that it wasn't just the two of us. Mikayla, our relationship may have been on a break but I wouldn't stoop that low."

"Really?" I say as I step back and mentally hit myself in the head. "That's not what it looked like to me."

"But that's the truth." She says. "That's something our relationship seems to be missing lately, honesty."

"Mitchie, you can't just walk out on us like that and not even let me explain." I begin to rant. "I fucking love you, like I don't think you realize this but I would take a bullet for you. I would do anything to keep you in my arms, to keep you happy. What I did in my past is the past, you're my present and I want you to be my future. I will sit here and tell you everything you want to know if it means not losing you because losing you would kill me."

"I'm sorry Mikayla. I-I got scared and I ran. I should have let you explain." Mitchie says as she falls in my arms. "I can't be without you."

"You should have let me explain." I say as I run my fingers through her hair. "I never ever wanted to hurt you. You're different to me."

"I want you to be honest with me." She says pulling back. "No more bullshit, just be real with me."

"Now you're going ghetto on me?" I ask with a chuckle.

"I'm serious." She frowns.

"Okay. Ask me anything and I'll answer with complete honesty."

"Well, were you a virgin before me, honestly?" She asks. I can see the sadness in her eyes, like she's scared to know my answer.

"You are the only one who has ever been down there." I say as I point down.

"Serious, Mikayla." She says.

"Yes, I was a virgin when I met you. I wouldn't lie about that." I say with honesty.

"How many girls have you been with before me?" She asks.

"I dated quite a few on and off when I was younger but I only ever got intimate with Hannah." I admit.

"Ew." She shutters. "So you didn't mess around with anyone else?"

"Only Hannah." I say again. "Worst decision ever."

"Why?"

"It made her clingy." I admit. "And she changed afterwards, she got more high maintenance and I just couldn't deal with her anymore, that's why I left."

"Were you a player? Was Hannah right when she said you used the people you dated?"

"You could say that." I admit. "But I was young and naive. I wasn't that much of a bitch though, I cared about the people I dated I just didn't see potential in what we had. I'm not going to lie, I used Lola though but not for sex, I just needed someone because I was lonely and I used her."

"So you weren't in it just for the sex?" She asks.

"No, baby." I say. "I hate that Hannah brainwashed you into thinking I'm only in it for that stuff."

"She didn't brainwash me I just want to know."

"Can we stop taking about my past?" I ask. "I know you want to know the truth but I don't think what I did back then matters. I'm a different person than I was then. I didn't have you back then to know that love existed. I didn't have you to change me and make me who I am today. I owe you so much, I don't think you understand how much I would give away just to have you by my side. I hate the person I used to be. I was rude and my priorities were reckless but now I know what's good for me. You're good for me. You're the one who taught me to believe in myself and you taught me that true love does exist. I wouldn't be here without you Mitchie, I owe you my life. The last thing I ever want to do is hurt you because If I ever did then i'd have to hurt myself too."

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." She cries as she brings her arms around my neck and hugs me tightly. "I love you so much. I'm sorry that I ran. I'm sorry that I made you think I wanted this to be over. I never want this to be over. I want to marry you."

"You do?" I ask as I pull back and smile at her.

"Yes and I want to raise a family with you and I want to wake up every morning beside you and know that you're mine, all mine." She says with a grin. I bring my lips against hers and we stand there in the middle of the living room making out.

My hand moves up to hold the back of her head as I deepen the kiss. Her hands find my waist and she pulls me as she walks backwards. She falls back onto her couch and I use the opportunity to straddle her, our lips still linked in the process.

"Damn, I missed this." She smiles up at me as we pull away.

"Is anyone home?" I wiggle my eyebrows and she laughs.

"Yeah, me." Dallas says as she appears from the stairs. "So don't get any ideas."

"What ideas?" I ask pretending I have no clue what she's talking about.

"Nothing horndog." She says as she leaves towards the kitchen.

"Where were we?" Mitchie asks as she grabs my chin and kisses my lips.

"Um, I have to confess something." I say as pull back.

"What?" She says with a frown.

"Hannah and I recorded a song yesterday." I tell her.

"Ew. You ended up doing that?"

"Yeah but it's about our break up. Like she wrote it about her and I." I say as I close my eyes and wait for her to blow up.

"Okay." She says.

"Wait you're not mad?"

"Nope."

"Really?"

"Really." She smiles.

"But.."

"Mikayla, Hannah doesn't get to do this anymore," she says as she brings her lips on mine and pulls at my bottom lip. "Does she?" she asks when she pulls away.

"She wishes." I say with a chuckle.

"Then I don't care what your song with her is about cause I'm the one you get to kiss at the end of the day." She smiles.

**I was supposed to be studying but I wrote this chapter for you because you guys deserve it... You're always making my day with your reviews so I decided to take a quick break and get this down for you. Hope you enjoyed! (: Review! **

**Now i should get back to the books.. will try to post this weekend :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. I do not own Hannah Montana or Camp Rock. I do not own Before the Storm by Jonas Brothers.**

* * *

><p><strong>One Month Later<strong>

**Mitchie's POV**

"Welcome to Rio." Mikayla reads a sign outloud. Today we are in beautiful Rio de Janeiro, Brazil because tomorrow I have my first show in South America since I was released from rehab a year ago. My management was kind enough to let me bring Mikayla for the trip and she's having the time of her life already and we barely left the airport.

"I can't believe you've never played here." I say as I look at my overly excited girlfriend.

"No one ever wanted me to come." She says as she looks at me. She brings her arm around my shoulder and brings me closer to her.

"Well I'm glad we're here together, I want to spend as much time here with you as possible."

"Your wish," She says as she lightly kisses my cheek. "is my command."

"I might have a surprise for you tomorrow." I say with a sweet smile.

"Sex?" She asks lowly so the driver doesn't hear.

"Maybe... But that's not the surprise."

"Well now I want to know..." She pouts.

"You have to wait!"

"Tease." She says as she looks away. I rest my head onto her shoulder as the drive continues. Fifteen minutes later, the driver pulls up to a hotel where a crowd of fans are anxiously awaiting my arrival. I can hear them singing my songs at the top of their lungs and Mikayla smiles. Even though they can't see me through the tinted windows, they know I'm here.

"Let me give your heart a break." They sing loudly to me as Mikayla opens the door. She steps out first and waves at the crowd who immediately goes crazy. I bet they didn't expect her to come with me. She sticks out her hand for me and I quickly take it.

"Hello Brazil!" I yell to the crowd when Mikayla helps me step out of the vehicle. She brings her hand onto my back and leads me over to the crowd.

"Mitchie, inside." My manager yells over at me as she steps out of the other car. She has a look on her face which suggests she'd rather I not go against her. Mikayla whispers something in my ear then leaves to talk to my manager.

"How are you guys?" I ask the crowd of fans that are currently gushing over my presence. "My name is Mitchie."

"We know." They all laugh.

"Just thought I'd introduce myself." I say. I quickly begin to sign autographs and take pictures with as many fans as possible. After a while, Mikayla returns by my side with a huge grin.

"She's giving you five minutes." She says as she kisses my cheek and steps back.

"You guys know my girlfriend, right?" I ask, pointing back at Mikayla.

"We love you, Mikayla." The majority of them scream.

"Aw, I love you too." She blushes lightly and then looks over at me with a smile.

"Can I get a picture of the both of you?" A little girl asks in broken english.

"Mikayla and I?" I ask looking back at my girlfriend who is currently on her cell phone, probably texting someone.

"Yes, I love you two." She says with a smile.

"Babe, she wants a picture of us." I say to Mikayla who looks up at me. She puts her phone away and steps closer, wrapping her arm around my waist much like she always does. The young girl snaps the picture and we separate.

"Alright guys, it's been fun but I have to get going." I say with a wave. The crowd chants my name in hopes that I can stay but I know my manager would be pissed if I stayed longer.

"Your fans are crazy." Mikayla laughs as she wraps her arms around my waist from behind and rests her chin on my shoulder. We walk like this over to the lobby where we wait to get our room key.

"My south American fans are always amazing." I say with a chuckle.

"So do you want to relax for a while or go straight to touring the city?" She asks.

"I'd like to tour it first, then we can go to the beautiful beach." I say with excitement.

"Okay, baby." She kisses my cheek before taking the room key and leading us up to our room.

"I'm going to change and then we can go." I yell out to her from the hotel bathroom.

"Don't forget your bathing suit." She yells from the front and instantly I feel my stomach drop.

...

"Babe, please! Let's take a picture in front of it." I beg Mikayla as we near the large Jesus statue. I've been dragging her around all of the city trying to take pictures.

"Can't we sit down for one second?" She asks as she stops, causing me to stop with her.

"Come on we're right here." I point up to the statue and she rolls her eyes.

"I hope you realize how much I love you." She says with a gentle smile as we walk closer.

"Ma'am, picture please?" I ask a lady beside us who is staring up at the statue.

"Of course." She smiles. She looks like she's a tourist too. Mikayla and I position ourselves so we can get the statue in the picture too. She holds me close to her as the lady stands back and takes a few shots.

"Perfect!" She says as she hands me back my phone.

"Thank you so much, ma'am." I say as I look at it.

"That's a good picture." Mikayla comments as she looks over my shoulder.

"I'm going to tweet it." I smile.

mitchietorresofficial: making memories with the love of my life mikaylagomez

"That's very sweet." Mikayla smiles as she watches me write my tweet. When I put my phone away she wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me into her, looking down into my eyes. "I love you, pretty girl." She whispers before kissing my forehead.

"I love you too." I reply before quickly bringing our lips together.

"I love those lips." She gushes as she pulls back and takes my hand. "Would you like to head to the beach?"

"Sure." I say nervously but she didn't catch it.

We walk the entirety of the way from the statue to the beach, it's a long walk but we refused to take a ride or anything. We wanted to just cherish the time together and talk.

"I think we should move here when we retire." Mikayla says when we reach the beach. We walk through the sand in search for a spot.

"In like fifty years?" I ask with a chuckle.

"Whenever it is." She says. "It's beautiful, I would love to raise my family here."

"With me?" I ask slowly. The idea of Mikayla and I one day having a family really made me stop and think. I stop in the middle of the beach and just stare at her.

"With who else?" She asks looking around. "Oh..." She looks down then shakes her head.

"Oh what?"

"I get it... You don't want to have a family with me." She says her voice sounding shaky.

"Are you crazy?" I laugh. "You're the person I want to do it all with. I want to marry you, I want to have a family with you, I want to see the world with you, heck I even want to die with you." I say as I take her chin between my fingers and make her look at me.

"Then why did you stop like that. It seemed like you were affected by what I said." She pouts.

"Because I am... but not in the way which you're thinking." I say with a chuckle. "It's just that I've never been with someone where I've actually thought about our future together."

"I'm sorry I brought it up." She says.

"No, don't be." I say. "I'm actually glad you did. I'd love to raise our family here too."

"You're just saying that."

"Believe what you want then, baby. But I'm being completely honest when I say that I do want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Now that I believe." She smiles at me. We continue to walk again until we reach a perfect spot to settle down. Mikayla lays down two towels onto the sand while I scan the area for the people. The place is full of beautiful people, mostly girls looking really good in their swim suits.

"Mmm, let me see that cute bikini you're wearing." Mikayla says when she finishes organizing our stuff. I was too caught up on people watching that I didn't notice her go from her outfit to her bikini. She's looking amazing, no that's an understatement. She has the most perfect figure and the bikini she's wearing is doing it justice.

"Damn it, Mik." I smile at her as my eyes freeze at her chest area. The top of her swim suit is light purple and doing a decent job of holding up her perfect breasts. If people weren't around i'd probably have to remove it.

"What?" She smirks.

"You look... tempting." I said trying to find the right words without sounding like a horny guy.

"And you're wearing too much clothes." She takes a step towards me and begins to pull at my shirt.

"I can't." I frown.

"Aw, baby, why?" She gives me a pout but steps back. She knows how insecure I am, so she knows not to continue if I don't want to.

"I look nasty." I say as I look down.

"What the hell are you talking about, you always look beautiful."

"I don't want people to see me."

"Hey, where's my confident girlfriend?" She steps into me again but this time she places both hands on my waist.

"She'e hiding behind the insecure one." I shrug.

"There's nothing you need to be insecure about, you are gorgeous from head to toe."

"You're supposed to say that."

"No I'm supposed to say things like 'yes you look good in those jeans' but I prefer to say more meaningful things like Mitchie, you're the most beautiful girl at this beach."

My heart melts at Mikayla's words. I look her in the eyes then muster up the courage to remove my shirt, followed by my short shorts. Mikayla's eyes don't leave my body as I continue to strip into my bathing suit.

"Exactly as I suspected." She smiles up at me.

"What?"

"You look stunning." She takes my hand and kisses it lightly.

"Do I really?" I look down at myself and can't help but feel disgusting.

"Baby, you see these girls?" She points to the plethora of females that are currently at the beach, the ones I had been intimidated by seconds ago.

"Yeah." I reply.

"They've got absolutely nothing on you. Seriously, they don't compare. They're all pretty.. But none of them are as beautiful as you." She lights up.

It's amazing how easily Mikayla can make me forget my insecurities, how easy it is for her to make me feel confident. "Thanks, I needed that." I say as I peck her lips.

"Race you to the water?" She asks before taking off.

"Mik!" I scream out as I chase after her. She makes a dash towards the water and I follow behind. The second my body touches the water I freeze over the contact.

"You okay?" Mikayla asks as she notices my eyes widen.

"It's... cold." I let out through my teeth.

"No it's not." She laughs and wraps her arms around me from behind. "You need me to warm you, sweetie?"

"Yeah." I pout. I feel myself warm up to Mikayla's hold. After a few seconds she pulls away so I turn to look at her.

"Better?" She asks.

"Perfect." I smile. She turns around and begins to play with the waves. I scoot closer to her, placing my hands in front of me.

"Babe." Mikayla frowns. "You look perfect." She tells me as she moves my hands and wraps our fingers together.

"No, you look perfect." I tell her as I bring our hands up and kiss her.

"I want to spend the tonight loving you." She whispers in my ear.

"You might just get lucky." I say with a chuckle.

"I'm already lucky.. I have you."

"Where do you get these sayings from?"

"My heart, Mitch." She smiles.

"If you keep saying things like that then we can keep the party going all night long." I wink.

"Did you just quote your own song?" She laughs.

"Kinda." I blush.

"Have I told you lately that you're a dork?" She unwraps her hands from mine and steps into me. Her hands find my waist and I wrap my arms around her neck.

"I'm not a dork." I say as I roll my eyes.

"Uh huh!" She grins, her eyes are full of love.

"But I'm your dork, right?" I ask.

"For forever." She replies quickly. Our lips instantly come together as her hands slip down to my ass. She keeps them there as we kiss, forgetting that we're in a public beach full of hundreds of people.

**Next Day**

**Mikayla's POV**

"I'm so nervous." Mitchie says as she begins to jump up and down in her dressing room. I'm currently sitting on the couch, admiring her.

"There's nothing to be nervous about. You're used to this." I tell her. She's been acting strange lately, and I don't understand why.

"You're right." She says as she finally stops.

"I always am." I smirk at her.

"Are you going to watch?"She asks.

"No, I came to South America with you so I wouldn't watch your performance." I say. She's so adorable sometimes.

"I don't need your sarcasm, Mikayla."

"Of course I'm going to watch! What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't?"

"The bad kind." She sits down beside me on the couch and looks me in the eyes.

"I would hate to be a bad girlfriend to such a beautiful girl like you." I take her hand in mine and bring it onto my lap. "You're going to rock it out there and I'll be watching from backstage."

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Mitchie, are you ready?" Her manager bursts through the dressing room door and asks.

"Let's do this."She says getting up.

The two of us follow her manager towards the side of the stage where she's supposed supposed to wait. I step over to check my phone, making sure my plan is set for later tonight when I hear Mitchie whispering with her manager.

"Yes, got it covered. Just give the signal." Her manager nods.

"Signal for what?" I ask as I stand beside my girlfriend.

"Um... For when I.. Um.." She stutters out.

"For when she has to go on." Her manager says.

"Mitchie, what are you hiding from me?" I place my hands on my hips and look at Mitchie.

"Nothing."

"Babe, don't lie to me."

"Gotta go!" She says as she grabs hermic and steps out. I know she's hiding something from me, it's obvious.

"Brazil!" Mitchie walks out onto the stage and begins her show. "It's a pleasure to be here tonight. My name is Mitchie and let's get this party started!"

Mitchie begins her set with one of her old songs, _Get Back_ and the crowd goes wild. They're full of energy tonight, not missing a single beat and probably making her feel amazing. Occasionally, she shoots glances over at me and I give her a small smile. Her set continues and after a while I see her give a signal to her manager.

"Damn Brazil, you have been treating so nicely today. I think it's time I give you guys a small surprise, you okay with that?" She asks into the crowd. "Alright, well i'm sure many of you know by now but i'm currently in a relationship with one of the sweetest, most amazing girl in the world. You wouldn't mind if I bring her out here tonight, right?"

My eyes widen as Mitchie's manager pushes me onto the stage. When she let's go of me I walk on by myself and make my way over to my girlfriend. I blushing so hard right now, i'm sure even the people in the nosebleed seats can see it.

"Today is our eight month anniversary and I know a lot of people don't really celebrate their anniversaries by month, but me, I prefer to cherish every single day I get to spend with her." She says until I reach her. When she notices me there, she turns her body to face me, looking me dead in the eye as she speaks to the crowd. "Mikayla Gomez is probably the strongest girl I have ever met. She's the perfect girlfriend. I love her, I truly do and so tonight I have a special surprise."

The lights dim down and a video begins to play behind us. Mitchie has her acoustic guitar in hand as she begins to play a song that goes with the video which features pictures of the two of us.

_It's just you and me  
>And there's no one around<br>Feel like I'm hanging by a thread  
>It's a long way down<br>I've been trying to breathe  
>But I'm fighting for air<br>I'm at an all time low  
>With no place to go<br>But you're always there_

_When everything falls apart_  
><em>And it seems like the world<em>  
><em>Is crashing at my feet<em>  
><em>You like me the best<em>  
><em>When I'm a mess<em>  
><em>When I'm my own worst enemy<em>  
><em>You make me feel beautiful<em>  
><em>When I have nothing left to prove<em>  
><em>And I can't imagine<em>  
><em>How I'd make it through<em>  
><em>There's no me without you<em>  
><em>No me without you, no no<em>

_You hear what I say_  
><em>When I don't say a word<em>  
><em>You are my rising sun<em>  
><em>You're the place I run<em>  
><em>You know how it hurts<em>

_When everything falls apart_  
><em>When everything falls apart<em>  
><em>And it seems like the world<em>  
><em>Is crashing at my feet<em>  
><em>You like me the best<em>  
><em>When I'm a mess<em>  
><em>When I'm my own worst enemy<em>  
><em>You make me feel beautiful<em>  
><em>When I have nothing left to prove<em>  
><em>And I can't imagine<em>  
><em>How I'd make it through<em>  
><em>There's no me without you<em>  
><em>No me without you<em>

_There's no me without you_  
><em>No me without you<em>

_And when you say 'baby, it's gonna get better'_  
><em>I believe you<em>  
><em>And I wish that somehow I could see me<em>  
><em>The way you do<em>  
><em>With my imperfections<em>  
><em>You think I'm perfect<em>  
><em>When it's not easy<em>  
><em>You make it worth it<em>

_When everything falls apart_  
><em>And it seems like the world<em>  
><em>Is crashing at my feet<em>  
><em>You like me the best<em>  
><em>When I'm a mess<em>  
><em>When I'm my own worst enemy<em>  
><em>You make me feel beautiful<em>  
><em>When I have nothing left to prove<em>  
><em>And I can't imagine<em>  
><em>How I'd make it through<em>  
><em>There's no me without you<em>  
><em>No me without you, no no<em>

_No me without you_  
><em>No me without you, no no<em>

Mitchie concludes her song and the video ends in unison. I stand there beside her with my mouth open and in complete amazement. This was the last thing I was expecting. Mitchie sets her guitar aside and looks at me. "Well?" She asks.

"I'm speechless." I finally let out before the tears begin to fall.

"What did you think Brazil?" Mitchie asks as she brings her arm around my waist. The crowd cheers loudly and she pecks my cheek.

"I love you, Mitch." I finally say. She places the microphone in front of me and I take it from her hands. "You make me so happy, baby."

We bring our lips together for a quick kiss as the crowd begins to gush. She whispers something in my ear that I couldn't quite catch.

"Never give up on love, you guys." Mitchie says to the crowd. "It really does exist."

I step back from her embrace and make my way back to my place backstage. As Mitchie continues, I can't help but think back to the amazing moment I just experienced. I'm brought back to reality when my phone vibrates in my pocket.

_Unknown Number: All set, . Your hotel room has been decorated and the room has been charged. If you have any problems please reference the front desk. _

I place my phone back in my pocket and smile. Mitchie's had her surprise but now it's my turn to show her mine. The second she steps off that stage, i'm taking her back to our hotel and proving to her just how much I love her. Candles, roses and all.

**Song suggestion for this chapter came from iheartDlove. Sorry for the wait, like I said before I've been and will be quite busy for the next few weeks. Don't think I have forgotten :) Review please!**


	30. Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. I do not own Hannah Montana or Camp Rock. I don't own the song.**

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>For the song: Mitchie sings the Mitchie part, Mikayla sings the Shane part.. :)

**One Month Later **

**Mitchie's POV**

"Me me me me me me me." Mikayla practices as she fixes her ear piece. She's walking back and forth around her dressing room as I watch from the room doorway.

"Well aren't you conceited." I joke as I step into the room.

"I'm warming up and you should be too." She tells me before moving onto another vocal warm up.

"Do re mi fa so la ti do!" I sing the range as I make my way over to her. She stops pacing when I reach her and I help her fix her ear piece.

"Sing a line from the song with me, so we can be ready." She tells me.

"_We're like fire and rain_." I sing for her.

"_And you can drive me insane_." She adds.

"_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_." We sing together as I wrap my arms around her waist.

"I think we're okay." I tell her before she can continue.

"I'm a little bit nervous." She rests her hands on my shoulder and looks up at me.

"Don't be!" I quickly tell her. "You're going to be amazing. I'm proud of you."

"I can't wait until the crowd hears our duets." She smiles. We have yet to perform two of the songs we wrote and record for her album, but all that is about to change today.

You may be asking yourself, what exactly are these two doing? Well, Mikayla landed herself an amazing gig... and I mean, AMAZING, gig and she was awesome enough to invite some of her friends along for it.

**Flashback (one month earlier)**

"Oh god, Mitch." Mikayla moans out as we finish helping each other ride out our orgasms. I remove myself from between her legs and fall beside her. We'd been making love for hours now, enjoying and exploring each other.

"How was that?" I ask when my breathing finally evens out. We don't move a muscle, she must be as paralyzed as I am.

"That was amazing." She turns her face to look at me and smiles widely. "You're amazing."

"Well, you know I try." I smile back.

"Cuddle me." She tells me as she opens her arms for me to nuzzle into her. I slowly scoot closer to her and rest my head on her chest, barely above her breast. In the process, I bring the sheets up to cover our completely bare bodies. Her arm curls against my body, holding me closer to her.

"I like when we cuddle." I tell her as she begins to draw little figures with her fingers on my back. I feel her kiss the top of my head before speaking.

"Me too, I like being able to hold you close to me." She states.

A few seconds pass and the both of us just lay there in silence, trying to fully gain back the energy lost in the last hours. I can hear her heartbeat slowing down and the sound of it has me slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Happy eight months, Mitchie." Mikayla whispers.

"You too, baby." I whisper back. "Thank you for tonight."

"No, thank you." She says as she stops her little drawing and instead begins to run her fingers through my hair. "Thank you for still believing in me."

"You know I always will." I say.

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby." I tell her as my eyes shut close.

My mind begins to drift off into thought about the my amazing day. Being in Brazil with my girlfriend has been one of the best experiences in the world. My surprise went better than I thought because she surprised me with a beautifully decorated hotel room and an amazing night. Everything about tonight was perfect, everything but one little thing. "Mik, are you asleep?" I ask.

"Not yet." She says groggily.

"Can I ask you something?" I say.

"You just did." She says before letting out a small chuckle.

"Mik..."

"Yes, ask anything." Her fingers are running through my hair again, soothing me.

"Who were you texting today?" I ask carefully. I shouldn't be acting like a jealous girlfriend after such a great night, but I can't help but wonder. "You spent most of the day texting someone and I can't help but feel a little jealous."

"I wasn't texting anyone in particular, if that's what you're thinking." She says.

"Then who?" I ask as I look up at her from below.

"Part of the time I was texting the hotel staff trying to get them to make tonight perfect." She says. "I didn't want you to suspect anything so I had to text them my request."

"What about the other half?" I ask.

"Well, there's something I have to tell you." She says. I feel my heart racing a little at the thought of what she might say. I sit up and look at her, waiting for her to continue.

"What?" I ask in anticipation. She goes to talk but is too distracted by my exposed torso. The sheet is only covering my lower half as I sit beside her, even in the darkness I can feel her staring at my breast. "Mikayla, you see my boobs all the time, stop staring."

"Sorry." She laughs. "They're just perfect."

"Continue.." I tell her as I try to make her focus.

"What was I saying?" She asks.

"You have something to tell me." I say.

"Can you cover up... It's kind of hard to focus when you look so tempting."

"We just finished having sex and you're already tempted for more?" I laugh as I bring up the sheets to cover my breasts. "What do you have to tell me?"

"I have some really good news." She says. I watch her shift a little before she turns on the little lamp on the nightstand. Now I'm the one to be tempted as she lays back down, half of her body exposed.

"Well are you going to tell me?" I ask.

"I've been offered the hosting gig of this year's music festival, you know the one that's sponsored by Ryan Seacrest." She says. I feel myself light up as she speaks. "They've been texting me all day with details and, well, I accepted it."

"Baby, I'm so proud!" I say as I throw myself at her and hug her tightly. "You realize how awesome that is?"

"It's pretty freaking awesome." She smiles.

"You see how far you're coming?" I ask. "I'm so proud of my girlfriend."

"I couldn't have done it without you." She says. "That's not all though."

"What else?" I ask with excitement.

"They want me to perform too and I'm allowed to help decide which performers can participate." She says. I have a feeling I know where this is going. "Clearly I'm going choose you."

"Wait, you're saying I get to perform?" I ask.

"Obviously Mitchie!" She laughs. "We decided on some bands but I told them specifically that I'm only accepting the hosting position if they let you perform too."

"Baby, you're the best!" I kiss her lips and quickly pull back. "How will this work?"

"You perform your set, I perform mine... but I want to ask you to join my set too, perform our duets." She smiles at me.

"Are you sure you want to sing _You Found Me_ in front of a crowd?" I ask knowing how emotional that song is for us.

"Yeah, we'll have to perform it someday, right?" She says. "Um, there's another little thing that I want you to know though."

"What?"

"Hannah is going to be doing a duet with me too, the one she and I record after our fight."

I consider the idea but quickly shrug. "Fine by me." I say.

"Really?" She asks.

"As long as she doesn't throw herself onto you, then yeah." I tell her.

"It's going to be an amazing show." Mikayla lights up.

"Thanks for keeping me in mind, babe." I tell her as I settle back down into her arms.

"How does a celebratory round four sound?" She asks as her hand slowly descends down my spine, sending shivers through me.

"Round five you mean? Mm, I'm up for it." I say as I passionately bring our lips together.

**End Flashback**

"Please welcome to the stage, your host and show opener, Mikayla Gomez!" A voice announces to the crowd before Mikayla quickly walks off onto the stage. I watch from the side as she skips over to the microphone, her band playing the intro to her first song.

"I bet you're proud." Hannah says as she appears beside me.

"Pardon?" I ask as I look at her.

"I bet you're proud." Hannah repeats.

"What do you mean?"

"Proud of Mikayla, your smile is eating your face." She says as she mimics my large smile.

"Is that an insult?" I ask. I don't hate Hannah, but after the way she acted when I met her, I don't really feel strongly about her.

"No, I'm just saying you must be proud of what your girlfriend has accomplished."

"Of course I am." I say like its the most obvious thing.

"You really changed her." Hannah nods.

"You know it's not respectful to talk during someone's performance?" I tell her before turning my attention back to Mikayla.

"Okay, really?" Hannah says. "You're going to play the jealous girlfriend card?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I ask her.

"I'm trying to be nice here and you're just blowing me off." Hannah complains.

"I don't see why you're so interested in talking to me, it's not like we're really friends." I say.

"I thought maybe we could be." She says.

"I really don't want to be friends with you, Hannah. I don't care if Mikayla is, that's her thing but me, I'd rather we just keep things where they are."

"Jealousy doesn't really look good on you, Mitchie." Hannah laughs.

"I'm not jealous!" I tell her.

"Keep telling yourself that hun." She laughs. Mikayla ends her first song which I completely missed because of this damn girl.

"Welcome Los Angeles! My name is Mikayla Gomez and I'm your host for this evening." Mikayla yells out into the crowd. "We have an amazing line-up for tonight's show. You guys ready to hear another song? How about a little duet?" She asks.

"That's my cue." Hannah smirks before walking closer to the stage.

"Please give a big warm welcome to one of my good friends, Hannah Montana!" Mikayla introduces Hannah who struts out onto the stage. Their duet is short but in the entire time that Hannah was up there she was being really touchy with Mikayla. I could tell she was doing things to piss me off because on occasion she'd glance over my direction. Mikayla was unaware of the touchy memo because she kept her hands to herself, thankfully. Hannah's hand grazed my girlfriend's ass about twice, I caught them both.

"That bitch." I whisper to myself when Hannah brings Mikayla into her arms. I awkwardly have to watch them perform this song from backstage, why am I even watching in the first place?

"_Like I did before the storm_." They both finish and I finally feel my anger die down. Hannah exits the stage through the other side, clearly avoiding me because she knows how pissed I must be.

I take a seat in one of the chairs that are set up backstage. I'm seriously angered by Hannah's antics, who does she think she is? Mikayla continues her portion of the show before i'm finally being called down to perform.

"Please, please, please welcome to the stage, my gorgeous girlfriend, Mitchie Torres!" Mikayla introduces me and I walk out with a smile. I wave a little to the crowd as I reach her. She takes my hand in hers before we begin to sing our most recent song.

_It's like she doesn't hear a word I say  
>Her mind is somewhere far away<br>And I don't know how to get there  
>It's like<br>She's way too serious (All she wants is to chill out)  
>She's always in a rush (She makes me wanna pull all my hair out)<br>And interrupting  
>Like she doesn't even care<em>

_You  
>Me<em>

_We're face to face  
>But we don't see eye to eye<em>

__Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)  
>You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)<br>But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
>We're Venus and Mars (We're Venus and Mars)<br>We're like different stars (Like different stars)  
>But you're the harmony to every song I sing<br>And I wouldn't change a thing_  
><em>

_She's always trying to save the day  
>Just wanna let my music play<br>She's all or nothing  
>But my feelings never change<br>Why does she try to read my mind? (I try to read her mind)  
>It's not good to psychoanalyze (She tries to pick a fight)<br>To get attention  
>That's what all of my friends say<em>

_You_  
><em>Me<em>

_We're face to face_  
><em>But we don't see eye to eye<em>

_Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)  
>You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)<br>But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
>We're Venus and Mars (We're Venus and Mars)<br>We're like different stars (Like different stars)  
>But you're the harmony to every song I sing<br>And I wouldn't change a thing

When I'm yes, she's no  
>When I hold on, she just lets go<br>We're perfectly imperfect  
>But I wouldn't change a thing, no<p>

We're like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)  
>You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)<br>But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
>We're Venus and Mars (We're Venus and Mars)<br>We're like different stars (Like different stars)  
>But you're the harmony to every song I sing<br>And I wouldn't change a thing

_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
>We're Venus and Mars (We're Venus and Mars)<br>We're like different stars (Like different stars)  
>But you're the harmony to every song I sing<br>And I wouldn't change a  
>Wouldn't change a thing<em>

"Mitchie Torres, everybody!" Mikayla screams out as we finish. I take a quick bow and am met by her soft lips when I stand back up. The crowd cheers extra loudly as we kiss.

"Hey now!" I say into the mic. "There's a room full of people here"

Mikayla turns a shade of dark red and buries her head into the crook of my neck. "Should we give them another song?" I ask her as I speak into the mic.

"I don't know.. Do you think they're ready for it?" She asks. The crowd screams and cheers in hope to get us to sing the next and final duet.

"I think we should do it then." I say with a smile.

"This next song is one that I'm very proud of, no, extremely proud of." Mikayla shares. "I wrote it in rehab solely for Mitchie and one thing led to another and we ended up recording it for you guys."

"It's one of the most amazing songs that's she's ever written." I add.

"This is the first time we'll be performing this, so be ready." Mikayla smiles as the music begins.

She takes the first verse and I watch as she lets herself get into the music. This is just like the time we recorded it, but less intimate. I find myself giving my all as I sing my part of the song. Our hands haven't separated yet, adding even more effect to our performance.

"_Early morning, city breaks_," Mikayla sings as she lets go of my hand. She falls down on her knees as she sings. I've never seen her so into her performance before. " I've been calling for years and years and years..."

"_And you never left me no messages, you never sent me no letters. You've got some kind of nerve, taking all I want_." I sing as I walk over to her and kneel down beside her.

"_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_." She sings as he looks up at me with tearful eyes.

"_Lying on the floor._.." I sing back as I wipe her tears, I hate seeing her like this.

We continue the song on our knees, Mikayla has not stopped crying as she sings and I take the opportunity to wrap my arm around her. This was as real as anyone was ever going to see our relationship.

"_Why did you have to wait, to find me, to find me?_" She sings before her body gives out and she falls over into my arms. I hold her tightly as the crowd bursts out in cheers.

"Thank you." I say as I help Mikayla stand up. "You okay baby?" I ask her as I move the mic away from my mouth.

She nods at me before looking out into the audience. "Everybody give it up for the love of my life!" She smiles as she hugs me.

"I love you!" I say into the mic so everyone can hear just how much I feel for her.

...

"Awesome job, Mikayla!" People congratulate my amazing girlfriend as we walk over towards her dressing room.

"Thank you." She smiles.

"Great performance, great host and best duet ever!" I tell her as I bring my arm around her waist.

"I couldn't have done it without you." She says before kissing my cheek.

We enter the dressing room and I quickly shut the door behind us. Mikayla looks at me, surprised by my actions. I bring my hands down to pick her up and walk her over to the nearest couch.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"I have some frustration I need to relieve." I tell her as I throw myself back on the couch and she straddles me. My lips don't miss a beat and quickly capture her neck.

"Damn, you're an animal, Mitch." She laughs. "What's got you like this?"

"Your duet with Hannah." I tell her before giving the other side of her neck my full attention.

"Wait, what?" She pulls back from me and looks at me with confusion.

"She was touching you and I didn't like it." I pout. "I saw everything."

"We were performing, Mitch."

"I know but it still got me jealous." I say. She laughs at me so I bring her lips onto mine to quiet her. My hands begin to massage her thighs before inching further and further up.

"Not here." She moans out. Before I can complain there's a knock at the door followed by someone swinging it open.

"Hey, Mik just wanted to..." Hannah says before realizing the position she caught us in. "Nevermind, I'll come back."

The door closes quickly and I can't help but laugh. "What's so funny?" Mikayla asks.

"She should have waited a little to walk in, that would be something worth seeing."

"Mitchie.." Mikayla rolls her eyes. "She's my friend."

"Who clearly stills has feelings for you!"

"So?" She shrugs. "It's not her who I let in my pants, now is she?"

"She only wishes." I smile.

**Tada! So what do you guys think? Yay or nay? Let me know! Review :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. I do not own Hannah Montana or Camp Rock. **

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later<strong>

**Mitchie's POV**

"Good morning!" I shake Mikayla softly as I try to wake her.

"Babe, no." She shifts a little and turns around, facing away from me. I lay out beside her and drape my around her.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty." I whisper in her ear. She always looks so beautiful when she's asleep, it hurts having to wake her.

"Let me sleep, Mitch." She mumbles out.

"Oh come on Mik." I push her around so she's looking up at the ceiling. Her eyes shift to look at me and she frowns.

"What time is it?" She asks as she stretches.

"Its about to be twelve!" I admit.

"Damn, I slept that long?" She asks.

"Mhm, so you want to know what i was thinking?"

"Yes, I'd like to know what you were thinking."

"I was thinking we go to lunch and then a movie?" I straddle my sleepy girlfriend and she brings her hands onto my waist in the process.

"I have plans already, babe." She traces my waist with her fingers, slowly inching under my shirt. She looks me up and down, admiring me through my oversized t-shirt and pink underwear.

"Oh." I pout.

"I have a business meeting with Hannah."

"Meeting with Hannah?" I ask suspiciously.

"Yeah, she's trying to get me to do a movie so she's taking me to lunch to show me the script."

"You didn't tell me about this." I say. I feel hurt, it's like she's hiding things from me.

"We didn't figure it out until last night. I tried telling you but you were asleep."

"Mikayla, I want to spend time with you." I lean down and bring our foreheads together, Mikayla keeps her hands on my waist.

"Babe, we're together everyday." She says. "It's just a quick meeting and i'll be back before you know it."

"I don't trust her." I frown as I pull back and cross my arms.

"But you trust me right?" She asks, her hands trail down to my ass and I can't help but let out a small laugh.

"Always." I admit.

"Then everything is going to be okay. Hannah doesn't like me like that and it's just a business meeting."

"Mik, she still loves you, I can tell." I say as I unstraddle her.

"Aw, why'd you get off?"

"I can see where this is going and i'm not in the mood." I lay beside her. She props herself up on one elbow and turns to me.

"You're not in the mood for what?" She asks, her hand slowly descending down my body and making its way towards the hem of my underwear.

"My sister is home." I roll my eyes. I know what she wants to do and I'm not up for it now, specially not with Dallas in the next room.

"We'll stay quiet." She whispers in my ear, sending a wave of pleasure throughout my body. To my surprise, her hand slips into my underwear and I can feel her on my center, rubbing lightly.

"Oh gosh." I moan out before I can speak. "We can't do this."

"Who says we can't?" She smirks.

"Mikayla, my sister will hear us." I pull out her hand before she can go any further and I feel her giving me a confused look.

"You never turned down sex before, what's your problem?" She asks.

"I don't have a problem, i'm not horny, okay?"

"Baby, why are you being like this?" She asks. A look of concern spreads across her face as I get up from the bed.

"I don't want to have sex when my sister is home, okay?" I say as turn towards the door.

"Mitchie, wait." She sits up. "Don't lie to me. I know you don't really care about your sister being home, so what's really bugging you."

"I don't want to have sex." I nearly scream.

"Okay... But why? What has you so irksome?"

"Just.. Just go to lunch with Hannah, babe." I say as I storm out. I don't know exactly why I'm being stubborn about her going to lunch with Hannah maybe it's because I know the girl has bad intentions.

I make my way to my room and slam the door behind me. I search for my cell phone and when I find it, I place it onto my stereo. The music fills the room as I throw myself onto my bed and think. Maybe i'm being really stupid for acting like this, I should trust Mikayla. No, I trust her, I just don't trust that bitch.

"Open the fucking door, Mitch!" I hear someone pounding on my door after a while. I hadn't heard them before over the loudness of the music.

I slowly get up from my bed and walk over to the door. My sister is standing on the other side of it, her hands on her hips and a fuming look on her face.

"Turn that music down, Mitchie." She protests. "I'm trying to read."

"Fine!" I roll my eyes at her before doing as she asks. When I return to the door I find Mikayla standing behind her. She's no longer in her pajamas, she's dressed in a hot pink summer dress and her hair up in a bun. She looks cute.

"Can we talk?" She asks me as she leans against the door frame.

"Don't you have a lunch to go to?" I ask. Dallas looks between us and then disappears, she probably realized she doesn't want to be involved in this conversation.

"I don't want to leave with you mad at me." She says.

"I'm not mad." I fake a smile hoping she'd get it.

"Your fake smiles don't work on me, baby." She laughs.

"Look, I'm not mad okay?"

"Then why are you being like this? Why do you have to lock yourself in here with the blasting music? Why do you have to be so rude to me?"

"I'm not being rude." I admit. "I really wasn't in the mood to have sex, is that really rude?"

"That's not what I'm talking about." She shakes her head. "You were fine until I told you that I had plans, then you just got really weird."

"You're going to be late." I tell her.

"See! Like that!" She points at me then quickly runs her fingers through her hair. "Am I really going to have to leave with you mad at me?"

"For the last damn time Mikayla, I'm not mad at you!" I state.

"Can I get a goodbye kiss then?" She smiles and opens up her arms to me.

I hesitate for a second before accepting her hug. When I pull back she brings her lips onto mine and we stay there like this for a few seconds. I would have kissed her longer if it wasn't for the sound of a car horn coming from outside.

"She's here." Mikayla says as she pulls back.

"You're riding in her car..?" I ask worriedly.

"Babe, I don't have a car so..." She says.

"You could have borrowed mine." I say defensively.

"You never let me drive your car!" She replies.

"Fine! Just go." I tell her before I walk back to my bed.

"I love you, baby." She yells at me before descending down the stairs.

"Be good, Mikayla." I yell back. I wait until the front door closes before I grab my keys and make my way downstairs. There's something I have to do.

**Mikayla's POV**

"Mickey!" Hannah lights up as I get into the passenger seat of her car.

"Hey, Hannah." I say as I lean over the center console to hug her.

"You look so good in that dress!" She gushes when I sit back. I grab the seat belt and slowly bring it over my body.

"Thank you." I reply.

"I made a reservation at Lights. It's this new restaurant and they literally have everything!" Hannah says as she begins the drive. I can feel her occasionally sneaking peeks at me as she drives.

"Do they have seafood? I'm kind of craving seafood." I say.

"Me too!" She says. "And luckily they have the best salmon, ever!"

"Really?" I ask suspiciously. "When I took Mitchie to Dallas with me a few months ago, we went to this amazing restaurant and their salmon was to die for!"

Hannah's expression at the mention of my girlfriend went from happy to a little disappointed. "This one is better, trust me." She winks.

"I'll have to see for myself then." I laugh.

"So how are you and Mitchie?" She asks after a moment of silence.

"We're great." I gush. "She's perfect."

"No fights?"

"Not really. The occasional bickering but that's normal." I say.

"Y'all really don't fight?" Hannah asks.

"Not really. I mean maybe once in a while but nothing serious. It's hard to stay mad at her." I say.

"I'm sure it's hard for her to stay mad at you." Hannah smiles. Is she trying to flirt with me? "We're here!"

We walk into the restaurant and a young woman leads us to an empty table. The restaurant is packed, Hannah must be right when she says it's really good.

"We'll have two waters please." Hannah orders as we take a seat. The young woman, Celine, nods and then quickly leaves.

"This place looks really awesome." I say as I look around and admire the restaurant. It lives up to its name because there are so many lights in here. "I'll have to bring Mitchie on a date here." I point out.

"Uh... yeah." Hannah says.

"We don't go out much anymore because we hate the paparazzi always following us, but I feel like she'd like this place." I say. "I gotta make reservations for our anniversary."

"When is that?" Hannah asks.

"Almost two months." I gush.

"Damn you two have been together for almost a year?" Her eyes grow wide. "So it's serious between the two of you?"

"Yeah, between me and you, I think she's the one." I smile as I think about Mitchie.

"Like THE one?" She asks.

"Like I want to ask her to marry me." I admit. Hannah takes a sip of her water and nearly chokes at my comment.

"Don't you think you're a little young." She says.

"I just turned nineteen, she's about to be nineteen.. How is that too young?"

"How serious are you about doing this?"

"It's just a thought right now. I want to speak to her family about it first before I make any sudden decisions. But it's something I really want to do."

"I.. Uh.. Well that's great." She smiles. "She must be really great in bed." She chuckles.

"That's not why I'm with her, Hannah." I say as I clear my throat. "She's such a strong, beautiful girl. I love everything about her and the way she makes me feel. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be sober, I wouldn't be liked by people."

"She did help you." She nods.

"I mean, sure she's amazing in the sheets but that's just a bonus to her package. I'd still love her if she was clumsy." I laugh a little. The thought of Mitchie being clumsy in bed makes me giggle. "Enough about Mitchie and I, tell me about this movie!" I say. Things are starting to be a little awkward between the two of us so I rather just get the conversation on what we came here to talk about.

"Movie?" Hannah asks. "Oh! Yeah, about that.."

"What?"

"There's no movie." She laughs.

"What do you mean?" I frown.

"I wanted to bring you out here for lunch so we could catch up and I figured that would be the only way." She says. "Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad, just a little disappointed." I frown. "Why did you think this would be the only way?"

"Because your girlfriend hates me." She looks down then back up at me.

"Mitchie? No, she doesn't hate you." I half lie.

"Drop the act, I know she does."

"Why would she?" I ask.

"Because I made y'all fight and we have history together, Mickey." She says.

"What happened between us in the past was in the past, she doesn't care." I say.

"I beg to differ, Mikayla. The way she looks at me just screams hate." She says sounding sad.

"I'll talk to her about it if you want. I mean we're friends."

"You don't have to talk to her. It's just you're my best friend and it's hard to think your girlfriend hates me." Hannah gives me an apologetic look as she grabs my hand in hers. I look into her eyes and I can see desire. I retract my hand slowly and she just looks at me.

"Um, don't worry. I'll speak to her." I say awkwardly.

The waitress brings over our orders of salmon and we eat silently. Occasionally Hannah speaks about something but the majority of the time is spent in silence. Part of me begins to feel guilty about leaving Mitchie, specially now that it seems she was right.

"Well this was fun." I say when we finish our meals and stand up from our seats. She leads me over to her car and stops in front of the passenger door.

"Mikayla.." She says as she turns to me. "I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?" I ask in confusion. I feel her hands on both shoulders and she pulls me into a quick kiss.

"Hannah, stop." I push her off of me the second our lips come into contact.

"I'm still in love with you." She says as she stares into my eyes. "I never stopped loving you."

"Hannah, I have a girlfriend." I say as I wipe off the feeling of her lips from my lips.

"She doesn't have to know." She smirks before bringing her lips into mine again.

"What the hell?" I hear the familiar voice say from behind me.

"Mitchie?" I ask when I pull back and turn around. Her eyes are opened wide as she looks at me. "I didn't do anything, baby." I cry.

"Get in the car, Mikayla." She says through her teeth as she stares at Hannah. Without breaking her stare, she points at her car and I walk over to it. It's always a surprise to see her so angry because she's usually such a sweet girl.

I take my place in the passenger seat of her car and I watch tentatively as she walks up to Hannah. I can't hear the confrontation but seeing it is enough. Hannah has a smirk plastered on her face as Mitchie yells at her. I can tell she's yelling because she's swinging her arms around like she does when she is pissed off. When Mitchie finishes going off, Hannah begins to speak. The smirk has now become an annoyed face as she talks to my girlfriend.

Mitchie turns back to look at me in the car a few times and then makes her way over. Hannah gets into her car and drives off without saying a single word to me.

"I told you, I don't trust her." This is the first thing Mitchie says to me as she gets into the car. She places the key in the ignition and then looks at me. "She's a bitch. Just a bitch!"

"I'm so sorry." I say. She looks angry but it's quickly done away by the tears that are filling her eyes. She leans her head against the wheel and begins to cry.

"Mikayla, I don't want you seeing her." She cries. "She's going to break us apart. She almost did once, I don't want her to do it again."

"I didn't know she still felt like that." I admit. I lean over the console and begin to rub Mitchie's back lightly. "Baby, you know I wouldn't do anything to mess up what we have. I promise I didn't do anything."

"I know, I watched." She pulls back and looks at me. "I followed you here."

"You what?" I ask.

"I didn't trust her and I got jealous so I followed you here and.. Well.. I kind of spied on you the entire time." She says.

I should feel angry at her for not trusting me. "So you don't trust me?" I ask as I pull back.

"I do, I just don't trust her. What just happened is reason enough for me to hate her." She cries.

"Mitchie you can't just follow me around." I say. "I love you too much to do something this stupid."

"I had a hunch okay." She says. "Ever since the festival the other day, Hannah's been acting weird and I just had a feeling she was gonna mess something up."

"I didn't kiss her back." I say hoping to ease everything.

"I know." She shakes her head. "I'm sorry I followed you." She wipes her tears. "But can you blame me?"

"Can we just go home?" I beg her as I realize we haven't moved from the parking lot.

**How many of you hate Hannah? lol! Review please, cause reviews make me happy :) I think i'll be able to start updating more often now since school is OVER! anyway, do any of you have any suggestions? comments?**


	32. Chapter 32

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. I do not own Hannah Montana or Camp Rock. **

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later <strong>

**Mikayla's POV **

"Can you pass me the batter?" I ask Dallas as I start the stove. She walks around me and grabs the bowl with pancake batter.

"I wish my boyfriend would make me pancakes and bacon for breakfast." Dallas says as she hands me what I asked for. "Mitchie's so lucky."

"Well you only turn nineteen once." I say with a chuckle.

"Breakfast in bed." Dallas laughs. "Might get you to do that for me someday."

"You're cool and all, but I only make breakfast for my girlfriend." I tell her as I pour in my first pancake.

"I'm surprised she hasn't woken up yet." Dallas states.

"I made sure to make her fall asleep late so she'd sleep in." I reply.

"How'd you do that?"

"I promised her a midnight birthday kiss." I smile. "So we stayed up watching her favorite movie and then at midnight I gave her the kiss."

"You're so cliche! " Dallas laughs. "So what do I do?"

"Can you start the bacon?" I ask.

"Roger that, captain!" Dallas jokes as she looks through the refrigerator for the bacon.

"Dal, can we have a talk, man to man?" I ask when she returns to start the bacon.

"Yeah, sure." She says.

"Um, you know I love your sister right?" I ask. "Like I love her to death."

"Yeah, of course I know that and I know she feels the exact same."

"Well there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about.." I say slowly.

"Yeah?"

"I want to marry her." I say as I freeze.

"You want to ask her to marry you?" Dallas asks.

"Yes, like I want to propose sometime soon." I reply.

"Do it!" She says with a smile.

"Really? You don't feel like we're too young?" I ask.

"Do you?"

"No, I could marry her today if I could." I say. "But do you think your family would be okay with that?"

"It might take some convincing but I think they would let it happen. I mean, she's an adult and can make her own decisions but they'd support you."

"I just want them to be happy with the idea. They're like my family now to, you all are." I say. "I talked to my dad back in Texas and he says he supports me. I just want to have the support of your family."

"If you love her and you feel like you're ready to take the next step then by all means make it happen. Now I'm only telling you this once though, don't hurt my sister." Dallas points at me trying to give me a serious face. "I love you but you hurt my Mitchie and we will have problems."

"I could never hurt her. She's seen enough pain to last a lifetime, I don't want to add to that." I say.

"You understand her so well." Dallas nods. "If anyone should marry her, it should be you. My parents will be more than thrilled to support it."

"I think I'll ask your dad for his permission, you know like they did in the old days?" I say.

"That's so cliche of you." Dallas laughs. "But I think he would like that."

"Thanks for the input, sister in law." I smile at Dallas as we continue to cook.

It takes Dallas and I almost an hour to fully finish making breakfast. Aside from the pancakes and bacon, we also made scrambled egg and cut up fruit slices. I gathered two plates and separated the food onto both. While I took the plates, Dallas grabbed the drinks of orange juice and we both made our way to Mitchie's room.

"She looks so cute." I whisper to myself as we tip toe into the room. Mitchie is passed out in her bed, facing up and with her mouth hanging slightly open. I set the plates on her desk and Dallas leaves the drinks before heading out to her room.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you." I begin to sing as I sit down at the edge of my girlfriend's bed. "Happy birthday dear beautiful." I sing this part and kiss her lips gently as her eyes open up. "Hapy birthday to you."

"Mikayla?" She asks me with a small smile.

"That's what they call me." I say as I kiss her cheek.

"Best way to wake up." She laughs. "You sing beautifully."

"So I've been told." I joke. "Happy nineteenth birthday, sweet baby."

"Thanks." She smiles. She sits up slowly and hugs me tightly. "God, what smells so amazing?"

"A little surprise." I say as we pull apart.

"Did my mommy make breakfast?" She asks.

"No, your parents and Madison went to church." I tell her. "But I made you breakfast in bed."

I stand up and walk over to get the plates. Mitchie's eyes light up when he notices the contents of her plate.

"Thanks baby." She says as I hand her the plate and her glass of OJ.

"Anytime." I reply. "I have a present for you but you have to wait to receive it."

"Oh, do I?" She asks as she raises an eyebrow.

"Not that kind of present." I laugh. "Although if you want we could go to my old hotel and.."

"My mom would know what we're doing." She says before taking a bite of her pancake.

"Not if I tell them I'm taking you out to dinner." I say.

"Lying to my parents, Mikayla?" She jokes.

"Hey, we told them we haven't fooled around in here before but we have." I say. "I technically wouldn't be lying if I say we're going out to eat."

"Nice one." Mitchie laughs. "Birthday sex sounds pleasing."

"Oh trust me, it is." I wink at her as I remember her present to me on my birthday.

"You know how much trouble we'd be in if my mom heard this conversation?" Mitchie laughs.

"A lot?" I ask. "Why does she care so much if we have sex.. We're almost twenty."

"I don't think any parent wants to think of their child as being sexually active, no matter what age." She says.

"Our parents are different." I say. "'My dad actually asked me if I needed condoms."

"But.." Mitchie looks confused.

"He was joking, obviously. He knows we're intimate though." I say.

"You talk to him about it?" She asks.

"Just about our first time." I say. "You know my dad and I have an interesting relationship."

"Speaking of your dad," Mitchie says as she takes another bite. "How is he?"

"He's great! I'm trying to see if I can get him and his family to visit me here in LA. Mike won't shut up about wanting to tour the city."

"It makes me so happy to see you with your family." Mitchie smiles.

"It makes me happy to see YOU happy." I tell her as I kiss her nose.

"So.. Present?" Mitchie asks when she finishes her plate.

"Follow me baby." I help her up from her bed and lead her into my room. I motion for her to sit on my bed as I walk over to pull something out of my desk. "Close your eyes."

"The suspense is killing me baby." Mitchie says as she closes her eyes.

"Open them." I tell her. She opens her eyes to find me standing in front of her with both my hands behind my back. "In order to get your present you have to give me three things."

"And what's that?" She asks.

"A kiss on the cheek," I say and wait for her to do it. "A kiss on the other cheek." She kisses my other cheek then waits. "And lastly a kiss on the-" I start to say but she kisses my lips before I can finish.

"There! Three kisses!" She smiles.

"Happy birthday babe." I hand her a bouquet of flowers, the same ones I gave her when I made her my girlfriend and an envelope,

"Oh what's in here?" She asks as she opens up the surprise. "California's Hidden Cabbins." She reads out.

"Just you and me for a total of three days and two nights at one of the most relaxing cabins in the nation." I smile.

"You did this for me?" She lights up before throwing her arms around my neck and hugging me tight.

"I did this for us." I admit. "Between the drama with Hannah and our careers, I just figured we'd need a good stress relieved weekend."

"You're amazing." She says before kissing me.

"I'm looking forward to spending three days with you." I say. "Three uninterrupted days."

"Oh baby! When do we leave?" She asks.

"Bright and early tomorrow morning baby." I say. "Be ready for the best three days of your life."

**This one is a little shorter than most but I wanted to use it as a filler.. Alright guys I need YOUR input for this.. Should I keep this rating or move it to M? And, how do you feel about a possible engagement.. Too soon? Review please.. let me know what you think! :)**

**iheartDLove - Mitchie's too classy to slap her but i would have slapped her myself :P**

**nickiminajlover - have i told you that i love your reviews? Seriously though! Always make my day lol**

**jjcruz - yes to more frequent updates, at least i will try :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. I do not own Hannah Montana or Camp Rock. **

* * *

><p>*Visual aid: Mitchie's car is the same one that Demi has (Mercedez E350)<p>

**Next Day (Cabin Part. 1)  
><strong>

**Mikayla's POV**

"Babe, aren't we only going for three days?" Mitchie asks as I throw in my second suitcase into the trunk.

"We are." I tell her. She hands me hers and I put it beside both of mine.

"Then why are you taking two? You never carry more than I do." She states.

"I have surprises, okay?" I tell her with mischievous smile. When everything is packed, I close the trunk and turn to face my girlfriend. Her family is standing behind us, watching us get ready to depart.

"I should be scared, shouldn't I?" She asks.

"Oh be quiet." I laugh. "Can I drive?" I stick my hand out for her keys but she just holds them up in front of my face.

"Will you be nice to my baby?" She asks.

"Your baby?" I raise my eyebrow and hold in a laugh.

"You know my car is my baby." She admits as she runs her hand over the trunk and smiles.

"Okay, I see how it is." I fold my arms in front of me and turn around to face away from her, pretending to feel hurt. I can hear Mitchie chuckling behind me and suddenly I feel her arms wrap around my waist. She kisses my neck a total of three times before whispering in my ear. "I'm only joking baby."

"You better be." I shift in her arms so I can face her and quickly wrap my arms around her neck, connecting my fingers together in the process.

"My car is my baby but you're my life." She brings her forehead against mine, our noses touching and causing a quick shiver to run down my spine.

"How'd I get so lucky with you." I say as I bring our lips together. It doesn't take long for the kiss to become more passionate, more loving but we're brought back to reality by someone clearing their throat.

"Hate to be a bother," Dallas says as she removes her hand from Maddie's eyes. "But you have an audience."

"Sorry." Mitchie blushes as she pulls away from me. Her mom and dad look at each other with serious faces then back at us.

"You girls be safe." Her dad tells us as he brings his arm around Dianna, his wife.

"Don't forget to call at least once to let us know how you're doing." Dianna adds.

"There's no cell phone reception there." I tell her.

"Well when you leave just call us." She states.

Mitchie and I both nod in agreement before going to hug everyone. When we are done with our goodbyes, I walk over to the passenger door and help Mitchie get in. She hands me the keys and when she's ready I close the door behind her.

"I love your car." I say as I slip into the driver's seat and place the key in the ignition.

"Why?" She asks.

"Because it's a nice car." I say as I start the engine.

"You should buy yourself one then." She suggest before waving at her parents and sisters. "We could have matching cars."

"To go with our matching tattoos?" I ask. I turn my head a little to begin pulling out.

"Yeah!" She says excitedly.

"You wouldn't be mad?"

"That you have the same car?" She asks and I nod. "No baby! I think it would be awesome!"

"Then I'll look into buying one." I say.

Mitchie shifts in her seat as she turns on the radio to our favorite station. She frowns a little when she notices there's nothing but commercials on. I begin the drive to the cabin, a three hour drive north of where we reside.

"Would you be mad if I close my eyes for a little?" She asks as she turns off the radio.

"No babe, go right ahead." I tell her. I sneak a peek at her as she pushes the seat back to lay.

"I love you." She smiles at me when she catches me staring.

"I love you more." I reply.

An hour into the drive and Mitchie is still fast asleep. I can't blame her, I did keep her up most of the night last night. See what happened was, after we went out to dinner to celebrate her birthday, I took her back to my old hotel and well.. I'm sure you can figure out the rest. It's a surprise i'm still very energized because last night took a lot out of me.

As I continue the drive with my sleeping girlfriend, I let my mind roam off to my conversation with her parents that I had yesterday. While Demi was in her room getting all dolled up for our date, I was in the living room with her whole family asking for permission to marry their little girl.

**Flashback**

"I'll be downstairs if you need me." I kiss Mitchie's cheek before she enters her bathroom to take her shower. She's the kind of girl that takes a little over half an hour to bathe, so I want to use this as an opportunity to speak with her family.

Only Dallas knows of my plan and she's helping me through it all. As I reach the bottom of the stairs, I can hear Mitchie's family laughing in the family room.

"Hey guys." I say as I wave to them. All four heads pop up and give me a welcoming smile.

"Want to join us?" Dianna asks. They seem to be playing monopoly but I'm not really interested.

"No thank you." I say. "I actually want to speak to the four of you."

"Dallas told us." Eddie says as he motions for me to come sit. "Okay guys, break time."

"Aw, but it was my turn." Maddie pouts.

"Madison, be nice." Dallas scolds her baby sister.

I take a seat in the open chair that's beside Dallas and take a long deep breath before looking up. "This is nerve wrecking." I whisper.

"So what do we have to talk about?" Eddie asks.

"Should we wait for Mitch?" Dianna asks as she looks out the door, expecting her daughter to appear.

"She's taking a shower." I tell her. "But I'm actually wanting to speak to just you guys."

"Oh." Mitchie's mom nods and then looks over at Eddie. I have a feeling they already know what is coming.

"Mr and Mrs. Torres." I say as I look at the two of them. "I'd like to propose to your daughter."

The words slip out of my mouth faster than I would have imagined. I feel myself beginning to sweat and my eyes dart down to my hands. Dallas gives me a motivating rub on the back and I look up to find both Eddie and Dianna with shocked faces.

"You want to marry our daughter?" Eddie asks. He looks over at his wife and then back at me.

"Yes sir." I say confidently. "I knew from the day I asked her to be my girlfriend that I wanted to marry her one day and well, I think it's time."

"Dianna?" Eddie asks his wife. "You okay over there."

Dianna looks between her husband and I and then tears begin to form in her eyes. I grow a little scared of what she might say. My eyes move to look at Dallas who has a huge grin on her face.

"You want to marry my baby?" Dianna smiles.

"Um, yes ma'am." I say.

"Mikayla, you are like family to me." She says. "If it's permission you seek, then permission granted!"

"Wait, really?" I ask.

"Of course!" She says as she stands up from her chair and walks over to me. "Excuse me Dallas." Dallas stands up from the seat beside me and her mother takes it in her place.

There's an awkward silence in the room as all eyes turn to Mitchie's mother and I. "Look, before you.. my little girl was a mess. You know the story and you know how broken she had been. Eddie and I didn't know what to do with her and then.. When w-we almost lost her," She begins to say but chokes on her tears as she remembers almost losing her daughter. Dallas brings her arm around her mom to help her out. "I'm sorry, it's still hard to think about." She says.

"Take your time." I say.

"We almost lost our baby and we never thought we'd see her whole again but then you came along, Mikayla. I don't know what you did or how you did it, but you managed to bring back my baby girl. You brought back that smile that we thought we'd never see again." Dianna flashes me a smile of her own. "There's no one else who I'd be happier to see with my little girl than you. Sometimes I think you're her guardian angel or something. Mikayla, I trust you will keep my Mitchie happy and protected. I would love nothing more than to see the both of you get married."

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Torres." I smile as I bring her into a hug. "You have my word that I will do my all to make her happy forever."

"That's all we ask for." She says. "But if you're going to put a ring on my baby's finger I suggest you call me Dianna. No daughter of mine calls me Mrs!"

"You have my word." I smile. I turn my attention to Mitchie's father who is still seated in his seat. "Mr. Torres, can I have your permission to marry your daughter?"

"I don't even have to answer that question." He says. "Come here!" he motions me over and brings me into a tight hug when I do.

We spend the rest of the time discussing my plan for proposal. As we speak, I can sense myself beginning to cry in excitement. It was finally happening, I was finally going to turn the girl of my dreams into my wife.

**End Flashback**

"Are we there yet?" Mitchie asks as she brings me back from my daydream. I hear her repeat the question and look over at her in confusion.

"What?" I ask.

"Are you okay?" She looks at me with worry. "Why are you crying?"

I hadn't realized that I started to cry as I thought back to my conversation with her family. "Oh, um." I start to speak but can't find an excuse. "Allergies." I lie.

"Seriously, Mikayla?" She laughs. "You could quite possibly be the worst liar ever."

"It's nothing babe." I admit. I glance over at the time and notice we have almost half an hour left of driving.

"Stop lying and tell me what's wrong.." She says as she brings her seat back up and stares at me. I know she isn't going to drop the subject until I give her a valid reason.

"I was just thinking about us.." I lie but try to make it sound as truthful as possible. "How far we've come."

"Aw, baby." She laughs. "You had me worried there."

"I know, and i'm sorry." I apologize before flashing her a simple smile. "We'll be there in half an hour." I answer her question from earlier.

"Wohoo!" She throws her arms up in the air and laughs. "Three days with my baby here I come!"

I remove one hand from the steering wheel and lean over to tickle her slightly exposed tummy. "Gotcha!" I say with a laugh.

"Keep your eyes on the road, Mikayla." She slaps my hand away and points to the completely empty road ahead. I realize we are nearing our destination because it is a very secluded area.

"Oh yeah, don't want to run into all these cars." I joke as I point to the empty road.

"You know what I mean." She says as she fixes herself in the seat.

"Turn that radio on and let's jam out!" I tell her. She does as I ask and turns back on to the station we had listened to earlier.

"It's your song!" She lights up as she blasts the car stereo. I listen to closely thinking it's actually one of my songs but it turns out to be Kings of Leon.

"_You, your sex is on fire._" We sing in unison to the song. I can't help but laugh as I watch Mitchie dance in her seat. She's literally feeling herself up as she sways from side to side.

"Damn baby." I say with a chuckle. "Save it for the cabin."

"I'm sorry, i'm just so exited!" She cheers. "I've never gone on a trip like this."

"Well there's always a first time for everything." I say with a smirk.

...

"Welcome to paradise." I joke as we walk into the cabin.

"This is amazing." Mitchie whispers as we enter. Her suitcase falls from her hand as she takes in the room. She looks around admiring the stillness of the cabin and the privacy that comes with it. I feel her soft lips press against my cheek and a smile forms on my face, it's clear that I've made my baby very happy.

"Leave your suitcase here." I tell her as I place mine by the door. "I want to show you around."

Mitchie places her things next to my suitcases and grabs my hand as I lead her further into the cabin. Her excitement is beyond adorable, she reminds me of a little girl. Before showing her the rooms, I take her upstairs and into the balcony that overlooks a beautiful landscape. Miles away we can see the sun beginning to set behind the plethora of tall trees. There's a small waterfall in the distance that Mitchie cannot stop admiring.

"Could we move here?" She laughs as she turns to look at me. "Like, this is perfect."

"Maybe one day." I say with enthusiasm. Little does she know that I bought this cabin for her, well, for us. I won't let her know until our anniversary, I like to keep some surprises to myself.

She inches closer to the railing of the balcony and closes her eyes, taking in the silence. She's in love with the privacy of this place, much like I am. I scoot closer to her and wrap my arms around her from behind.

"Come on." I say as I pull her a little. "Let me finish showing you around."

"Okay, before we go anywhere," She says as she pulls my hand to stop. "I saw a lake as we pulled up." She says slowly with a devious smile.

"Yes we can go swimming." I reply before she can even ask her question.

"Yes!" She laughs. "Okay, continue."

"This is the bedroom." I open the door to a large bedroom and the first thing Mitchie does is run over to the bed and throw herself onto it.

"How old are you, Mitch?" I ask as I shake my head.

"Nineteen." She laughs. "Come, this is so comfortable."

I throw myself beside her and she straddles me quickly after. "I have a feeling we'll be on here for the majority of the trip." She winks.

"Oh no we're not." I promise her. "I mean, we'll obviously have a lot of time for that. But not the entire trip! I have things planned for us you know."

"I know baby." She kisses my cheek before jumping off of me and onto the floor. "I was only teasing."

Mitchie and I finish looking at everything the cabin has to offer and then throw ourselves onto the couch in the living room. "So there's no television or anything?" She asks.

"Nope!" I tell her. I have her attached to me as we cuddle. "Just us."

"What are we going to do today?" She asks me. We both look at our watches and notice that it's almost seven p.m. at night. Who knows where the time even went. "I mean, tonight."

"Well I brought something for us to have some fun with." I tell her as I stand up and walk over to the suitcase.

"Mikayla..." She looks at me with a raised eyebrow and I just smirk.

"It's not what you think, I promise." I tell her as I pull out my surprise. I walk back over to her and sit down.

"Mikayla Gomez!" She freaks out as I show her what I have. "How the heck did you get that?"

"I have my ways." I smirk again. "You down?"

"Only if it's with you." She says before smiling up at me.

**Mini cliffhanger! Lol. So what do you think Mikayla has? _Review review review_ to find out! (; ****Anyway, just wanted to tell you guys that I'm making the cabin into a FOUR chapter deal and with a big surprise at the end.. You get to decide when I post them.. Just review away (: **

****Note: I am moving this to M next chapter.. just a fair warning to all of you!**

**...**

**Nickiminajlover - well i do! and they deff make my day! Thank you for constantly leaving a review! I look forward to reading what you have to say each time.. i feel like i have told you this before and if i have.. sowwy! Lol, do you read FF when you're supposed to be in bed? that's what i do! ++ you're right about having fun in the cabins!**

**iheartDLove - mostly everyone said they want to see them get engaged so it will happen.. and i have perfect way planned out! :)**

**Semidemena5 - i think they're ready too! :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. I do not own Hannah Montana or Camp Rock. **

* * *

><p><strong>Mitchie's POV<strong>

Mikayla and I are laying comfortably on the living room couch. She has a strong hold on me and I can't help but smile at our position. I love being in her arms like this because it helps me feel safe, it lets me know she'll always be there. "What are we going to do today?" I ask her before looking at my watch and noticing it's getting late. "I mean, tonight."

"Well I brought something for us to have some fun with." She lets me go and stands up to walk over to the suitcase. We are a lazy couple because we haven't even moved them to the bedroom.

"Mikayla..." I shoot her a suspicious look as my eyebrow raises and a smirk plasters my face. I have no clue what she's about to show me but if I took a good guess I'm sure it's something crazy.

"It's not what you think, I promise." She tells me. When she finally finds her surprise, she walks back over to me and sits down.

"Mikayla Gomez!" I nearly yell as I stare down at what is in my girlfriend's hand. She wiggles the little baggie back and forth then lets out a small chuckle. "How the heck did you get that?"

"I have my ways." She smirks. "You down?"

I look at the small baggie of weed and mentally contemplate whether this is a good idea or not. Mikayla never told me she smoked and I don't think I ever told her I have. "Only if it's with you." I say with a smile. A familiar taste appears in my mouth as I stare down at her hands.

"You smoked before right?" She asks as she gets back up to walk to her suitcase.

"Before rehab I did a lot of things." I remind her.

"I just thought we could have some fun." She says as she digs through the case. "Are you sure you want to?"

"I trust you, Mik." I admit. "And I want to, believe me I really want to."

"Okay then." She smiles. She returns next to me and sets up a little station for herself.

"I didn't know you smoked." I admit to her. We've been together for nearly a year and I seriously only thought she was a drinker.

"I don't." She laughs. "But I always wanted to try it and I thought why not do it with my girlfriend."

"We are seriously about to get high together?" I ask her as I shake my head.

"Um, I don't know how to roll this." She admits as she stares at the contents that are in front of her.

"What would you do without me?" I ask with a small chuckle. I take over for her and to my amazement, I actually remember how to do this. It's crazy to think that I've been out of treatment for a year now, but smoking with my girlfriend isn't considered relapsing so I'm okay with it.

"You surprise me." Mikayla laughs. "Who would have thought that you'd know how to roll a joint."

"There's a lot of things that I know how to do." I wink. "I just haven't done them since treatment."

"Well, like what?" She asks.

"I know how to make a good line of coke versus a bad one." I say. "But I'm never doing that again and I'll kill you if you even think about trying it. The only reason why I'm okay with us smoking this, is because it's harmless.. And because I'm curious to see you high."

"Baby, I can't imagine you doing any kind of drug." She shakes her head. "Were you ever addicted?"

"I was a completely different person before rehab, Mikayla. I was never addicted but I experimented a lot more than I should have." I say. "You're lucky you met me after."

I finish rolling the joint and grab the lighter to start it up. Mikayla watches me carefully as I take a few hits from it. "Damn, this is really good." I admit as I finish my last hit and pass the joint to Mikayla. She takes it between her fingers and then looks up at me, her head cocking slightly to the right.

"How do I do this?" She asks as she grows red. I can tell she's embarrassed to be asking; she looks so cute this way.

"Have you smoked anything?" I ask her.

"No, not really." She shakes her head. "I only liked drinking."

I roll my eyes at her and then show her how it's supposed to be smoked. After a few failed attempts she finally gets it right and takes a few hits. We pass the joint between us until it's almost out.

"This is the best part." I tell her as I take a long drag of the roach. This reminds me a lot of my days before Mikayla and before being healthy. Back then I would go out partying with people I thought were friends, only in an attempt to clear my head, to not feel the way I felt. Drugs and cutting became my demons but I found peace in sitting back and smoking a little weed from time to time, can you blame me?

"Baby, I think I'm high." Mikayla says with a chuckle. She leans forward and kisses my lips; she taste like weed and desire.

"You're fucking gone." I laugh at her when I pull back.

"Gimme, gimme." She says as she takes what little is left and smokes it down.

"Damn baby." I smile at her. "You got this thing down fast."

"Why do I feel so good?" She asks me with a smile. Her hands explore the entirety of her body and I feel a familiar sensation beginning to course my body. I'm horny.

"Because you're high as a kite." I say as I stand up from the couch and run around the living room, pretending to fly.

"Look, I can fly!" She yells as she follows my lead.

"Babe, what the hell kind of mood where you in when you bought this weed ?" I chuckle.

"I didn't buy it," She states as she stops running. "Dallas gave it to me."

"My sister!" My eyes grow wide in astonishment. I may be high as hell but I know she did not just say my sister gave her this.

"Your sister is a little stoner." Mikayla laughs.

"No she isn't." I shake my head. "You are!"

"No, you are!" She replies as she takes a step towards me.

"No!" I shake my head again while taking a step towards her. "You are!"

"Whatever this crap is has me really horny." Mikayla says as our bodies come closer. She runs her hand through her hair and licks her lips seductively, her eyes not breaking contact from me.

"So you're horny when you're high..." I smirk. "Me too."

Without a second to waste, I feel Mikayla grab me by my ass and pull me up into her. My legs wrap tightly around her waist as she walks back. Our lips crash together and my hands get tangled in her hair while her hands stay firmly on my ass. I have no clue where she's taking us but before we make it anywhere she slams hard into the living room wall.

"Mmm." She moans into our kiss as the wall hits her back. I feel her hands roaming underneath my shirt now, fighting to remove it from me as quickly as possible.

"Hands." She whispers out to me as she pushes my shirt up. She discards it so quickly that I have no clue where it even went. I feel her drop down to her knees and instantly she lays me down on the floor. I feel shivers as the cold hardwood floor meets my bear back. I guess this is my punishment for not having worn a bra.

Mikayla, on the other hand, seems to be pleased at my lack of clothing because she's already feeling me up. Her hand cups my right breast and squeezes tightly as she sucks on my left nipple. After giving detailed appreciation to my left boob, she moves onto my right one.

"Yes." I moan out as Mikayla continues to pleasure me this way. I let her do what she needs to do as I slip off my jeans.

"Stop it." She laughs as she hits my hand away. "I wanna do that." She replaces my hands and removes my pants for me. My underwear slips off faster than I would imagine. I see her starting to make way towards my center but I flip us over before she can do anything.

"You have to be naked to touch me." I whisper in her ear. In seconds I have her clothes flung around the room as she lays completely naked beneath me.

"Touch me, Mitchie." She sings to me. It's obvious that we aren't ourselves right now because we've never sang or laughed while being intimate.

I kiss her lips and then move down, spreading her legs in the process. The second my lips make contact with her center she lets out a soft but enticing moan. I let my tongue roam to her clit, circling around enough to get her hyped.

"That's what I'm talking about." She moans out in pleasure. When she's wet enough, I pull back and begin to rub myself.

"You want me?" I ask as I continue to pleasure myself. My core is aching to feel her, I need her so badly.

"Desperately." She breathes out.

"I'm going to fuck you like never before." I promise her as I situate myself between her legs. The second our centers touch, I feel my body almost give out. She feels so good against me, better than I have ever felt her before. I lean my head to to kiss her neck, slowly sucking on her pulse point.

"Take me to the stars." She begs beneath me as I start a slow pace. We're usually so conservative with our sex life, this is as crazy as it's ever gotten.

"You're wet as hell." I laugh as I push into her. I have no idea what she's doing with her hands, they're exploring every inch of my body before freezing at my breasts. I keep the same pace going for a little until I hear Mikayla grunting.

"Harder." She demands as she grows bored of the slow pace I began with. My rhythm quickens causing her breathing to get heavier and heavier. Her moans are slipping out faster and faster, matching with every push I make towards her. My lips have covered every inch of her neck so I move back to her lips. She takes me with a fierce kiss that only causes me to further increase my pace! I'm not thrusting anymore, i'm pounding.

"Damn this is good." I cry out in pleasure as I rub against her. We may be completely gone but the feeling she gives me when I'm with her is still one hundred percent present.

"Oh fuck baby." She moans out louder this time. I feel her hands tightly grab my bare behind and begin to push me down harder. She's controlling my pace now and it's hot as hell. "I think I'm about to cum." She cries. "No wait, I'm really about to-" She screams out my name as I help bring her down from this temporary high, well one of the highs that is. I smirk as I watch her lose control beneath me, she looks so fucking hot when she orgasms.

"I'm almost there." I tell her when she's done moaning and squirming. She flips us over almost immidiately and positions her face between my spread legs.

"This is the best feeling in the world." She moans out to me as she rubs me down with two fingers.

My center is throbbing with ecstasy at Mikayla's touch and I nearly give out when I feel her insert two fingers inside of me. Saying I was close was a big understatement.

"Babe.." I breathe out heavily as Mikayla works her fingers inside of me. Her tongue begins to do unexplainable things to my sweet spot, causing my hips to buck and my eyes to roll back. I have nothing to hold onto so I just firmly place my hands onto the wood floor and let myself get taken away.

"I'm there." I sing in pleasure as my whole body goes completely numb. This is an out of body experience that I never want to end. Mikayla continues to help me ride this but I don't want her to ever stop. My body shakes a few times until I no longer feel the same pleasure I had once felt. My orgasm was gone, the best orgasm of my life was completely done away with. The second I stop I fall back hard onto the wooded floor.

Mikayla slowly removes her fingers from inside of me and licks them seductively as I watch. She stumbles down next to me and we both stare up at the ceiling.

"What was that?" She asks me after a minute or two of silence. We're both still completely out of breath.

"I don't even know." I respond as I turn to look at her.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?" She asks. I look over at her chest and I can see her breathing has quickened.

"Best orgasm of my life." I admit to her.

"Mine too." She closes her eyes and licks her lips. "Are you still high?" She asks, turning back to look at me.

"Yeah," I respond." And I'm still horny."

"Me too." She nods.

"Can we do it again?" I ask.

"Yeah." She nods before restarting the session.

**There you have the first M chapter for this story! What do you think.. Thumbs up or thumbs down? Two chapters left for the big surprise, although many of you already know what's coming (: Review and i'll have part three up soon ;)**


	35. Chapter 35

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. I do not own Hannah Montana or Camp Rock. I also do not own Die In Your Arms by Justin Bieber.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Morning (Cabin Part.3)<strong>

**Mitchie's POV**

What the hell happened last night? That is my first thought the morning after the craziness what was last night. I unbury my head from Mikayla's back and remove the arm that was holding us together. Mikayla stirs a ittle in the process but does not wake up. At first my eyes have a hard time adjusting to the morning light but once I open them, I find the living room to be a complete mess. There's clothes dispersed around every corner and if I'm not mistaken, Mikayla's underwear is hanging of the fan.

"What the hell happened last night?" I whisper out to myself as I sit up. Mikayla is still fast asleep beside me, and not only that but she's completely naked too. My eyes freeze as I take in our sleeping arrengments, we spent the night having sex on the floor and somehow we managed to fall asleep there. My eyes shift to examine Mikayla's bare body. She looks amazing in the morning light but there seems to be that's off. I lean closer and see bruises on legs, hickeys on her neck and scratch marks all over her back. Did I do that? Of course I did that, it's not like she had sex with someone else last night.

"Mmm." I hear Mikayla moan beside me. She turns around to face me, a smile forming on her face. "Good morning baby."

"Good morning." I reply before leaning down and kissing her lips. As I pull away, I can't help but wonder how beat up I might be.

"We made a mess last night." She points out as she takes in the room. She stretches out her arms and I watch, admiring every inch of her.

"I can't believe we got high." I breathe out. I can't remember much of last night, but I strictly remember smoking the joint with Mikayla.

"I can't believe we had to get high to experience the best sex of my life." She says.

"That was amazing." I say as I remember. "I don't think I felt anything but pleasure the entire night."

"I can't feel anything but pleasure below the waist. We need to do this more often." She winks.

Mikayla sits up and I hear her let out a soft whimper. "You realize you have scratch marks everywhere, right? And bruises all over your legs... and neck." I tell her.

"You're kidding, right?" She asks as her eyes widen and she begins to check herself out. She winces as he feels the fresh lines on her back. I can't help but feel bad.

"What did we do?" I ask her as I try to remember exactly how I got all those bruises on her.

"We had sex for hours." Mikayla admits. "We were both pretty rough."

"Baby, I hurt you though." I pout as I run my fingers over the scratch marks on her shoulders. Yep, those are definitely mine.

"I promise you I didn't feel a thing.. just that amazing feeling you give me between my legs." She winks. "I seriously think we need to do this again."

"I think one time is good enough." I say as I stand up and walk over to the little table where her weed is.

"Party pooper." She frowns. "Come back." She moans out.

"I need a shower." I tell her as I clean up the mess we made with the weed and close up the baggie. She had enough left for a few more joints, maybe we'll do it again sometime.

"And as do I." She says. "But I think we could go to the lake first."

"What time is it?" I ask her.

"A little past ten." She says. She lifts her finger up and seductively begs me to return to her. I can't say no to her when she does something so sexy so I instantly put the weed back down and walk over to her.

"Don't tell me you're still horny." I laugh as I get on my knees in front of her.

"Can you blame me?" She asks. "You're walking around here in nothing but a sock and you expect me not to be?"

"Yeah, about that," I look around." Why do I only have one sock?"

"If you don't know where it went, what makes you think I do?" She gives me a smirk.

"Because you're usually in charge of undressing me." I say with a chuckle.

"Look around Mitchie, neither of us knew what was going on last night. Look where my underwear is and look at that cut on your lip." She says as she brings her hand to cup her mouth.

"Oh.." I lick the spot that feels most tender and I taste blood. "Thanks Mik."

"Baby, I'm so sorry!" She says trying to keep her laugh from coming out.

"How did we go from simple sex to crazy, rough sex in one day?" I ask. "We were so gentle on my birthday and now look.."

"We didn't smoke weed on your birthday.." She reminds me.

"You make a valid point." I nod. There's an awkward silence that fills the roam as the both of us examine ourselves. What other possible battle wounds might I have?

"We can call them battle scars," Mikayla voices my thoughts. "I'm sure your parents will be thrilled to see us like this."

"We got mauled by a bear!" I say as a perfect excuse.

"Yeah, the bear being you!" Mikayla laughs as she stands up and offers me her hand. "Come on baby bear, let's get some bathing suits on."

"Don't you want to go skinny dipping?" I suggest as we walk over to the stairs. "I know it's on your bucket list."

Mikayla freezes at the first steps of the stairs and turns to face me. She wraps her arms around my neck and looks down at me, a smile plastered on her face. "That's a great idea." She cheers. "Bring the weed, I've got the towels!"

I stand there trying to process what she just said and immediately she's gone upstairs. When I'm out of my little trance, I walk over to the living room table and gather all of Mikayla's weed supply.

"Let's go!" She cheers as she throws me a pink towel. I wrap it around my naked body as she does the same.

"I don't really want to smoke while we're swimming." I suggest. "Who knows what we might do."

"You're right." She nods and we exit the cabin.

The lake is a mile south of our cabin, so it takes us about ten minutes to get there. Mikayla has her hand intertwined with mine and her head leaning on my shoulder. We stay silent as we walk, just taking in the beautiful scenery. There is nothing but nature out here; tree's that stand taller than houses, birds chirping their songs, and even a few bunnies who freeze when they see us pass by.

"Baby, can I ask you a question?" I ask her as I remember one specific thing about last night that really bugged me.

"You just did." Mikayla replies her typical response. I always forget that!

"Babe.." I give her a look, the 'i'm not kidding' look and she smiles.

"Ask away, princess." She replies.

"The weed, where did you get it?" I ask.

"Uh.. Dallas." She answers.

"Like my sister?" I ask.

"Do you know another one? Cause I don't." She chuckles.

"How did she.. But why.. That's just.." My mind is racing so fast, I didn't even know what to say.

"Use your words, baby." Mikayla mocks me.

"Did she offer it to you or?" I ask.

"She's been helping me with something and when we were talking she mentioned knowing a friend who was going to sell her some.." She starts to say but I bring my hand up to stop her.

"Helping you? With what?" I question suspiciously. "And someone sold her some?"

"It's nothing." She responds. "But her friend sold her some and she gave it to me so we could use it."

"Mikayla, what are you hiding from me?" I feel hurt.

"I'm not hiding anything." She says. "Can we just drop the subject?"

"No! Why?" I ask. "You're clearly hiding something from me."

"Baby, I think you're overreacting." Mikayla whispers.

"Fine then." I roll my eyes.

The rest of the walk is silent. When we reach the lake, Mikayla throws off her towel and watches me as I do the same. "Race you to the water?" She laughs as she takes off.

"You always do this!" I cry as I chase after her. I'm sure if anyone passed by and saw us they'd think we've gone mad. It's not everyday that you see two girls frolicking naked in the lake.

"I win!" Mikayla chants as she steps into the lake.

"Because you cheat." I remind her as I step in after her. The water is a mixture of cool and warm, it makes my body feel good.

"It's not called cheating, it's called having an early start." She says to me.

We walk deeper into the lake until the water covers both our top halves. Mikayla looks at peace here, the smile on her face just shows how much she really loves this place. I love this place as well, it's nice and quiet. I wish we could move here one day; just the two of us.

"Come here." Mikayla suggests as she extends her hands for me. I place my hands on both of hers and step closer, I stop when our faces our mere inches apart. Her gaze falls to my lips before quickly returning back to my eyes.

"You can kiss me, you know." I tell her.

"I know," She shrugs. "But I like looking at you."

"That's not creepy at all." I shake my head.

"You're beautiful," She chimes. "Your chocolate brown eyes, your wavy brown hair, the way your smile shines in the sunlight, the way-" She continues to talk but I bring my lips against hers before she can finish.

"And the way you kiss me when I'm in the middle of saying something." She smiles. Her lips grace mine softly as her hands capture my waist. My arms move on their own and wrap around her neck. We kiss, no, we make out as Mikayla's hands explore my back, inching slowly to my ass.

"Can we.." I ask without needing to finish the sentence.

"Mhm." Was all she had to say before our kiss intensified and our hands became animals. While mine got lost in her already messy hair, hers slipped away from my behind and slowly made their way down my thighs then back up again. She was teasing me, much to my distaste. I went to speak but a moan replaced my words as her right hand found its way to my center. I wrapped one leg around her waist, allowing her easier access to the spot we both knew need to be touched.

"Are we really going to do this in here?" I ask before things elevate.

"I want to if you want to." She responds. My lips crash back onto hers and she takes it as a green light to continue. I feel her rubbing me slowly and I smile into our kiss.

"You like that?" She asks without separating our lips. I love when we talk while we kiss.

"Mhm." I muster out. She rubs harder, eliciting a loud moan from me. Two fingers slip inside of me as she continues to work her thumb on my very sensitive bundle of nerves. I know my orgasm is coming because I'm starting to see white dots.. I'm starting to feel my body buck up against my girlfriend's hand too.

"Fuck, baby." I cry out in anticipation. She can't stop, I'm on the verge of release. "Like that baby please." I whine.

"My name," Mikayla whispers in my ear. "Say it."

That's it, with just Mikayla's voice alone I'm sent over the edge. My grip around her neck tightens and I bury my head in her neck. "Mikayla." My moans and screams are muffled by her neck. I move my body against Mikayla's fingers; controlling my own ride out.

"Oh shit, baby." I say in pleasure as she pulls out of me. "When did our sex life get so hot?" I manage to speak out.

"When I brought you here." She laughs. "I told you it'd be three days of fun."

"Speaking of fun," I say when my breath almost evens out. "Let me give you a reason to say my name."

Mikayla smiles at my comment and for the next hour, we continue to give each other our full undivided attention.

...

"That one over there is the North star." Mikayla points out to me before beginning to explain the importance of the bright, little star. We're laying out in the cabin's backyard, looking up at the sky. I've never done something this romantic with anyone.

As Mikayla continues to ramble about this North star, I can't help but stare at her and admire everything about this trip. Tonight is our last night here, and instead of spending it inside, she made plans for us to lay out here and watch the stars. It may sound foolish, but it's actually the cutest thing she's done for me, and Mikayla does a lot of cute things for me.

"So you'll always know how to find your way." She concludes her monologue that I did not bother listening to. I'm not a bad girlfriend, I promise, I'm just too busy obsessing over her.

"But I'll always have you," I say with a smile. "I don't need a star to show me where to go."

Mikayla chuckles a little before beginning to run her fingers up and down my arm. She has her other hand behind her head, propping her up just a little, while I'm curled into her.

"Why do you do so much for me?" I ask her.

"Because i owe you the world." She states before she kisses the top of my head.

"No, you don't." I say. "Being with me, that's enough."

"You saved my life, Mitchie. Not only that, but you gave me hope and you made me a better person." She says. "I don't do these things just because I owe you, I do them because I love to see you happy."

"I want you to know that you can give me a rock and I'll still be happy.. Because its from you." I say.

"I think a rock might be a little too pricey for my rockstar budget." She jokes.

"I'm serious, Mikayla." I sit up and look down at her. "Look at this place.. I feel at home here and im going to miss what we had here but you don't have to lavish me to show me you love me. A kiss in the morning is more than enough."

"I wouldn't lavish you with things if I didn't feel you deserve it." She pulls me down by the shirt and I go back to my nestled position. "You realize that I'm never going to stop any of this right? You want the moon and stars? I'll bring them to you. You want to live in Brazil? I'll take you there. You want gold? Hell baby, I'll mine it myself."

"You wouldn't be able to do this if you weren't a popstar." I chuckle.

"If we were poor, I'd still lavish you with gold." She says. There's a seriousness in her tone, like she's not playing around.

"That's an oxymoron." I laugh.

"Well Mitchie, I'm an oxymoron for you." She states.

"You're so adorable, Mik." I chuckle as I think about her statement.

"Don't you get it? I'm head over heels in love with you, baby. Nothing in the world will break that." She says.

"I thank the Lord that you're mine." I admit. "I truly do." I peck her lips and lay my head back down on her chest. A silence fills us as we stare out at the sky.

"Well so far I've crossed out three thing off my bucket list while we've been here.." She breaks the silence.

"What all were they?" I ask. I only know about skinny dipping cause she's mentioned it before.

"Promise not to judge me?" She asks.

"I could never."

"Okay, well there's skinny dipping in the lake."

"Check." I say.

"Sex in a spontaneous place.. Like the lake."

"Check." I giggle. "Or the cabin's cold hard floor?"

"Yeah, that one counts too." She laughs. "And lastly, my favorite so far, watching the stars with the girl of my dreams."

"Check." I look up at her and kiss her lips. We are destined to be together forever, it's fate.

**Next Day**

"I've been meaning to show you this new song I wrote." Mikayla says as she sits beside me on the couch. Somehow she has a guitar in hand.

"Where did you get that?" I ask. I don't recall her bringing a guitar, and that one isn't even the one she uses.

"It was in the bedroom." She says. "We've been to preoccupied in there for you to notice it." She tells me.

"There's only so much you can do in a bedroom, Mik. You either sleep or make love." I remind her.

"Normal people find things to do in there other than that." She says. "Okay, it doesn't matter though. I want to show you this song."

"Is it for your album?" I ask. She's been working so hard on this album, I glad that we took some rest time though.

"The last one I need to record." She lights up.

"Have they settled a date for it to come out?" I ask.

"June 16th." She says.

"That's awesome! Wait, that's our.." I start to say.

"Anniversary." She finishes for me.

"Your album comes out on our anniversary?" I ask.

"Yes." She replies. "Please don't be mad."

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" I ask.

"Because I don't want you to think that I want my album to overshadow our big day." She says with a pout.

"I wasn't thinking that at all." I say. "As long as we get to spend that day together.."

"I have a flight and hotel already booked for New York for the both of us. I'm doing press the day before but I've asked Margot to schedule around our day." She responds.

"Why are you do perfect?" I ask rhetorically as I kiss her.

"So can I play my song now?" She asks.

"Oh yeah!" I cheer. "Name?"

"Die in your arms." She responds.

"Inspired by?" I ask jokingly.

"This girl who makes me want to just Die in her arms." She says. "She's kinda hot too."

I roll my eyes at her as she commences her song. I sit back and enjoy her soothing voice.

_So you love me_  
><em>As much as I love you, yeah<em>  
><em>Would you hurt me baby<em>  
><em>Could you do that to me, yeah<em>  
><em>Would you lie to me baby?<em>  
><em>Cause the truth hurts so much more<em>  
><em>Would you do the things that drive me crazy<em>  
><em>Be my heart still at the door<em>  
><em>Oh, I can't help it I'm just selfish<em>  
><em>There's no way that I could share you<em>  
><em>That would break my heart to pieces<em>  
><em>Honestly, the truth is<em>

_If I could just die in your arms_  
><em>I wouln't mind<em>  
><em>Cause everytime you touch me<em>  
><em>I just die in your arms<em>  
><em>Oooh, it feels so right<em>  
><em>So baby, baby, please don't stop girl<em>

_Ooh, baby, I know loving you ain't easy_  
><em>It sure is worth a try<em>

_Ooh, if there is a reason to call me a fool_  
><em>Cause I love too hard<em>  
><em>Are there any rules, baby?<em>  
><em>This is a lesson<em>  
><em>And baby teach me to behave<em>  
><em>Just tell me what I gotta do<em>  
><em>Just to stay right next to you<em>

_Oh, I can't help it I'm just selfish_  
><em>There's no way that I could share you<em>  
><em>That would break my heart to pieces<em>  
><em>Honestly, the truth is<em>

_If I could just die in your arms_  
><em>I wouln't mind<em>  
><em>Cause everytime you touch me<em>  
><em>I just die in your arms<em>  
><em>Oooh, it feels so right<em>  
><em>So baby, baby, please don't stop girl<em>

_Basically, i'm saying here_  
><em>I can't live without my baby<em>  
><em>Loving you is so damn easy for me, yeah<em>  
><em>Ain't no need for contemplating<em>  
><em>Promise you won't keep me waiting<em>  
><em>Tell me baby, i'm all that you need<em>

_If I could just die in your arms_  
><em>I wouln't mind<em>  
><em>Cause everytime you touch me<em>  
><em>I just die in your arms<em>  
><em>Oooh, it feels so right<em>  
><em>So baby baby please don't stop girl<em>

_If I could just die in your arms_  
><em>Imma make you believe girl<em>  
><em>That I wouldn't mind<em>  
><em>Don't stop baby, no<em>  
><em>It's what you do to me, yeah<em>  
><em>Wooh, no oh<em>  
><em>Baby please don't go girl<em>  
><em>Don't go, no no no<em>

The second Mikayla finishes her song I hear a knock at the door and look over at her in confusion. "Who is that?" I ask. No one is supposed to be around, it's only us.

"I don't know." She shrugs as she puts the guitar aside. "Mind opening it?"

"Baby, I'm scared." I remain frozen in my spot and admit to her as I look at the door.

"I'm right here." She tells me. "Don't be a baby."

I roll my eyes at my girlfriend's comment and slowly make my way to the door. I'm a little disappointed that there's no peephole but begin to unlock it regardless. When the last lock is unlocked, I step back and open the door.

"Oh my gosh!" I nearly yell in excitement. "What are you doing here?"

**Surprise, surprise.. Who could that be? Let's do a little game.. If I can get.. 10 reviews on this chapter I will post the proposal! Deal? (;**

**P.S. Are you guys still interested in this story? I fell like i'm getting less reviews on it from earlier and if the case is that it's getting boring then I might end it soon. Just let me know.**


	36. Chapter 36

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. I do not own Hannah Montana or Camp Rock. I do not own Marry Me by Train**

* * *

><p>*You win! :) Here's the surprise (:<p>

**Cabin (Part.4)**

**Mikayla's POV**

"Who is that?" Mitchie asks as we hear a knock on the door. She looks at me with surprise, but I can swear I see fear in her eyes.

"I don't know." I pretend to have no idea so i shrug. Her head snaps back to the door as I place my guitar aside. She knows this cabin is secluded, no one should be at that door. "Mind opening it?" I ask as I hold in a laugh. She's so cute when she's scared.

"Baby, I'm scared." She whispers without moving a single muscle.

"I'm right here." I promise her. "Don't be a baby."

She looks back at me and rolls her eyes, annoyed that she's the one who has to face whatever is behind that door. We stand up in unison and I follow behind her as she goes to open it. Even though I know who it is, I place my hand on the small of Mitchie's back so she knows i'm here for her.

"Oh my gosh!" She squeals as the door shoots open. "What are you doing here?"

"Well hello to you too." My brother says as he takes a step into the place and hugs my girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, hi!" Mitchie hugs back.

"Hey, little brother." I joke as we hug. He's only a year younger than me, but I like to tease him about it.

"Nice place you got here." He states as he looks around.

"It's not ours." Mitchie laughs.

"But I thought-" Mike says but gets cut off by my elbow slamming his stomach. "Vacation, right?" He asks.

"Yeah," I say as I glare at him. "Just vacation."

"Mikayla, stop harassing your brother." Mitchie scolds me.

"Yes, mom?" I joke.

"How the hell did you find us?" Mitchie asks as she throws herself back on the couch. "Did you seriously come all the way from Dallas?"

"Uh..." Mike starts to say but then looks at me. I shrug my shoulders so it's not obvious that something's going on.

A knock on the door causes Mitchie to look over at me again. "Did you bring company?" She asks Mike.

"Nope." He shakes his head. He's a horrible actor because Mitchie looks at him suspiciously as she makes her way towards the door.

"Wow!" Mitchie says in surprise when she opens the door to reveal my dad, my stepmom and my stepsister.

"Hello, Mitchie." My dad says as he hugs her.

"You're here!" She says in surprise.

"Where else would I be?" He asks with a chuckle. I think we all know the answer to that but no one wants to say it.

"This is a sweet surprise." Mitchie says as she close the door behind them and walks over to me. "You did this?"

"You didn't, right?" I ask her.

"No?" She looks confused.

"Then who else would?" I laugh. "I flew them out here, baby."

"That's so sweet of you," She says. "Do you want me to give you guys some space?"

"No, I want you to answer the door." I tell her.

"But no one knocked." She says before a last knock appears. "What the heck?" She turns to me and asks.

"Open it, babe." I say as I push her over to the door. Her hand struggles with the knob but finally she gets it open.

"Surprise!" Her family yells out when the door swings open.

"Mom! Dad!" Mitchie lights up. "Hey Dallas, Maddie."

"Now this is what I call a party." I joke as I hug each one of them.

"Why is everyone here?" Mitchie asks a little confused.

"Family lunch." I say. In reality though, the reason why her family and mine are all here together is so I can propose to her today.

"You flew your family out here and made my parents drive three hours for lunch?" She asks with a slightly confused, slightly amused smile.

"Is there a problem?" I ask.

"No, you're just full of surprises Mik." She smiles.

"But you love me regardless." I wink over at her. I almost forgot both our families are in the room and they have yet to meet. "Dianna, Eddie.. I'd like for you to meet my family. This is my dad Ricardo, my stepmom Angela, my stepbrother Michael, and this little one is Emily, she's my stepsister."

Before they can shake hands, I introduce Mitchie's family to my own. "This is my second family," I smile at my dad as I point to Mitchie and her fam. "You already know my beautiful girlfriend Mitchie, this here is her little sister Maddie, older sister Dallas and her parents, Eddie and Dianna." I exhale loudly as I finish introducing everyone.

"Pleasure to meet you." Dianna smiles as she shakes my stepmom's hand. They look like they could easily become friends.

"You're from Dallas, right?" Eddie asks my dad.

"Born and raised." My dad replies.

"You follow the cowboys?" Eddie asks.

"Since I was a boy!" My dad laughs.

"Me too!" Eddie responds before giving me a thumbs up. "I like your old man already, Mikayla."

"So you guys just socialize, get to know each other, I'm going to go make lunch." I say as I step back.

"Need help?" Mitchie asks.

"I would love that." I say as I offer her my hand and she laces her fingers between mine.

"I'm coming too!" Dallas says as she follows. "Don't want to be in that adult talk." She admits when we enter the kitchen.

"But you are one.." Mitchie says.

"Shut up, Mitch." Dallas rolls her eyes.

"Don't tell me to shut up, stoner!" Mitchie laughs.

"Mikayla!" Dallas looks at me with a disappointed face.

"She asked me when I was high, I'm sorry." I admit. I had promised Dallas I wasn't going to tell her sister that she smokes, but I couldn't help that it slipped out.

"Whatever." She rolls her eyes. "Did you have fun?"

"Tons of it." I say with a smirk.

"So is it safe to guess those hickeys are a result of it?" Dallas points to my neck. I had forgotten those were there.. What could our families be thinking?

"Oh my gosh." Mitchie let's out. The look on her face indicates the same thoughts are running through her head. "You don't think they noticed, right?"

"Oh yeah," Dallas nods. "No one could notice that BOTH of you have bruises on your neck."

"Crap." We say in unison before bursting out in laughter.

"It's not a big deal." Dallas shrugs. "What else were you going to do in a cabin alone for three days?"

"They must think we're abusive.." Mitchie worries.

"Or just really rough?" Dallas says.

"Hey guys," Mike interrupts. "Need help?"

"We haven't even started." I admit.

"Well what's got you guys behind?" He asks.

"The sex talk." I joke.

"Okay..." He steps back. "I should leave then."

"I'm kidding, you dork." I say as I pull him back.

"Are you going to want my help?" He asks as he takes a seat on the kitchen counter.

"Get off my counter!" I scold him.

"You act like this is our house." Mitchie laughs.

Dallas shoots me a glance and I shake my head, letting her know that Mitchie is still very unaware of my plans.

"I-I just don't want to make a mess." I lie.

"You stuttering, babe?" Mitchie chuckles.

"It happens." I shrug. "Okay, enough small talk, let's cook!"

"What's on the menu, chef?" Mike asks.

"Ham and cheese sandwiches." I smile. "With whatever is in there." I point to the pantry and everyone looks at me like I am crazy.

"Sandwiches, really?" Mitchie mocks. "What are we? Five?"

"It's all we have left!" I remind her. "Someone tends to get hungry after.."

"Shut up!" She eyes me so I don't continue. "I was high!"

"Not the time after the lake." I wink.

"Will you two just stop it already?" Dallas pleads. "I shouldn't be hearing any of this. That's my little sister." She points at Mitchie.

"Just help me make the sandwiches then." I say before we all get to work.

The four of us work diligently to make our sandwiches. Thankfully we had enough to make everyone two. Aside from the sandwiches, we managed to find chips and a jar of pickles that I knew my dad would enjoy. "I think this is good." I say as I look at our work. Twenty sandwiches lay before me, along side a bowl of chips and a jar of pickles.

"You put a rockstar and a popstsr in one house and you get sandwiches." Michael laughs. "Where's the caviar?"

"Mikayla ate it." Mitchie jokes.

"No, I was too busy eating something else." I wink at her, it goes completely unnoticed by our siblings.

Mitchie turns a shade of dark red and sticks out her middle finger. Real classy, baby.

"Can we just serve everyone?" Mitchie asks as she takes two plates and leaves the kitchen. We all follow behind and hand everyone a plate. I rest the chips and pickles on the table.

"I hope you guys enjoy!" I say with a genuine smile as I take my plate and sit down in the last empty chair. I watch as Mitchie settles with the floor but before she can sit, I pull her into me and offer her my lap.

"How chivalrous." She smiles at me. Our families begin to continue their previous discussions. They seem to be discussing the differences between Los Angeles and Dallas. I could get into the conversation but I'm too busy watching Mitchie eat.

"You doing okay?" I ask. I know she's healthier, but she still has her days. It's part of her recovery.

"I'm great." She smiles down at me.

"Just making sure." I tell her as I run my hand down her arm.

"I promise you I good." She tells me before kissing my forehead. "Thanks for caring."

"It's my job." I remind her.

We continue to eat our lunches and I examine the room. My parents are still in deep conversation with hers, Maddie is playing barbies with my sister, and my brother is lost in conversation with Dallas.

"I think he likes her." Mitchie says as she catches my stare.

"You think so?" I ask.

"Or he thinks she's hot." She suggests.

"Their both in relationships, though." I remind her.

"You bring up a valid point, babe." She nods.

"So I was thinking.." I say and she turns her full attention to me. "How about we show our families the lake."

"Right now?" She motions her sandwich and I shake my head.

"After lunch, silly." I reply.

"I don't see why not." She ponders the idea. "But do we really want to make them walk ten minutes to show them a little lake."

"It's out love lake." I wink.

"They really don't have to know that." She shakes her head.

"I want them to see this place.." I say without saying too much. This is all part of my plan, she really needs to go with it.

"I don't mind it if you want." She shrugs. "Just please don't mention what we did in there."

"I would never," I bring up my pinky finger and she curls hers against mine. We kiss the back of our thumbs, making the promise. "It's our little secret." I wink.

"Hey lovebirds." My dad yells over at us.

"Yeah dad?" I ask as I move my head to look at him.

"Can I speak to you alone, sweetie?" He asks me. I look up at Mitchie and she just nods.

"Be right back." I say as we stand up. "Entertain the guest, my dear." I joke.

My dad brings him arm around my shoulder and leads me outside in the front. We take a seat on the steps that lead to the cabin.

"What's up dad?" I ask when he removes his baseball cap and sunglasses, it's obviously something serious.

"I just wanted to say how proud I am of you." He smiles at me. I feel butterflies in my stomach, we hardly ever have interactions like this.

"Thanks dad." I reply.

"I know I wasn't there for you when you needed me, and I know I haven't always been the best father, but I just want to say that while you've been in my life I have never been more content." He starts to say but chokes on his own words. I look up at him and see tears. "You make me proud, Mikayla. I can't thank you enough for letting me be part of your life, for giving me a second chance at life and at being your father."

"You know I love you, right?" I say as I lean my head onto his shoulder. Looking him in the eye makes me want to tear up, and I can't tear up before the proposal.

"I love you so much. I always wished to see you grow up and I never got that chance but I'm looking forward to watching you make that girl your wife. She's lucky to be able to share a lifetime with you. I bet she knows that." He chuckles.

"I'm the lucky one, dad. I wouldn't be here with you if it wasn't for her. Before her I wouldn't have cared to rebuild our relationship, she's the one who changed me." I admit. "I'm glad she did though. She's my girl, dad. She's my everything."

"I can't believe you're about to propose." He says, his voice shaking. "I remember holding you in my arms as a baby and now look at you."

"I'm nineteen and about to be engaged." I say with a smile. "Your baby grew up."

"She sure did." He brings his arm around me pulls me close. "Treat that girl right. Don't make the mistakes I did."

"I won't dad." I say.

"Promise you'll always listen to her," He says. "Don't be like me, don't ever run away."

"I promise, dad." I say.

"Alright, let's get this thing started then." He jumps up and helps me in the process.

When we return everyone is finished eating and Mitchie has joined Dallas and Mike in conversation. I walk over to them and whisper something in Mitchie's ear.

"Okay." She nods.

"Hey guys," I say outloud so everyone can hear. "Mitchie and I would like to show you the lake."

"Oh that sounds like a lovely idea!" Dianna cheers.

I motion Dallas to grab my guitar and then we're all out and headed to the lake. The walk over seems shorter this time and the entire walk I can only think about how this is going to go down. My palms grow sweaty and I thank the Gods above that Mitchie isn't holding my hand right now.

"Well this is beautiful." My stepmom says when we reach the lake. Everyone takes a second to take in the scenery, admiring the sunset that's occurring in our background. If my proposal isn't perfect, it's next to it.

Mitchie stands a few feet away from me, looking up at the blue sky and enjoying the sunset. "This is beautiful, Mikayla." She whispers.

"Yes, you are." I reply to her as I wrap my arms around her and hold her close to me. I feel butterflies in my stomach as the nerves begin to grow. I know it's time and I know there's no better way to do this than how I am about to.

"What?" She laughs at my comment.

"You're beautiful." I tell her before kissing her cheek. I don't have to look at her to know she's smiling widely. She turns her head slightly enough to bring her lips onto mine. We stay this way for a few seconds before she shifts beneath my arms, our lips not moving even an inch apart.

I have her right where I want her, in my arms and where she'll be forever. I bring her bottom lip between mine and pull back slowly, causing a soft moan to escape from the both of us. I can feel all eyes are on us, so I pull back. "There's something that I have to ask you." I say nervously as we pull away. I quickly dry my clammy hands on the side of my shorts and then look into her eyes.

"Ask away, baby." She says with a chuckle. She has no idea what I'm about to do.

"Dallas?" I ask her sister for my guitar which she quickly hands to me.

I take a deep breath as she looks at me in complete confusion. I strum the guitar a few times to make sure it's still in tune.

_Forever can never be long enough for me_  
><em>To feel like I've had long enough with you<em>  
><em>Forget the world now we won't let them see<em>  
><em>But there's one thing left to do<em>

The words flow out of me as I stand in front of Mitchie. I don't think she's grasped what's happening yet because she just smiles at me. To her i'm serenading her in from of our family.

_Now that the weight has lifted_  
><em>Love has surely shifted my way<em>

I take a deep breath before singing the next line.

_Marry Me_  
><em>Today and every day<em>  
><em>Marry Me<em>

I slowly take a knee and our eyes lock, a huge smile forms on my face. The second realization hits Mitchie, her eyes widen and her mouth falls open into a perfect O shape.

_If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe_  
><em>Say you will<em>  
><em>Mm-hmm<em>  
><em>Say you will<em>  
><em>Mm-hmm<em>

She blinks a few times as her hand flies to cup her mouth and in that moment I swear I can see tears starting to form.

_Promise me_  
><em>You'll always be<em>  
><em>Happy by my side<em>  
><em>I promise to<em>  
><em>Sing to you<em>  
><em>When all the music dies<em>

Her eyes remain wide and her mouth still expresses that shocked O shape. The only difference is that the tears are far more than evident, she is definitely crying. I shift my guitar behind me and sing the rest acapella as I take her left hand in mine.

_And marry me_  
><em>Today and everyday<em>  
><em>Marry me<em>  
><em>If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe<em>  
><em>Say you will<em>  
><em>Mm-hmm<em>  
><em>Say you will<em>  
><em>Marry me<em>  
><em>Mm-hmm<em>

I use this as an opportunity to take out the ring I purchased almost a month ago. I can feel my fingers shake as I remove the small box from my short pocket. Mitchie never noticed when Dallas handed it to me on the way here.

"Mitchie, baby," I start as I hold her hand and look into her eyes from my kneeling position. "You and I.. we've been through hell and back, together and separately. You are the bravest, most beautiful girl I have ever come to know. I told you once that I wanted to be with you forever and I never plan on changing my mind. You're the one i've always dreamed of, the one I want to wake up next to everyday and just say "You're beautiful" to until I can't speak anymore." I say. "I'm kneeling before you today because I want to give you the world. I wanna walk down that aisle with you and have the privilege of calling you mine forever. You deserve happiness and I will work everyday of my life to give you that. Michelle Torres, will you do me the honor of be becoming my wife?" I finally ask as I hold up the box, showing her my ring.

"Yes." She whispers out. "Of course I'll marry you." She cries out in ecstasy.

"We won't be needing this anymore." I say as I slowly remove the promise ring and place it in the box. Once I'm done with that I take the diamond ring and slip it on Mitchie's ring finger. She stares at it in awe and I manage to stand up in the process.

"This is the best thing that has ever happened to me." She gushes as I bring my arms around her to pick her up. I twirl her around a few times, much like I did when I asked her to be my girlfriend.

"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me." I gush.

"Kiss me you dork." She says as her arms wrap around my neck. It only takes a second for my lips to collide with hers.

"Woohoo!" We hear cheers and applause as we kiss. Mitchie and I pull apart, staring into each other's eyes. I peck her nose before fully letting her go.

"She said yes!" I yell out in excitement as I grab her hand and show them my pricey work. A five hundred thousand dollar ring, Mitchie should know she's worth more though.

Our families light up as they examine Mitchie's ring finger. They all take their time hugging each one of us. After a while, when everthing has died down they all decide to head back.

"We'll meet you guys there." I tell them as I wave. The night has fallen now, and in the distance I can hear crickets chirping.

"You're something, you know that." Mitchie says as she stares down at her ring. She hasn't stopped looking at it.

"What do you mean?" I ask as I face her. I bring my hands up to her arms and rub up and down, warming her up because it's getting chilly.

"You really had me fooled." She laughs. "I thought we were just showing our parents the lake."

"I mean, I didn't lie." I remind her.

"It's not that," She shakes her head. "I really didn't see this coming."

"That's good." I tell her. "I didn't want you to see it coming."

"How did you do it?" She asks as she takes my hands in hers.

"A true master mind never reveals her secret, my dear." I wink.

"A true master mind who wants to continue a sexual relationship with her fiance will." She smirks.

"Feisty! I like it." I smile. "You really want to know?"

"It would be nice." She shrugs.

"Well, Dallas was my wing man." I start.

"She was in on this?"

"Yes, she helped me plan the entire thing and she was the one who invited my parents."

"So everyone knew?" She asks.

"Everyone but you." I reply. "I asked your parents for permission first."

Mitchie chuckles and let's go of my hands. "You did? When?"

"While you were showering for our birthday date." I answer. "Sometimes your long showers come in handy."

"Then what happened?" She asks.

"I told them I wanted to propose while we were here and I let them know of my plan." I say.

"How long have you been planning this?"

I place my hands on her waist as her arms come around my neck, a position that we're very used to being in. "Since the day I told you I loved you." I whisper.

"Mikayla," She starts. "I hope you know that you've made me the happiest woman on this planet."

"That's all i've ever wanted to do." I say as I peck the tip of her nose. "Oh, one more thing.." I say as I pull away.

"What?" She looks confused.

"You see this key?" I ask as I hold up the key to the cabin.

"Yeah? The key to the cabin." She says in a 'duh' tone.

"This is our key." I say with a smile.

"Our key?" She looks at me with even more confusion until it hits her. "You didn't!" She lights up.

"I did.. I was going to wait until our anniversary to tell you but I can't wait that long." I admit. "Consider it my early one-year present."

"Baby, you bought this cabin?" She asks as the tears flood her eyes again.

"Our first home." I place the keys in her hands then kiss her cheek. "Welcome home, baby."

**There you have it, guys! Thank you very much to all of you who reviewed.. YOU won the game :P I hope you liked the way in which I wrote this chapter.. I'm proud of it, tbh.. Please review with your thoughts because I love your feedback. Happy engagement ;)**


	37. Chapter 37

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. I do not own Hannah Montana or Camp Rock. I do not own Marry Me by Train**

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later<strong>

**Mitchie's POV**

"Babe, can you pass me a water please?" I ask Mikayla who happily complies. She stands up from her chair beside me and walks over to the fridge. I watch her sift through some of the contents and then pull out two waters.

"Here you go, my lady." She kissed the top of my head before sitting down.

I look over at Dallas, she's playing with her salad, moving it from one side of the plate to the other. I know my sister pretty well and I know that when she acts like this, something is bugging her.

"That salad any good?" I ask Dallas who had been very quiet the entire time. The three of us are eating lunch together, a new tradition we started when Mikayla first moved in with us.

"Huh?" Dallas looks up at blinks a few times in an attempt to figure out what I had said but her face grows confused when she can't.

"I asked if that salad is any good." I repeat myself.

"It's not the best of that's what you want to know." She looks at me and then back down at her salad. What's bugging her so much?

"Dal, are you okay?" I ask the unavoidable question. Mikayla sits beside me completely quiet, stuffing her face with her roast beef sandwhich that she made.

"Uh yeah, Mitch." She lies. I can always tell when my sister lies because she doesn't look me in the eye and her voice goes an octave higher.

"Liar." I say. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Mitch." She insists her words sounding like she does not want to talk about it.

"Dallas.. Please.." I plead.

"It's not important." She looks back down at her salad then pushes her plate away. It's safe to say she's lost her appetite.

"To me it is." I honestly say.

"You want to know what's got me down? My baby sister is on the brink of getting married. She's about to become a bride, you know what that means? That means I'll see her less, talk to her less. I-I don't want to lose her." Somewhere in the rant she started tearing up. "Don't get me wrong, I'm freaking happy for her, proud even but I'm just afraid to let her go."

"You don't have to be afraid." I promise her.

"Mitchie, I don't think you realize the love I have for you. You're my little sister and I almost lost you; it's hard to think I might lose you again." She avoids making eye contact with me.

"You act like I'm dying, Dal. Don't be so dramatic, I'm only getting married. Mikayla and I aren't going anywhere, we'll be around. We won't be living her clearly but three hours away isn't all that bad." I remind her.

"I'll always protect her." Mikayla finally speaks. "So you don't have to worry about that."

"I know you will Mikayla, and I know you will love her unconditionally, it's just.. Please don't forget to call every once in a while." She pleads, a small smile forming on her face.

"Why are you acting like I'm joining the military? What, do married couples not keep in touch with their families..? Plus, Dal, we barely got engaged."

"Yeah, this will not be a shotgun wedding." Mikayla adds.

"Well neither of you are pregnant." Dallas chuckles. "At least I hope not."

"I promise you that's highly impossible. We may be active but that would never happen, biologically impossible." I say.

"I know that, Mitchie. Thank you." Dallas says seeming happier than before. "I'm sorry I acted this way."

"I'm flattered that you did. It shows how much you care." I feel a warmness in my heart just thinking about it.

"I'll never stop caring. So how does it feel?" She takes a sip of her drink and speaks again. "Being engaged."

"No different than not being engaged." Mikayla answers for me.

"I actually feel a difference." I shrug. Since we got engaged, Mikayla and I are happier, more loving.

"Yeah, the difference is that now you're carrying a very expensive ring on your finger." Mikayla jokes.

"You say it like you regret buying it." I pout as I fidget with my ring. I can't help but wonder how much Mik spent on it, it's beautiful.

"I don't regret a single thing about that purchase, in fact, I think it's the best buy I have ever made." She admits.

"Even if it cost you half a mil?" Dallas asks. I shake my head as I hear the price, that can't be right. I know Mikayla has a lot of money, she's a popstar, but I wouldn't believe she'd spend half a million dollars on me.

"Yes, even then." She says. My eyes grow wide as I look at Mikayla, I look like I've seen a ghost.

"D-Did she say h-half a mil?" I stutter out as I place my hand on my forehead.

"Yeah, half a mil." Mikayla responds casually.

"Mikayla! You did not spend five hundred thousand dollars on this ring!" I shake my head in disbelief.

"Oh, see that's where you're wrong." She smirks. "Cause I did."

"But why? Baby, that is a lot of money." I let the information sink, Mikayla spent a large sum of money to tell me she wants to spend forever with me. She's definitely the one.

"Which I have, so what's the big deal?" She shrugs.

"The big deal? You can't just spend half a million dollars on me and think I'm not going to freak out." I start to panic. I have never been splurged on like this, it feels weird.

"This is why I didn't tell you how much I spent in the first place." She sets her sandwhich down and looks at me.

"I-I.." Forming words seems impossible so I remain quiet.

"You know I love you eternally and I don't care how much money I have to spend to show it to you." She leans over a little, her face merely inches from mine. Everytime we're in this position, I always tend to forget everyone else in the room but her.

"How much was our house?" I ask as I think about all the money she's been spending on me. "The cabin. How much?"

"Don't worry about it." She pulls back. There goes our moment..

"I have a right to know." I state as I hold up my ring finger. "I'm your fiancé."

"You're really into that word, huh?" She smirks.

"Don't change the subject."

"I don't see why it's so important what I do with my money. I'm lavishing you, not buying drugs from another country." She begins to grow irritable.

"But baby you really don't have to spend so my much on me." I admit.

"You could be a little more appreciative." She sighs and gives me a cute little pout.

"I'm sorry." I reach across and take her hand in mine. "I'm being inconsiderate, aren't I?"

"A little." She brings her face back closer to mean and I press my forehead against hers, our noses inches from touching."Most girls would be flattered to be loved like you are."

"I'm not most girls." I wink. "But I'm really flattered by the way you treat me."

"No, you're hotter." She pecks my lips twice. "And so much better."

"I'm sorry I overreacted. I'm honestly flattered that you still find the time to show me you love me. Most people would be tired of having to put up with my ass." I shrug as the distance falls between as we pull away.

"I'm not most people," She shakes her head. "I'm Mitchie's fiancé."

"I like the sound of that." I cheer.

"I love watching you guys bicker." Dallas chuckles.

"What's so lovely about it?" Mikayla asks.

"Because it's always over something silly and then five minutes later you're making up and it's all cute." She gushes.

"You're weird, Dallas." I roll my eyes at my sister.

"Says the girl who complains about her girlfriend spending money on her."

"Can we just drop the subject? I apologized and I'm thankful that she does these things." I plead. I get an interesting look from the both of them, like I'm crazy.

"Okay!" Dallas defends. "So, wedding plans?"

"We just got engaged!" I remind her.

"Yes, but you have to start planning! Think about things like, who's going to be your maid of honor?" She coughs a little then points at herself.

"Oh yeah, Maddie probably." I joke, I love watching my sister squirm.

"You're kidding, right?" Dallas gives me a cold stare. "I have been there for you since you were in diapers!"

"Obviously, Dallas. You know you'll always be my maid of honor." I say it like its the most obvious thing. My relationship with Dallas is much like the one I share with Mikayla, minus the sex and physical stuff, we both bicker a lot over little things but in the end we care for each other a lot.

"Good, I was about to get a little worried." Dallas pretends to wipe sweat from her forehead.

"Who could be our best man?" Mikayla asks. "I'm not friends with guys."

"We don't need one, we're gay." I laugh.

"Gay people have traditional weddings too!" She states.

"We don't have to be super traditional, right?" I ask, hoping se says no.

"I mean, we're not going to get married in a church, if that's what you're asking."

"Well I know that..I always wanted to get married in.." I start to say but Mikayla interrupts.

"Rome." She finishes for me.

"Yeah." My smile lights up. "You remember.."

"I always listen, even when I pretend not to."

"So Rome?" I ask.

"We'll have time to think about it," She checks her watch then curses. "We have to leave in thirty minutes!"

"Oh crap!" I nearly panic.

...

"Please welcome my next guests, you may know them from their platinum albums, but here on the Ellen show we know them as the cutest gay couple since my wife and I, Mitchie Torres and Mikayla Gomez!" Ellen introduces us and we appear on stage. Mikayla and I are hand in hand as we make our way over to Ellen.

"Hi," Mikayla says as she hugs Ellen, letting go of my hand in the process. "Thanks for having us."

"Yeah, thank you." I repeat as it's my turn to hug her.

"Have a seat girls." Ellen demands. The three of us each take a seat, Ellen in her single chair and Mikayla and I share the other seat. "So what's new? Any gossip?"

"No, no gossip." Mikayla shakes her head as she chuckles.

"Really? Nothing juicy you want to tell us?" Ellen gives a questioning look. Of course she already knows the news, but the public doesn't.

"Nope." Mikayla and I say in unison as we shake our heads. We aren't spilling the beans just yet.

"Well that's no fun, what are we going to talk about then? I was hoping for something very juicy." Ellen pouts.

"Well I do have a little secret." Mikayla teases.

"Tell me more!" Ellen brings her feet onto her chair and starts to light up like a kid at a candy store.

"Well I've been working on my new album," Mikayla says slowly, adding emphasis to the news. "Been writing a lot, recording a lot.."

"Mhm." Ellen says, hoping for her to get to the point.

"That's it, that's the news." Mikayla jokes.

"You're kidding me, right?" Ellen shakes her head in disapproval. "You had me get excited just so you can tell me you're working on an album? That's your job!"

"I mean there's more.." Mikayla is such a tease.

"Well then?" Ellen grows giddy again.

"I have a date set for its release.. And I've worked with a lot of artists for it." Mikayla begins. "One of the artist being the beautiful girl seated next to me."

"Oh la la, you collaborated with your girlfriend? Tell me about it."

"The songs are very raw, emotional and just a snippet into our relationship. We don't really like to go out and publicize everything we do, so the songs pretty much speak for us." I answer for Mikayla.

"Those songs are by far my favorites so far because they're the most real ones on there." Mikayla adds.

"When can we expect the album to drop?" Ellen asks.

"Late June," Mikayla quickly responds. "Little fun fact, my album comes out the day of our anniversary."

We look at each other and smile, causing an 'aw' to result from the entire audience. "Impressive." Ellen nods. "Now, Mitchie, you said something about not liking to publicize your relationship, is that right?"

"Yeah, we don't like to go out and flaunt it, we're very private people." I answer. I'm a little nervous because Ellen has a mischievous look on her face, that usually means trouble.

"Well, we found some pictures of the two of you just kissing away." Ellen states before pointing at the screen that's behind us. A picture of Mikayla and I appears; she's leaning against the center console of my car, kissing me. It's not an embarrassing picture, it's cute in fact.

"So you like kissing in cars? That's pretty private." Ellen nods.

I feel my cheeks growing red as we wait for the next photo to appear. "Oh gosh." I hear Mikayla breathe out as a picture of us in Brazil pops up. This one is definitely embarrassing. It's from when we went to the beach, we're both in our bikinis kissing and Mikayla's hands are perfectly placed on my ass.

"Well this one is just self explanatory." Ellen jokes. "Very private indeed."

Mikayla buries her flaming red face into my chest, laughing. "I'm going to kill you, Ellen." She jokes.

"My wife wouldn't be very happy if you did that." Ellen shakes her head.

"How do they get these pictures?" I ask myself out loud.

"Well you're not doing a very good job of being private, you're on the beach!" She jokes. "We have two more candids to show you."

The third picture to appear is completely photoshopped but incredibly hilarious. They took the picture from before, of us making out on the beach, and pasted it onto a picture of a gas station. Apparently they think it's funny to pretend we make out at every single random place.

"So you two like to be private at gas stations." Ellen nods. "Classy."

Mikayla looks up from my chest and breaks out into a laughing fit when she see's the picture. "What is that?" She asks through the laughs.

"I don't know, you tell me." Ellen laughs. "Okay, okay, last one."

The last picture is my favorite of all. Again they photoshopped the picture of us on the beach but this time they pasted it onto a picture of the Eiffel Tower. They placed us just below it so it looks like we were actually there, but in reality we have never been.

"Oh my gosh, I wish that was real." I say out loud.

"You wish you were being private under the Eiffel tower?" Ellen asks not able to contain her laughter. It's clear that 'being private' is code for making out.

"Mikayla and I just love to be private." I go along with her.

"You two are everywhere." She shakes her head.

"Well some of those pictures were a little altered." Milayla states.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ellen looks away, pretending to be serious.

"Why do you always do that?" Mikayla asks as she sits back up, her blush completely gone. "Why do you always put us on the spot like that?"

"Have you ever watched this show? It's my job to put everyone on the spot." Ellen chuckles.

"I promise we aren't that bad, we really do like being private." I say hoping the entire audience doesn't think we're some kind of freaks.

"Okay, okay. This time I'll believe you but in exchange, I need some juicy gossip." Ellen states. This is originally what we came here to do, to tell the world our big news.

"I don't know.." Mikayla pretends to consider. "Should we say something?"

"I think we should." I nod.

"Well?" Ellen is excited again.

"Mitchie and I have some new to share." Mikayla begins to say. "Big news in fact.."

"You're killing me here!" Ellen sound desperate to get the truth out of us.

"We're.." Mikayla teases as she takes a long pause. "We're getting married!" She finally admits.

"You're engaged? What? When? Why didn't you call me?" Ellen pretends to freak out before pulling us into a big hug. "I feel like my children are getting married."

"Yes, Mitchie and I are engaged." Mikayla answers one of the questions.

"Who proposed?"

"Mikayla." I answer. "It was very romantic too."

"Where's the ring? Let me see the ring!" I pull out my hand from behind Mikayla. I had my arm wrapped around her waist so no one saw the ring until now. I show Ellen the ring and she gasps. "That's a beautiful ring."

"Thank you." Mikayla smiles.

"I better be invited to this wedding!" Ellen eyes us, she means it.

"You'll be the first person we invite." I promise her.

As we continue to talk about the engagement, a camera man waves at Ellen signaling that it's time to wrap up. We bid our farewells and the camera turns off, ending the show. The audience cheers for us as Mikayla and I make our way backstage.

"Hey girls, great interview." Ellen hugs us when we reach the green room. "Sorry about the pictures, you know it's all fun."

"No hard feelings." I say.

"Embarrassing but not tragic." Mikayla adds.

"I was wondering if you two would like to come over for dinner sometime with my wife and I. We'd love to have you and share some of our secrets to surviving marriage in this industry, specially as different as we are." She offers.

"I'd love that, you babe?" Mikayla answers.

"Name a time and place and we're there." I add.

"I'll set something up and call you guys soon." She nods. "Thanks for coming, and congratulations."

"Thank you," We say in unison.

**Firstly, thank you very much for the reviews on the last couple chapters.. i'm glad you liked the engagement, it was fun to write. Also, think of Mitchie's engagement ring as the one Miley has. Although, Miley's ring is 250K, Mitchie's is 500K to make Mikayla more of a badass (; Hope you enjoyed.. please review :)**

**Ane - You noticed that? Awesome! Think of Mitchie as what Demi looks like now, would you not have your hands there at all times? :) I threw in something for you in this chapter, hope you caught it/liked it.**

**full360-2b-me - no apologies needed :) And yes, i'd like a mikayla for myself too :')**

**iheartDLove - thank you. thank you. thank you. :)**

**nickiminajlover - that makes me smile that you are proud of it as well, thanks for the review 3**

**semidemena5 - i would love for it to be real life, would be so cute! thanks for you review, it was lovely :)**


	38. Chapter 38

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. I do not own Hannah Montana or Camp Rock. **

* * *

><p><strong>Two Months Later (June 16th)<strong>

**Mikayla's POV **

"Mitch, wake up baby." I whisper into Mitchie's ear as I slowly shake her. I've been trying to wake her up for the last five minutes but all she does is grumble and go back to sleep.

"One more hour." She mumbles before shifting on the bed and turning away from me. I shake my head as I lean over and look over her shoulder.

"No, please wake up baby." I say louder this time. Mitchie opens her eyes and then closes them again when the sunlight becomes an issue.

"Close the blinds." She says her voice growing groggy.

"No because you'll just sleep all day." I tell her.

"Maybe all I want to do is sleep." She responds.

"Of all days you want to use today to sleep?" I question.

"What better way to spend our anniversary then doing something I love with the woman I love?" She jokes.

"But I don't want to sleep. I want you to wake up so I can shower you with kisses." Her body shifts to look up at me and I drape my arm over her tummy.

"I like the sound of that." She turns around to face me, bringing her forehead against mine as we lay in the hotel bed.

"How about one kiss for every month we've been together?" I ask her as I stare into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I like the sound of that." She flashes me a smile before puckering her soft lips. I press our lips together and quickly pull back, examining her face as she keeps her eyes closed.

"One." I state before going in for a second one. I continue this routine of kissing her and pausing before the next one until I reach the twelfth kiss. "And twelve." I say before bringing my lips onto hers, more intense this time.

"You taste like mint." She smiles into my kiss.

"Because I brushed my teeth before you woke up." I admit.

"I need to brush mine!" She pulls back almost immediately. She's always been paranoid of that stuff, it's adorable. I watch in amazement as she flies out of the bed and runs over to the bathroom. I lay back and throw my hands behind my head, counting the lines in the ceiling as I wait for her to return.

"That's a lot." I whisper to myself as I finishing counting the hundred lines. I feel the bed sink at my feet and look down to find Mitchie crawling toward me. She's still wearing her tank top and cute little pink undies; her new sleeping attire. I bite my bottom lip in temptation as I watch her near me, keeping my eyes focused on her cleavage.

"You know, if you weren't my fiancé i'd think you're completely insane." She laughs as she hovers over me. Her legs come around my waist as she sits down on to of me, straddling me down. I place my hands at the top of her thighs and casually rub my thumbs up and down.

"I'm the sanest person you'll ever meet." I tell her as I look up and smile.

"Sane enough to drive me completely insane." Mitchie giggles before leaning down and kissing me. I let my hands roam from her thighs up to her waist then back down slowly to her thighs. I let her deepen the kiss as she slips her tongue in and begins to play with mine. I feel myself growing hotter by the second, specially when she lets a small moan out. My hands begin to explore again, stopping firmly at the hem of her tank top.

"May I?" I ask as I pull on her tank. She pulls back and allows me to quickly remove the only article of clothing that's covering her upper torso.

"I bet you're happy I'm not wearing a bra right now." Mitchie says as she catches me staring up at her breasts. I always enjoy taking the time to fully admire how perfect they are, specially now when they're perky for me.

"Yes, one less thing I have to rip off." I admit. She leans back down and we go straight back to our heated make out session. Her hands are locked on both sides of my head, holding herself up so we can kiss. My hands have found her perfectly round ass and I slowly feel her up, squeezing a little when she moans into the kiss. When this kiss isn't enough, I hook both index fingers on the string of her underwear and slowly pull down. Mitchie, without even breaking our embrace, lifts herself up so I can pull down her panties.

"Why an I always the first one to go naked?" She questions me as I fling the underwear behind her. She lays out next to me as I begin to undress.

"Because I like getting you naked." I admit.

"But you never let me undress you." She frowns.

"Here," I stop halfway through taking my shirt off and fix myself. "Undress me."

Mitchie smiles as she kneels naked in front of me, debating on where to start first. She doesn't really have much to take off; I'm wearing an oversized t-shirt and girl boxers.

"Sit up." She demands. So she wants to be demanding while she undresses me, that's hot. I quickly sit up like she asks but then kneel when I notice what she's wanting me to do. She grabs me by the back of the neck and pulls me in for a kiss, a hard one. As our lips move, her hands pull away from me and start to play with my shirt. One hand stays tightly against my shirt while the other sneaks in and grabs my waist, sending chills down my spine. In my daze, I completely miss the moment where Mitchie has pulled my shirt off because the next thing I know I'm completely shirtless.

"You look hot, Mik." Mitchie admits as she pulls away to admire my breasts.

"And you look beautiful." I say before kissing her cheek.

"You make me feel beautiful." She smiles.

"You're not done." I remind her as I point down to my underwear. She smiles at me then pushes me backward, causing me to fall hard on my back.

"Oh my gosh, did I hurt you?" She asks as she hears me grunt.

"No, that was a pleasure grunt.. I thought it was sexy." I admit. I can see her starting to blush, she's probably embarassed that she pushed me.

"I just killed the mood," She shakes her head. "No wonder you never let me undress you."

"No baby, I'm still hot." I grab her by her waist and pull her into yet another kiss. It doesn't last long because she pulls away and begins to crawl back. I watch her as she looks down on me, deciding which way to go in. To my surprise, I see her grab the hem of my boxers with her teeth then looking up at me in the process.

"Damn, that's hot." I admit as she pulls down a little, revealing my v-line. When her teeth aren't enough support, she uses her fingers to help pull of the entire underwear an tossing it aside.

"How was that?" She smirks.

"I think you'll get your answer when you touch me." I reply as calmly as possible. I'm so turned on that my heartbeat is thumping in my chest and my legs are on the verge of shaking.

"Close your eyes, i have a surprise." Mitchie states.

I hesitate a second before complying and closing my eyes. Seconds later I feel her spread my legs apart further so I open one eye to peek.

"No peeking!" She demands so I close my eyes even harder. What happens next is almost undescribable. I feel a familiar touch on my center that I've longed for in a while.

"Oh my... Mitch.." I moan out when she inserts her tongue inside of me. How did she know this was exactly what I've been wanting?

"Damn, you're so wet and you taste so good, baby." She acknowledges.

"You got me all horny by the way you undressed me." I respond.

"I want to make you scream my name." She lets out. That shouldn't be too hard to do, I think to myself.

"Don't stop that," I choke out "I'll scream your name like... fuck!" I can't even finish a sentence cause this feels so good.

...

"So where exactly are we going?" I ask Mitchie as she pulls me out of the hotel lobby and we're forced to wait out for the car. We spent almost the entire day in bed, doing nothing but enjoying each other. Now it's almost night time, and the city is waiting.

"Just this little place." She says. She pulls out a bandana from her pocket and looks at me. "We're gonna need this."

"What? No!" I say.

"Please?" She begs.

"Fine." I roll my eyes as she begins to blindfold me.

"Don't worry about where we're going," She starts to say. "Just worry about having fun."

"That's a given because I'm with you." I say.

"The car is here!" She cheers. I can only imagine the big grin on her face right now. I feel her grab me by the waist and begin to direct me over to the car. As we come to a halt, she aids me in getting in then I hear the door close.

"Mitchie?" I ask as I let my hand feel for her. I quickly realize she's in the car when my hand accidentally gropes her boob.

"Did you not get enough of me at the hotel?" She jokes.

"I can't see what I'm doing baby." I tell her. I hear her giggle a little then feel her scoot closer to me. Her cold, soft fingers lightly caress down my cheek before turning my chin to face her. I know what's coming next so I smile at her, hoping she'll be quick.

"Happy anniversary, Mikayla." Mitchie says as she grows closer with every word. Before I can even reply her lips have found mine as we share a short kiss.

"Happy anniversary to you too, babe." I use my hand to feel for her neck and once I find it, I pull her in closer and kiss the top of her head. I wonder if the driver can see this and if so, how ridiculous do I look?

"We're here!" Mitchie cheers after ten minutes of a car ride. I wish to remove my blindfold to see what she's hiding but I don't want to ruin this for her. I hear the door open next to me and the other one on the opposite side.

"Mitchie?" I ask when I feel her get out of the car. Before I can even panic, she has her hand in mine and is pulling out of the car.

"I wasn't going anywhere." She says as she intertwine our fingers and uses the other hand to grab my arm.

"When can I look?" I ask growing anxious.

"Just stay quiet and let me lead." She demands. I give her a nod and we instantly begin our walk to wherever it is that she's taking me. I feel her pull away from me to open a door and as we step inside, I feel a small breeze hit me. I can longer hear the busy street of New York, I just hear the roaring of a strong air conditioner. I know that sound, I know it perfectly well.

"I need you to watch your step, okay? We're going down a few stairs." She tells me and I swear I could hear an echo.

It takes us five minutes to figure out a way for her to get me down the steps with causing our deaths, and five more minutes for us to actually get to the end of them. By the time we reach the bottom, I know exactly where we are; at least I have an idea.

Mitchie pulls at my hand again and we begin to walk. The ground feels soft, like a basketball court. I stop in our tracks and bend down, feeling out the floor and quickly confirming my belief. I stand back straight and Mitchie continues to lead.

"Are you ready?" She asks as she lets go of my hands and brings them to the bottom of my blindfold. I nod for her and she slowly lifts it up.

"Woah..." I manage to let out as I examine every detail of where we are. I was right, the ground beneath me is definitely a basketball floor, the echo was not just my imagination, and the roaring of the air conditioner was indeed occurring.

"Well?" Mitchie asks as I stay frozen, looking around. My mind can't process exactly what the hell we are doing in a stadium, specially one that's completely empty but I find my answer to my left. A small table is set up for us; dinner plates, a candle and rose pedals.

"Wh-How?" I ask when I finally find a way to speak.

"Do you know where we are?" She asks.

"Madison Square Garden." I choke out.

"Good. Are you able to breathe?" She jokes.

"Not really." I admit. "How did you do this?"

"Well being Mitchie Torres and Mikayla Gomez has its perks, you know." She says. I feel her link both hands in mine as she steps in front of me. "I rented out the venue for us."

"What!" I nearly scream causing an echo to repeat.

"This place is ours for the next few hours," She smiles. "Would you like to know the plan for the night?"

"You know what," I say as I look around and then back down into her eyes. "No, I want you to surprise me."

"Okay, I can do that." She smiles. I kiss her lips a little, just to make sure I'm not dreaming. "Would you like dinner?" She asks.

"I would love some." We break apart and she leads me over to the small table. I stand behind her chair and pull it out for her.

"I wanted to do that for you." She pouts as she takes the seat that I offered. I bend down and kiss her cheek before sitting on my side.

"I always do it, you know that." I remind her. As we start a small game of footsie, I see a tall, young man walking over to us with two plates.

"Hi, I'm Patrick, I'll be your waiter for today." He serves each of us a covered plate and removes the empty ones that were previously set up.

"Thank you, Patrick. May you please bring both of us a water?" Mitchie asks.

"So what's under this?" I ask hoping to take a peek after Patrick leaves.

"Our dinner." Mitchie jokes.

"Are we going to stare at it or can we look and eat?" I ask growing impatient. She rolls her eyes before lifting the cover of her plate.

"Lasagna?" I nearly scream in ecstasy as Mitchie shows me what's on the plate. I quickly uncover mine and smile down at it.

"I know you love lasagna but I was not expecting that reaction!" She laughs.

Once I'm able to get over the fact that I'm having dinner with my fiancé at Madison Square Garden, Mitchie and I begin to talk about the past year. We talk about everything; getting together, the fights, my rehab, our recoveries, and she even feels the need to talk about our sex life.

"I just feel that after that night at the cabin, we've turned into some sex freaks." She laughs at the thought.

"I think it's the fact that we had an amazing session when we were high, and doing it sober doesn't compare." I state.

"So we have to be high to have that perfect orgasm?" She asks and I choke on my food. I start a small coughing fit as I try to process what she just said.

"Are we really discussing how to have a better orgasm over dinner?" I ask her once my throat is cleared.

"You brought up the subject." She points her fork at me.

"No ma'am, that was you." I quickly respond.

"Whatever! Going back to what I was saying, though.. We used to be so boring in bed," She starts to say and as she speak I see Patrick making his way over to us. "Like, I'm not calling you boring or anything in just saying that.."

"Uh, Mitchie." I try to interrupt her when Patrick gets closer.

"No, let me explain." She puts her hand up to stop me, completely oblivious that she's about to embarrass the both of us. "We weren't boring, that's the wrong word, we were just inexperienced. Yeah, inexperienced! So when we made love before the cabin we kept things normal, not over the top. Just having sex and not going crazy, but now, now we're animals." She finishes only to find Patrick standing besides us, looking completely awkward.

"I tried to warn you." I let out as Mitchie's face goes a shade darker than mine. We're both completely red and I can tell Patrick wishes he wasn't here.

"Are you two done?" He asks without looking into our eyes. Mitchie and I both nod and he picks up the plates and exits as quickly as possible.

"Oh my gosh!" Mitchie shrieks before we both burst into laughter.

"Way to scar the guy." I say. "Now next time he comes out here he's going to imagine us having sex."

"There's nothing wrong with that image." She smirks.

"This has been amazing." I change the subject as I remember how amazing it is that we're having dinner here.

"I'm glad you're having a good time." She smiles. "But we're not done."

"We're not?" I ask, my face showing complete surprise.

"Come here," She stands up from her chair and waits for me to walk over to her. She takes my hand and leads me over to a pair of seats where we sit down. "Look up." She instructs.

"The big screen." I smile.

Mitchie lifts her hand, like she's signaling someone to do something and immediately after the screen turns on, displaying a small message.

_I love you Mikayla. Happy anniversary, baby._

"Aw," I say as I look down and over at Mitchie. She has a smile on her face that lights up the entire stadium.

"Here." She hands me a small box wrapped in purple wrapping paper. "But don't open it yet, okay?"

"Okay." I nod then lean over to kiss her cheek.

"Before we do the last thing I have planned for us to do, I want to sing part of a song that I wrote for you." She says.

"I would love to hear it." I admit.

"You can open your gift afterwards, okay?" She signals to me before standing up from her seat and standing right in front of me. She grabs my hands and looks into my eyes, she's doing this acapella.

_Can somebody explain to me  
><em>_Why everybody is trying to be  
><em>_Living like a celebrity  
><em>_Doing what they see on MTV  
><em>_Ice is cool but I am looking for more,  
><em>_Simple things is what my heart beats for_

_Cause that's me  
><em>_I don't ask for much, baby  
><em>_Having you is enough  
><em>_You ain't got to buy nothing  
><em>_It's not what I want  
><em>_Baby it's You  
><em>_We don't have to go nowhere  
><em>_Its not what I want  
><em>_Baby it's you  
><em>_It's not for what you got  
><em>_I know you got a lot  
><em>_No matter what you do  
><em>_You always gettin hot  
><em>_It's You,  
><em>_It's You,  
><em>_Baby all I want is you, yeah_

Mitchie takes a deep breath before sitting back down next to me, leaving me to process her lyrics. "So it's me huh?" I manage to say after her performance. "The only thing you want is me?"

"Forver and ever, baby." She smiles as she leans her head onto my shoulder. "Look, I know we got into that argument last time about everything that you do for me and I truly cherish all of it. But I just want you to know that I don't need all of that stuff to be happy, I'm at my happiest when i'm in your arms, or when I'm laying like this on your shoulder. Everything you give me or the places you take me or this beautiful ring, it's all special to me but it doesn't compare to just being able to hold you or kiss you."

"I'm always happy to just be with you too, Mitch." I admit. "But now look who's the one lavishing the other. You brought me on a date to MSG, baby, this is crazy!"

"I'm just returning the favor." She says. "Which speaking of, I'd like for you to please open your present."

"Can't I wait til later?" I ask. "I feel bad because I left your present in LA. It's laying on your bed. I didn't want it to break on the way here."

"What is it?" She asks intrigued.

"You've been talking about getting a new acoustic so.. I got you a new acoustic guitar." I admit. "Engraved with our initials on the front of the neck."

"Aw, Mikayla!" She lights up and hugs me. "Thank you so much! Specially for engraving it!"

"It's my pleasure baby." I kiss the top of her head before beginning to unwrap her present.

"I have a feeling you're going to like this one." She tells me as I go to pull the top off. Once I do I scan through the white paper that's wrapped around my present and pull out a key.

"No.." I say refusing to believe what's in my hand. "No! No! No!"

"Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes!" She kisses my lips for each 'yes'.

"Mitchie you got me a car?" I ask her in complete surprise. Not only is this a key to a car, it's a key to the same car she has, the type of car that i'm in love with.

"You said you wanted a car like mine and you said you were going to look into it but I thought, why not just get it for her?" She answers.

"Baby.." I nearly cry as I bring her into my arms. I'm nineteen years old and i've never had a car, this is amazing. "This is my first car.."

"I know." She smiles at me. "Noah's parked right next to Allie in my parent's driveway."

"Noah? Allie? What are you talking about?" I ask. I bring my hand up to feel her forehead, worried she might be going crazy.

"I named our cars." She smiles.

"Noah and Allie, like The Notebook?" I ask letting out a small chuckle in the process.

"Yes, yours is named Noah and mines named Allie. They're beautiful together," She pulls out her phone and looks through her messages. I watch as she opens up the conversation with Dallas and then clicks on a picture. "See?"

I look at the picture and smile widely as I see both cars parked beside each other. Dallas must have brought the car to the house while we flew over her to New York. "Did Dallas bring it home?" I ask.

"When I told you that Dallas was going to run an errand, that was the errand." She laughs. "That's why she didn't come with us to the airport."

"You're sneaky, Mitchie. Your sister is too! She's so good at keeping secrets and helping us surprise one another." I state.

"It's the Torres charm." She jokes. I stare down at the key and then at the picture, I can't believe I finally have my first car.

"This is the best present anyone has ever had for me.. Not just the car, but coming here and having dinner and hearing you sing to me.. I love this." I peck her lips before wiping the single tear that falls from my eyes.

"Happy anniversary, Noah." Mitchie tells me before kissing my cheek. I giggle at her newfound nickname.

"Happy anniversary to you, Allie." I bring my arm around her neck and hold her close.

"One last surprise." She says to me without moving away from our current positions. "Look up."

I look up at the jumbo screen again but instead of finding the message from before, I see the movie menu to The Notebook. "You're kidding right?" I ask in surprise.

"Nope." She shakes her head onto my shoulder. "How do you feel about watching our favorite movie on the big screen?"

"I feel like I'm in a dream. You truly are the best thing that's ever happened to me." I tell her as I kiss the top of her head.

"You too, now hush, watch the movie." She insists as the movie begins to play. I'm seriously in cloud nine as we watch our favorite movie in one of the biggest stadiums in the nation. Mitchie is literally one in a million.

**So there you guys have the new chapter, I hope you enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing it. The Notebook is one of my personal favorites so I thought it'd be cute for them to have that little scene at the end.. this chapter was inspired by Jelena (again lol).. A fair warning to all, there's some drama that is about to stir.. As perfect as these two are, you always need a little obstacle to face to make your relationship even stronger. Gear up fellow readers, this next chapter is a tear jerker.. maybe.. Okay, please review with thoughts, comments, suggestions, remarks about how much you love me (jk) or whatever it is you have to say. I appreciate ate each and every review you send me. :)**

**P.S. I started a new story in the Wizards/CR crossover; it's a teacher-student Ezria type of story, if you're interested in reading it please do and review with your thoughts. Would be awesome if you did. **


	39. Chapter 39

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. I do not own Hannah Montana or Camp Rock. **

* * *

><p><strong>One Month Later (July)<strong>

**Mitchie's POV**

"Rise and shine!" I hear Mikayla cheer as she parades around through my room. She opens the curtains then saunters over to my closet to pick out an outfit.

"What are you doing?" I ask as I watch her with complete amazement. She's not usually energized in the mornings.

"Choosing your outfit for today." She says with a tone that shows she's being more than serious. I don't understand what has her so bubbly. My fiancé is not bubbly.

"Why are you so bubbly?" I question.

"Because it's move in day!" She lights up as she turns around to smile at me. It's much too early in the morning for me to process things at normal speed, so by the time I realize what she's talking about, she's already back to sifting through my clothes.

"Oh, yeah." I say trying to hide the fact that I'm not as excited as she. "That's today."

"Of course that's today!" I hear her laugh. She grabs two things from my closet then walks over to sit on the edge of my bed. She leaves the clothes aside then looks at me.

"What time are they coming?" I ask so I can be ready to face the movers who will be moving my stuff and mikayla's stuff over to the cabin. I'm not exactly ready to make this move but I don't know how to say this to her.

"They'll be here at three." She says before looking at the time on her phone. "We have a little more than three hours to finishing packing up. Make things easier for them, you know?" She states.

I don't understand why she's so excited about this, should I be as exited? Is moving in together alone supposed to be a happy milestone? It is, so then why am I so down about it?

"Can I change and meet you downstairs?" I ask Mikayla as I realize I want some air.

"Yeah," She kisses my forehead before standing up. "Since you decided to sleep in and not wake up until now, would you like lunch instead of breakfast?" She asks.

"I'll just take whatever." I simply state as I sit up on the bed and watch her walk out of the room.

I stare down at the clothes she laid out for me; a gray shirt and some short jean shorts. A simple outfit to help pack and move. I can't believe we're about to move out and move in on our own. All my life i've lived here, with my parents and with my sisters. Living with Mikayla has been nothing but a blessing, but I don't know how I feel about moving away from my parents so quickly. It seems like we've only been engaged for a few days but in reality it's been a few months. It's not that I don't want to live with her, not that at all in fact if there was anyone I would want to live with, it's her. But I just can't get myself to leave my family, to be almost three hours away from them. I'm scared of growing up, I have always been and now, now that my opportunity has come, I can't help but feel nervous.

I stand up from the bed and stretch out a little, looking around at my half empty room. Most things are packed in boxes that are currently in the garage, waiting to be loaded by the movers. I walk over to my desk which is now completely empty; I run my hand over it and smile. This desk brings back so many memories. Back before I was the Mitchie Torres, I used to sit here and write songs. I used to do my homework here, way back when I actually was required to do homework. A lot of things have changed since then, it's easy to say i'm not the same girl I used to be.

"Mitchie!" I heard Mikayla call out from downstairs. I hadn't noticed how much time I spent daydreaming and mentally debating this move until I heard Mikayla's voice. Seconds later, I hear footsteps making their way up the staircase.

"Sorry, I got sidetracked." I admit.

"By what?" She asks as she hands me the clothes that were once laying on my bed. She's starting to make me feel rushed.

"Nothing important." I quickly respond. She begins to say something but then closes her mouth, like she realized there is no point in asking.

"Come downstairs please." She asks as she watches me slowly dress. I'm taking my time trying to change from my pajamas to this outfit and I can feel Mikayla's eyes watching my every move.

"I'll be there in a second." I promise her.

"Fine, but hurry up!" She says before leaving again.

Once I finish getting dressed, I make my way downstairs and realize that my family isn't home. "Where's the fam?" I ask Mikayla as I enter the kitchen.

"They went to Maddie's volleyball game." She says.

"Why didn't we?" I ask. I'm not usually one to go to my little sister's game, but I could use this one as an excuse to not move today.

"Because we never do?" She looks at me with confusion as she hands me a plate. "Are you okay?" She eyes me as she asks.

"Never been better." I fake a smile as we walk over to the dining room to sit. She gives me a weird look but shrugs her shoulders. Usually she's good at telling when I'm faking my smiles, but today it slipped right past her.

"Try the sandwich," She suggests as she takes a bite of her own. "It's fucking amazing!"

"Did you make it or buy it?" I ask her as I look down at it. There's nothing really special about it, just a ham and cheese sandwich on sourdough bread.

"I made it, of course!" She responds as she rolls her eyes before I can even finish asking.

"So three, right?" I ask.

"Yes, three." She takes another bite then looks over at me. "Well? Are you going to eat?" She puts down her sandwich as she asks.

"I'm not really hungry." I admit.

"No, don't give me that." She shakes her head. "Please eat."

"I'm not hungry, though." I repeat myself. I can see concern beginning to show on Mikayla's face.

"Just one bite so I know that you're okay?" She asks.

"I'm not hungry. Can't you get that?" I ask her. My attitude was a surprise even to me.

"You on your period or something?" She asks giving me a weird look, like she can't quite figure out what the hell is happening.

"Yeah, I am actually." I tell her. "So?"

"Well you're being a little rude.." She states.

"Because you're being annoying."

"I'm only trying to look after you, I want you to eat." She still hasn't picked up her sandwich, in fact she pushed the plate aside and left it unfinished.

"It's not just about the sandwich, you're being annoying about moving out." I admit.

"Well excuse me for feeling happy that we're moving on with our lives. Shit, I didn't know it was such a crime." She shakes her head in disappointment. I've clearly started something now, I should have kept my mouth shut.

"You can be happy about it but you don't have to continue to rub it in. I get it, we're moving out just stop talking about it like its the biggest thing." I state.

"But it is, Mitchie. This is a big deal, specially to me. Before I moved in here, I lived in a damn hotel.. You know how sad that is? I'm sorry that I'm happy to be sharing a place with you."

"You've been living here with me for like six months, living together is nothing new!" I simply tell her.

"We've been living together but not alone; your parents and your sisters live here too. Aren't you happy about just getting to be with me?" She asks.

"I am, I'm more than happy about that but.." I start to say then grow quiet. Maybe it's best if I don't speak.

"But what?" She asks.

"But I don't think I'm ready to move out." I answer. "Not now at least."

"Well when is it better for you, Mitchie? After we get married or when Maddie goes to college?" She asks with anger in her voice. "Because we can wait a few years if you'd like." I can sense the angry sarcasm in her voice.

I feel myself growing angry as she mocks me. "I've lived with my parents all my life, Mikayla. I'm sorry you don't know what that's like, but having to leave them is hard." I admit. The look in her eyes says I've hurt her with my words and in that moment I realize what I said.

"Way to just throw that one in my face like that.. Really loved it." She rolls her eyes and stands up.

"I didn't mean to be such a bitch, but I-I'm just scared to move out, okay? I've grown up here, I don't know how to leave my family like this."

"So you can't move out with me, your fiancé, but you can go on tour for two months? What even, Mitchie?" She pushes her chair in and turns to walk away.

"There's a difference! When I go on tour, I know it's momentary and that I'll be back. Moving in with you is a big step, Mikayla, it's huge. It's not something temporary, it's a permanent decision. I want to move in with you, I want to live together without the burden of having my family always watching our every move but I'm scared to leave them behind. I depend on them so much, they were there for me when I was at my lowest."

"Gosh, Mitchie, do you realize how low you're making me feel right now? I feel like shit just listening to you say these things. Of course your family has been there for you through a lot, but what about me? I've been there for you this past year. I know everyday is a small battle for you and I fight to help you through it, through everything. I do so much for you, and that's never going to change." She begins to say as her voice gradually grows louder. "You're nineteen years old, you have to realize that one day you're going to have to grow up and face the real world. You're a mature girl, I don't see why you're being a stubborn one now."

"Not all of us were forced to grow up at sixteen, okay? Not all of us can live without the support from the people that gave them life. I know you've always been independent, and that worked for you, but I'm not ready yet. This is all happening too fast." I state.

"There you go again with my family.. Yeah I grew up faster than I should have and if you asked me about my family two years ago I would have spit in your face, but I have the perfect family now. I know what being loved by a family feels like now, but I'm not going to cry because I'm growing up and moving on. This isn't the first time you're questioning this engagement. Did I make a mistake in proposing? Did I judge things wrong?" She's tearing up now, slowly taking a step back as I try to step closer.

"No! Mikayla, I promise that this engagement is not what I'm scared of. I just don't think we should move out just yet." I simply reply.

"When the hell do you want to move out then?" She yells.

"I don't know..." I say slowly. She gives me a confused look then rolls her eyes.

"I'm going to ask you one time, Mitch." She sighs. "Are we moving in together tonight?"

"I-I'm..." I start to say then clear my throat. "I don't think I'm ready."

"Fine. You made your decision." She turns around, making her way to the living room.

"Mikayla, wait.." I call out after her as I follow.

"No, I'm not going to wait.. at least not here. Figure out your shit then call me," She sighs as she reaches the front door and grabs the handle. "You know where to find me."

"Mik, don't do this." I say to her as the door opens up and she steps out.

"You know where to fine me." She repeats before closing the door behind her.

I stand there frozen in my tracks, staring at the closed door that she just walked out off. I should be crying, maybe even chasing after her but instead I'm frozen solid, thinking of what I could be doing. I feel tears starting to build up in my tear ducts but they don't fall, they stay there just taunting me.

"Fuck!" I growl as I kick the front door. Why did I just cause all of this? Why couldn't I just see past my fears and accepted that I have to move on?

I open the front door to run after Mikayla but she's gone. I run over to the driveway and notice her car is missing, like she too off faster than I could even process.

**Next Day**

The morning after my fight with Mikayla I decide I needed to drive up to the cabin and apologize. It was my fault we were fighting, it was my fault she left in the first place. After she left I texted her a few times, maybe even called a few too. I left messages apologizing for the way I overreacted, I always overreact. It's one of my problems, its hard for me to trust so I push everyone away. The littlest things light my fuse.

I can't shake the memory of Mikayla leaving in tears, and it's all because of me. I feel like shit for the way I reacted. The fact that I made her question if I was happy with our engagement, that killed me. If only she would have realized that it's not being with her that scares me, it's leaving everything behind. I acknowledge that I was bitch yesterday, that's clear. Partially it's because I'm crazy about her, well, crazy in general and the othe part may just well be that I'm bi-polar. What isn't wrong with me?

My car comes to a halt in front of the cabin. So many good memories were had here, just a few moths ago. I can see a light on in the front window, like Mikayla was definitely here. Not only that, but Noah, her car, is parked right in front of me. When she told me I 'knew where to find' her, I automatically knew this is where she'd be. I cut the engine and remove the keys out of the ignition. I practice my little speech a few times as I check myself out in the rear view mirror. Once I'm ready to speak to Mikayla, I step out of my car.

"Just apologize and get your girl back." I say to myself as I step onto the small porch. I hear laughter coming from inside, like she's talking to someone. Maybe she's on the phone with her dad or her brother. Before I can stand and ponder for too long, my hand moves up to the wood frame and knocks twice.

Footsteps follow my knock and seconds later the door flies open. My eyes blink a few times as I allow myself to process what's in front of me. "What are you doing here?" I say coldly to Hannah as she holds the door open for me. She gives me a small smirk and nods her head back, like she's trying to tell me something about Mikayla. What is she trying to suggest? I let my eyes explore and notice she's dressed in one of Mikayla's old shirts and pajama shorts that I had given her as a gift for fun. This was my fiance's clothes on the girl who had done almost everything to get her back from me. Well, I use the term loosely.

Hannah opens her mouth to speak but is interrupted by Mikayla who appears behind her. She's dressed in long pajama bottoms and an oversized t-shirt. I don't even want to fathom what was happening or had happened. I came here with a sole purpose to apologize, to acknowledge my mistake, but it seems I just interrupted something.

"Mitch?" Mikayla says as she steps in the spot Hannah once stood in. I feel the tears streaming down my face as betrayal courses my body. I hate this. I hate it all.

"What the heck Mikayla?" I choke. " I came here to apologize but i guess you got your fix." I struggle to pull off my ring. Mikayla watches in confusion and the second it's off I throw the ring at her before turning around and walking back to my car. "We're done." I choke out as I run over to my car.

"Mitchie wait! I swear it's not what you think!" She runs after me. "You can't just walk out on me like that, Mitchie. I'm not your fucking girlfriend, I'm your fiancé!"

"Were. You were my fiancé. At least until you got with her.." I point at Hannah then pull open the door handle of my car. I hear Mikayla trying to speak but I tune her out as I get into my car and take off. I blast the music to forget everything. Forget what I just saw. Forget that for a split second, I was about to apologize.**  
><strong>

**Dun,dun,dun,dun! Review please, :) You know that will make me update quicker and let you guys see what happens next ;)P.S. Don't hate Mitchie too much for constantly overreacting and feeling like she does, poor baby is troubled 3**


	40. Chapter 40

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. I do not own Hannah Montana or Camp Rock. **

* * *

><p><strong>One Month Later<strong>

**Mikayla's POV**

It's been a month and three days since I last spoke to Mitchie. A month and three days since she walked out on me and us and left me completely broken hearted. I wish I was making this up, I wish this wasn't reality, but sadly it is. I've spent every single day since she left me, here in in this damn cabin. This is supposed to be our home, she's supposed to be here with me right now. My days since she left have been cold and we're in the middle of a hot August.

It's been a little over a month and I still haven't mustered the courage to call her or even text her. It's not that I don't want to see her, it's that she wouldn't care to talk to me. Mitchie and I may have had plenty of fights before, what couple doesn't? But it's never been like this, never been like what's happening right now. It usually takes a few days at most for us to patch up our little mistakes, so why couldn't this be one of those fights?

The past month I've spent laying in bed; imagining myself with Mitchie and pretending that soon she'll walk through that bedroom door and join me. She'd lay with me and I'd hold her close, I'd even run my fingers through her hair and promise her we'd never fight again. Not like this at least. In my time here, I've dreamt of Mitchie every night; I miss her scent, her touch, looking into her eyes, the way she'd lightly blush each time I'd tell her how beautiful she is, but most of all I just miss being able to call her mine. For the past year, Mitchie has been mine and I never planned on stopping that. I can't bear to lose her like i'm losing her now, she's my rock.

I feel my cell phone vibrate next to me and I debate on whether or not I even want to check. The thought of Mitchie calling crosses my mind and that's when i'm forced to reach over and grab the little device. I'm quickly disappointed when I notice it's just another text from my manager.

The media got word of our separation almost immediately. Mitchie never came to me to talk about things, to confirm that this was actually over but the media was quick to assume the engagement is off. For me, it's not off... this is just a small road block on our path to be happily married. I'm sure of it. I throw my cell phone back into the covers and lean over to grab the small diamond ring that's been sitting on Mitchie's bedside table. I placed it there the day she walked out, I left it for her to come back to but she never did.

"I miss you." I whisper out as I hold the engagement ring in my hand, the one Mitchie was quick to throw at me when she saw Hannah was here. I can still see the look on her face as I appeared from behind Hannah; she looked crushed. I should have said something then, I should have instantly told her why Hannah was there but she gave me no time. Mitchie gave me no time to process anything, she threw the ring and was quickly out the door.

What hurts the most is that it's all a big misunderstanding. Hannah and I did absolutely nothing, why would I hurt my girl like that? Mitchie overreacted, much like she always does in these situations. This isn't the first time that she ran away, that she pushed me away and left me feeling like I'm the one to blame. I just wish I could talk to her, tell her how stupid I was for leaving her house in the first place. I shouldn't have left that day, I should have stayed and talked it through. Looking back now, I guess I understand where she was coming from, I get that it's not me that's the problem, it's having to leave everything behind. I want her back and I want to promise her we'll move in when she's ready, no matter how long it takes.

_Ding_. I hear the faint sound of the door bell ring and I immediately stand up from the bed. I run over to Mitchie's side of the bed and place the ring right where I had left it. My heartbeat speeds up at the thought of her, that has to be her at the door. I quickly run downstairs and toward the door, taking a deep breath before slightly opening it.

"Mikayla, what's wrong with you?" I hear my dad's voice echo in my head. I can't even reply to him because I'm disappointed. The sight of him and my brother standing at my door step has me in disbelief, I thought it was going to be Mitchie.

"Hello, earth to you." Mike moves his hand in front of my face and I swat it away.

My dad and my brother both step into the house and I shut the door behind them. I know why they're here and I'm not about to talk to anyone so I quickly turn around to go back to my room.

"Where are you going?" My dad asks as he grabs me by the arm. I jerk my hand away as hard as possible but his grip grows tight.

"Let me go, dad." I plead as I jerk again. On my third try I quickly give up and he finally let's go.

"I want answers, Mikayla." My dad says firmly as he looks me in the eye. Just one look into his dark brown eyes and I can see everything that's running through his head. He's not only worried but he's sad, maybe even a little disappointed.

"Can I change?" I ask as I let out a long sigh. I don't really want to do this but I know neither him or my brother are going to give up.

"Can I trust that you will actually come back downstairs and talk?" He asks as he crosses his arms in front of him.

"Yeah, dad." I tell him. He gives me a slight nod and I take it as permission to leave the room.

I take my time making my way up the stairs. Just minutes ago I was hopeful that Mitchie was finally coming back to make things right, but much to my disappointment I turned out to be completely off. As I enter my room I discard my clothes and throw them aside. I was originally wearing a long oversized shirt with a pair of boxers, the ones Mitchie always loved to see on me. I grab a pair of running shorts and a tank top from my pile of clothes that I have. Not only do I not have any of my stuff, but I had to survive off the clothes that I left in a suitcase that I conveniently left in my car. Ever since the day I left Mitchie's house, I have not gone to LA at all.

"Come on, Mik." I hear Mike shout from downstairs.

"Coming." I reply as I finish getting dressed. I move on to the bathroom so I can quickly fix my hair and brush my teeth.

Five minutes later and I'm finally downstairs. I approach the living room and see both my father and brother seated on the couch. Their heads pop up in unison as they watch me make my way to an empty sofa chair next to them.

"You clean up nice." My dad jokes as I take a seat.

"I didn't have anyone to clean up nice for." I tell him.

"Well thank you for letting us talk to you." Mike speaks.

"I don't want to talk." I admit.

"But you have to." My dad fixes himself so he's looking directly a me. "I hate being so far away from you because I always have to find things out from the media. What did you do, Mikayla? I thought we had a deal." He asks. I grow a little furious at him for asking what I did, as if it's all my fault.

"I didn't do anything!" I defend.

"Then why am I sitting here and not Mitchie?" He asks.

"Because we broke up." I state with tears creeping from my eyes.

"All I want to know is why? How can you two go from what I saw a few months ago to this.." He says as he points around the room, emphasizing that she's not with me.

"She thinks I cheated so she ended the engagement." I simply state.

"Mikayla, as your father and as someone who has been through this before I ask that you be completely honest with me, did you cheat?" He asks.

"Of course not, dad! I love Mitchie too much to even consider getting with someone else. She made an assumption out of nothing and she just left me." I cry out. "She left ME, dad."

I throw my hands up to my face to cover myself as I cry. I feel my dad rest a hand on my leg, soothing it in an attempt to show me he's here. "Will you please tell me what happened?" he asks.

I pull my face out of my hands and wipe away my tears. I debate not telling him but I'm not going to get anywhere if I don't, plus I know he really cares about me. I take a deep breath before telling him every single detail of the story; from the fight at Mitchie's to her driving off from here the next day.

"Who is this Hannah character?" My brother asks when I finish the story. He looks at me like he's completely lost.

"She's my ex girlfriend." I answer. "My ex who still has feelings for me."

"How does Mitchie feel about her? I mean, how did she feel about her before she saw the two of you here?" My dad asks.

"She hates her guts because she's always..." I hit my head a few times as realization hits me. I brought this all upon myself, I should have never called Hannah.

"She's always what?" Mike interrupts my little fit.

"Trying to break us apart." I whisper.

"What the hell made you run to her then?" My dad shakes his head in disbelief.

"I have no other friends dad, she's the closest thing to a best friend that I have. Well, aside from Mitchie but I couldn't run to her when she's the problem." I admit.

"Why we're you hitting yourself?" Mike asks.

"Because I realized how stupid I am. Running to Hannah was the worst thing I could have ever done, specially since I know how Mitch feels about her." I start. "But I needed someone to talk to, someone who could advice me."

"You should have called me." My dad states. "I told you i'm always here for you."

"I know." I respond.

"Mikayla, are you giving up on her?" Mike asks slowly.

"I can never give up on her."

"Well that's what it looks like.. How long have you been here?" I can hear the seriousness in my brother's tone.

"A month." I admit.

"Have you gone out? Have you called her? Have you tried to fix things?" He asks.

"No to all of those questions." I respond. I feel even worse now.

"How do you expect to win her back if you don't try then?" My dad interrupts. "Look, don't make the same mistake I did. You'll never forgive yourself."

"She walked out on me, dad!" I exclaim. "She left me! She should call me and apologize."

"She's not going to call and apologize because to her, you cheated." Mike says.

"Unless you take initiative to tell her what really happened, she's not going to bother calling you back." My dad says. "Do you love her?"

"Of course I love her! She's my world."

"Then you get your ass up and you go fight for her! Do what I never had the courage to do, fight for the girl you love. Mikayla, I didn't fight hard enough for you and it cost me sixteen years of your life. You'll regret it if you don't try."

"But dad.." I cry out before he holds his hand up like he's not done talking.

"No buts, Mikayla. You can't just sit here and mope and hope that she'll feel the need to call you. Maybe she's waiting on your call, she's waiting on you to make things right. Who knows, but you won't until you get off your damn ass and apologize. I don't care if you weren't wrong, you go and you apologize."

"And what if she doesn't accept my apology?" I cry.

"You're a fighter, right?" My dad asks.

"I don't know.. yeah, i guess."

"Then you'll fight for her, she'll give in." He responds.

"I've seen the way she looks at you, Mikayla. She's not letting you go that easily." Mike adds.

"But what if I win her back but she doesn't want to marry me?" Just the thought of losing her scares me, but not being able to make her mine forever scares me even more.

"Take things one step at a time, okay?" My dad asks.

"Okay." I let out.

"Your brother and I are staying here until you get things settled with her." He begins to explain. "We have suitcases in the car we rented and I'm not going back to Dallas until that girl is back in your arms. You hear me?"

"Yes, dad." I nod. "But one question, why are you doing this?"

"Because you're my little girl, Mikayla, and i'd hate to see you lose something that's so special to you. I really don't want you to have to go through the things I went through. I don't want you to face those sleepless nights, and I don't want the thoughts of 'what could have happened' to haunt you everyday." I see the kindness in my father's eyes. I stand up from my chair and throw myself into his arms.

"I love you dad." I say as we hug. "I love you so much."

"Me too, sweetie." He rubs my back before we pull apart.

"And I love you, Mike." I tell him as I pull him up from the couch and bring him into an embrace.

"I love you too sis." He gushes. When we finish our embrace, I pull back and instantly an idea hits me.

"Wow, i've never seen that face before." My dad chuckles.

"I got an idea." I tell him.

"Are you going to share it with us or what?" Mike asks.

"I have to call Dallas." I say to them before I run upstairs to the room and grab my cell phone. I return downstairs soon enough and take a seat in my sofa chair. Both my brother and dad watch diligently as I type in Dallas' number.

"What do you want?" I hear Dallas say over the line. What a welcome.

"I'm calling because I need your help." I reply.

"I'm done helping you, Mikayla. Get lost." She replies before hanging up the call.

I bring the phone down from my ear and stare at the blank screen. I can't believe she did that, I can't believe she just hung up on me. I look up to see my dad staring at me, still confused.

"Well?" He asks even though he knows exactly what happened.

"She hung up on me." I say with hurt in my voice.

"So that's it?" Mike asks. "You're giving up because she hung up on you?"

"No. I'm fighting for my girl." I simply state as I redial her number.

**This is just a filler for what's to come next chapter. There's a pretty big confrontation coming up.. are you guys ready? Do you think that Mitchie and Mikayla can patch things up? Review please and let me know. I'll post the next chapter if this gets 10 reviews, deal? :) **


	41. Chapter 41

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. I do not own Hannah Montana or Camp Rock. **

* * *

><p><strong>Dallas POV<strong>

"Come on, Mitch." I push my sister a little as she continues to lay in bed.

"I'm fine here, Dal." She whispers out. She's spent the past month moping and crying over Mikayla but at least she's stopped crying now.

"Why don't you let me go give her a piece of my mind?" I ask my sister as I think about what her supposed to be fiancé did to her.

"Because it's not your battle to fight, Dallas." She rolls over to look away from me and I use the opportunity to lay out next to her.

"But she hurt you, Mitch, and I promised i'd kick her ass if she ever did that. I gave her the benefit of the doubt and I trusted her and she just went and did what she did."

"It's my fault for pushing her away." Mitchie mumbles into her pillow.

"Her cheating on you is not your fault, Mitch." I shake my head, why is my sister so stubborn.

"If I hadn't been so fucking stubborn about moving out then maybe we wouldn't be here like this right now and Mikayla wouldn't have cheated on me." She lets out.

Mitchie never actually told me the full story, she wasn't able to speak up about it from how hurt she was. All she said was that Mikayla cheated and that's all I needed to hear.

"Will you tell me exactly what happened now?" I ask.

"You know what happened." She responds like she has the past few weeks.

"Not in detail, no." I remind her.

"I went to apologize to her over how I acted and," She begins to say but chokes as the tears begin to fall again. She still has her back turned to me and although I can't see them, I hear them.

"And you caught her?" I ask.

"Well, no, Hannah opened the door. You know how much I hate that girl, Dallas. All she's done is tried to take Mikayla from me, it's all she wants." She chokes out. "She opened the door and she was in Mikayla's clothes and she just gave me this huge bitch smirk. Like.. like.. like she had done something with her."

"So you assumed they messed around?" I ask.

"The look on Hannah's face said they messed around.." She answers. Just as Mitchie speaks I feel my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. I take it out and notice Mikayla is calling.

"Hey, I have to take this call.. I'll be right back, okay?" I tell Mitchie who justs nods.

"What do you want?" I finally answer the phone when I walk into my bedroom. I close the door behind me and lock it, just in case.

"I'm calling because I need your help." Mikayla replies sounding hopeful.

"I'm done helping you, Mikayla. Get lost." I respond as I quickly hang up. I feel like a bitch for doing that but even if we've become close friends over the past year, it doesn't change the fact that I will never forgive her if she hurts my sister.

I walk over to my bed and take a seat. I let the conversation I just had with my sister run through my head. Part of me can't believe that Mikayla would actually do that to my sister, that she'd stoop a low as to cheat on her with that Hannah girl. I don't condone cheating as acceptable, but cheating on her with the girl who my sister hates the most, that's lower than low.

_Buzz, buzz._ My phone begins to vibrate again and I look down to notice its an unknown number calling this time. I debate answering because I know it's Mikayla and I know she won't drop this.

"I'm not an idiot Mikayla, I know this is you." I half whisper as I answer.

"Can you please just let me explain before you hang up on me?" She asks. There's still hope in her voice, mixed with annoyance.

"No. I don't have to listen to you." I tell her. I go to hang up again but hear her reply before I can.

"Please Dallas.." I can hear her almost crying as she begs. A mini debate commences in my head before I answer.

"You have a minute. Talk." I say. I really hope I don't regret giving her this opportunity.

"I know you're probably thinking the worst of me and I know you're probably on the verge of coming here and setting me straight. I wish you would have come here and set me straight, but not for the reasons you think. Not because I supposedly cheated on Mitchie, I promise that's something I would never do, but to set me straight because I haven't even gotten the damn courage to tell her the truth." She tells me.

"You expect me to believe _you_ over her?" I ask.

"No, but you don't have to believe me I just want you to listen. I would never cheat on your sister, Dallas, never. The thought of looking at another girl or even wanting to be with another girl just repulses me. I have, well, I had the perfect girl. I swear to you that I never cheated."

"Then explain to me what that girl was doing there?" I grow a little irritated.

"When Mitchie and I fight, I get scared and I run.. So I ran and I came to the cabin and I realize I needed to talk to someone. I needed someone to help me. I wanted to call you but you would probably be too busy comforting her." She starts. "I don't really have any friends so I called, Hannah. She's the closest thing to a best friend that I have."

"And then what?" I ask.

"I called her and she came over and we talked. That's all we did, just talk." She begins to say but then pauses. "She just advised me on everything and then it became too late for her to leave so I offered her the guest room."

"Why am I supposed to believe any of this is true?" I ask. For some odd reason, I actually believe her.

"Because I am head over heels for your sister, Dallas. Anyone can see that, and I know for a fact that you can too. There's nothing I want more than her, no one I want to be with more than her. Do you honestly think I'd risk everything we have over one night with a psycho?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore, Mikayla. To be honest, I just don't know. I'm always offering up help to you and it seems like you take me for granted. I hate to see my baby sister cry, I hate to see her constantly crying over you." I say. "How can I even believe you when you're calling this girl a psycho but yet she can easily come advise you?"

"Just because she's crazy doesn't take away from the fact that she was the only one I could call." She responds.

I pause before responding and begin to think. I don't want to go behind my sister's back but I know that the only way she can quit moping is if she finally sets things clear with Mikayla. But I also know that she won't want to see Mikayla unless she's forced to.

"Fine. I'm not saying I believe you and I'm not saying I'll help you win her back... But what do you have in mind?" I ask hoping not to regret this.

"Meet me at the coffee shop by Rodeo drive in three hours. Bring Mitchie with you, find a way to get her out of the house." She suggests.

"And what if she doesn't want to?" I ask.

"Beg. Please, just beg." I hear her pleading.

"I don't beg, Mikayla." I say coldly.

"If she doesn't want to then text me and I'll come over." She says. "But please try and get her to meet me there. Just don't tell her that's what you're doing."

"I don't like going behind my sister's back." I admit.

"Isn't that what you're doing right now?" Mikayla asks.

"Shut up." I roll my eyes as I say. "You want me to help you or not?"

"Yes, please.." She begs.

"Then shut it." I tell her.

"Dallas?"

"What?" I respond.

"I'm sorry that I hurt your sister. I promise you those were never my intentions. You have my permission to kick my ass after I talk to her."

"I'll remember that." I say before hanging up.

I throw my phone aside and begin to think up a way to get my sister out of the house. It's been hard to just get her out of her room. As I think I hear my phone go off again and I turn to check the message.

_Mikayla: So it's a yes? _

_Dallas: Meet you in three hours. _

I put my cell phone in my pocket and go back into Mitchie's room. She's not laying down anymore, instead she's standing and looking out of her window. "You okay?" I ask as I take a seat on her bed.

"Just peachy." She responds without turning around.

"I was thinking maybe we go get some coffee." I ask nicely. I don't think this is really going to work, she's been moping since it all happened. "Just you and I, my treat."

"Okay." She simply replies.

"Okay?" I ask with a hint of confusion in my voice, I was not expecting that.

"Yeah, okay." She turns around and gives me a fake smile.

"This is... interesting." I joke.

"That i'm agreeing to go out?" She walks over to sit next to me and I bring my arm around her.

"Yeah," I smile. "You drive or me?"

"I'll drive but let's take my car.. I bet Allie's been waiting for me." She says with a real smile this time.

"Who's Allie?" I ask.

"My car." She responds and I give her a questioning look.

"Do I even want to know?"

"Let's just go, okay?" She stands up from the bed and walks over to get dressed. It takes us fifteen minutes to get out of the house.

**Mitchie's POV**

"You seem better." Dallas says as we near the coffeeshop. I give her a quick look then focus my eyes back on the road.

"I just realized I can't sit there and cry forever." I state.

"Are you ever going to talk to her?" She asks. I think about her question for a second before replying.

"I don't think i'm the one who's supposed to start the conversation." I reply.

"If you saw her now, would you let her talk to you?" She looks out the window as she asks.

"I don't know, Dallas." I pull into a space right in front of the coffeshop and step out.

"Perfect spot!" Dallas cheers as I walk over to her side.

"What can I say, I get lucky." I simply respond.

Dallas links her arm on mine and the two of us walk together over to the door of the shop. I check my phone as we walk in, hoping to see a call from Mikayla. When the screen comes out empty, I put my phone in my back pocket and look up.

"What the hell is she doing here?" I ask Dallas as I spot Mikayla in line. She's the second person in line but she doesn't see either of us.

"She's here to talk to you." Dallas tells me.

"What he hell!" I cry out as I unlink from my sister. "Did you do this?"

Instantly, Mikayla looks up towards us and begins her walk over to Dallas and I. My heart begins to speed up as she gets closer and all I can do is just run. I turn around and head back to the car, pulling Dallas along with me.

"Mitchie!" Mikayla calls out to me but I don't stop. "Baby, please let me talk."

"I don't want to talk to you." I lie. That's the biggest lie i've ever told anyone. Of course I want to talk to her, but i'm scared of what she has to say.

"Stop!" She cries out as we walk out of the shop and I walk over to the driver's side. Before Dallas can get into the passanger seat, Mikayla has entered it herself.

"You can't just end an engagement without letting me explain!" She tells me as I take a seat in the driver's seat. Dallas jumps into the backseat but does not offer up a word.

"Get out!" I yell over at Mikayla as I point to her door.

"Not until you talk to me." She grabs the seatbelt from beside her and puts it on.

"Get out of my car!" I repeat, louder this time.

"Mitchie you overreacted just like you are right now." She crosses her arms in front of her and looks me dead in the eyes.

"Please, get out." I can't even look at her anymore, it hurts too much. I turn my head and struggle to put the key in the ignition; saying i'm shaking is an understatement.

"I'm not going anywhere, i'm going to fight for you." She responds.

"Don't okay? Just go."

"Can we talk, please?" She begs. I haven't heard her beg like this ever.

"No!" I start the car and pull out of my spot. I don't know where i'm going but i begin the drive to God knows where.

"Are you going to listen?" She asks. I want so badly to make up with her, but my mind is clouded and I can't even think straight anymore.

"I'll hear you but it doesn't mean i'll give a crap about what you have to say." I tell her.

"Mitchie, please believe me when I say that I didn't do anything with Hannah." Her voice sounds sincere but I can't stand that girl's name.

"Don't you dare say that slut's name in my car!" I point my finger at her and yell.

"Eyes on the road, Mitch." Dallas tells me from the back seat. I look through the rearview mirror and notice that she to has her arms crossed but is looking out the window.

"I'm going to stop at the nearby gas station and you're getting out of my car!" I look over at Mikayla.

"Well how fucking thoughtful of you." She rolls her eyes. "You can pull up to whatever gas station you want but i'm not getting out of this car until you listen to me."

"I don't have to listen to you." I say. "I don't want to hear your sob story.. specially not one that took you a month to fucking write."

"I didn't write a sob story. Mitchie, I need you to just stop making assumptions and listen.. this is the only way you'll know what happened. I didn't call you the last month because i've been to fucking depressed to even get out of bed." She says.

"We're not going to have this conversation in my car." I tell her.

"Just listen to me, Mitch!" Mikayla begs again. "I'm not going to prolong my apology."

"Why should I listen? I already know what you have to say." I keep my eyes on the road as I speak.

"Why should you?" She throws her arms up like she gives up then points her finger at me. Things are about to get heated, I can sense it. "Why should you? Well let's see, Mitchie. I'm always fucking fighting for you, i'm always going out of my damn way to fight for you; to fight for us. I'm always the one busting my ass to save this relationship and what do you do? You run. Every time the going gets tough you run! There's two damn hearts getting hurt in this relationship, it's not just you."

I look at her in disbelief, I can't believe she just said that. I can't believe how true all of that is. "What do you want me to say to that, Mikayla? That i'm a coward? That I can't help but freak the fuck out and just take the easy way out? Okay so yeah, i'm a coward. I'm a coward because I get scared, I get scared to lose you. I love you too much to bear fighting with you, so I run. "

"If you love me then show it! Fight for me, fight for us. Damn it, Mitchie." I can see her growing red as she stares at me. "I need you to for once, fight this battle with me. I can't do this without you. I need you to meet me halfway here. For once, just fight for me; for us. This is the last chance.. I'm done fighting for you after today. It's your call."

I look over at Mikayla and she's just a mix of emotions. She instantly goes from angry to sad and I swear I see tears in her eyes.

"Mikayla, I-" I start to say but i'm quickly interrupted by my sister's shriek.

"Mitchie look out!" She yells over at me. In an instant I turn my head back to look at the road and see a car coming straight towards me. The only thing I can do before attempting to swerve is to throw my arm out in front of Mikayla, protecting her.

**You guys are seriously the most amazing people in this world and I completely feel like the biggest asshole now :( The deal was a chapter after 10 reviews and although you managed to get me there AND more, i'm uploading now because I ran into some issues with my mom and had to help her with some things. I had this chapter ready to post and i'm barely getting that chance. I'm so so so sorry guys but thank you so much for the support. Hope you're still alive and well after this chapter! ;)Review, maybe? **


	42. Chapter 42

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. I do not own Hannah Montana or Camp Rock. **

* * *

><p><strong>Mitchie's POV<strong>

"Mitchie? Mikayla?"I hear a faint, familiar voice speaking to me as my eyes remain shut.

I try to speak but the words aren't coming out and all I can hear besides the screams of the voice that just spoke is a long ringing in my ears. I fight to open my eyes but something is stopping me, I don't know what. I think about what just happened and then it hits me.

"Ahh." I grimace in pain as realization hits me and I shake at the thought. We've been in a car accident and the last thing I remember was fighting with Mikayla.

"Mitch." I hear that voice again followed by a slight pull of my shoulders.

"Ah!" I scream this time as the two hands that once held me finally let me go. The pain isn't in the shoulders, it's in my rib area. When I realize who's speaking I finally manage to open one eye.

My heart drops almost immediately as I spot an almost lifeless Mikayla, sitting beside me. She's in the passenger seat with a seat belt firmly placed but her head dangling down, like some sort of zombie.

"Baby!" I try to cry out but the words don't come out, instead I'm left to mouth out what I want to say.

"I called 911 Mitchie, we'll be okay." Dallas assures me from the back seat. My body is in too much pain to look back but I want to know how she is, how badly she's hurt.

My eyes drift shut again and the next time I open them I'm being pushed in a stretcher. Doctors and nurses pass by me but my eyes search for one specific face, a face I can't seem to find.

Seconds later i'm brought into a semi-large room full of advanced machines, IV's, and other doctor gadgets that I never wanted to see in my life. I feel hands on me, touching me places that only one person is allowed to touch. This brings me back to what I saw in that car, the sight of Mikayla almost dead. I can't even react to what I saw because before I can even process anything else, I'm being drugged by the anesthetic.

**Few Hours Later**

My eyes fly open and I look around, spotting a tall nurse who's writing down notes on a notepad. She looks happy to see me awake. She finishes writing down her information then turns to me to speak.

"Hello, Mitchie. I'm nurse Jen, how are you feeling?" She asks me. I look at her with confusion, why is she talking to me?

"Mikayla." I choke out below a whisper.

"Excuse me?" The nurse gives me a questioning look before stepping closer.

"Mikayla." I let out a little louder this time.

"Oh, Mikayla?" She asks as she looks down at her notepad.

"Fiancé." I tell her slowly.

"Your fiancé? Oh, i'm sure she's been contacted. The doctor knows all about that, I'll have him come look at you." She smiles at me before turning around and beginning to walk away.

"No!" I cry out, louder this time. It look a little for my voice to come back.

"Everything okay, dear?" She turns and asks. Her eyes go from me to the monitor which seems to be quickening in sound. "I need you to relax a little." She walks over to my right side and takes my hand, showing me how to breathe.

"I need to see Mikayla." I speak out.

"I told you the doctor must have contacted her." She looks a little annoyed by me but she doesn't seem to get that Mikayla has to be here.

"She was in the car with me." I admit. Her eyes grow wide as she stops the breathing exercise.

"Front or back seat?" She asks.

"Passenger." I quickly respond.

"Oh, um, well... The doctor will be here shortly." She gives me an apologetic smile then grabs her clipboard. She looks a little frantic as she walks out of the room, leaving me completely confused.

When I'm left completely alone, I begin to replay everything that happened. The only thing I can recall was getting into the car with Mikayla in the passenger seat, Dallas in the back seat, and me in the driver's seat. I faintly remember a heated argument between Mikayla and I, and I specifically recall her asking me to fight for her. I may not remember anything else from that conversation but that part sticks out to me like a sore thumb. I'm supposed to be fighting for her, and yet here I am in a hospital bed while she's God knows where.

"Hello, Miss Torres." A young doctor says as he steps into the room. His eyes go straight my monitor then to my IV then to me. A smile on his face confirms that I'm not doing too bad.

"I need to see my girlfriend." I say as I begin to sit up but wince as a sharp pain hits my ribs.

"Woah, there!" He jogs over to me and slowly helps me lay back down. "You're not going anywhere with those bruised ribs." He shakes his head.

"I'll take the pain, let me see her." I plead.

"I can't allow you to do that, Mitchie." He looks me in the eye before clearing his voice. "You are going to be here for a maximum two days because of your bruised ribs."

"I don't care about me! I care about my Mikayla!" I half yell. He looks down at his hands before looking back into my eyes.

"Mikayla is not doing well." He states. The way he said it made me choke on my own air and I begin to cough a little.

"What's wrong with her?" I ask.

"She's in critical condition and," He clears his throat. "Things are not looking well."

"What do you mean they're not looking well?" I cry out. I can only imagine the pain she must be in right now, I just want to hold her.

"Mikayla is currently unconscious." He replies.

My eyes water at his words and I feel my world crushing as he speaks. This is all my fault, she's the main reason for my happiness and I hurt her. "Unconscious?" I finally manage to ask.

"Some patients are often able to pull out of it, others aren't so lucky." He admits.

I go to sit up again but he slowly pushes me down, shaking his head in the process. "You can't do that." He tells me.

"Look, I just want to see her okay? I'm not going to lose the love of my life. Specially not like this, I never got to even apologize. I can't let something happen to her." I go against his hold and manage to sit up

"Walking will cause you too much pain." He says.

"Bring me a wheelchair then. I don't care what you have to do! You're not letting me lose her while I'm in this damn fucking bed! I'm the reason she's in that position in the first place. It's because I'm a coward and i've never had the guts to fight for her. You know how many times she's fought for me? This is my turn now, i'm going to fight for her whether you allow it or not." I pour out to the doctor.

"I can sense you're going to be a stubborn one so I'll send for a nurse to bring you a wheelchair. It will hurt, I'm telling you."

"She's worth the pain." I promise him.

My doctor shrugs his shoulders before making his way out of my room. A little after he leaves I hear a knock at the door and prepare for the nurse to get me but I'm quickly surprised to see my older sister stepping into the room.

"You're okay?" I ask with a small smile as she walks over to me.

"Just a few cuts and bruises." She shows me her cuts on her legs and the bruises on her arms.

"Do you know what's wrong with me?" I ask.

"You have a few bruised ribs and you slammed your head pretty hard onto the steering wheel so they're checking to see you don't have anything going on there. Seems you don't though." She sits at the edge of the bed and takes my hand in both of hers.

"I'm scared, Dallas." I admit to her. "I can't lose her.. I will never forgive myself if she doesn't pull through."

"That girl is a fighter, she'll make it through." Dallas promises.

"I don't deserve her, she deserves someone who will treat her better than I have. Did you hear what she said? She was right, Dallas, I'm always making her fight for me but I never take the time to fight for her."

"It takes a lot of strength to admit that to yourself, Mitch. She needs you to fight for her, but not just for your relationship but for her life." Dallas reminds me.

"You know that old saying 'you never really know what you have until it's gone', well that's exactly how I feel. I've always loved Mikayla and I've always known she's the one, but in the last month I realized what an amazing girl I have. In those two seconds before the collision and after Mikayla told me what she did, I just realized that I was about to lose the one thing that ever meant something to me. If she dies from this, I'm going to die with her because I just can't live without her."

"Don't be so extreme, neither of y'all are going to die." She shakes her.

"Dallas, I have a serious problem." I finally admit. "Besides all the other shit that I have going on, I think I can add being crazy to it too. Why didn't I listen when I had the chance? Why do I choose to run away each time?"

"You're scared of losing her, Mitchie. You've always been scared of losing her. Instead of fighting to the point where one of you calls it quits, you just run to save it." She explains.

"So I'm not crazy?" I ask.

"You're not crazy, Mitchie, you're in love." She caresses my arm before stopping.

"Why is love so difficult? Why do we have to fight so much?" I ask rhetorically.

"Nothing in life is easy and you know that. Just like you know that nothing is perfect. Every couple needs to fight, it's part of making a healthy relationship."

"How is that even possible?" I feel myself growing dumber.

"Don't question love, Mitchie. It makes you do some of the craziest things. When you fight with Mikayla, it's normal. When you feel like running away from it all, that's normal too. You're scared to lose her." She explains.

"How did I get so lucky with you, Dal? You're the best sister ever." I open my arms to hug her and she slowly comes down to finish the embrace. As we hug, the nurse from earlier walks in with the wheelchair.

"What's this for?" Dallas asks.

"To see Mikayla." I respond.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" She asks. "She's not in a condition where you want to be seeing her."

"I need to apologize before.."I start to say but get choked up by my tears. "Before it's too late, Dal."

"Would you like me to come with you?" She asks.

"I think I should do this alone. Thank you, though." I reply. The nurse comes around and slowly helps me down onto the wheelchair. The pain is almost unbearable but I try not to show weakness so they don't hold me back.

"You okay there?" The nurse asks as I finally manage to take a seat in the chair.

"I'll be fine." I lie. Sitting in this position gives me the most intolerable pain I've ever experienced. I feel like someone's jabbing safety pins into my ribs.

Jen begins to push my chair out of the room and leads me over to Mikayla's room. I think of all the things I want to tell her, and how I'm going to react when I say her laying there.

"Some people usually tell them about their day." Jen interrupts my thoughts. "But seeing as yours hasn't been so well, is there anything your fiancé likes alot? Like a movie or a hobby?"

"She's a singer so she likes music." I offer up.

"Sing to her then, or tell her about her favorite song. Those kind of things are good for her." She suggests.

"Will she hear me?" I ask.

"Yeah, she'll hear you." She stops in front of a room and pulls the door open. Instantly I can see Mikayla hooked up to different kinds of wires and her monitor showing she's barely stable.

"Oh my gosh.." I whisper out as Jen pushes me next to Mikayla's right side. I cup my mouth as I stare at my unconscious girlfriend.

"Il leave you two alone, be sure to press this button if you need anything." She shows me a red button across from me and then leaves the room.

I take Mikayla's warm hand in mine as I examine her. Her body lacks any cuts or bruises, all the damage must have just been internal. She looks beautiful laying there, much like she always does. I rub my thumb against her soft hand and think of a way to begin this.

"Hi baby." I start up as lean forward a little. I wince as quickly as the pain commences due to my actions. "I know you can hear, well, I hope you can hear me. I wanted to tell you that I made the biggest mistake of my life walking away from you that night. You're perfect and I should have realize then that you'd never hurt me like that."

I bring Mikayla's hand up from the bed and lightly press my lips against it. "The only thing that's been running through my head since we've been at this damn hospital, is what you said. You're right, Mik, you're always fighting for me and I never reciprocate the action. It's okay if you call me a horrible girlfriend but I realized that's what I am. You deserve someone who will meet you halfway, baby. I want to do that for you. I want to promise you that from now on I'll meet you halfway, hell i'll even walk an extra mile for you."

"I'm hopelessly in love with you, baby." I continue. "I just need you to tell me you'll let me fight for you. I can't eve forgive myself for what i've put you through but if you let me, I want to prove to you that we can make this work. No more fights like these, no more walking out on us. I'll do anything, I go to treatment for whatever messed up problem I have now. Just, please Mikayla, stay with me." I beg her. "If you hear me, please wiggle your little finger."

I look down at Mikayla's hand that's currently laying on mine and wait for her to react. "Move your little finger for me, baby." I beg but bring my head down in disappointment when it doesn't work.

As tears fall from my eyes, I begin to think about what the nurse had told me. I consider a song to sing then without lifting my head from it's resting position on her bed, I begin to sing.

"_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_." I begin to sings "_Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded_."

As I sing the continuation of the song, I feel something move beneath my hand, like a finger. I pull my head up a little to look at Mikayla's moving index finger. Tears of joy invade my eyes when I see a groggy Mikayla, struggling to open her eyes.

"I-Baby." I let out when she finally looks at me.

"You have a beautiful voice." She tells me with a small smile. I want to throw myself at her right now and lavish her with kisses.

"Thanks baby." I choke out trying to avoid more tears.

"What happened?" She asks me. I see her look around at all her wires then her eyes freeze when she notices I'm in a wheelchair. "Babe, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. Just a few bruised ribs." I shrug.

"All I remember is us fighting in your car." She says as she looks down, avoiding eye contact with me.

"We got into a car accident, Mikayla." I admit.

"How long have I been out?" She asks.

"Just a few hours, thankfully." I bring her hand up and kiss it one more time. I see her eyes look saddened so I pull back.

"You okay, baby?" I ask her. "Does something hurt? What hurts?"

She takes my hand and slowly pulls it up to her heart. "This hurts." She says.

"Your heart?" I ask her.

"Figuratively." She assures me.

"Because of me.. " I tear up as she holds my hand firmly by her heart. "I'm so sorry, Mikayla. I know I made the worst mistake of my life."

I go to talk but Mikayla's eyes close and she begins to drifts of into sleep.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, baby. I will never forgive myself for hurting you like this. I'll spend the rest of my life making this up to you, Mikayla. I came to fight for you." I tell her. "The doctor asked that I not leave my bed but how am I supposed to stay in that thing when my other half is laying here because of me. I will never forgive myself for causing you this pain. But what I can do is finally gain the damn courage to meet you halfway... If you're still willing to let me."

I bring her hand up to my cheek to feel her warmth, and soon I hear her speak again. I thought she was asleep. "I forgive you." She lets out.

"You do? You can't forgive me that easily." I say.

"I'm tired of fighting." She says as her eyes slowly open back up. "To spare the tears, just accept my forgiveness."

"Okay, baby." I promise her.

"But one condition, will you let me explain what happened that night?" She asks.

"Yes." I simply nod.

"Then I'll meet you halfway." She gives me a strong smile.

"I'm already halfway there, babe." I stand up slowly from my chair and bring my lips against hers. I tried to say strong through the entire thing but I can't help but moan a little at the pain.

"You should be in bed." She whispers.

"Can I lay with you?" I ask her.

"I'd love that." She slowly scoots over to the side and I find a way to lay next to her. Even thought Mikayla is finally awake and talking, she still sounds completely tired.

"Hey, Noah." I joke as I lay in Mikayla's arms.

"Yeah, Allie?" She whispers.

"I love you, you know that?" I tell her.

"I love you too, did you know what?" She asks.

"Please promise me you always will." I beg her.

"As long as there are stars in the sky, then I will love you." She finally says before I hear here slightly snoring.

**Everything is okay:) Please review with thoughts.. next chapter they'll settle where they are in their relationship. What do you think? Should they start over or are they ready to commit for marriage? Do you think Mitchie is ready to move in? REVIEW :)**


	43. Chapter 43

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. I do not own Hannah Montana or Camp Rock. **

* * *

><p><strong>Mitchie's POV<strong>

"Mitch," I hear my name being repeated as I wake. My eyes remain closed as the same voices continue to repeat my name. They're all familiar voices and without opening my eyes I can tell exactly who's trying to wake me.

As my eyes finally manage to open up, I stare over at my family who is currently standing to my left. Dallas is seated at the edge of my bed while my parents and Maddie are standing right beside her. I can feel my older sister holding on to my hand like it's a prized possession. I feel my body growing more and more painful as I shift my gaze from my parents to my near motionless body. I find myself laying in a hospital bed again but this time there's no nurse and there's just me and my family.

"How long have I been sleeping?" I ask my family. They all look at one another and then my dad answers.

"Hun, do you know what happened?" He asks.

I look at him questionably, of course I know what happened. It will forever be scarred into my memory. "Yes dad. Mikayla, Dallas and I were in a car accident and I nearly killed us." I admit. My throat is dry, and speaking out seems next to impossible.

"You've been asleep since the accident, Mitchie." Dallas says.

"That's impossible." I shake my head. "Don't you remember we had that conversation about Mikayla? And I got to see her." I smile at the thought. "She woke up to my voice when I sang."

Dallas looks at me weirdly before turning to look at my parents. They speak to one another with their eyes before looking back at me. "Mitchie, honey..." My mom says. "You must have been dreaming."

"No mom," I shake my head, she's wrong. "Tell her she's wrong, Dal. Tell her how we talked earlier."

"Mitchie, I've been in the emergency room for the past eight hours. I barely got let out ten minutes ago. My injuries were nothing serious, not anything compared to you and Mikayla." She admits.

"Dallas stop lying." I shriek. I couldn't have been dreaming. Mikayla woke up, that wasn't a dream... being in her arms wasn't a dream.

"I'm sorry but I'm not lying, you were dreaming." She tells me.

"No!" I yell. "Mikayla woke up to my voice, go see her!"

"We're not allowed to see her, Mitchie." My mom tells me. There's an awkward silence to the room.

"Why? Where the hell is she?" I ask growing louder but my shrieking causes an intense sharp pain on my ribs. This feeling felt so real in my dream, and now it's reality.

"Baby, she's not doing well." My mom's voice cracks as she speaks. I watch her take a step back and turn her face. I know she's crying, I know she's trying to hide that from me.

"Dallas.. please.." I beg my sister. She looks me in the eye and the sadness I see in her is all I need to know that Mikayla is far from okay. "What's wrong?"

"Mitchie, I can't." She lets out.

"Somebody please tell me what's wrong with my girlfriend!" I beg.

"They don't think she's going to make it, Mitch." Dallas finally speaks up and instantly tears fall down the side of her face.

"What do you mean they don't think she'll make it?" I cry out. My eyes are like waterworks, the mere thought of losing her.. I can't even fathom it.

"Mikayla's in a coma, sweetheart." My dad admits. I feel my gut wrench at the words and in that moment I wish to be back in my dream, where Mikayla's okay and we're happily laying together, me in her arms like it should be.

"Co-coma?" I choke out.

"Things aren't looking well and she's not getting better." He adds.

"No you guys are wrong." I choke out in tears. "She's okay. My baby is okay. She woke up to voice," I cry out. "She woke up to my voice."

"Mitchie, you must have dreamt it." Dallas points out. I pull my hand away from her grip and just stare at all of them.

"Get me a doctor." I plead. My mom is the first to react to my request as she nearly runs out of the room. I'm a freaking mess right now; shaking at the thought that this is reality.

"We wouldn't lie to you, come on." Dallas lets out.

"She can't be in a coma, Dallas. Not because of me! I can't lose her, don't you get it? She's my everything, Dallas!" I cry out. Between the tears and the pain in my ribs, I feel myself losing control.

Just as I begin to yell at my sister, my mom returns with a doctor following behind. This one is an older one, gray haired and short; nothing compared to the one before.

"Everything okay, Ms. Torres?" He asks as he checks my vision before examining my bruised ribs.

"Is everything okay?" I ask him as if he was crazy for even bothering to ask that. "I don't know, doctor, you tell me!"

"Ms. Torres, I do need you to please calm down. You are in a fragile state right now and getting worked up is not good for your heart." He tells me with a calm, soothing tone.

"Fuck my heart! It's broken already." I cry out.

"Mitchie!" My mom tries to scold but I shrug it off.

"Everyone just please shut up and listen to me. I don't care what happened to me, okay? I'm going to go see Mikayla this instant. I need to see..." I begin to say but as I try siting up, the pain in my ribs becomes unbearable and I fall backwards. "I need to see her please."

"You are in no conditions to be seeing anybody." My doctor shakes his head. "We can keep you updated as to your girlfriend's progress but until those ribs heal we cannot allow you to move from this bed."

"Fiancé... She's my fiancé." I correct him.

"Look no matter what she is to you, we can't let you go. You have to heal first. You suffered some serious injuries today. Your ribs are bruised, there's lacerations on your legs and you twisted an ankle. You'll be here for a while." He tells me.

"I don't care about me! Everything I have is treatable with time, I know, but I care about my fiancé. Yes, fiancé. I don't care where we were before this crash. At this point I want to erase everything and go back to the point where I could lay in my fiancé's arms and know that everything would be okay. I can't do that now? How can I know everything will be alright when the one person who can keep me sane is unconscious somewhere in this damn building?" I begin to say and he along with my family just stares at me. "Are you married?" I ask.

"Yes, I have two kids too." He answers. The look on his face says I've lost him.

"Imagine your wife being in that hospital bed, or even one of your kids. Imagine you got into a fight with your wife this morning, said some pretty nasty things to each other and the one thing that should have been said, wasn't said. You know that 'i'm sorry' or 'can we stop fighting?'. Imagine that wasn't said. And so you leave for work and your both mad and suddenly she turns up here in a coma. Can you imagine what that's like? To know that the one you love is next to lifeless and the last thing you got to say to her was words of anger?" I cry out. Everyone in the room had grown quiet. "I don't care that I have bruised ribs and a fucked up ankle. I am going to see my fiancé because those words of anger aren't going to be my last." I tell him as I yet again try to sit up. Through my anger, I'm finally able to ignore the pain and manage to get myself in a sitting position.

"Miss-" he tries to interrupt but I bring up my hand and continue to speak.

"No, shut up. I am the reason she's in this position in the first place. I am the reason we're in this stupid hospital to begin with. I'm the reason for all our problems, I always am. I never fight for her, you know? I'm the bad girlfriend who never opened her eyes to see what an amazing and caring girlfriend I have next to me. But that changes now, that changes today. I don't need your permission to fight for my girl, I don't need you to stop me from fighting to save her life. I'm not letting her slip away from me, I am doing what she begged me to do even though she never should have. I'm fighting for her. I'm fighting for us."

The look in the doctor's face tells me he's completely blown away. He stares at me with a dumbfounded expression, blinking almost every chance he can. "I can't say no to that." He finally speaks out.

"I don't care if you say no. I'm going to see her and fight this for us even if you weren't okay with it." I admit.

"Look, I'll take you to her room but don't expect her to be able to talk back. She's.." He starts to say.

"I know what a coma is, I was homeschooled okay?" I tell him. "I know she'll be able to hear me but she can't respond. I know she will listen when I apologize for what I've done and I know she'll hear me when I promise to fight, to win this battle for her. I don't expect a miracle, I expect my fiancé to be the fighter she is and make it through this."

"Given your injuries it will be excruciating pain to move you there. It will require a wheelchair because your ankle does not allow you to walk, but the sitting position will cause pain in the ribs." He goes on to say.

"I don't care! I'll bear through the pain. I've done that many time before, okay?" I admit before looking at my family who remains quiet. That last comment made Dallas cringe a little and I felt bad for bringing it up.

"It's your call." He says.

"Give me the damn wheelchair, please." I say.

"If the pain becomes unbearable you let me know and we bring you back here immediately." He tells me. "I'll go get your nurse who will be in charge of taking you to Mikayla's room."

My family all looks at me in complete shock as the doctor steps out of the room. I know they are amazed by what they saw, a side of me they probably weren't expecting. "What?" I ask when they continue to stare.

"'Mitchie, why are you doing this?" My mom asks.

"Because, mom, my girlfriend is dying and I'm over here talking to you. Not that I don't appreciate being here with you but I need to apologize before its too late, okay? I can't lose her and I want her to know that. I want to be the first person she wakes up to." I ramble on.

"Baby, you don't want to see her like that." My mom cries.

"Yes I do, because that's the only way I can know that this is real. It's the only way for me to realize how much I fucked up." I admit.

"You ready to go?" I hear the voice of a woman coming from the door. She too looks nothing like the nurse from before and she looks like she hates her job.

"Yeah." I simply let out. She pushes the wheelchair over to my right side and slowly helps me out of the bed. Ten minutes, five shrieks of pain and an elevated foot later and she's finally able to get me onto that chair.

"I really don't think you should do this, sweetie." My mom says as the nurse pushes me to the door. She must have seen me wince in pain because she looks very worried.

"Mom, I'll be okay. This is something I have to do." I remind her. She nods at me before the nurse and I make it out of the room.

The walk to Mikayla's room is short and extremely quiet. The nurse offers up nothing, not a single word. When we reach the room I ask her to stop befor opening the door. "Is it true that she'll wake up if I do something she remembers?" I ask.

"Sometimes." She shrugs. She's nothing like the nurse in my dream, this one's rude.

"What if I sing to her? She's always loved when I do that." I admit.

"I don't know." The nurse shrugs again before opening the door. She pushes me in slowly and I feel myself grow nervous with every inch I get closer.

I can see her now, she looks worse than in my dream. She doesn't look okay at all, my family was right. She has more cables hooked up to her, specially one connected to her nose and one larger one that goes into her mouth, it's what's helping her breathe. I can't help but cringe at the sight in front of me. I can no longer feel physical pain from my injuries but instead I feel the emotional pain of having to see Mikayla like this. She looks nothing like herself, almost like she's not even there.

"Push the red button if you need me." The nurse interrupts my train of thought before leaving. As I hear the door close, I let my hand move slowly to grab Mikayla's. Her hand is cold so I use both hands to try and warm her up. The room is completely silent, nothing but the beeping of the machines that indicate she's still with me; somehow she's still here.

My thoughts drift to the moment when everything came crashing down, the moment when that car struck us. I can't remember a thing from then on, all I can see is me throwing my hand out to protect Mikayla. I briefly remember looking at her after the impact, she had her seatbelt on. How does someone get so injured when they're supposed to be protected by that thing? I threw myself out to try and protect her but that didn't even work out. I can't help but look at Mikayla and think this is all a sign. This had to be a damn sign.

The last things I heard her tell me before the accident was that she wanted me to fight for her, that it was my turn to fight and to meet her halfway. This is all a sign that I need to step it up, I need to fight for her. This is my test.

"You aren't allowed to leave me, Mikayla." I finally speak up. "You can't just leave me okay? Not now, not after what we've been through. Let me fight for you, okay?" I beg.

"I know you're mad at me and you have every right to be, but please just listen to me. I want to apologize to you for all the pain and all the sorrow that I caused. You don't deserve to be laying here like this, Mikayla, if anyone does it should be me. I should be the one lying unconscious, I should be the one of the verge of life." I look at her then close my eyes to cry. "I don't like seeing you like this and I wish there was a way for me to wake you from this. I know I'm no prince charming but if a kiss could wake you then I'd shower you with them. Please, Mikayla, wake up for me baby. Don't let me see you like this forever, don't let this be my last memory of you."

Pain and guilt, that's all I feel now. It truly pains me to see her like this. And what's worse is that this is all my fault. That's where the guilt comes in, I shouldn't have let this drag out for so long. I should have talked to her, made things right that day. But no, of course I didn't. Instead I just ran away from my damn problems like I always do.

"They don't think you're going to make it, baby. Please, for me, just prove them wrong, okay? I know you can hear me and I just want for you keep fighting." I say through the tears. I run my finger slowly over her 'stay' tattoo on her wrist. "Look, you have to stay strong in there okay babe? I can't bear to lose you and specially not after what just happened between us. I want you to wake up and call me whatever name first comes to mind. I promise I won't argue back, you're allowed to do whatever to me just come back first."

My tears have not stopped flowing since I first entered the room. Holding Mikayla's hand is the only thing that's keeping me somewhat tied together but I know as soon as I'm forced to let go, that will be the end of me. My eyes scan her one more time and I can't help but wonder how everything would be like if I just stayed that night, if I didn't let my assumptions get the best of me. Why would I ever believe that Mikayla would cheat on me?

"Do you mind if I sing to you, baby?" I ask expecting an answer. I begin to slowly sing the lyrics to our song, You Found Me, the one that means so much to the both of us. My eyes continue to tear up when I realize this stupid singing thing isn't even working. She has not changed at all.

I hate seeing Mikayla like this, she looks lifeless and empty. I miss the girl who would sneak into my room and wake me up at three in the morning just to tell me she loves me. I miss the girl who would spend all her money on me and smirk when I begged her to stop. I miss the girl who I could call my fiancé, I just miss everything about her. I can still feel her arms around me, keeping me warm. I miss the way she'd wrap her arm around my waist and slowly slip her hand down to the hem of my underwear, teasing me. She's always been a good teaser and I always get irritated about it. At this point all I want is to go back to that, return to being in her arms as she tries to sneak past me. I want to go back to when my fiancé was my fiancé.

"Do you remember that night in the cabin when we got so high we woke up the next morning completely dazed?" I ask her as if she could respond. I pause to let the question sink in before I continue. "I miss that day. Even though we were completely gone, it was still one of the best days I had with you. I miss those kinds of days, Mikayla. I promise you we'll go back to that. Just wake up for me, baby."

I intertwine my fingers with Mikayla's and bring her hand up to my lips, kissing gently. "Mikayla, please wilggle your finger for me. Let me know that you're here with me, that I'm not alone. Please just do that for me, babe." I beg but nothing happens. Her fingers lay still, laced with mine but completely motionless.

So this is real life, I think to myself. This isn't that dream anymore, this is honestly real life. The only way I'm going to get Mikayla back is if I fight for her, because this is my test. This is my opportunity to prove that i'm all in, that I will meet her halfway. This is all a sign from someone that I'm not getting her back until I fight for her. This is my punishment for dragging things out and not putting trust in Mikayla.

I slowly take a step up from my wheelchair, crying out in pain in the process. I stand firmly on my non-injured foot and grab tightly onto the sheets of the hospital bed. I gently lean over Mikayla's body and break the small pace between her lips and mine. I let my lips hover over hers as I stare down at her beautiful face.

"I'll fight for you." I whisper as I slowly pull back from her soft lips. "I'll fight for us."

**So after i posted the last chapter i realized most of you guys wanted a little more drama and i thought, why not twist the plot a little? This is the first time i've done this so i hope it didnt turn shitty. You guys are awesome.. Most of you wanted to see medical drama in the last chapter so it got my brain working and well.. This is what I came up with. Please review with thoughts/comments and I'll have an update up in the next two days hopefully. If this can get 10 reviews i'll update by tomorrow for sure!;)**

** I personally cried writing this chapter, hope you guys aren't as sensitive as me and managed to stay dry eyed. P.S. last chapter, if you haven't noticed was all a dream, except for the the first part where they're still in the car. **


	44. Chapter 44

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. I do not own Hannah Montana or Camp Rock. **

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later<strong>

**Dallas' POV**

Today marks exactly one week since the tragic accident that Mitchie, Mikayla, and I were in. It's been a rough last couple of days, specially considering that Mikayla has yet to wake. Each day the doctor comes and tells us nothing's changed and to expect no change, at least not for a while. I watch my sister hold strong for five minutes before breaking down into uncontrollable tears. This has happened everyday since. It breaks my heart to see her like this but she still pushes herself to visit her girl. I sometimes wish I had her strength, it's incredible to watch her go from broken down when she's away from Mikayla to completely strong when she's by her bedside.

Through her tears, Mitchie has spent every day by Mikayla's side. She was discharged yesterday and instead of going home, she went straight to her girlfriend's bedside. I don't know what she talks to her about but I can only guess that it's a mix between pleading for her to return and apologizing for everything.

It's been a week and all I've managed to do is watch my little sister slowly crumble apart. With each day that passes, Mitchie begins to worry that this is the end, that a miracle is next to impossible. I've seen her at her lowest point, but this, this is worse.

Mikayla hasn't really progressed but she hasn't gotten worse either. Most people say there's still hope, that in some cases there's always a small chance of survival. Others tend to be a little more realistic and bluntly state that this is the end. Neither Mitchie nor I believe the naysayers. I know Mikayla's strength and deep inside I feel that if Mitchie continues to be there for her, fighting for her to come back to us, then soon she'll wake.

On the second day of their hospitalization, Mitchie begged me to do her a huge favor. She'd been missing her engagement ring and she wanted it back, to prove to everyone that she was still Mikayla's girl. Given the circumstances I was quick to comply and so I took the three hour trip to their cabin. I expected myself to take a while trying to find it but I was quickly met by a diamond ring that sat on a bedside table in the master bedroom. Mikayla must have placed it there in hopes that Mitchie would come back to her. After my trip I came back to the hospital and handed my sister both the ring and her guitar. She gave me a quick hopeful look that was soon washed away by her worry.

"She'll be alright." I had promised her as I kissed the top of her head. Mitchie didn't say a word after that, she just kept quiet and strummed at her guitar. She's been playing songs for Mikayla ever since I gave her that guitar. Often times she'll take breaks and just remind Mikayla of their time together. I've heard her tell the story about their time at the cabin a total of five times just like I've heard her go on and on about their engagement and how she wishes she could hold her again. It's a sad sight to see, but I stay strong for my little sister.

All throughout this week, the media has been at their all time highest. There's not a channel you turn to where you don't see my sister or Mikayla. They run stories on the accident, the break up, the possible reconciliation and most of all, they stress on Mikayla's current condition. It's a hectic mess with the media, a mess that Mitchie's been carefully trying to avoid. She won't allow any reporters to speak to her, nor will she release a statement. She's instructed her management to cancel all her upcoming appearances and she's strictly advised her team to not mention a single word about how she's holding up or where the two are in the relationship. I've done a good job of telling any of the paparazzi that stalks our house to shove their cameras up their ass. They all expect Mitchie to come home soon, so they can bombard her with questions and crude comments.

"Hey, Mitch." I say to my sister as I enter Mikayla's hospital room. She's seated at the edge of the bed with her guitar on her lap.

"Hi Dallas." She responds without even bothering to look at me.

"Anything change?" I ask slowly. This has been our routine conversation since last week.

"Nothing." She shrugs. "I was about to tell Mikayla about a song I wrote."

"Do you mind if I stay to hear it?" I ask her.

"No, I don't mind." She states.

I watch tentatively from the chair that's placed next to Mikayla's bedside. I can see my sister's been crying because her eyes are bloodshot red.

"Hey, she'll be alright, okay?" I state randomly before she can begin to speak.

"I know she will." She responds as she leans down to kiss Mikayla's forehead.

**Mitchie's POV**

I settle my guitar carefully on my lap as my sister watches from the chair. I stare down at Mikayla, hoping this time she'd wake. "Well, I have another song for you today Mik. I wrote the chorus last night and that's as far as I got. You know I'm not very good at getting my verses down without you." I admit as I take her hand in mine.

"_But how do you expect me to live alone with just me? 'Cause my world revolves around you, it's so hard for me to breathe._" I begin to sing to Mikayla as I strum along the few chords that I came up with. I can see Dallas watching me, admiring me as I sing.

"_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air. Can't live, can't breathe with no air.. It's how I feel whenever you ain't there. It's no air, no air._" I continue, looking down as I strum. "_Got me out here in the water so deep, tell me how you gonna be without me. If you ain't here I just can't breath, it's no air, no air._"

I finish the small portion of the song and close my eyes. I take Mikayla's hand and hold it up to my heart. "I know you won't hear this but, I want to move in with you." I admit. "I really need you to wake up so I can finally do that."

I rest my head against the head of my guitar, letting out a few small tears that have managed to remain. It's a miracle I'm still able to cry, somehow there's still tears in me. As I cry I hair a faint cough and look up at Dallas. Her eyes are wide open, looking straight at Mikayla.

My eyes slowly move from Dallas to Mikayla and they freeze there. My entire body an mind is frozen solid. Mikayla looks around the room and then over at me. Our eyes lock and I feel my world light up again. She's awake.

"Was that you singing?" She asks after a few seconds of silence. I could barely hear the question because she spoke so low.

"Yeah." I smile up at her.

"Your voice is beautiful." She admits.

"Thanks, baby." I let out. I still haven't been able to move, I can't decide if I'm dreaming again.

"That was a nice song." She whispers. It must be hard for her to talk.

"I'm so sorry, Mikayla." I begin to repeat as the tears continue to fall.

"Um," She looks at me with slight confusion then looks away. "I don't mean to be rude but who are you?" She asks. I stare at her, my eyes not even bothering to blink.

"Wh-who am I?" I manage to ask.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I should know you, shouldn't I?" She asks. There goes my whole world being lit up.

"I..." I look down at my guitar and feel the want to just cry. "Mitchie." I let out while trying to hold in another wave of tears.

"Mitchie." She repeats in her whisper tone. "Beautiful name."

"Mikayla, you don't remember me?" I ask, my voice cracking in the process.

"No, I'm sorry." She shakes her head. "Who are you? Are we friend's? Why am I here?" She questions before looking at Dallas. "Who is she?"

"I'm your fiancé, Mik." I admit and then point to Dallas. "That's my sister. The reason why you're here is because we were in a car wreck."

"Fiancé?" Her eyes grow wide like she's seen a ghost. "I'm sixteen, I don't think I'm marrying anyone anytime soon."

"Mikayla, you're nineteen." I tell her.

"No, I'm sixteen." She shakes her head.

"No, baby, you're nineteen. You've been in a coma for the past week." I admit. I can't believe she doesn't remember me.

"Will you please stop calling me that? I don't know you." She asks, her voice growing a little louder.

"Mikayla.." I say trying to keep myself together. "You've lost your memory."

"What are you talking about?" She asks.

"Baby, please." I finally cry out.

"Look, can you call me a doctor?" She asks looking between me and Dallas.

"Okay." I whisper out before slowly standing up and grabbing my crutches. I take my time going over to the door and the second I step out I begin to bawl. I feel Dallas wrap her arms around me in sympathy. This wasn't what I meant when I said I wanted her back. I want the girl I love back, this isn't her.

"Give it time, Mitch." My sister tells me as she runs her fingers through my hair. "Just give it time. She'll come back."

**Sorry for the length, I wanted to get this down for you today. Next chapter i'm planning on concluding this part of the story, so it's up to you guys to decide: will Mikayla finally get her memory back? Review, review please. I'll update as soon as possible! Leave thoughts, comments, questions...**


	45. Chapter 45

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. I do not own Hannah Montana or Camp Rock. **

* * *

><p><strong>Mikayla's POV<strong>

Where the hell am I? That's my first thought process when I wake up bound to what appears to be a hospital bed. It takes a second for my eyes to adjust to the light of the room and before I can even blink, I notice a brunnette sitting at the edge of my bed holding a guitar. She's singing something, not anything familiar to me but her voice sounds beautiful. I've heard this voice before, singing to me in my sleep.

As the girl concludes her song my eyes slowly shut again and I feel her looking at me. The next thing I know, a soft hand grabs mine and begins to run its thumb against my skin. The sensation feels amazing and I quickly discover it's from the beautiful girl seated in front of me.

"I know you won't hear this but, I want to move in with you." She admits. Is she talking to me? "I really need you to wake up so I can finally do that."

I fight again to open my eyes and when I do I notice her head is down on her guitar, looking like she's near tears. I wonder, is she the source of the voice I've been repeatedly hearing? The one who talks to me about so much yet I know not who she is?

I cough once to get her attention and she immediately looks up, but not specifically at me. Seconds later her face turns and her eyes grow wide in surprise when she sees i'm wide awake.

"Was that you signing?" I ask. I must admit her voice was beautiful and almost angelic.

"Yeah." She smiles lightly at me and I feel a knot forming in my stomach, a good kind of knot.

"Your voice is beautiful." I admit.

"Thanks, baby." She replies causing me to give her a slightly confused look. She doesn't say anything in return so I let it slip.

"That was a nice song." I tell her although it's a little difficult to speak.

"I'm so sorry, Mikayla." She breaks down into tears, speaking through the sobs. I wish I knew what was causing such a beautiful girl like her so much pain and why she was apologizing to me. I didn't do anything and nor did she. I stare at the poor crying girl and begin to ponder who she might be. When nothing comes to mind, I decide to give it a shot and just ask.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude but who are you?" I ask. This was the wrong thing to ask because she's looking at me like she's fighting back more tears.

"Wh-who am I?" She stutters out.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I should know you, shouldn't I?" She looks unfamiliar but yet something about her says that that's not the case.

"I..." She says before looking down. "Mitchie." She whispers.

"Mitchie." I say so I can hopefully remember. "Beautiful name."

"Mikayla, you don't remember me?" I hear her voice crack as she asks.

"No, I'm sorry." I shake my head. "Who are you? Are we friends? Why am I here?" I begin to ask but then spot another girl seated in one of the chairs. "Who is she?"

"I'm your fiancé, Mik." She says and I look at her like she's crazy. That must be the case, this girl must be crazy. "That's my sister. The reason why you're here is because we were in a car wreck."

"Fiancé?" I question. "I'm sixteen, I don't think I'm marrying anyone anytime soon."

"Mikayla, you're nineteen." She responds.

"No, I'm sixteen." I insist.

"No, baby, you're nineteen. You've been in a coma for the past week." She replies. I'm growing a little irritated by her.

"Will you please stop calling me that? I don't know you." I choke out. Instantly I feel like a douche for being so rude to her, but I don't know who she is.

"Mikayla.. You've lost your memory." She cries.

"What are you talking about?"

"Baby, please."

"Look, can you call me a doctor?" I ask when I realize she's hopeless.

"Okay." She simply states as tears fight to fall from her eyes. She gets up quickly and walks out of the room with the other girl following behind.

As I begin to try and process what exactly just happened, I hear the door open again and the two girls appeared with a doctor. The Mitchie girl is wrapped into the other girl's arms, like she's consoling her.

"Hello, Mikayla." The doctor says with a genuine smile. He makes his way over to me and begins to take note of everything. "How are you feeling?"

"Lost." I admit.

"Any pain?" He asks.

"Just a little headache." I shrug. "What happened to me?"

"Well that's what I'm here to talk to you about," He starts and then clears his throat. "Last week you were involved in a car accident that put you into a week long coma. Your injuries aside from being unconscious were not severe." He says.

"Has my girlfriend been notified?" I ask.

"Yes she has." He tells me before looking over at Mitchie. "How old are you Miss Gomez?"

"I'm sixteen, why?" I ask.

"And the name of your girlfriend?"

"Hannah." I state.

"Well it appears that the coma caused a slight memory loss." He says.

"What do you mean?" I ask a little worried.

"It means that mentally you're living three years in the past." He begins to explain and I feel myself grow nervous. "You are actually nineteen years old and engaged to this fine lady right here." He says pointing to the brunnette from earlier.

"I think you've got me mistaken with someone else, sir." I shake my head. There's no possible way I could be engaged.

"That is the honest truth." He says. "This often happens where a patient will wake up from a coma and he or she may have a short term memory loss." He explains to the two girls.

"It's not long term, right?" Mitchie asks.

"In rare cases, it can be." He tells them. This statement causes both their eyes to fall in disappointment, more so on the Mitchie girl.

"Doctor what can I do to get MY Mikayla back?" Mitchie asks with a pleading look. What the hell is she talking about her Mikayla?

"The only thing I can recommend is that you try and make her remember." He says. "It usually helps to remind her of things from the times together. Slowly and over time she'll be able to regain that memory."

Mitchie looks at me and then back at the doctor." Thank you." She says with a determined look.

"If you need anything I will be in my office." He says before walking out.

"I'll give you some privacy." The other brunnette says before she too steps out and I'm left alone with the girl who's supposed to be my fiancé. As she steps closer to me I realize I do know her.

"Wait, now I know who you are." I admit when she takes a seat in the chair by my bed.

"You do?" She lights up.

"You're that chick that won Camp Rock!" I knew it! I knew she looked familiar.

"I am.." She says then pulls up the seat. "But I'm also your fiancé, Mikayla. You and me, we are engaged."

"We are? So.. I'm not with Hannah?" I say as I realize I'm better off going along with all of this.

"You two haven't been together in years... Although she thinks otherwise."

"What do you mean?"

"It means she likes to flirt with you and has tried kissing you even though she knows we're getting fucking married!" She goes off on a small rant, looking like she and Hannah have never been friends.

"Why did we break up? I really like her." I say forgetting that Mitchie hates her.

"Things just weren't working out between you, I guess." She shrugs and rolls her eyes. "But Mikayla, I really want to help you remember OUR life together. Forget about Hannah."

"Okay, then may I ask why you kept saying something about fighting for me?"

"You heard that?"

"I hear a lot of things from you but I never knew who you were until now I guess. But I heard you sing to me, it was beautiful."

"I don't want to overwhelm you by telling you but, I messed up in our relationship and losing you would have been my fault."

"Your fault? How so?"

"We got into a bad argument before the accident and I did a stupid thing, I walked out on us and I didn't fight hard enough for us. We were broken up for a moth and you came to speak to me and well, we were involved in an accident." She says with tear-filled eyes.

"Oh." I say unsure of how to answer her.

"I love you Mikayla, it might be hard for you to know this but I do. And I know that you still love me too, even if you don't remember." She begins to say. It's so sad to see her crying, but she's doing it again. "I'm going to fight to bring you back. I'll do anything to help you remember."

Just as Mitchie continues her speech, the door flies open to reveal my doctor. "Mikayla, you have visitors."

"Who is it? Is it Hannah?" I ask and Mitchie cringes. It's a little hard to remember that she doesn't like her and it's hard for me to remember that apparently Hannah and I aren't together.

"No, Michael and your fa-" He starts to say but Mitchie stands up and looks at him.

"No." She says quickly, interrupting my doctor.

"Excuse me?" He looks at her in amazement.

"May I speak to you outside?" She asks. He nods and they both step out of the room. I feel anger at her for doing something like that, she holds no right. Who does she think she is?

"Sorry about that." She enters the room again and takes a seat in the chair she had been in prior.

"What the hell was that?" I ask her.

"Uh, it's nothing." She shrugs.

"Well then, where are my visitors?" I say.

"There are no visitors, Mikayla." She responds. I know she's lying, I know she told the doctor something. Who the hell is Michael anyway?

"Who the hell is Michael?" I voice my thoughts. If I didn't ask I knew the question would be eating me up.

"He's nobody." She states, again I can tell she's lying.

"I reserve a right to know!" I nearly scream at her. "I don't care if your my fiancé or whatever, you don't run my life."

"Okay, calm down." She says slowly. "Look, it's just too much to take in one sitting. You're barely coming out of a coma, I don't want to overwhelm you."

"Mitchie, if you're really my fiancé or girlfriend please just tell me what the hell that was all about!" I demand.

"Fine." She says before sighing. "Last year while we were on tour, you reconciled with your dad."

"My dad? What are you talking about? My dad's a dead beat, i'd never reconcile with that ass." I speak through my teeth.

"You found it in your heart to give him a second chance." She says. "He's a great guy, Mikayla."

"He walked out on me, that makes him a spineless asshole." I state.

"He cares about you." She continues.

"I don't give a shit about him. He fucked up my life, okay?" I respond. "I don't want him anywhere near me."

"I knew you wouldn't, that's why I spoke to the doctor." She says.

"And who the hell is Michael?"

"He's your uh, half brother." She says slowly.

"Half brother?" My eyes grow in size as I question her.

"Yeah, he's your father's son." She answers.

"That bastard! He went out and had another family and just left me behind like a piece of dirt. You tell him to get the hell out of this hospital." I plead.

"Mikayla, calm down. You've forgiven him for his mistakes." She tries to insist.

"I would never do that!" I point out. "I could never."

I feel tears beginning to form and instantly I'm crying. I feel a mix of emotions over everything. I can't believe I've lost my memory and I'm forced to live this life. I don't know who I am anymore, and I don't even know who these people are. As I cry, I feel Mitchie stand from her chair and gently bring herself into my arms. She hugs me tightly, trying to console me.

"Mitchie?" I ask as we hug. I guess it's time to let things settle in that i'm not who I think I am.

"Yeah?" She replies.

"I want you to help me remember who I am." I admit.

"Baby, I would love nothing more." She pulls back and smiles. "I need your back in my arms, but I need you to remember that you love me."

"So, uh, how long have we been together?" I ask her as she pulls away and sits back down.

"A year and a month." She replies instantly.

"What happened to me and Hannah?" She looks at me with the same expression of anger that she had the last time I mentioned Hannah's name.

"You guys broke up years ago." She says through her teeth.

"Have I offended you?" I ask.

"No, baby, it's just that.." She pauses to sigh before continuing. "Hannah caused a lot of problems in our relationship."

"Oh." I nod. The anger turned to sadness and I can see her holding back tears.

"Why are you crying?" I ask sympathetically. Such a beautiful girl like her shouldn't be crying.

"What? I-I'm not crying." She wipes away her little tear and smiles at me. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that she just gave me a fake smile.

"Yeah you are." I insist. "What did I say?"

"It's not what you said, it's just that I hate Hannah." She rolls her eyes.

"But she's my girlfriend." I remind her.

"No, she's your ex and she's been that way for years now." She shakes her head. I can't tell what expression she holds now but it seems to be a mix of sadness and anger.

"I'm sorry I'm trying to go along with all of this.. It's much to take in." I admit.

"I get it, Mik."

"I want to remember, I promise." I admit hoping she'll feel better. I can't take seeing this beautiful girl being so sad. "You seem like a sweet girl and you're beautiful, how did I get someone like you?"

"Because you made me fall in love with you." She laughs. "You know what's funny is, you were such a bitch before we dated and now you lose your memory but you're still the same kind Mikayla from before the car accident."

"Except with a bad memory?" I say.

"Yeah, except you can't remember that I'm madly in love with you or that you feel the same way too." She shakes her head and pouts.

"Will you tell me about how we got together?" I ask hoping to ease things, maybe even help me remember this girl.

"I'd love to." She clears her throat and starts. "Do you remember having a singing career?" She asks.

"Yeah, I just released my first album!" I confess.

"Well, since then you've become quite a household name and last summer we went on tour together." She starts. "It was me, you and Connect three."

"Ew, I toured with those dweebs?" My eyes grow wide at the thought.

"Yes." She chuckles. "We were forced to share a bus together and you didn't like it, I'll be honest and say at first I didn't either. You had this reputation about you and everyone thought of you as a bitch."

"Well I can be." I smirk.

"And you were, but to me you started being nicer and revealing more about yourself than ever before. One thing led to another and we confessed we had feelings for each other. You asked me out that same day."

"Was it cute, at least?"

"I thought it was cute and our first date was a lot of fun." She lights up. The way she talks about us is like she's never been happier before, I must be a good girlfriend to her.

"You said we're engaged.." I ask hoping to continue our conversation. I like talking to her and I'm finding her smile to be hypnotizing.

"Yeah, we're engaged." She brings her hand out in front of her to reveal a beautiful ring on her ring finger. It looks expensive if you ask me.

"Wow..." I let out as I take her hand to examine the ring in detail.

"You did a good job." She smiles.

"Looks like it." I can't help but just stare at the ring, how could I possibly afford something like this?

"You're probably thinking how you managed to pay for something like this but like I said, you're a household name now." She states. "We both have a lot of money."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but you tend to like spending it on me." She giggles, it such an addiction to listen to her do that.

"You're a beautiful girl, no wonder I do that." I point out.

"Would you like to know about how you proposed?" She looks down at the ring and smiles.

"Yes please." I nod.

Mitchie begins to tell me about our proposal and as she speaks, I can't help but stare at her and admire all her features. She's beautiful to say the least.

"And then we kissed and everyone was happy." She finishes.

"We kissed?" I ask.

"Well, we do that a lot." She chuckles. "Specially since we're kind of addicted to each other."

"Addicted?" I raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"We like to be together." She admits.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask when curiosity hits me.

"You already did."She jokes. That's my line!

"Hey, that's what I say." I tell her.

"I know, baby."

"Well, can I?"

"Yeah, you can."

I fidget with the edge of my covers, trying to hide the red of my face. What I'm about to ask is quite embarrassing but I can't deny I'm quite curious. "Are we.." I start but pause to take a deep breath. "Intimate?"

Mitchie giggles and the nods. "We are." She simply replies. "We definitely are."

"What's so funny? And what do you mean by 'definitely'?" I question.

"You grow red and embarrassed just to ask if we've had sex. You're usually very open about all of that." She shrugs. "I didn't mean anything by it, just that I can't deny that we're intimate."

"Wait, so I lost my virginity?" My eyes grow wide in surprise, who would have thought I'd lose that.

"To me." She smiles proudly.

"Was it good? Was I good?" I question.

"It was for me and I would hope it was good for you." She brings her hand out for me to hold and I hesitate a little before placing mine on top of hers. Her skin feels cool and I can't lie when I say I like having my hand on hers.

"When did i lose it?" I'm still curious.

"Almost a year ago."

"So we've been serious for a while?"

"Hence why we're engaged." She says as she shows me her ring finger again.

"Do you love me?" I question. She looks at me with a 'duh' expression and laughs.

"We wouldn't be engaged if I didn't." She answers. "Nor would we be intimate, as you say."

"Hey! Don't laugh at me.. It's an awkward question." I point out.

"It's not awkward when i'm your fiancé and I've seen every inch of you." She tells me.

I seem to grow red again because I can feel my cheeks growing hot instantly. "Every inch of me?" I question.

"Meaning I've seen you naked.. You know that's required when you're being intimate." She laughs.

I seriously can't take that laugh anymore, it's driving me crazy with how cute it is. "Do I love you?"

"You do." She smiles widely.

"I still can't remember anything." I frown as I realize that all of this has done no help.

"I'm not going anywhere, Mikayla." She grabs my hand in hers and smiles up at me. "I'm going to be here until you remember everything, and if by some bad fate you don't, i'm going to fight for you to be mine forever. I love you."

**Thanks guys for the reviews and comments.. Don't you worry your pretty little minds, the part you've all been anxiously waiting for is soon to come :) review, review and i'll post next chapter by tomorrow :)**


	46. Chapter 46

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. I do not own Hannah Montana or Camp Rock. **

* * *

><p><strong>One Month Later<strong>

**Mitchie's POV**

"Where's the show tonight?" Mikayla asks as we sit in my tour bus.

"Somewhere in Ohio." I admit. I should know the city where we're playing but I've been too sidetracked to care.

It's been exactly a month since Mikayla woke up from her coma, exactly a month since I've become a friend to my fiancé. At first I was hopeful that things were going to work out, I tried every day to bring her memory back but nothing worked. She was left in the hospital for another week after recuperating and was later discharged. Things were going well when she was there but as soon as she was forced to leave, things got worse.

_**Flashback**_

"This is where we were supposed to live." I say as I close the door behind us. While Mikayla was in the hospital, my parents and her dad all helped move our things into our cabin.

"So we live here?" She asks.

"We were going to before everything happened." I say.

"Where's my room?" She asks as she looks around.

"Well I thought we'd share the master bedroom." I admit.

"Oh." She says quietly then looks down. I feel myself grow sad at the fact that I may have to sleep in a separate bed than my girlfriend.

"We don't have to if you don't want." I say but hope against it.

"Maybe just for today I can sleep alone?" She suggests.

"Uh, yeah that's fine." I lie. I walk her upstairs and into the guest room. She sets her stuff down on the side of the door and turns to look at me.

"Can I have a few minutes to change?" She asks.

"Sure." I close the door behind me and walk over to the master bedroom. Everything is going completely wrong, this isn't how things were supposed to work out.

I throw myself onto the bed and just let the tears fall. I can't believe my Mikayla is lost behind this girl who I don't even know. I need a way to bring her back to me, I can't just share a house an pretend that everything is okay.

"I'm back." I hear Mikayla say as she stands by the room doorway.

"Oh, uh, come in." I say as I quickly wipe my tears so she won't notice.

"Everything okay?" She asks.

"Just peachy." I lie.

"What do you have planned for us to do?" She asks.

"What do you want to do?" I ask her.

"I'd like to see a movie." She shrugs.

"A scary movie?" I ask her. That's usually what Mikayla likes to watch anyway.

"Yeah! How'd you know?" She asks with a laugh.

"You usually never stop making me watch scary movies with you." I admit.

"You like them too?" She asks.

"As your girlfriend, I kind of have to." I laugh as I point that out to her.

The two of us make our way downstairs and I set up the movie. Mikayla takes a seat at the corner of the couch, opposite side of where I am. I feel a little awkward with her so far away from me so I slowly scoot over to her.

"You get scared easily?" She asks when she notices that I'm next to her.

"You usually let me cuddle into you." I admit.

"Oh." She replies. "Here." She opens up her arm slowly and I awkwardly snuggle into her. This doesn't feel right at all, it's like I'm cuddling with my sister.

"You don't have to be so tense." I admit as the movie begins. All I can feel is Mikayla's tense muscles, she's usually so relaxed.

"I, uh, this is awkward." She admits and removes her arm from around me. "Sorry."

"No, i'm sorry." I admit and pull away. The movie begins and I completely lose focus. I scoot back to the opposite end of the couch and just stare blankly at the screen. Occasionally I glance over at Mikayla who seems to be fairly interested in the film. My tears return and I can't help but begin to cry. The tears turn to sobs as I'm forced to accept the fact that this might not ever be the same again.

"You okay?" I hear Mikayla ask as I take off running upstairs.

I make it into the bedroom and throw myself face down into my pillows. I'm not afraid to cry out and nearly scream in emotional pain. This was never supposed to happen, this is all a nightmare. Three months ago I was happily engaged to this girl, and now, now it's like we're strangers.

"Mitchie?" I hear her concerned voice appear from the doorway. She repeats my name a few times, each time growing closer.

"What?" I finally answer as I pull away from my pillows.

"Are you okay?" She asks. I feel the bed sink and I notice she's sitting at the edge of it, just a few feet away from me.

"What do you think?" I choke out. "My fiancé doesn't remember who I am. She can't hold me because she thinks it's awkward. I can't kiss her or touch her because she fears the worst.. I'm not okay, Mikayla, I'm not."

"I'm sorry." She says and then the room grows quiet.

"I want to be able to believe that this is temporary but I can't help but feel like this is forever." I cry.

"I wish there was something I could do." She admits.

"I can't force you to love me like before." I say.

"I wish I could."

"I want to hold you in my arms again, and know that you feel the same way about me too."

"Give me time." She begs.

"I know," She shakes her head. "I just need a sign that everything will be okay. That if I continue to fight that somehow we will be okay."

I watch closely as Mikayla stands up from her spot and walks over to me. She looks down into my tearful eyes and then bends down to kiss me. Our lips come together but quickly separate and in that moment I feel hopeful again.

"How was that?" She asks as she pulls away.

"Not as good as usual," I admit. "But I guess you have to start somewhere."

"You have soft lips." She points out.

"You usually like them." I say as I wipe away all the remaining tears. Kissing Mikayla now may be a little awkward, but at least it's something.

"I can see why." She states as she stands awkwardly in front of me.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Um, I don't know." She answers.

"Was that kiss too much?"

"No, i liked it." She says.

"Well then?"

"I still think this is all awkward." She admits. "But nothing against you, you're beautiful. It's just that I don't know if I can get used to the idea that im yours."

"Come on tour with me." I suggest randomly. There's no possible way to bring her memory back than to take her where it all began.

"I don't think that's a good idea." She says nervously.

"I think it would help you remember." I say.

"How?" At this point she's seated beside me, playing with the sheets of the bed.

"Because that's where our relationship began," I admit. "Maybe it can be your trigger."

"Is this a good idea?" She asks.

"Please," I plead. "I want to help you remember, Mik."

"Okay." She states. "But what if it doesn't work?"

"I guess we'll have to figure that out when we get there. I want to believe that this will work, okay?" I say faithfully.

"I hope this works too." She smiles.

**_End Flashback_**

Mikayla has been on tour with me for two weeks now and although I imagined this would help, I quickly came to realize that my beliefs were completely wrong. She's been better about accepting that we're together but she still tenses when I hold her, and she hardly ever let's me kiss her.

She's been staying on my tour bus and although we share the bed in the back, she tends to sleep at the very edge of her side. It's not like she completely ignores me, because she doesn't, but things will never be like they used to be. Our kisses haven't been more than three seconds long and the one time we made out she pushed away from me because things were getting too heavy. I'm so afraid of touching her, of letting her know that we can be as close as she wants us to be.

"May I watch your set tonight?" She asks randomly.

"Of course you can." I say in response. She usually just lays out here in the tour bus while I perform.

"I'm sorry I haven't yet." She says. "It's all still hard for me."

"It's okay," I nod. "It will all get better in time, right?"

Mikayla nods then goes back to reading the book that's in her hands. I can't help but admit that I'm almost all out of hope. Over the past few days I've started to accept the fact that my Mikayla is never coming back to me, and that somehow I must settle with the girl who's seated right across from me.

"You're on in thirty minutes." I hear my manager say from the front of the bus. "Get moving, Mitchie."

I quickly stand up and offer Mikayla my hand. She looks at it then hesitates a little before putting her book away and taking my hand. I intertwine our fingers together as I lead us from the back of the bus to the front.

"All set?" My manager asks and I nod.

We follow her over to the dressing room and I keep my hand tightly around Mikayla's. Even such a small action like holding hands still has her a little tense. When we enter the room she lets go of my hand and sits comfortably on the couch.

"Are you nervous?" She asks in an attempt to make small talk. We hardly converse when I'm in the dressing room, it's mostly her acting shy at the fact that i'm changing.

"I am now." I admit with a chuckle. "Thanks."

"Oh, you're welcome." She laughs.

I wait for everyone to clear the room and then walk over to pick out my outfit. "Should I do the black shorts and red strapless top or this black jumpsuit?" I ask her.

"The black and red one seems hot." She states. I can't help but look at her after she says that, that's a step up from anything she's said the last month.

"Okay, then red an black it is." I say. I slowly remove my current dress and walk over to stand in front of the mirror. Usually when I do this Mikayla tends to look away but today she's actually staring at me. "You like the view?" I ask jokingly.

"What? Uh, um.." She stutters and then can't manage to finish her sentence.

"You can say yes, you know." I tease. I turn to look at her and I can see a slight desire in her eyes, I hadn't seen her look that way in a long time.

"You're beautiful." She admits as she eyes me down. Maybe I should walk around in a bra and underwear more often if it will cause this reaction.

"Thank you." I smile at her.

"But please put some clothes on." She insists and I do as she demands.

"So how do I look?" I ask her when I have my outfit on and ready to go.

"Can I say you look hot?" She laughs. "Because you do."

I look at her a little taken back by her new found bold attitude. The idea that she may be slowly coming back to me flashes through my head but i quickly rid of it when i realize that will only bring my hopes up for nothing.

"Are you staying in here or actually watching my set?" I ask when the room grows quiet. She looks at me as she contemplates her answer.

"I'd like to see what you can do." She smiles and stands up.

"I'll have them set up your usual spot then." I tell her.

"Usual spot?" She questions.

"It's just a stool backstage that's designated for you and only you." I smile as I make my way over to her. "So you coming?" I offer her my hand and she just looks down at it.

"I'm coming." She states before placing her hand on mine and intertwining it in the process.

Mikayla's hand seems less tense this time, like something in that dressing room caused her to relax a little. That's not to say she's back though, because she's still a little hesitant of things. We make our way over to the side of the stage where i'm instructed to wait for my mic.

"Wow, that's a lot of people." She says as she peaks out through the side. "You have a lot of fans."

"Only one that I really care about." I say with a smile as i pull my hand away from hers and bring it around her back. I step into her and look into her eyes, searching for a sign. The fact that she's more relaxed has me upping my game.

"And who is that?" She asks seriously.

"You." I plant a small kiss on her lips but she pulls away before I can make anything off of it.

"I'm not comfortable doing this in front of everyone." She says as she tenses up in my arms. I pull away and turn around, fighting the tears.

"I have to go now." I say as I walk away. There was no need in staying and watching her try to remember me, this was all starting to get tiring. I don't know how long I can keep fight for her until it becomes pointless.

"Let's go, Mitchie." I feel myself being dragged over by my manager. She pushes me into my sound guy who hands me my mic.

"All set?" He asks.

"Yeah, i guess." I answer as I take the mic and commence the small walk on stage. The crowd looks extra packed tonight, lights and people everywhere.

"Hello Ohio!" I chant out as I recall that I still don't remember what city i'm in. The crowd cheers loudly as I appear in front of them and my band begins the intro to the show.

The concert goes on like every other one of them, except this time I find myself constantly glancing over backstage. Mikayla's seated at the stool, watching tentatively as I sing my songs. Part of me wishes to see her sing a long, but the other part just wants to see that she's still there.

"This next song is called _Until You're Mine_," I say a couple songs into my set. "Sing along if your know the words."

I look over at Mikayla one last time because beginning my song and in that moment I feel my whole world slowly slipping from my hands. She looks at me with a confused look when she realizes the music has started but the lyrics aren't coming out of my mouth. My band stops their instruments and the entire arena goes silent as I stare backstage in tears.

"I-I" I say as I choke on my tears. Everyone gasps and whispers between themselves as I finally gain the courage to speak. "I'd like to perform a different song if that's okay with y'all."

My band looks between themselves, surprised by my sudden actions. "_You Found Me_." I tell them quickly and they all nod.

The intro begins and i'm forced to look away from Mikayla before I break down in tears. "_I found God on the corner of First and Amistad, where the west was all but one._"I sing as I close my eyes, avoiding any eye contact or any lights. "_All alone smoking his last cigarette, I said 'where you been'.. he said 'ask anything'._"

"_Where were you when everything was falling apart? All my days spent by the telephone, that never rang and all i needed was a call that never came to the corner of First and Amistad._" I sing as I let the tears flow. In my head i'm seeing memories of everything, watching them all slip away.

"Lost and Insec-"I begin to sing but am interrupted by someone else's voice.

"_Lost and insecure, you found me... you found me._" I hear Mikayla's voice and I swear I think i'm going crazy. "_Lying on the floor, surrounded.. surrounded_."

Just as those last words are sung, I see Mikayla appear from backstage and make her way over to me. I felt like a dream as I watched her slowly reach me. "_Why did you have to wait? Where were you, where were you? Just a little late._" We sing in unison and she stops directly in front of me. "_You found me, you found me._"

As soon as we conclude the chorus, I feel Mikayla throw her arms around me in an intense hug. I can't understand what's going on until I feel her pull back and connect our lips in one passionate kiss. "I remember," She cries out into the embrace. "Baby, I remember."

**I didn't get as many reviews as I expected on my last chapter but quite frankly it doesn't matter because I owed you guys this one. Sweet reunion, eh? Review, maybe? Cool. Love you guys! Credit of idea goes to Demenalover18**


	47. Chapter 47

****DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. I do not own Hannah Montana or Camp Rock. I also do not own Won't Go Home Without You by Maroon 5.****

* * *

><p>*My apologies for the delay. Here's the update though and I hope you enjoy.<p>

**One Week Later **

**Mikayla's POV**

"Mitchie, soundcheck starts in five let's get going please." Mitchie's manager enters her tour bus and begins to shout from the front. She knows very well not to come to the back because she's never sure what she'll be met with.

At the sound of her manager's voice, Mitchie pulls away from my lips and sighs impatiently. "I'll be right there." She shouts back before unstraddling me, allowing myself to regain my breath. We had been making out for what seemed like hours, and I was thankful that her manager had interrupted before things got any heavier. As Mitchie stands from the bed, she looks around for my shirt that she had somehow managed to take off me. I had previously not even realized I was shirtless until I'd felt Mitchie's enticing touch caress up and down my waist.

"I say we finish this tonight." She smiles my way before throwing the shirt that had been dispersed onto the bus floor.

"You know I'm not one to usually complain about these things, but damn baby you've had me every night. Don't you want to rest for one day?" I question her knowing she'll just laugh.

"Aw come on. I went an entire month and a half without touching you." She tells me with her famous pout that makes me melt; she can do no wrong if she gives me that pout.

"I'm not going anywhere, Mitchie." I remind her much like I have been doing all week. I pull my shirt over my head and sit up on the bed.

"Yeah, because I'm not letting you go anywhere." She grabs me by the waist and pulls me into her, kissing my cheek multiple times. I loved when Mitchie would do that.

"Alright, let's go before I get you in trouble." I say quickly before standing up and intertwining her soft fingers with my own.

We walk silently from the bus and into the venue, waving at the few fans that were gathered around hoping to see one of us. The venue we were in was very familiar to me, I settled with the fact that I might have played here once before. "You know why I chose this place to be my tour closer?" Mitchie asks me, probably noticing the familiar thinking look on my face.

"No, but I'm interested in finding out." I say while squeezing her hand in the process, causing a giggle to escape from her.

"Think back to about a year ago." She suggests and I try to do so. Although I had been able to regain my memory a week ago, some things were still a blur.

"We played here together, didn't we?" I ask as I think back. All I could recollect was that a year ago, Mitchie and I were dating and on tour with Connect 3, well, until I got kicked out that is. Now that she mentions it, I can't believe it's been over a year since Mitchie and I got together. We've been through so much together over the past year; it's really nice to be able to say that we've made it.

"We didn't exactly get to play here." She says slowly. I bit my lip lightly as I tried to think back to that tour.

"This was the venue we had to cancel because of the hurricane!" I point out when the memory comes to me. How could I ever forget that day?

"Remember what else happened here?" She asks, looking at me with a hopeful smile.

"I punched the shit out of that dickhead." I say proudly. If there was one thing I was proud of, it was defending my girl's honor and punching that scumbag. Just the thought of what he'd done got me angry.

"Think back a little earlier than that." She smirks.

"Oh." I let out when I finally realize what she's talking about. "The night we.."

"Made love for the first time." She whispers in my ear, cautiously making sure no one could hear her. I had to give it to her, she did a good job of pretending she was innocent but I can proudly admit that she's anything but.

"But this is also the place where the tour ended for me." I remind her. At this point we had made it to the side of the stage and it was only a matter of seconds before she would be dragged away from me to do her soundcheck. "And the place where I had to sneak in to apologize to you." I admit with a small laugh.

"That's not why I chose it as my last place to play before the tour ends." She explains. "Originally I wasn't scheduled to play here but after what happened with you I begged them to add it. I thought maybe it would help bring back your memory. It's a special city for us now."

"Mitchie, that's so sweet." I smile widely at the kind gesture. She had been telling me all the things she had done while my memory had been absent and each time she mentioned something I'd just smile. I can't deny that I have the best fiancé in the world.

"I didn't know when you were going to come back to me," She pouts and looks down at her feet. "So I hoped to close here as a last resort."

I place my index finger beneath her chin and slowly lift it up, our eyes meeting in the process. "Erase that memory from your brain, baby. I'm here now, your Mikayla is here now and she's not going anywhere." I promise her before leaning in and placing a light kiss on her lips. I pull back quickly, leaving Mitchie to want more.

"Don't pull away." She frowns and hits my arm aggressively.

"Ouch, bitch!" I say jokingly. "You're abusive."

"Am not!" She laughs through her words, pulling me into her by the waist. I don't neglect the kiss she plants on my lips, merely because I wasn't expecting it. We walk back slowly until we hit a random wall, our lips not bothering to separate as we do. I bring my hand up and place it firmly against the wall, trying to hold off from slamming Mitchie onto it. Her hands stay firm on my waist, holding on tightly as if a storm were to blow through and rip me away.

I was about ready to pick her up and take her away but my plans were foiled by someone clearing their throat beside us. "Hate to be one to break you two lovebirds away but the fans are waiting for you, Mitchie." Her manager tells us with an apologetic smile. She's been extremely lenient about Mitchie and I making out everywhere, I guess she knows exactly how much Mitchie been missing me.

"I'll be right back, baby." Mitchie says after sweetly kissing my cheek. My frown is suddenly replaced by a smirk as I watch Mitchie make her way onto the stage.

I debated going back to the bus while she did her thing but instead I settled on staying and watching. While Mitchie sang her first song, _Unbroken_, I sat back in my designated seat and watched tentatively. My mind began to flashback to a week ago, the day I was finally able to regain my memory. The thought of what I put Mitchie through still haunts me. I wish I could take away the past two months or just pretend like it never happened. It wasn't like things between Mitchie and I had gotten worse since I'd gotten my memory back, in fact, things have actually been truly amazing, but I just can't bear to imagine what she was feeling.

Sometimes I sit back and think about what it might have been like to be in Mitchie's position. She went from thinking I was dying to technically losing me for a month. I replay the stories she'd told me that night when everything had gone back to normal. I remember watching her fight back tears at the thought. I never liked watching her cry or seeing her upset; such a beautiful girl like her shouldn't have to suffer through anything. Mitchie had managed to deal with everything very well though, she was strong and that's something that I'm very proud of.

I can still see the huge smile that was plastered on her face when I walked out onto that stage and proved to her that I was back. Everything felt back to normal after that, she'd still get sad at the thought of everything, but things between us were back to where we wanted them to be. The past week's been more than blissful. And after everything we went through together, and after everything she had to face, I am glad that we can finally get to go home after this. We'll finally be able to live together and start putting our wedding into action.

"Any questions?" Mitchie asks the crowd, causing me to focus my attention back on her. I had drifted off into thought and missed her perform the last two songs.

"If you could be anyone else for a day, who would you be?" Someone, it appeared like a young girl, asked.

Mitchie was silent for a moment, thinking hard about the question. I couldn't see the front of her face from here, but I could imagine her making the cute wink like thinking face she always makes. "Man, that's a tough one." She finally speaks up. Before she can answer she turns her head slightly and looks at me. "I'd have to go with.. Mikayla." She admits shyly. "I'd like to see life through her eyes."

I chuckled to myself at Mitchie's response; it was quite random to say the least. Following the question, a few more were asked, most of which were about her music and one about being in the hunger games. "Look, if I was in the hunger games then no one would be able to beat me." She says with a sort of confident tone. "I'd beat everyone up and run like hell. Katniss has nothing on me." She laughs loudly, giggling even.

"Last one." The lady who goes around looking for questions says.

"Hi." A teenaged girl says with enthusiasm. I can barely make her out from here. "If you were to die today, what three things would you want to do beforehand?"

"Wow. That's a very interesting question." Mitchie says in shock. "But there's only one thing I'd like to do before I die and that's to marry my fiancé. So, yeah, I'd marry Mikayla."

Mitchie's response caused me to smile brightly while the butterflies in my stomach resurfaced and began to flutter. I hadn't felt this way towards Mitchie in a while, but hearing her answer the question the way she did made me fall in love with her all over again. "I'd have a kid or two with her too, but you said I only get one day." Mitchie adds jokingly, earning a laugh from the small group of fans.

Following her q&a, Mitchie sang her last song before thanking the crowd and making her way back to me. I held my arms open widely for her to come into me and she quickly did so. I bring my arms around tightly and she rests her head on my shoulder. "So you want to get married?" I ask jokingly. She keeps herself in my arms but I can feel her laughing. She didn't have to answer my rhetoric question, I knew exactly what her answer was.

…

"So how are you feeling tonight, Louisiana?" Mitchie asks the crowd of thousands after completing half her set. It was just like Mitchie to forget the city she's in, but she always does a great job of remembering the state. You would think that someone who begged to have New Orleans on her tour schedule would actually remember the city's name. It's not like it's hard or anything. "You guys ready to slow things down a little bit?" She asks eagerly and the crowd gives the okay.

"Before I go ahead and sing this next song, I'd like to give a little speech. I don't usually do these because nine times out of ten I start bawling in the process, but I feel like tonight is a special occasion. How many of you came out to see me last time I was here?" She asks. Hands fly up while others merely scream out at the top of their lungs. I wasn't entirely sure where Mitchie was going with this; it was really unexpected of her. "I have a lot of happy memories in this city, some not so great ones, but mostly ones that I really cherish. About a month ago I had to beg my manager to schedule this show, sorry if it was so unexpected for y'all. This city isn't just special for me, but it's special for Mikayla as well. I'm sure most of you have heard about what's happened in the last month or so. Coming here was my last resort."

"You know how some people often say that you never truly know what you have until it's gone, well, those people are undeniably correct. I'm sure many of you have noticed that I personally can vouch for that saying." Mitchie begins to explain to the crowd, earning my complete undivided attention. "About a month ago I was completely hopeless. I quickly came to find that losing someone you love truly sucks. But if there's one thing I learned from that horrible experience, it's that I'm never taking anything for granted because you never know when tragedy can struck. I'm never going to forget that I have something special next to me. She's special, and she's always going to be that way to me. You all know who I'm talking about and she knows exactly who she is.

The crowd cheers loudly while a few fans being to 'aw' at Mitchie's speech. I inched closer to the stage, trying to listen to everything she was saying. "I was in my dressing room earlier and I was just thinking about my future tour and instantly I remembered that the next time you guys see me, I'll be married. Yes, I'll be undeniably happy and married to the love of my life." She says proudly before turning to look my way and giving me a devilish smile. She was planning something; I could see it in her eyes. "Speaking of which, I was hoping you guys would let me bring out my future wife tonight. Is that okay?"

I should have known those were her intensions. I roll my eyes at her as I slowly make my way onto the stage and over to where she's standing. One of her roadies had pre-placed two stools, one for her and one for me. She brought me into a tight hug and kissed my cheek, whispering something in my ear that sounded like 'I love you'. Before she could continue, I took a seat on the stool beside hers.

"Can you guys please give the biggest welcome to my fiancé, Mikayla? Tonight's show is actually dedicated to her." Mitchie states with a smile that's eating her face. I had been seeing that smile a lot lately. "She's hot, huh?" Mitchie adds with a small chuckle after the crowd cheered and whistled.

I could feel my cheeks turning a shade of dark red as Mitchie spoke to the crowd. I'm used to being in front of thousands, but never in such an intimate setting as we'd been now.

"Tonight i'd like to play a new song which I wrote at the start of this tour. This isn't a romantic love song and it's not an upbeat dance song either. When I started this tour, this girl right here was like a stranger to me. She wouldn't even let me kiss her." Mitchie adds in an attempt to lighten mood, earning a laugh from the crowd. "I was starting to lose hope and I even started to slowly accept the fact that maybe she was never coming back to me. I cannot tell you how many nights I stayed up begging to have my Mikayla back and thankfully one night, she came back." She looks at me lovingly and smiles sweetly. I looked into her eyes and I could see the love, I could see her falling in love with me all over again much like I'd previously done.

"But before that I stayed up one of the nights and just put some words on paper. In my attempt to accept what I thought was my loss, I wrote a break up song. Many of you can relate to getting your heart broken, and almost losing Mikayla broke mine." The smile fades and is replaced by a sad expression that I hadn't really seen in a long time.

"Baby, I want you to know something in front of everyone here. I love you, and I will continue to love you until my last dying breath. I never want to lose you again, because losing you was like slowly losing myself. You know I hate putting out our relationship for everyone to see, but I can't wait to show you off to the world as my wife." Mitchie's eyes grew glossy as she spoke, almost like she was fighting back joyful tears. She winked at me and then turned to face the crowd. "Without further ado, this one is called _Won't Go Home Without You_."

_I asked her to stay but she wouldn't listen  
>She left before I had the chance to say<br>Oh..  
>The words that would mend the things that were broken<br>But now it's far too late, she's gone away_

Mitchie maintained her eyes shut as she began to sing the verse of her song. I stared at her in complete awe as she slowly sang, each word hitting me harder and harder.

_Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
>Thinking, "Why does this happen to me?<br>Why does every moment have to be so hard?"  
>Hard to believe that<em>

At first I didn't catch it, but instantly I know the girl 'crying herself to sleep' was Mitchie. I could see the pain in her eyes, even though they were firmly closed. I knew this was a sign that she was trying not to cry, but in her voice I could hear her growing weaker.

_It's not over tonight  
>Just give me one more chance to make it right<br>I may not make it through the night  
>I won't go home without you<em>

The song had been completely acoustic until she'd hit that chorus and her drummer joined in. The sound of both instruments and Mitchie's voice blending kept me swaying from side to side. She too had started to sway as she sang into the mic, her eyes still shut tightly.

_The taste of her breath, I'll never get over  
>The noises that she made kept me awake<br>Oh…  
>The weight of the things that remained unspoken<br>Built up so much it crushed us everyday_

She'd slowed the tempo down again and her drummer's beats had quickly faded. I made a mental note to scold her about the second line of her verse, but I kept listening regardless of it. I knew she never means any harm in her lyrics, she just writes what she feels. This song was slowly starting to break my heart. I couldn't bear to hear the pain in her voice.

_Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
>Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?<br>Why does every moment have to be so hard?"  
>Hard to believe that<em>

_It's not over tonight_  
><em>Just give me one more chance to make it right<em>  
><em>I may not make it through the night<em>  
><em>I won't go home without you<em>

Her stool had somehow ended on the ground after she slammed her foot back and it tumbled away. She looked like a rockstar now, slamming down onto her guitar as she sang the chorus. I saw her eyes open for the first time and the sight of her tears had me on the verge of my own. It was always beautiful to see the way she got so into her music. There was no way of denying that she gives every little piece of herself onto her performances.

_It's not over tonight  
>Just give me one more chance to make it right<br>I may not make it through the night  
>I won't go home without you<em>

As the chorus concludes, she lets go of her guitar and swings it behind her back. Instantly, she grabs the mic from the stand and faces me, inching closer and closer. When our faces are just inches apart, she sings the bride in a smoother tone.

_Of all the things I felt but never really shown  
>Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go<br>I should not ever let you go, oh oh oh_

She pecks my lips lightly before continue on with the song. She doesn't bother to leave my side again, she just stands in front of me and sings while her band plays on in the back. I wanted to grab her there and then and just hold her. She was crying now, maybe from the lyrics or maybe from the fact that she was finally opening up. Our fingers intertwined before she concluded the song, and she just smile as I wiped away the tears that invaded her beautiful face.

_It's not over tonight_  
><em>Just give me one more chance to make it right<em>  
><em>I may not make it through the night<em>  
><em>I won't go home without you<em>

_It's not over tonight_  
><em>Just give me one more chance to make it right<em>  
><em>I may not make it through the night<em>  
><em>I won't go home without you<em>  
><em>And I won't go home without you<em>  
><em>And I won't go home without you<em>  
><em>And I won't go home without you<em>

A sudden silence filled the room before the crowd broke out into cheers. I couldn't really hear what they were saying and screaming, I was too caught up repeating the lyrics in my head. When Mitchie concluded the song, she looked at me with concern, almost like she was asking for my opinion. I couldn't speak, I just stood up from the stool and unlinked our hands. She looked a little taken back by my actions but that was until I wrapped my arms around her neck and leaned in to kiss her.

Mitchie's instincts had her wrapping her arms around my waist and smiling sweetly into our kiss. There was something about this kiss that had me forgetting where we were. Even as I pulled back and kept my forehead against hers, it was like it was just her and I tonight. "Please don't leave me." I barely heard her say.

"Never." I said as loudly as possible. She smiled at me, and I knew she'd heard me.

**I hope you guys liked the chapter, :) Someone had suggested to me that I do Fix A Heart for this song but as I was writing, this maroon 5 song came one and i truly found it to be fitting. **Now like i previously stated, I'm planning to end this very soon and if there's something you'd like to see before the wedding then go ahead and send me your suggestion. Also, the wedding will conclude this story but i've been told that I should do like a series of one-shots later on depicting their life as a married couple/with kids/kids growing up.. It'd probably be about 10 chapters, 15 at the most. What do you think? Yay or Nay? Would you read? It'd be in the future though. Review please! ****


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters and WOWP or CR.**

* * *

><p><em>Hello fellow readers... Sorry about the fact that I haven't really updated in SO long.. like I explained before I've been quite busy with college so it's been a little hard to sit myself down and write. Starting today (or i guess since last update) my future updates will take a while but i'll try my hardest to get them to you. Originally this chapter was going to be much longer but i decided to break it down into two... for all those anons who wanted more sex.. enjoy these next two chapters. ;) anyway, following these two parts, i will be concluding the story with a wedding so look for that. If you have any suggestions or ideas that you wanna see as I conclude this story, let me know :) Thank you for reading and review if you'd like to!<em>

**Next Day (**Pre-Wedding Part 1)****

**Mitchie's POV**

Red eye flights have never been my favorites, especially the ones that are so long you've got no other choice but to sleep. Thankfully that wasn't the case today, in fact, for the first time ever I had actually been really excited to be on a plane to LA at 1 in the morning. My mind was clouded throughout the entirety of that nonstop from Louisiana to LA. While my sleeping fiancé slept beside me, her fuzzy zebra print blanket covering almost every inch of her, I sat in my aisle seat and thought deeply about my life. I had my arm wrapped around her, being careful enough to not wake her. I enjoyed watching her sleep, the way her eyes fluttered while she dreamt or the way she smiled when I caressed her back.

"I love you, Mik." I whispered lowly as I kissed the top of her head. She was too tired to even bother looking up, but the way she shifted in my arms told me she had enjoyed the slight action.

I've never been the type of girl who likes to sit back and observe every detail of her life, but in that somewhat long flight from my last show of the tour, something in me screamed nostalgia. The second we boarded that flight Mikayla was out cold and I was left to sit quietly and let the thoughts course through me. I could have slept, that would have been a clever option, but the thought of finally being home with the love of my life kept me energized, it kept me going. Even now, as I sit in the back of a black limo beside my sleepyhead of a fiancé, I can't help but think about everything.

"We're finally going home." I voice the only thought that seems to currently be repeating itself in my head. I didn't mean for it to be heard, I was just trying to let it sink in. After everything Mikayla and I had been through, the good and the bad, we were finally going to start our life together.

"What?" Mikayla asks softly as she lifts her head from my shoulder. She looks at me with slight confusion, almost as if she had no idea who she was let alone where.

"I'm just excited to go home with you." I admit to her before placing a gentle kiss on her cheek, causing her to blush.

"You didn't sleep at all, did you?" She asks with an arched eyebrow and a hint of 'I knew it' in her voice. One thing that I really adored about Mikayla was her ability to constantly make me feel those little butterflies in my stomach. People always say those go away with time, that once a relationship is built the butterflies just soft of disappear. But that isn't the case with my Mikayla; she always finds new ways to make me feel like a damn schoolgirl.

"I couldn't stop thinking about us." I tell her. It was true, I sat there the entire time thinking about… us.

"You're going to fall asleep on me, huh?" She questions with a slight eye roll as she sits up in her seat.

"No baby, we'll stay up all night long." I promise her with a wink and a simple smile, the one she always says she loves to see. "We still have to christen the house, you know." I lean over and whisper in her ear.

"If you fall asleep on me Michelle, I swear I'm going to..." She began to tease but I interrupted her with my lips. She smiled into our kiss and I had to fight the urge to continue it. I pulled away instantly before one of us took things to the next level, a gesture we were both anxious about getting to. Not that I would mind having her this instant, but not when we're just a few minutes away from home.

"I promise once I have you all to myself there will be no reason for sleep." I promised her. "Absolutely none."

…

"Home sweet home." I say proudly as Mikayla and I make our way through the front door of our cabin. The place is dead quiet, and so dark that it's almost spooky. I turn my attention to Mikayla, who I can barely make out in the darkness. I can see she has a grin on her face as she looks back at me.

"I wish I could just marry you right now." She states after a few seconds of silently staring at one another. I wonder what went through her head as we did that, was she thinking what I was thinking? Was she as happy and proud to be with me as I am of being with her?

"I do." I jokingly say as I stumble around in the darkness to take her hand in mine. We stand there together for a moment, her head somehow making its way onto my shoulder. I cherish every single moment I get to spend with this girl, even more so now that I've experienced what it's like to lose her. Feeling Mikayla's head rested on me makes me feel complete, I just love her.

For the next two minutes, we forget about the world. We stand there in each other's arms just taking in every little thing that the other does. Like Mikayla for instance, I can feel her heart beating faster and faster. I feel her breathing hitch each time I run my fingers through her hair or rub tiny circles on her back. The vibration of her voice against my skin makes me shiver as she hums along to one of our songs, _You Found Me. _She giggles audibly when my hand begins its slow descend to her ass.

"Hey now, handsy!" She proclaims as she takes a step back before my hand could even reach the desired destination. I stared at her blankly, pretending to be hurt by her actions. My eyes had adjusted perfectly well to the darkness at this point, and I could now see every little thing about her. "Buy me dinner first!" She added.

"I wasn't aware I had to buy you dinner just to get laid. That's not what you said the last few nights." I joked as Mikayla left my side to find a source of light. I could already imagine her rolling her eyes at my comment. I chuckled to myself as I watched her stumble away. It was really cute to watch her fumble around our living room in the darkness; she looked like she was completely drunk. Ironically, she's been sober for almost a year now.

The lights flickered on and I fixed my sight on my gorgeous fiancé. "No dinner, no sexy time." She says in a childish voice as she did a little hip-swaying dance over to the couch. I couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter, causing her to look at me as if I had gone mad. "Babe, you're fucking insane."

I made my way over to the living room couch where she had just seated herself. I smiled at her as she patted the seat next to her for me to take, but I chose to straddle her instead. "You just drive me crazy." I said in a semi-seductive tone, I was so ready to fuck her.

"I was thinking…" Mikayla said with a devilish grin, the one she uses when she has something up her sleeve. Nine times out of ten I find myself falling for her little plans, even when they're devious.

"No!" I respond before she has the remote opportunity to continue. I had one thing in mind right now and the more she spoke, the more she prolonged it. My lips found their way to her neck and I began to kiss her the way I know she loves. I knew each and every way to turn her on, just like she knew the little tricks that had me begging for more.

"Mmm..." She moaned softly as I sucked lightly on her soft skin. "Babe, please listen to me?" I knew it took everything she had to slightly push me off and stop me from pleasuring her. Her hands were placed firmly on my waist as she raised an eyebrow at me. Whatever she was about to suggest or say, seemed somewhat important. I was disappointed to have to pull away, especially after getting her to emit that sexy moan, but I did so anyway.

"This better be good, Mikayla." I said with a slight hint of annoyance, one that I was pretending to hold. I watched her eyes go down to my lips and back to my eyes, she was fighting the temptation.

"I was thinking maybe we could smoke again… like... some weed." She said nervously. I couldn't help but laugh at the way she was behaving, it was like we had just met.

"What? Again?" The suggestion caught me completely by surprise but I wasn't about to object to it. The few times that Mikayla and I ever smoked together, resulted in incredibly wonderful sex. I really couldn't complain.

"You know the sex is amazing when we do." She lets out almost as though she had been reading my mind. "Not that sex in general isn't amazing... I mean, it is but…" She began to ramble but I stopped her with my lips, again.

"I get it! The sex is sheet-grabbing, toe-curling, screaming at the top of your lungs amazing. It's out of this world." I helped her out. "But I don't have any weed, baby."

"I saved some from the last time." She says shyly. It was so adorable to see her act this way, especially since my fiancé isn't exactly a softy.

Before I could even speak again, Mikayla had pushed me off of her and taken off in search of the remaining herbs. I stared at the empty couch space where she was once seated. "This is going to be an interesting night." I whispered to myself.

Ten minutes later, the two of us were back on the couch while I rolled us a joint. Mikayla eyed me with the most desirable eyes ever, either she really wanted me or she was beyond excited to smoke again. "I can't believe we're doing this again." She said as she crawled over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. She kissed my shoulder blades gently, making her way over to my neck with her soft lips. I adored the feeling of her lips on my skin, so gentle and sensual.

"It's always your idea, Kay." I moan out in response to her touch. I really just wanted to smoke this blunt quickly and have her completely naked. I don't know when I turned into a sex-crazed animal, but Mikayla is at full blame for it.

The second I finished rolling the weed, Mikayla grabbed the joint from my hands and quickly lit it up. She wasted no time in taking the first few hits, smirking at me as she did so. "You ready for tonight, baby?" She asked in her sexual voice; the one she tends to give me when she's all hot and bothered.

"Let's go upstairs." I insisted as she took a long drag. "Forget about getting high, let's just fuck."

Mikayla shook her head as she blew out a cloud of smoke that lingered around us. I knew there was no way I was going to win with her, so I grabbed the joint from her hands and took a few hits. Her pupils were darkening more and more with each drag I was taking. I felt her inch closer, admiring me in the process.

I don't know how long it took for both of us to be completely out of it, but before I could even process it, both Mikayla and I were on the floor laughing uncontrollably. Neither of us had even done anything remotely hilarious, we were just that fucked up. "Let's cuddle." I suggested as our laughing ceased and the two of us remained staring at one another. There were always times when Mikayla would look at me and I knew exactly what she was saying; it was pretty fucking badass. She moved herself closer to me and I brought my arm around her instinctively.

"Will you draw circles on my back like you always do?" She asked me as we laid there in silence. I contemplated the idea but decided to do something different instead. When she least expected it, I brought both legs around her waist and straddled her down to the floor. "Mitchie!" She muttered through yet another fit of laughter. I didn't join her in this one, instead I continued on my pursuit to finally touch her.

"Let's have sex, Mik." I begged and pleaded after each kiss that I was strategically placing on her neck. I knew she was going to give in, so I continued on with each moan she emitted. "I know how you get when you're high." I reminded her. She didn't' speak after that point, she just let me kiss her. My lips moved around her neck, slowly making their way back down to her lips. The second our lips crashed against one another I was in a complete daze. Somehow Mikayla had flipped us over and her kisses were getting stronger, more passionate. My hands clung onto her shirt and she wasted no time in letting me remove it from her. Just as I went to remove her bra, she instantly pulled away.

"Shit." She muttered. I looked at her in complete confusion, what the fuck was going on? "Babe, I'm hungry." She whispered before completely standing up and staring down at me. Her hair looked like slight mess, a result of my current horny state.

"You're seriously going to stop what we're doing for food?" I ask in complete shock. "Just stay here, I'll give you something to eat." I told her suggestively as I slowly spread my legs apart. She smirked at me but shook her head in rejection. "I want some cake, babe." She admitted.

"Cake?" I couldn't help but laugh at her right now, partially because she was actually completely crazy and the other half because I was too high to function. "Cake!" I suggested as I pointed south, indicating to her that I was desperate for sex.

"I'm going to make us some cake!" She babbled to herself before exiting the living room and making her way into our kitchen. I couldn't believe what had just happened, my fiancé left me all hot and bothered just so she could go satisfy her munchies.

"I'm going to get you for this, Mikayla." I screamed out to her as I grabbed her lingering shirt and threw it onto the couch. I wasn't angry, I was just really annoyed. "Bitch." I muttered to myself as I got up from the cold floor and fixed myself.

I could hear Mikayla making noise in the kitchen and suddenly a hard crash soon followed. "Babe!" I yelled out in worry as I sprinted into the kitchen. To my surprise, Mikayla was lying on the floor laughing while a few contents of our pantry laid beside her. "What the hell did you do?" I ask as I lend her a hand. Her fingers wrapped around mine and she quickly pulled me down with her. Our faces were only inches apart, and I could feel her breath against me.

"I'm so fucked up, Mitch." She stated as if I didn't already know. "I tried to get the flour but then everything came tumbling down." It was almost impossible for her to speak with a straight face.

"You're making a…" I began to say but was interrupted by a handful of flour being thrown at my face. Mikayla's laughter filled the room as I fought back the urge to yell at her. "YOU ARE SO DEAD." I claimed while my hand snuck beside her to grab a fistful of the flour.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Mikayla screamed seconds after managing to sneak away from beneath me. I looked around the room and found her searching for a pan to protect herself with.

"You can run but you can't hide." I threw the fistful of flour at her but only to have it barely even touch her. She stuck her tongue out at me and continued to run around the kitchen. I had no idea what came over her, but I wasn't about to let her win this.

Fifteen minutes; that's how long Mikayla and I spent creating the biggest mess possible in our newly renovated kitchen (we had gotten a few things fixed while I was on tour). She had managed to hit me quite a few times with the flour, while I only struck her once. It was evident that I was no good at this game, so when she wasn't looking I snuck some Strawberry flavored cake frosting from the pantry. In my last attempt at redemption, I smeared her half topless body with the creamy pink substance. This wasn't one of my smartest ideas. "Lick it off." She suggested in euphoria. In that instant, she had completely forgotten about our little war and was now in the typical 'Mikayla' zone.

I took a few steps closer to her, my eyes fixed on the frosting that was spread over her cleavage. The second I was next to her, my lips came crashing onto hers while her hands played around with the zipper of my jeans. The food fight became non-existent as I pushed her back onto the counter and mounted her atop it. She pushed away the contents of the kitchen's island as I slowly pushed her down.

"Lick it off, baby." She pleaded again, this time placing both her hands on my face and causing me to lock eyes with her. Her pupils had been far past the point of being dilated and I knew she wanted me, she really fucking wanted me.

It took me three seconds to climb up onto the island and position myself to lick away the frosting. As I did so, Mikayla reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, providing me with the best access to the mess I had previously made. When all was finally set, I leaned down and began to lick away the frosting just like she had insisted. "You're such a dirty girl, Mikayla." I managed to say after licking her clean.

"You're dirty too." She winked at me before grabbing me by the shirt and pulling me down so we could kiss. "Let's take a shower and get each other all nice and wet." She suggested between kisses. I didn't even bother to blink before I jumped down from the island and carried her bridal style into our bathroom.

We wasted no time in getting completely naked before Mikayla anxiously turned on the water. "Dirty, dirty girl." I whispered in her ear while wrapping my arms around her from behind as she messed around with the shower pressure. I felt her shiver at my touch and she threw her head back in pleasure as I lightly bit her ear lobe. We stepped into the shower together, my hands still tightly wrapped around her.

"Holy shit this is hot." She moaned as I let my hands explore her naked body. At first I thought she meant the water was hot, but when her breathing started to quicken, I knew exactly what she meant. I felt her turn around in my arms; our breasts pushing against each other as she pushed me firm against the shower wall. "Spread your legs." She demanded before her lips collided with mine in a fiery, passionate kiss. As my tongue slipped into her mouth to begin our usual battle, her hand slowly made its way to the one place it needed to be.

"Fuck." I moaned out loudly as Mikayla's fingers came in contact with my center. She ran her fingers along my folds before inserting them slowly inside me. Between the water falling roughly against us and Mikayla's touch, I was bound to come undone in just seconds.

"You like that?" She whispered in my ear after my long string of moans. I didn't even bother answering her verbally, instead I thrusted my hips to the rhythm of her fingers. I couldn't really think straight right now, all I could feel was the pleasure taking over. Mikayla's free hand came up to my chest and cupped my left breast, slowly moving to caress my nipple. It was difficult to keep myself together at this point, but somehow I managed.

"More…" I pleaded loudly as Mikayla continued to pleasure me. Her pace quickened and the pumping seemed to get harder and harder. Just as I felt myself tensing up, she pulled out and stepped back. I looked at her in complete awe, unable to say the words that wanted to come out of my mouth.

"Lift your leg." She demanded. I hesitated at first but the second she got down on her knees, I knew exactly where this was going. I lifted my leg for her and she simply placed it over her shoulder. I threw my head back in ecstasy, moaning loudly as her tongue finally made contact with my bundle of nerves. This was the touch I'd been yearning for the entire night. "Mmm…" She moaned into me, the vibration against my center causing me to lose control. My hands fumbled for something to hold onto, but nothing was within reach. I settled for her hair instead, letting my fingers get tangled within it.

Mikayla worked her tongue the way she knew how to, never missing a beat. I could feel myself nearing my breaking point so I thrusted hard into her. "Shit, baby." She said in response to my behavior.

"Don't stop, " I pleaded loudly as Mikayla licked faster and my thrusts got harder. "I'm cu- ahh!" I yelled out in pleasure as my fiancé drove me to the point I most desired. I closed my eyes and let the pleasure course through me. "Mikayla.. fuck.." I moaned out as she helped me ride out the orgasm. It was as though my entire body had lost it until I slowly regained consciousness again.

"Damn…" Mikayla smirked as she stood back up. "You wanted that badly, didn't you?" She asked before kissing my lips gently. Although the water washed away most of it, I could still taste myself against Mikayla's lips.

"It's your turn." I reminded her when we pulled away from our embrace. Her smile brightened as I switched our positions and slammed her hard against the wall. I was sure I'd leave a mark on her back from that, but quite frankly she didn't seem to care, she was too lost into the moment.

"Think you can do me better than I did to you?" She asked teasingly as I started to kiss from her jawline down to her neck.

"Watch me." I replied before returning the favor.


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters and WOWP or CR.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pre-Wedding Part 2<strong>

**Mikayla's POV**

"Oh God, Mitch… Right there," I moaned as my fiancé continued to run her tongue against my most sensitive areas. She tends to do this thing where her tongue circles around my- "Of fuck, baby!" I screamed loudly enough that I could have woken up all our neighbors… if we had any.

Mitchie slowly entered me with two fingers, taking her time at first in an attempt to not rush my orgasm. My back was slammed hard against the wall and I swear that had it not been for the small soap bar handle that I managed to clench my hand onto, I would probably be lifeless on the shower floor. The way Mitchie was handling me was sending shocks of pleasure that coursed through my entire body. I wanted to finish, I just wanted to be done and do her again, but she insisted on taking her time.

"Faster, baby." I demanded and pleaded between the string of moans that I continued to emit. I let my free hand grasp the back of her head and began to guide her on how I wanted it. I needed that release badly.

"Mmm…" She moaned into my center as I shoved her face into it with my hand. I nearly came right then and there, but somehow I managed to ride it out. My left leg was up firmly against the opposite wall of the shower, while my right held my entire weight. It was amazing the way I could bend in the shower, especially when it came to getting fucked.

"Right there! Don't stop! Ohhh, babe, please don't stop." I moaned in ecstasy. I could feel my walls tightening against Mitchie's fingers and she moaned loudly as they did so. She always loves to take me over the edge; I know she prides herself in being the only one who can do that.

"I'm about to cum," I informed her as the rhythm in her fingers quickened and her tongue worked its magic against my clit. Just as I spoke, I felt an incredibly amazing sensation and it didn't take more than a second to realize what had happened… Mitchie had slightly bitten my clit. In seconds I was out cold, almost giving out completely. My amazing fiancé brought her free hand up to my chest in an attempt to hold me up as I came.

My left hand was still clenched tightly against the soap bar handle and my right hand was lost in Mitchie's hair. She stood up abruptly, her fingers still pushed inside of me and her thumb pressed against my vibrant bundle of nerves. She brought her arm from my chest and around my waist, allowing me to shake uncontrollably against her. There were often times, usually when I was high like tonight, where Mitchie managed to give me an amazing orgasm. It was one of those body shaking and almost out of body experiences. Today was definitely one of those.

"I think I just came watching you do that." She whispered in my ear after she removed her fingers from inside of me. A small frown covered my face as I felt her leaving me. "You're so hot when you orgasm, Mik." She added seductively.

I let myself breathe for a second since I literally almost lost my breath. "That was amazing." I managed to let out those three little words that were repeating in my head. I was completely breathless, so managing to speak was a bit shocking to me.

"Let's shower now." Mitchie suggested as she pulled away from me and grabbed her little pink loofa. I hadn't bothered to move from my frozen state after my orgasm. It wasn't because I didn't want to, just that I honestly couldn't move. I watched Mitchie as she began to wash herself, eyeing me with a smirk as she did.

"Come here." She insisted as she wiggled her little index finger at me. I wondered whether or not I would be able to even walk after what I had just experienced, but as soon as I saw her wiggle her finger at me I knew that I had to.

"Turn around." I told her as I stepped a few inches into her. I took the loofa from her hands as she did what I suggested. We stood there in silence as I helped her get cleaned up, sneaking kisses onto her wet skin in the process. Mitchie's giggles filled the small area of the shower each time I'd attempt to tickle her. One thing I always loved to do to her, was tickle her sides. She almost always responded with this little dance, quite frankly it was the most adorable thing I'd ever seen.

"Babe, stop." She cried as I went to tickle her one last time. Her laughing ceased and I took this as the opportunity to stop, before she got annoyed. "Thank you." She said quietly once I went back to cleaning her off. For the next five minutes, the two of us stood there in silence as we helped each other shower.

I generally never took showers with Mitchie, the only time we ever had was only spent doing what we had just concluded. This was the first time I was able to shower her, to admire every single inch of her body as the warm water fell upon it. The smile plastered on Mitchie's face indicated that she was enjoying this as much as I was. When she least expected it, I pressed my lips softly against hers and just let them linger there. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever set my eyes on, miss." I told her between pecks of kisses. At the conclusion of my sentence, Mitchie brought her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly against her.

"I got lucky with you." She admits as we pull away. I looked into her eyes and I could see tears starting to form. At first I thought it was just the water from the shower, but the little gleam in my fiancé's eyes indicated that she was indeed beginning to cry.

"Baby, why are you crying?" I asked with a hint of concern in my voice. I've always hated seeing her cry; it broke my heart into pieces.

"Because I'm so in love with you," She began to say. Her arms had dropped from around my neck and both her hands were now holding mine as she spoke. We looked into each other's eyes and I knew what she was about to say was going to have me emotional. "Every little thing about you just keeps me so happy. When I'm with you I feel like I'm on cloud nine, when we kiss I feel like there's nothing more right. Being in your arms is by far the best feeling I've ever experienced."

"Mitch, I lo-" I began to say but Mitchie interrupted me with a small peck. She had gotten into the notion of constantly interrupting me with kisses. I should find it annoying but instead I find it irresistible.

"I'm not done, Mik. I don't think you realize just how much you mean to me. I'd do anything for you; I'd give up everything just to be with you forever. I keep replaying your proposal in my head because I've seriously never been as happy as I was that night. It was our first step to forever and now I can't wait to walk down that aisle and completely seal the deal. I'm so blessed that God gave me you, baby." She concluded her little emotional speech by taking my face into both her hands and pulling me in for a romantic kiss. My hands found their way to her waist and we remained there until the both of us were forced to pull away as air became an issue.

"Make love to me," I told her. "We haven't properly made love to each other in a long time, Mitch. I miss that. No sex, not fucking... just love. Let me prove to you just how much I love you, how much I can't live without you."

Mitchie quickly shut off the water and pulled at my hand, leading me out of the shower. In the silence that filled us, she and I quickly dried up as much as possible before I was being led into our bedroom. I could feel the excitement radiating from my fiancé, she was just as happy abut this as I was. When we finally reached our bed, I stopped a few inches away from it and pulled Mitchie in towards me. "You're my everything." I whispered in her ear, causing her to slightly shake beneath me. The room was slightly dark but yet I could still see her smile up at me.

Our lips found each other once again in a silent, passionate kiss. This time around I wasn't trying to force my tongue down her throat, and she wasn't trying to force hers down mine either. Instead the kiss was innocent, a long lasting kiss that proved our love for one another. I guided her backwards until the back of her knees made contact with our bed. Without bothering to pull away from her lips, I pushed her down slowly so she was laying flat beneath me.

"Scoot back." I suggested into the kiss and Mitchie quickly followed my order. I let my lips linger from her lips down to her neck; leaving soft kisses all around it. I couldn't tell exactly what Mitchie was thinking, but the way her soft moans came out one after the other told me she was enjoying my efforts.

I pulled away and just stared down at her, admiring the fact that she was mine and no one else's. I brushed my thumb over her cheek and smiled sweetly at her. "You're beautiful, you know that?" I stated to her before pecking her soft lips. She smiled sweetly into it, and in that moment I swear I fell in love again.

I don't know how long I was on top just kissing and admiring her, but before I knew it she had managed to switch our positions. Usually I would have flipped us right back over, but this time around I wasn't going to fight it. We were going to make love again and that's all that truly mattered. I closed my eyes for a second and I could feel her moving around above me, adjusting herself between my legs so the two of us could become one.

There was something about feeling her against me that made me feel complete and somewhat alive. She kissed my lips again as we finally began to make love. We took our time with it, her lightly thrusting into me while I looked up and admired her beauty. I liked the way she was glowing as she pushed into me, moaning lightly as the pleasure began to slowly take over. I've always adored hearing those moans, even more so now that I know she's mine forever.

Mitchie pulled back a little and began to ride me, sensually running her fingers through her hair as she provided me with a perfect view of her breasts. I appreciated the way they were slowly bouncing and she smiled down at me before her eyes closed. I could sense her concentrating on providing the both of us with pleasure. Her hands were placed lightly on torso, holding herself up. My hands were firmly placed on her waist, making a slow descend to her ass. "Typical." She laughed lightly in my pursuit. I used my hands to help guide her, setting the pace for us as she grinded into me.

Even after countless nights of making love to Mitchie, she still continues to fascinate me. It's always like our first time, but so much better. Making love to her gets better with each time, and today I knew it was going to be perfect.

"God, you're beautiful." I moan out into the darkness, hoping she'd hear me.

"Mmm…" She moaned as she opened her eyes and leaned down to bring our foreheads together. Through the darkness of the night I could see the love in her deep brown eyes. They begged for more but told me they loved me, all in one.

Mitchie's breathing quickened as our pace gradually got faster. She thrusted harder into me as my hands helped guide her. The room was silent except for the moans that escaped our lips and the slight sound of our bed squeaking. "I love you." I heard Mitchie finally whisper into my ear. I melted beneath her at the sound of her voice, especially when hearing her say that.

I was close, that was given by the way my moans got louder and the fact that Mitchie was now pushing faster into me. Mitchie's hands moved from my chest down to the side of my head, preparing herself for what was coming. Her eyes shut tight and her moans got louder. Suddenly, I felt her clench the sheets beside my head. "Look at me, Mitch." I managed to whisper to her. Her eyes opened and she smiled down at me only thing that I could hear now was Mitchie's breathing harden as she rode me faster. The sound of our bed squeaking overlapped with her moans and I began to feel myself slip away. I knew I was close and just the bare thought of Mitchie coming undone above me was driving me insane.

"Come on baby," I pleaded to Mitchie as she looked down at me and the pace got faster and harder. "Cum for me, Mitch." I begged. As soon as my words were spoken, Mitchie's eyes rolled back and I knew exactly what I had accomplished.

"OH GOD, OH GOD." She screamed at the top of her lungs as she came undone and fell weightless on top of me. I wrapped my arms around her back and pushed up into her, helping her ride out what seemed to be an amazing orgasm. "Mikayla!" She added between the moans and screams that filled the room. The sheer sound of my name being moaned out by my fiancé as we made love had me sold.

"Shit," I half whispered, half moaned as I felt myself about to explode. Mitchie was still recuperating from hers when I finally got my opportunity to orgasm. "Fuck baby, that's it." I moaned in ecstasy as my body shook and the pleasure filled every inch of me. Mitchie smirked down at me when I finally opened my eyes; she loved the effect she had on me.

"Was that good for you?" She asked me before thrusting one last time into me. The pleasure had subsided but I still felt amazing. Just being intertwined with her was perfect enough.

It took us a few minutes to fully recuperate and for me to finally be able to answer Mitchie. "Amazing." I admitted. I was slightly disappointed when she lifted herself from above me and laid herself by my side. The second I was able to regain composure, I opened my arm up to her so she could come nuzzle into me. She didn't hesitate to drape her arm over my stomach and position her head on my chest.

"Tired yet?" I asked her as I attempted to draw circles on her back as she did the same on my tummy. "Mhmm." She responded without hesitation. I chuckled to myself, she was always so tired after we made love.

"Then go to sleep, Mitch." I suggested.

"Will you be here when I wake?" She asked me cautiously. This had become a routine with us since the day my memory finally came back. It was like deep inside she worried that I might slip off and forget her again. I knew that would never happen though. Now that she was back in my arms, I was never going to let her go. Ever.

"Sleep, baby. I'll be right here when you wake." I promised her before lightly pressing my lips on her forehead. I felt Mitchie's grip grow tighter as I said this and I knew deep inside she was actually worried that I might leave. "Don't be scared, princess. Everything's going to be alright."

Seconds later I thought I heard a soft snore, and much to my suspicions Mitchie had completely passed out. The girl who said we'd 'stay up all night long' actually ended up being the first to fall asleep. It was cute to hear her lightly snoring; it was an indication that she was beyond tired. I guess I did my job well.

I attempted to close my eyes and sleep too, but all I felt like doing right now was writing. The weed had rubbed off somewhere between my first orgasm and this last one, and now I had all these ideas floating around in my head. I waited a few minutes for Mitchie to fall into deep sleep, and once she did I slowly removed myself from the bed and moved over to the small desk located a few feet from it. I took out a sheet of paper and began to put down my thoughts. A song was coming together so quickly; this was usually a tougher process.

I lifted my gaze from the half written song and examined my sleeping fiancé. She was still positioned the way I had left her, and her soft snores had now ceased. Just looking at her sleeping brought tears to my eyes. She was everything I could have ever asked for, and she was mine forever. I blinked away the tears and they fell slowly down my cheeks. There was no denying it but Mitchie had made me a complete softy.

"Mikayla?" I heard Mitchie's worried voice asking for me. I had returned my attention to writing this song and I hadn't even noticed her wake. She had a completely lost look on her face as she looked around in search for me. "Mik!?" She asked again this time louder, her voice more shaky.

"Baby, I'm right here." I responded from my spot at the desk. She turned to look at me and frowned, falling back into the pillow and covering her face with her hands. I heard her start to sob and I decided to put the writing away for later. As much as I wanted to finish this song, comforting my baby was far more important. "I'm right here, Michelle." I promised her as I made my way over to the bed. She was still crying to herself when I wrapped my arms tightly around her, holding her close.

"I thought you were gone." She muttered into my chest as she cried. I hadn't noticed until then, but the two of us were still completely naked. Holding her in my arms, I leaned forward and grabbed the bed sheets, bring them up to wrap around the two of us. "Why did you leave me?" She asked.

"I couldn't go to sleep so I started writing a song." I admitted as I ran my fingers through her soft yet very messy hair. She raised her head a little and I looked into her sad eyes. "Don't worry, Mitchie, I'm right here. Your Mikayla will always be right here." I promised as I attempted to wipe away her tears with my thumb. The other hand held her tightly against me, showing her that losing me was not an option.

"I just woke up and your arms weren't around me." She says. "Wait, you were writing a song?" She added after it sunk in.

"Yeah, baby." I responded with a smile. "And no, you can't see it." I included in there because I knew that's what she was going to ask next.

"What? Why?" She asked as she sat up and looked me quizzically. "Babe, you always show me your songs."

"This one's a surprise, my lady." I responded by wrapping my arms around her and pulling her back into me. I could feel Mitchie frowning at the fact that I wasn't going to show her this song. "Aw come on, Kay." She begged with a cute tone while her fingers began tracing up and down my sides. She was trying to seduce me into showing her a song that I haven't even finished yet, but nothing was going to work; this was our wedding song.

"You can seduce me all you'd like, all you're going to get out of it is a very horny fiancé." I teased as I grabbed the hand she used to caress me and brought it up to my face, placing it softly against my cheek. "Look at me, babe." Mitchie lifted her head and looked into my eyes again. "I promise when the time is right, you'll hear this song, okay?"

"Okay." She smiled weakly at me before emitting a cute yawn. "Go to sleep, wifey." I told her in response.

"Sing to me?" She laid her head back down on my chest and I held her close. I thought about the different songs I could sing to her and I settled with one that I had written on her bus this past week. I had sung this to her almost every night now, at least every night since I wrote it. "_Be alright_?" I asked her even though I knew the answer. "Mhm." She replied before settling in my arms and preparing to go back to sleep.

"_Across the ocean, across the sea. Startin' to forget the way you look at me now…"_' I sang lightly into the night as I held my fiancé close. In three months she'd no long be my fiancé, she'd be my wife. I couldn't wait for that, it was the only thing I looked forward to.

**Here's an update :) unsure of when the next (and yes, VERY LAST) chapter of this story will come, but if i can get it done soon i will post it for you. I hope you enjoyed the last two updates. Review if you would like, thank you for reading :)**


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters and WOWP or CR.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: To any of you who still remain, hello! I'm sad to say that this is the end of this story but I want to thank you for taking the time to read it. I apologize for the long, long delay on this conclusion but with college and a damn writers block, i was unable to get this down sooner. I hope you guys like it. If you have questions or just want to say hello, don't be afraid to DM me. I also made a new twitter which you can follow me on if you'd like and i'll follow back. Username: <strong>**heartfullofdemi

* * *

><p>5 Years Later<p>

**Mitchie's POV**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _I hear the faint sound of an alarm clock ringing through the room. I feel the bed shifting and within seconds, the noise fades. An arm wraps back around me, pulling me closer. I let my eyes open slowly, taking in the room and adjusting to the bright sunlight that slips through the bedroom windows. This wasn't the first time I woke to this view, to this setting, but yet it was _still_ difficult to wrap my mind around it all.

I can feel her breathing against me as the space between us ceases. When my eyes adjust, I look over at the clock on my nightstand and notice it's half past seven. I should be getting up and getting ready for the day, but something about this morning feels different. That's because this morning _is_ different.

"Mik?" I ask for my wife as I shift in her arms. Our eyes meet as I finish turning and she just smiles.

"It's Sunday." She assures me. I smile gently at the fact that today's not a hectic weekday. It's Sunday, and Sunday is a day to relax, to be with the family. Given that the two of us are in the music business, we both have crazy schedules. Between touring, meetings, studio time and the inevitable promotional duties, it can all get a little crazy. If we're lucky, Sundays are the only days we get to spend as a family. The rest of the week is spent at work but most days we manage to make it home in time to feed the kids, bathe them and put them to bed.

"I got scared for a second, thought it was Monday." I admit. Mikayla rolls her chocolate brown eyes as she laughs at me. Even after almost seven years together, that laugh was still so captivating.

"Well?" she asks after she's done mocking me. "Aren't you going to kiss me good morning?"

I lean in closer but freeze inches away from her lips. I can feel everything; her heartbeat, her breathing, and the way her hand is gently wrapped around me and resting on my lower back. I took a mental picture of this moment. "Happy anniversary, Mikayla." I whisper before pecking her soft lips.

The sweet, loving kiss that I had intended to give her became a fiery, passionate one. In seconds, Mikayla had me pinned down to the bed while her lips devoured my neck… my pulse point… my collarbone… inching slowly towards my…

"Mama!" I hear the muffled voice coming from outside of the room. I look towards the bedroom door and chuckle when I notice it's shut and locked.

"I think your son wants you." I say to Mikayla as she pulls away from our embrace. The sound of our son's cry came seconds before she could reach her desired destination. I couldn't help but laugh at the interruption, especially when Mikayla emits a very noticeable sigh of frustration.

"He's got a damn radar, Mitch." Mikayla complains as she rolls off of me. I watch her leave the bed and gather a few articles of clothing that had been scattered around the room the night before. After successfully dressing herself in an oversized shirt and boxers, she grabbed my stuff and flung it over too me. As I dressed, I watched her walk over to the door. Before unlocking it, she shoots me a glare followed by a wink. "We'll get back to this later." She adds.

Mikayla opens the bedroom door and she's met by two little angels. Landon and Ariana, our three-year-old twins, stand before Mikayla in their matching red footie pajamas. Their confused expressions fade and turn to full-mouth grins when they spot their mama. "Mama!" they cheer. Watching their reactions at the presence of Mikayla made me almost tear up, it was _still_ hard getting used to all of this.

"Good morning precious." Mikayla kneeled down and wrapped her arms around both of them, hugging them tightly before kissing each on the cheek. "Sleep well?" She asks and they nod. I slowly bring my self up onto an elevated position to get a better view.

"Mommy!" Our daughter yells when she notices that I'm awake. She sprints over, throwing herself onto our bed. My arms open up for her and in seconds she's jumping into them, kneeing me in the process.

"Ouch!" I feign being hurt. "Be careful, baby."

"Aria, be gentle." Mikayla demands from the doorway. She's got our son on her hip, and makes her way back to the bed. "Apologize, sweetie."

Ariana quickly apologizes and I hug her in return. Once we're all settled, Mikayla and I lay back while the twins relax in the middle. By the look on their faces I could tell they want to watch a show in bed so I grab the remote and settle for one of their favorites.

The four of us watch quietly but I can't help stealing glances at my wife from time to time. She hardly notices, she's like a kid herself, all wrapped up in the show. I smile like an idiot as I watch her, observe her. I love noticing everything about her, even if I've seen these things countless of times before. She has a way of waking up every morning and still looking as beautiful as ever.

My gaze goes from my wife to my two beautiful children, whose eyes are glued to the television. My daughter is lying beside me with her head rested on my stomach. Her brown, curly hair, a trait she got from her mama, falls flawlessly down her back. I run my fingers through it, admiring _my_ little girl. Her brother is beside her, his head on Mikayla's chest and his arms wrapped tightly around her. Landon's a mama's boy, there's no doubt about it. He too has curly, brown hair like his twin sister, and deep chocolate brown eyes, just like Mikayla.

"Everything okay, Mitch?" I'm suddenly brought back to reality. I don't know how long I was staring for, but at some point she must have caught on.

"Perfect, I'm just admiring." I admit. In all honesty, I had no interest in trying to cover that one up. See the thing is, it's hard to find time for the four of us to be together. Today is special; it's our five-year wedding anniversary. On a regular day, Mikayla and I are working, she's working on an album and I'm writing the music for a feature film. We're hardly home with the twins; it's only on the weekends that we even get some, if any, time to spend with them. Even then our time is typically cut short. Being in this industry has its perks, but it sure as hell has its downsides too.

"If you take a picture," she says as she makes her hands into a fake camera. "It will last longer."

I roll my eyes at her. "Why can't you just let me enjoy a moment of peace?" I ask.

"Because it's creepy when you stare." She says with a laugh. "At least try to be casual about it, babe. You know, like look over from time to time or something less stalkerish."

"Bite me." I roll my eyes at her.

"That's what I was trying to do before these little rascals interrupted me." She points down at the twins who are still very lost in the show. "When people say that kids ruin se-" She began to add but I glared at her before she could continue.

"Mik, the kids." I remind her. I'm not exactly looking to give my toddlers the birds and the bees talk.

"I'm just saying, people weren't kidding when they said that kids ruin… adult time." She shrugs.

"Mama," Landon says quietly as he looks up at Mikayla. "Too loud." He insists.

"Sorry, sport." She apologizes. "Hey, how about I make everyone some breakfast?"

The twins look at one another with ear-to-ear grins and break out into a small cheer. "Yeah!" They say in unison.

"Stay in bed." Mikayla insists, as she sees me trying to get up. I don't bother to go against her wishes so I just lay back and turn my attention to the TV. She sneaks out of the room, but not before mouthing a sweet 'I love you' to me.

It was still surreal to me that this was my life. Seven years ago I was barely being released from rehab and now I'm married with the perfect family. I guess I can't complain about the way my life has turned out. There was a point where I wasn't even sure I'd ever get to see life past seventeen, and yet, look where I am now. Look at all that I've been able to accomplish. None of this would have been possible alone, especially not without Mikayla by my side.

My mind turns back to the day when Mikayla and I first started dating. Years ago, during our first tour together. Who would have thought that this is where we would end up? No one even believed we could be friends; not with the way Mikayla treated everyone. But there was something about her, something about the way that she'd get vulnerable around me, that made me want to know more about her. It was a risk to open up myself to her, especially since I was still fragile. Somehow, in the midst of touring and having to share a bus together, she let her guard down just as quickly as I let mine.

"Shit!" I hear my wife whine from downstairs. A loud bang follows after, bringing me back from my thoughts.

"I'm going to go help mama with breakfast," I inform the twins. "You two stay here and be good."

Neither of them turn to look at me or acknowledge what I had said but I take it they heard me so I quickly slip out of the room. I know Mikayla had insisted that I stay in bed but I couldn't help the urge of being with her.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed." She scolds me as I appear into view. She must have seen me coming from her peripherals because she wasn't even looking my way. She was bent over trying to pick up the mess she had made.

"I figured you might need help." I admit.

"I wanted to make breakfast in bed," She pouts. "It doesn't count if you help me."

I smiled at the ground as I made my way over to a stool at the kitchen's island. Leave it to Mikayla to make me feel so incredibly lovesick, even after five years of marriage. "Always loved that about you." I let out.

"What? That I make you breakfast?" She had finally cleaned up the pots and pans that had found themselves all over our kitchen floor. I didn't even bother to ask her how she pulled that off.

"Not that, just the way you always do things for me." I begin to say. "We've been together almost seven years and you're still the same Mikayla that I fell in love with on that damn tour bus."

Mikayla was now making her way over towards where I was seated. I reached out my hands for her to take and she instantly brought her soft hands onto mine. "You're wrong. I'm not the same girl you fell in love with." She stated. I had her standing between my legs, looking down at me with her lovely eyes. "I'm a better version of who I was seven years ago, Mitch. I've grown so much since we've been together; it's almost crazy to believe. I wouldn't be who I am today if it weren't for you" She tapped my nose lightly. "And for everything you've taught me."

Mikayla leaned down and kissed my forehead. As she pulls away from our embrace, I sit there quietly and absorb everything that she had just said. It wasn't anything new, in fact it was almost the exact words she had said to me on her wedding vows.

**Flashback**

_5 Years Earlier; Rome, Italy_

"Breathe, Mitch." Dallas states before letting out a small laugh. She had been watching me pace back and forth for the last ten minutes. "You act like you're about to get married or something."

"The girl's got jokes." I whispered, only loud enough for her to hear. We, along with my younger cousins, my father and Mikayla's younger sister, were awaiting the start of the wedding in a small holding room. All I could think about was how much of a nervous wreck I was becoming. "I don't know if you got the memo, Dal, but I _am_ getting married."

Dallas chuckled but remained silent. This was the last time I would be having a conversation with her as Mitchie Torres, from here on I'd be referred to as Mitchie Gomez. It was a decision that I made wisely. Mikayla had always suggested I hyphen my last name with hers, but I wanted to do this to show her exactly how much she means to me.

Suddenly the voices from outside quiet down and I can see everyone in my wedding party slowly begin to leave me. One by one they step out through the double doors of the holding room and disappear. I watched nervously as my youngest cousin, the ring bearer, stood in front of the doors and then proceeded out. He was followed by Mikayla's little sister; our flower girl. I knew I was getting closer to the point where I'd be stepping out and my heart began to race.

As soon as my father stepped up beside me, I knew it was my turn to get ready. He led me towards the double doors where I was to await my turn. "Hey, Mitch." Dallas whispers as we make it to the door. She was pointing towards the end of the aisle. "Look."

"Oh my-" I began to speak but was silenced by the commencement of the wedding march. I knew this was my cue to walk, but I was a little too busy being mesmerized by my bride-to-be.

"Mitch, go!" Dallas gave me a little push before grabbing the end of my dress. As my maid of honor, she was in charge of carrying the train.

If my heart hadn't been racing fast enough before, it was nearly beating out of my chest now. I wasn't entirely sure how I managed to get my feet to move but they seemed to have a mind of their own as they slowly led me down my path. My father held me close, helping me get to the end of the aisle. I could feel all the attention on me and for the first time in my life, I felt extremely nervous to be in a room full of people who were looking at me.

The walk to my bride felt like an eternity but as soon as our eyes locked, I felt the world come to a stop. All I could think about was getting to where she was and telling her just how breathtaking she looked. Her hair was curled and fell angelically over her exposed shoulder. She had chosen a dress that completely fit her personality. It wasn't too elaborate but it was beautiful nonetheless. It wasn't long, not like mine at least, and the top had an off-the-shoulder design. Her dress was almost as beautiful as her, and part of me couldn't wait to take it off her.

"Thank you," I heard Mikayla's sweet voice finally speak. She was addressing my father as she stuck out her hand for me to take. The exchange got my dad a little teary-eyed but he managed to kiss my forehead before heading off to his seat. Mikayla's fingers interlocked with mine as she pulled me towards her. _This_ was it.

"Hi baby." I managed to say.

"You look…w-wow." She stuttered out. I had finally gotten the chance to get a good look at her face and I couldn't help but notice that she was fighting back tears.

"Mik, you're crying." I pointed out.

"Not yet." She chuckled and gave my hand a small squeeze.

As the ceremony officially began, I couldn't help but continue to admire the girl who was standing by my side. I wanted to appreciate every detail about this day, about this moment. She had a smile plastered on her face as she watched the minister attentively. That was something I should have been doing, but how can someone pay attention to anyone else when the person of their dreams was standing right beside them.

Mikayla's attention was diverted and she quickly looked over at me. I guess I had been staring too hard because she managed to let out a soft chuckle. 'Pay attention' she mouthed over at me. If only she knew she was always going to be my weakness.

"At this moment I would like for the brides to recite their vows." The minister instructed. Glad to know I tuned in just in time. "Mikayla, we will start with you."

I watched as Mikayla shifted from one foot to the other and took in a deep, deep breath. Seeing her get nervous was almost as rare as seeing her cry. She is just too proud to ever let emotions surface, that is unless I'm involved. "Michelle," She began. "I love you. Even though those three words will never be enough to show you just how much you mean to me, they're a start. You've taught me how to be a better person, how to love and how to let people in. I promise to spend the rest of my life thanking you. You are the reason I stand here today. You're who I have to thank for helping me become who I am."

Mikayla took another deep breath and then smiled shyly. "We've been through so much together and although I can't promise you that this new road we're on will be easy, I can promise to be there for you through thick and thin. I promise, in front of all these people, to love you and protect you for the rest of my life."

The minister spoke again, addressing the two of us. Mikayla's vows repeated in my mind countless of times and I found it hard to fight back my tears. "Michelle." I heard the minister say.

Between repeating Mikayla's words and attempting to avoid the waterworks, it had slipped past me that it was my turn to speak. "Oh." I let out softly. The room broke out into small laughter and I could feel my cheeks burning red. Leave it to me to get embarrassed at my own wedding.

"People always say that 'when you know, you know' and, Mikayla, I knew from the start that you were the one. " I began my vows. She was watching my lips as I spoke, a small smile forming on her own. "There was something about you that made me want to trust you, to put all my faith in you. Watching you go from who you were before we met, to the amazing, sweet person you are now has been beautiful. You've never let anything stop you from growing, from becoming a better person and you inspire me everyday. You're who I want to spend the rest of my life with. All along, Mik, it's been you."

I had practiced these lines for the past few days and it seemed to have paid off. I spent so much time worrying about stumbling on my words, or forgetting exactly what I wanted to say. Looking at Mikayla made everything so easy, the words just flowed. "You make me so happy, and I never want this feeling to end. I love you Mikayla, and I always will." I concluded.

It was obvious that Mikayla and I were both holding back tears. She was doing a better job at it than I was, but somehow I managed to keep the tears to a bare minimum. I could feel the single tear roll down the side of my cheek as we concluded our vows. I bit my lip, hoping the pain would keep me crying any further.

I watched as my younger cousin made his way over to the two of us in preparation for the rings. At this point my nerves had completely diminished and all I could feel was the excitement of finally getting to conclude this wedding. In mere minutes, Mikayla would become my wife. "Michelle," The minister looked at me as he spoke. "Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, to love, honor and obey, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I quickly responded.

"Mikayla, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, to love, honor and obey, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto her for as long as you both shall live?" He proceeds to ask Mikayla.

"I do!" She cheered.

The minister smiled and continued to speak. Everyone knows what happens next, and I couldn't wait until he said the words I needed him to say. "By the power vested in me," he began. "I now pronounce you wife and wife."

"You may now ki-" The minister continued but Mikayla had her own agenda. Without bothering to let him finish, my wife leaned in and captured my lips. Our kiss didn't last long, but it was long enough for me to feel her lips form a smile as our friends and family cheered.

"We did it." I cry as we pull apart. There was no point in holding back tears now. Mikayla looked into my eyes and instantly wrapped her arm around my back. She too was over fighting her tears and allowed herself to cry it out.

"Mitchie Gomez," She whispered into my ear. "You're mine forever."

**End Flashback **

"Michelle!" Mikayla nearly yells at me. I hadn't realized that I had completely zoned out, yet again, and started daydreaming. Judging by the look of her face and the fact that she had used my full name, I take it she's been trying to get my attention for a while now.

"Sorry." I admit.

"Babe, what the matter?" She asks nervously. There were certain faces Mikayla would make when she was worried or concerned, one of which she was making right now. "This is the second time I've caught you completely zoned out."

"I'm just thinking."

"You're worrying me, Mitch." She pouted. In the time that I had zoned off, she had managed to get breakfast started and was now seated on the stool beside mine, watching me. "Talk to me." She placed her hand on mine and gave it a quick squeeze.

"I got caught up daydreaming about our wedding. I just can't believe that it's been five years."

"You're telling me? I feel like just yesterday I was getting down on one knee and proposing." She laughed. "Next thing I know we're married and there's two kids calling me mom."

"Funny how quickly things pan out."

"I would marry you all over again if I could." She admits.

"You're just saying that because you enjoyed the wedding _night_."

"Not nearly as much as I enjoyed putting that ring on your finger and hearing you say I do." She smiled widely as she looked down at my left hand. She held it up enough to examine the ring and then brought my hand onto her chest, pressing it over her heart. "My heart still beats for you." She added.

"That's the cheesy Mikayla I fell in love with." I joked.

"Don't call me cheesy, woman." She frowned. "I made you food."

"What would I do without you?"

"Starve."

"I'm sure I could make a call or two and hire a cook." I said as Mikayla chuckled and quickly rolled her eyes. "Speaking of food…"

"Let me guess… You're starving? Lucky for you, breakfast is ready." She smiled. "Since you decided to be stubborn and not wait for me in bed, we can have breakfast in the dining room."

"I'll go get the twins." I volunteered.

I made my way up to our bedroom and found my two angels as I had left them. They were both still very invested in their TV show. "Hey guys, mama made breakfast. Y'all coming?"

It was always so amazing to see how quickly these two could haul their little butts downstairs for food. I followed suit, slowly, admiring the way they held each other's hands as they descended down the stairs.

…

"So, I made reservations at Tao for dinner. Just you and I" Mikayla informed me as we were finish up our breakfast.

"In LA?" We still lived in the cabin, three hours away from the city.

"Yes."

"What about the kids?"

"I got that taken care of. Dallas said she'd watch them. I also made reservations at the W so we don't have to worry about having to drive back here."

"Did you make reservations there to avoid driving or to spend the night in a hotel room with me?" I joked.

"Both." She laughed. "We should leave around 3 from here. But in the meantime I say we just relax and enjoy the time we have with Landon and Aria."

After helping her clean up, we found our way over out of the dining room and into the studio. This is where the twins would usually play and where Mikayla and I would often come for some peace. She sat down on the small couch, grabbed my waist and pulled me onto her lap. She rested her hands around me and we sat quietly as we watched over Landon and Aria. They were a few feet away from the couch, playing with a few of their toys. It was always cute watching the way they would interact; neither was ever bored since they kept each other company.

"Hey, Mitch, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Mikayla broke the silence that had filled the small room. She was looking up at me with a careful expression; almost as if she doubted herself for what she was about to say. "Now, before you actually make a decision I want you to hear me out, okay?"

"I'm all ears. What's up?"

"I've been thinking about starting my own recording label… Well, our own label; you and me. It's going to take some time and a lot of meeting with big business people and all that good stuff, but I think we can do it."

"Where is this coming from?" I ask. I had never heard her talk about wanting to start a label; this was completely out of the blue.

"I want to continue making music, but I haven't felt that drive to continue performing. I realized that I miss so much when I'm away on tour and having to be away from you and the kids, it's hard." She moves her gaze from me to the twins and then smiles. "My dream was to be a star, to put my music out there and I think I accomplished that. Somewhere along the lines of following my dreams I met you and that in itself was another dream come true."

"You can't just give up your music, Mik." I remind her.

"I could never give up my music, I'm just putting it aside for the time being. I've spoken to my management and I've informed them that this is my last album with them. Once this is released I'm done." She began. "I don't want to give up music completely, I just don't feel that same energy for performing. I still find myself inspired enough to write songs and produce music but just not for myself."

"Is this what you really want?" I questioned. I knew Mikayla could be stubborn at times, but this didn't seem like it was a spur of the moment sort of decision. By the looks of it, she must have been thinking about this for a while now.

"Yeah, definitely. You and the twins, that's my first priority, Mitch. If we owned a label, I could work with new artists and help them reach their own dreams. I'll finally have time for you and the rascals." She laughed.

"I..." I begin to speak but was quickly interrupted by my wife.

"Look, I just don't want them to experience what I went through. Sure my father and I have a great relationship now, but that wasn't always the case and you know that. I spent sixteen years without a father, and without a mother too, really. I never knew what growing up with two parents felt like and the last thing I would want is for my own kids to experience that too. I had to grow up so fast, and I made so many mistakes that even to this day I regret." I could hear her voice straining and I knew immediately that she was fighting hard to not cry. "I can't let that happen to our kids."

"Babe, you know we'll always there for them. They'll always have us." I assured her.

"When I'm on tour I feel like I'm slowly being taken away from y'all. I don't even enjoy it like I used to. When I'm not on stage all I can think about is you and what you might be doing. I think of them and what trouble they might be getting into and I just… cry." That was all it took to send her into a small fit of tears. I always hated to see Mikayla cry, especially since she hardly ever did. She had this way of holding strong through most situations. When she'd cry, you knew it was serious.

"Mikayla…" I whispered as I held back a few tears of my own. She was visibly upset about this; it was as if she had been bottling these thoughts up for so long.

"I just don't want to lose either of you." She admitted.

"Baby, we're not going anywhere. Look, you know I'm on board for anything you offer. I've always been supportive of whatever you do and this time is no different. I love the idea of starting a label together." I promise her.

"Really?"

"Yes, Mikayla. It's an awesome idea! And if it's what you want, then let's do it." I wiped away her remaining tears with my thumb.

"Well," She smiled confidently. "In that case, there's something else that I've been meaning to ask."

"Ask away my dear."

"What do you think about possibly moving to Dallas?" She closed her eyes as she asked but then opened one up in anticipation for my answer.

"Like, Texas?" I asked.

"Is there any other Dallas?"

"Well there's my sister…"

"Mitchie, I'm serious!" She groaned.

"Alright, I'm sorry." I laughed. I couldn't help but act dumb with her, she always got so defensive, it was cute. "You want to move to Texas?"

"Yes. Please, just hear me out." She pleads. "Going back to the kids, I just think that we can give them better opportunities if we move out of Cali. We're too close to Hollywood, even if this place is three hours away."

"I'm listening." I informed her as I entertained the idea of us moving out to her homestate.

"California is a great state, don't get me wrong, but it's not where I envisioned us raising our kids. We could give them so much in Dallas, and my family is there to help us out." She said.

"I don't know…"

"I just feel like being in Texas will be better for us all."

"So what about our jobs?"

"Well, I'd like to start the label in Dallas. There's great potential there and the market in the city is booming."

"Where does that leave me?" I feigned being hurt.

"I was thinking we could-" She began to say but I interrupted with a kiss.

"I'm just kidding, Mik. I'm all in."

"What? Really?" Her face turned from soft to confused. She must have thought I was going to be against this whole idea.

"I can figure something out with my label, babe. I'll fly out to LA when I need to, if that's the case. I'm willing to go wherever you want." I assured her.

"Hey guys!" Mikayla called out to the twins. "Come here please."

They both ran over to towards us and hopped up onto the couch. "What mama?" Aria asked, intrigued.

"You guys want to go to Texas?" She asked them. As if our three year olds would even know what Texas was.

"YEAH!" They cheered and clapped their little hands. I could tell that they had absolutely no idea what my wife was talking about, but hey, they're kids they could care less. I guess that's the beauty of a child, to them, everything is amazing.

Aria threw her arms around Mikayla's neck, and Landon quickly followed suit. "I'll take that as a yes." Mikayla said as she hugged them close. She looked at me and smiled. "You gonna get in on this, rockstar?"

"Make room for mommy!" I let out before bringing my arms around the three loves of my lives. I have everything I need right here in my arms. I could never complain.


End file.
